Mistakes
by Alceme
Summary: Everyone has their flaws, but being a human whose genes were modified, coordinators are considered to the ideal and perfect humans, but they were mistaken. SetsunaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey this is my first Gundam 00 fanfic so I hope you know I don't own any of it... and you'll find some Gundam Seed references in here but there aren't really any original characters from Gundam Seed so i didn't put it in the crossover section. Once again, i don't own anything to do with the gundam series. Other than that enjoy!_**

_Italics are for thoughts, flashbacks, and dreams_

* * *

Coordinators. Beings whose genes were modified to create a solider with great capabilities. The research and creation of these beings was outlawed in the year 2999 A.D but secretly, the facilities created more coordinators taking children from their homes or taking orphans who had no where to go. Even thought the research was outlawed, many military groups and terrorist groups use these super soldiers in battle and wars and ended up using the children to their deaths. Is this God's justice? Is this the means of humanity?

Inside a dim room, there were men looking over at a certain test subject inserting syringes into the body to see the human's reactions. To the far side of the room, a 15 year old girl opened her eyes to find herself inside a glass dome and a gas mask giving her the oxygen she needed.

"_Can anyone hear me?_" she thought her violet- blue eyes desperately scanning the room only to find scientists gathering around her dome, as they silently inserted a chemical compound into her arm using a syringe. The girl winced as the sharp needle was inserted into her right arm as she felt the chemical spreading throughout her frail body. Suddenly, an excruciating pain hit her body and the girl's body jolted as she screamed in pain.

"Test experiment 580 has been given the latest compound; we will wait until her condition stabilizes," informed two of the scientists to mysterious figure in the far side of the room.

"Please continue," answered the man as he made his way out of the room. But before he reached the door, he turned one last time to see the girl screaming in pain as she was beaten for being too loud. Smiling, the man left the room.

…..

2 weeks later.

Pants and coughs filled the air as the girl ran around the maze like structure as she desperately searched for the end. Stopping to catch her breath, the girl panted and gasped, sweat rolling down her cheeks onto the cold tile floor.

"_My body, won't go on,"_ when suddenly the metal collar on her neck zapped her and the girl screamed as a voice filled the intercom.

"Experiment 580 keep running!" yelled the cold harsh voice and the coordinator ran blindly until she saw the end. Finally reaching her destination, the young girl collapsed as the scientists surrounded her.

"Amazing! She finished the maze 30 minutes before the other experiments!" yelled some as they wrote the data on their clipboards.

"Next, we have to test her mobile suit capabilities even though she is an ace at the certain spot," said another and the scientists surrounding her nodded.

"If I'm correct she piloted her first mobile suit when she was only eight, four years earlier than any other experiment and she wiped out the other experiments' mobile suits in combat," and nods of approval were seen throughout the little circle. Then they all turned their attention to the unconscious girl before them.

' We just have to make sure her body's under the best conditions and she will be ready to head out. We'll auction her to the highest paying military; I have to say, experiment 580 is the only experiment to survive all these tests, others died when we gave them the latest compound,"

"That's why she is the ultimate coordinator, before we auction her off, we need to hold a selection," and the others nodded.

"It's decided them experiment 580 will be auctioned off to the highest bidder after the selection, we need to prepare her for that,"

"Then this meeting is adjourned,"

_..._

**Ptolemiaos Briefing Room**

The entire crew entered the briefing room to find their tactical forecaster already in there waiting for them.

"What is it Miss Sumeragi?" asked Christina Sierra as the four gundam meisters entered the room, officially starting the briefing.

"There's something I want all of you to see," and a screen popped up showing a facility in the country of Kurtania.

"What is this?" asked one of the gundam meisters and Sumeragi turned to face the one who spoke.

"Research facility where 'coordinators' are from,"

"Coordinators?" questioned Allejiuah Haptism

"People who had their genes manipulated and modified," and a picture of a young girl with brown hair with pink highlights appeared on the screen. What really got everyone was the innocence in her violet-blue eyes and the paleness of her skin. While her straight brown hair was tied up, it was long almost reaching the girl's knees. Her eyes were pointed making her look Asian and her skin was pale from being held in the facility. Everyone also noticed that the picture was outdated by the graphics.

"She's so young," breathed Christina as she looked at the girl's violet-blue eyes

"Who's that?" asked Lockon Stratos

"Name: Yue Shizumi, the ultimate coordinator," said Sumeragi and everyone looked over at the picture of the girl.

"So what about her? What do these beings called 'coordinators' do?" demanded Tieria, his cold red eyes on Sumeragi.

"They're raised as assassins and soldiers, even though the project was banned, they still continued on with this so called project to create the perfect ideal human,"

"Test subjects," concluded Allejiuah with a disgusted face and Sumeragi nodded.

"So what do you want to us to do?" asked Setsuna, his brown eyes focused on the girl's picture and everyone turned to Sumeragi for orders.

"You are to rescue this girl and bring her back to the Ptolemiaos,"

"Why should we?" asked Tieria and everyone turned to the purple haired meister.

"Because, she is a necessity for the plan," said Sumeragi and Tieria hesitated but then he nodded.

...

"Experiment 580, get up!" yelled one of the scientists and Yue shuddered as she was dragged to a large room where there were 11 more coordinators in the middle. Recognizing one of them, Yue smiled as she ran over to her best friend and comrade.

"Hey Yu-yu," smiled the indigo- haired teen as she gave her friend a noogie.

"Hey! Tabi, stop it!" yelled Yue and the others smiled at the little scene.

"Silence!" yelled a voice and everyone looked up towards at the balcony to see a man with red hair tied in a low ponytail looking down at them, "as all of you know, this facility provides the world militaries with beings like you but as you know, we only take the best of the best so, only one person can leave this room alive, this will be a test to see which one of you is the strongest, and anyone who tries to escape will be electrocuted by their collars," and the coordinators looked down at the metallic collars around their necks before the news sank in.

"The selection has begun," whispered Tabitha as she looked over at Yue whose eyes were filled with fear. "It'll be alright Yu-Yu," assured Tabitha and the younger girl looked up at her. Smiling at her, Tabitha noticed that a little bit of the fear on Yue's face disappeared

"Well then, let's begin!" yelled Alejandro Corner and thirteen men entered the room and they tossed weapons at the coordinators before they started shooting at the young coordinators. In the next minute, five of the dozen were dead as their body crumpled with blood seeping out of the bullet wounds.

"This will be interesting," smiled Alejandro as he looked at the coordinators but most of his attention was on the youngest coordinator who was running and striking down the men. "So that is Yue Shizumi, the ultimate coordinator," smiled Alejandro Corner and he turned to his assistant. "Ribbons, let's go, soon, they will be showing up," and the green haired boy smiled as he followed his master towards the door. But before he was out of the room, Ribbons turned just in time to see Yue kill one of the men with her bare hands.

"Yue Shizumi, she will be an interesting character," smiled Ribbons as he left the room.

...

The gundam meisters ran to their gundam while the Ptolemiaos crew prepared for the mission starting.

"Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei, launching," reported Setsuna as he gripped the controls as Exia launched.

"Dynames, Lockon Stratos, I'm taking off!" yelled Lockon

"Allejiuah Haptism, Kyrios, commencing mission,"

"Tieria Erde, Virtue, launching.

"Now commencing atmospheric entry," reported the four gundam meisters as the gundams gained speed until they were inside the earth's atmosphere, after they were all stabilized, a link with the bridge opened and Sumeragi's face appeared on the screen.

"Okay you guys, here's the plan, Setsuna, you have officially seven minutes to get the girl, her current location is this area," and a blueprint of the facility appeared on the screen.

"Roger that," answered Setsuna as he memorized the location.

"While he's doing that, Allejiuah and Tieria will destroy the facility, Lockon, provide backup for Exia,"

"Roger," answered the four

"_Test subjects_," thought Allejiuah as memories of his past flashed in his head, "Those sick bastards are going to pay," he growled as he gripped the controls of Kyrios.

"Okay you guys, we're only a couple minutes away from the facility, Setsuna, get ready, you only have seven minutes," reminded Lockon.

"Rescue! Rescue!" repeated Haro flapping its mechanical ears/wings.

"Roger that," said Setsuna when everyone got an open urgent message from Sumeragi.

"All of you hurry! Right now, the facility has begun the selection!" and the conversation in the briefing room filled the minds of the gundam meisters.

:/

_The four meisters along with Sumeragi were gathered in the briefing room minutes before the mission start time._

_"Why do we need to rush this mission?" asked Tieria and Sumeragi looked at him._

_"The reason is because the facility gets rid of the weaker coordinators by making them all go through a selection,"_

_"Selection?" asked Setsuna and Sumeragi nodded_

_"They take a dozen coordinators and put them in a room and put them through a life or death test, only one person can leave the room alive, and anyone who tires to escape will be electrocuted by the metal collars on their necks," explained Sumeragi and a blueprint of the facility appeared on the screen. "Setsuna, this is where the girl will be if the selection has started, make sure you remove her collar before the leaving the room," as she handed Setsuna a little key._

_"Who are these people!" yelled Allejiuah everyone looked over at the most calm meister, but at the moment, he was on the verge of exploding. "They take children away, train them, and then they kill them! What kind of twisted thing is this?"_

_"Whoever they are, we'll be able to save at least save one person form that hell," reassured Lockon and Setsuna looked at the screen before him._

_"Gundam," _

:/

"Are you serious?" yelled Allejiuah and Sumeragi nodded. As the news sank into the gundam meister's heads, all of them focused on the mission.

"We can't fail this mission," whispered Allejiuah when he felt a sharp pain in his head and the sound of a girl's screaming voice filled his head. Grabbing his head, Allejiuah looked ahead as the gundam meisters approached the facility.

"Setsuna!" yelled Lockon as the four gundams split into their mission plans.

"Roger that, Exia, commencing mission," reported Setsuna as he looked ahead at the facility.

...

Screams and gunshots echoed inside the room as 3 more coordinators fell down with blood seeping out of their bodies.

"_This is mass murder!_" thought Yue as she ran in a zigzag pattern trying to dodge the bullets but was shot on the right arm causing her to wince and trip. Hearing laughter, Yue looked up and saw one of the men aiming his pistol at her and he smiled revealing yellow rotten teeth as he pulled the trigger.

"Yue!" yelled Tabitha and the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the room. Feeling something warm and sticky on her face, Yue slowly opened her eyes and her violet- blue eyes widened in horror. On top of her was Tabitha's body with a bullet wound on her chest with blood seeping out, hitting the tile floor and Yue's face and dress.

"Tabi!" she yelled as her friend's body crumpled on top of hers. "Tabi, Tabitha!" cried Yue and Tabitha opened her eyes and she smiled.

"Yue, you have to live," rasped Tabitha, her breaths labored.

"Don't say that, you're not going to die, we'll both leave this room alive!" yelled yue bit Tabitha shook her head.

"You … have... to... live... on... for… me... okay?" smiled Tabitha as she look at Yue before she closed her eyes and her body went limp.

"Tabi? Tabitha, wake up! Wake up! Tabitha Hale!" screamed Yue as she desperately shook her friends body when she heard laughter and she looked up to see herself surrounded by the remaining men aiming their guns at her.

"Well, looks like she's the lucky one today," and Yue gasped as she looked around to see that everyone else was already dead.

"Aww, I was hoping for more of a fight," sneered one, but before he could even shoot, he fell onto the ground, dead.

"What the!" yelled the others as they turned to see Yue standing behind but something about her was off.

"How was she able to move so quickly!" yelled the others as they looked at Yue.

"Look at her eyes!" and they looked Yue whose eyes were glazed over and dilated while they were glowing giving off a dark golden hue.

"You little witch!" yelled one tot eh other men as he started shooting which Yue evaded and she threw a dagger at him, hitting his chest and she punched him the stomach sending him crashing into the wall.

"Die," she whispered as she picked up a broken glass fragment and she ran at the men.

...

Setsuna, go!' yelled Lockon as Exia landed the ground and Setsuna ran inside the facility to find rubble and screaming all around him. As he ran past rooms, he heard more screams until her reached his destination. Taking out his pistol, Setsuna shot the door open and the gruesome sight before came into view. Ignoring the bloody sight, Setsuna's eyes moved to the only moving figure in the room. When she turned around, Setsuna noticed that her eyes were glowing and that her face and dress were covered with blood and a bullet wound on her right arm. In her left hand was a piece of broken glass covered in fresh blood.

Yue looked over at the new intruder and found herself looking at a young boy about her age in a pilot suit with a gun in his hand looking at her.

_"Another enemy,' _but as she tried to get into a fighting stance, her vision became blurry and her legs tumbled.

Setsuna looked at the coordinator and stepped forward when the girl suddenly collapsed. Catching her body, Setsuna carried bridal style until he got to the cockpit of Exia. The metallic smell of blood made Setsuna grimace as the red liquid ran down the girl's dress.

"Exia, launching," and the blue-white gundam flew off from the area and a couple of moments later, three other gundams joined him.

Opening the connection, all the gundam pilots looked at Setsuna.

"Did you get-?" asked Lockon when all the meisters saw the blood on the girl's clothes and body.

"What the hell!" yelled Allejiuah as Lockon ordered Setsuna to hurry to the Ptelomaios.

As the gundams were ascending into space, Yue opened her eyes to find herself in a cockpit. Looking around she saw glowing green particles through the windows of the cockpit which gave off a warm nostalgic feeling. Lifting her hand, Yue tried to grab onto the particles when a hand grabbed hers and she looked up to see the boy from before holding on to her hand as Yue's mind drifted off to sleep.

**_Okay this is my first gundam 00 fanfic so go easy on me._**

**_As you can see, Yue is similar to kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne from gundam seed by her hair color and eye color. _**

**_I'll write a little bit of information on her in the next chapter which I already have planned out_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seond Chapter!!!! YAY!!!!**

**I hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you to all those people who reviewed, i hope you enjoy this chapter too!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the gundam series**

ENJOY!!!

* * *

**Ptolemaios sick bay**

**"**Doctor Moreno, how is she?" asked Sumeragi to Joyce Moreno.

"With rest she will be fine; luckily, most of the blood was from somewhere else," and Sumeragi sighed in relief.

"So what use will she be to us?" asked Tieria turning to Sumeragi who nodded as she made her way to the briefing room. While everyone followed her out, Setsuna decided to remain in the room. For some odd reason, he felt as if he needed to watch over the unconscious girl before him. 

_"A coordinator, a human whose genes were manipulated and modified, a child solider," _and Setsuna clenched his fists as the memories of his past replayed in his head. _"Why is this world so twisted?" _he thought not noticing that one of the meisters walked into the room.

"Setsuna!" called Lockon Stratos as he reentered the sick bay getting the young meister's attention. "Miss Sumeragi wants everyone in the briefing room," then he noticed that Setsuna was silently looking at the girl and he smiled. "You're girlfriend will be fine," he joked earning a glare from the Kurdish boy as they exited the sick bay into the briefing room where everyone else was assembled. Once Sumeragi saw that everyone was inside the room, she started explaining.

"As all of you know, that girl is not a normal girl, she had her genes manipulated and modified so she isn't a normal human even though she looks like one,"

"You still haven't answered my question Sumeragi Lee Noriega, what use will that girl be to us and the plan Veda set up?" demanded Tieria, his patience running low.

"If she decides to join Celestial Being, she will the gundam meister to the GN-0010 Freedom," and Allejiuah butted in.

"Hold on Miss Sumeragi, she's just a child who we just rescued, I'm pretty sure fighting is the last thing on her mind,"

"Did Veda recommend this?" asked Tieria and Sumeragi nodded.

"Anyway we won't know until she decides so all we can do is wait, Dr. Moreno said her injuries are minor and that she will gain consciousness pretty soon,"

"So Miss Sumeragi, why is that girl called the 'ultimate coordinator'"? asked Chris and everyone's attention went back to the tactical forecaster.

"As I said before, coordinators are humans-"

"We know they're beings with manipulated genes, you can skip that part," snapped Tieria and Sumeragi sighed as she continued.

"Even though coordinators' have their genes manipulated, they are given harmful chemical products to enhance their body's capabilities. Unlike everyone else in the facility, who were either orphans or kidnapped, Yue was born and raised in the facility going through many more tests and experiments than others, that is why she is called the 'ultimate coordinator'" explained Sumeragi as the whole crew didn't say anything taking in the information.

"When you said that Yue was born and raised in the facility, what did you mean by that?" asked Lockon and Sumeragi braced herself for everyone's reactions.

"Before she was born, her parent's gave her away to the facility in exchange for money," and the room was suddenly filled with shouts and yells. Preoccupied with their anger, no one noticed that the door to the briefing room opened and closed until a clear voice cut through the air. Everyone turned to see Yue leaning heavily against the doorframe, and her violet- blue eyes looking at everyone in her. What happened next was a blur as Yue's eyes started to blur and her knees gave away and then everything went black for her. But before her body could hit the hard floor, the youngest meister rushed over to her and caught her just as her head was about to hit the floor.

"Miss Sumeragi, she's so young," remarked Chris looking at the unconscious girl in Setsuna's arms.

"Well, according to the data I read, she's fifteen years old,"

"Fifteen? She's one year younger than Setsuna and you still want her to be a gundam meister?" asked Allejiuah.

"Does she even have any mobile suit piloting experience? She's lived her whole life inside a facility," demanded Tieria.

"Also from the data, her piloting skills can over power all four gundam meisters combined," and every gawked at the information. Even Setsuna was shocked but he hid reaction with his emotionless face.

"Well then, all we can do is wait for her gain conscious again," said Lockon as he made his way out of the briefing room with Haro following him.

"Setsuna, I want you to take her back to the sick bay," ordered Sumeragi and Setsuna nodded as he carried Yue to the sick bay.

……………….

"Everyone at the facility was killed," reported Ribbons and Alejandro smiled.

"Did they get the girl?" and Ribbons nodded.

"Then that's all that matters,"

……….

Yue opened her eyes and she winced at the brightness of the room.

"What is this? My rooms always dark," as she slowly sat up and looked around her surroundings.

"I see you're awake," said a voice and Yue turned to see a woman in her twenties at the doorframe.

"Who are you and where am I?" asked Yue and the woman smiled.

"My name is Sumeragi Lee Noriega Celestial Being's tactical forecaster, and this is the Ptolemiaos, Celestial Being's mother ship,"

"Celestial Being?" questioned Yue as she looked around the room.

"We are a private armed force whose goal is to eliminate war,"

"And how do you plan on doing that? Peace isn't an easy thing to achieve," and Sumeragi motioned her to follow.

"Right now, we are in possession of a mobile weapon called 'gundams'," and the two entered a hangar where they saw a red gundam with white and blue armor.

"What is that thing?" breathed Yue as she looked in awe at the mobile suit.

"That is the GN-0010, Gundam Freedom," answered Sumeragi and Yue looked back at Sumeragi.

"So, what do you want with me?"

"Right now, we need another gundam meister," explained Sumeragi and Yue looked confused for a second before she understood what Sumeragi was talking about.

"You want me to pilot that thing? But why?"

"You're the only one who will be able to pilot that machine," and Yue looked down and clutched her hands.

"Please give me some time to think about your offer," and Sumeragi nodded and she left Yue alone.

Once Sumeragi was gone, Yue looked over at the Freedom.

_"The eradication of war, what should I do?" _thought Yue as she aimlessly walked or floated around the corridors. Suddenly, as she reached the corner, she bumped into someone's body and she started to fall back when someone grabbed her hand and steadied her body.

"You alright?" asked a deep voice and Yue looked up to see a boy about a couple years older than her holding her hand. What was really interesting about him was that his olive green hair covered the entire right side of his face. Only the left side of his face was revealed and Yue' violet- blue locked with silver-blue eyes.

"Sorry," said Yue as she took back her hand and she grabbed one of the handles by the wall.

"You're Yue right?" asked the boy and Yue nodded.

"And you are?"

"Allejiuah Haptism, gundam meister of Kyrios,"

"Meister? Than are you a pilot of one of those gundam machines?" and Allejiuah nodded.

"I'm guessing Miss Sumeragi told you about Freedom," and Yue slowly nodded her head.

"Um, Mr. Allejiuah, why did you join this organization?" asked Yue and Allejiuah's face darkened.

"Both of us are the same," and Yue looked up in surprise. "I'm a supersolider, a human who had his body enhanced and toyed by the Human Reform League,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," and Allejiuah smiled.

"Don't worry about it, anyway are you going to pilot Freedom?"

"I don't know," and Allejiuah gave her a small smile.

"You'll find you answer soon," said Allejiuah and he started to walk Yue back to the sick bay.

"Thank you, Allejiuah," smiled Yue.

://

_"Yue!" yelled a voice and Yue turned around to see Tabitha at the other side of the room waving madly at her._

_"Tabi!" smiled Yue when a gunshot echoed throughout the room and blood started seeping out of Tabitha's body. Her smiled frozen, Tabitha's body crumpled until it hit the cold tile floor._

_ ://_

"Tabitha!" screamed Yue as she jolted awake with cold sweat on her forehead. "Tabitha Hale," whispered Yue before tears engulfed her. After a while, Yue slowly looked up and looked up at the ceiling.

_"I will fight, that is my will,"_

……………..

The door opened and Sumeragi entered the sick bay to find Yue was already up as if she was waiting for her.

"Have you decided Yue?" she asked looking at the young girl who nodded.

"Even though I may not be of much help, I owe you all of you my life, and I would like to change this world, I never want to see another person suffer like I did," said Yue her eyes downcast at the last few words.

Smiling, Sumeragi opened the door and a woman with light brown hair entered the room with a pink haired teen following her.

"Alright, Chris, I need you to get Yue here some clothes," said Sumeragi and Yue looked down at her blood-stained dress.

"Roger that Miss Sumeragi!" smiled Chris as she grabbed Yue's hands and dragged her off to her quarters.

"Um, you can let me go, uh um," said Yue as the three girls entered Yue's quarters.

"Oh, my names Christina Sierra, but you can call me Chris," smiled the older of the two.

"Feldt Grace," mumbled the pink- haired teen and Yue smiled at both of them.

"It's nice to meet you, my names Yue Shizumi," when she was suddenly pulled into a bear hug by Chris.

"You're so cute!" Squealed the older girl and it took Feldt and Yue five minutes before Chris let go of Yue. "Okay, now you need a makeover, let's get you out of those rags," smiled Chris and she handed Yue a pair of dark jeans and a sleeveless aqua blue top along with a pair of white sandals. Looking at the unfamiliar clothes on her, Yue started fidgeting with her hair when Chris slapped her hand away as she tied Yue's long hair into a high ponytail.

"There, all done!" chirped Chris as Sumeragi entered the room and she smiled at Yue's new appearance.

"Alright, let's go," and Sumeragi led Yue to the hangar where a man in his forties or fifties was waiting for them. "Ian, this is girl will be the Freedom's meister, her code name will be Rina Yamato," and Yue turned to Sumeragi with a questioning look.

"Code name?"

"Member of Celestial Being are sworn to secrecy so everyone goes by their code names, even though everyone here already knows about you, for security purposes in the future, use that name from now on," and Yue nodded.

"Hey kid," said Ian getting both women's attention. "My name's Ian Vashti, let's get the OS for your mobile suit set up," and Rina nodded and before they got work as Ian explained to what she needed to do. After about two hours of setting up the system, Ian led Rina the bridge of the ship.

"Miss Sumeragi wants you to meet the rest of the crew," and the two entered the bridge where the rest of the crew were located. Clearing her throat, Sumeragi got everyone's attention.

'Allow me to introduce to all of you, our newest gundam meister, her code name is Rina Yamato, and she will pilot the Gn-0010 Freedom," and Rina smiled at the people before her as they introduced themselves one by one.

"Allejiuah Haptism, meister of Kyrios," and Allejiuah smiled at Rina.

"Lockon Stratos, meister of Dynames," said and older man with wavy brown and warm green eyes as he waved at her.

"Meister of Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei," said the boy who Rina recognized as the one who had brought her to the ship. Locking her eyes with his dark brown, almost red eyes, she gave him grateful look while the raven-haired meister looked away.

"Tieria Erde, meister of Virtue," said the last meister with purple hair wearing glasses, his emotionless red eyes examining her and he looked away in with a disapproving face.

"Lasse Aeon," greeted a man with black hair and they guy next to him smiled.

"Lichtendahl Tsery, but everyone calls me Litchy," and Rina smiled at everyone. Once introductions were over, Sumeragi began explaining the first mission to everyone,

"Rina, you will support Setsuna and Lockon on the surface and you'll be staying with Setsuna in Japan," and Rina nodded. "Also, until Ian stabilizes Freedom, you won't be able to join in on missions,"

"I understand," nodded Rina with a hint of bitterness in her voice. Noticing the sharp tone, Sumeragi sighed.

"You'll soon be in missions so don't feel bad," and Rina nodded ending the meeting.

……………..

Walking towards the hangar, Rina looked over at Freedom one last time as she followed Setsuna towards Exia.

"Rina use this for communication purposes," ordered Sumeragi as she handed Rina a small device,

"Roger," and Rina entered the cockpit of Exia and she stood behind the seat her hands gripping the seat.

"Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei, heading to rendezvous point," reported Setsuna launching the gundam.

…………

"Okay you two, we'll be reaching the point in couple on minutes," informed Lockon and both Setsuna and Rina nodded and Setsuna cut the communication.

"Hey, Setsuna," and the young meister turned to face Rina, "thank you for saving me back then," and Setsuna's eyes widened as the youngest meister smiled at him and he quickly turned around hiding a blush.

"We're here!" announced Lockon as the gundams reached an island where two containers for their gundams were located. Once the gundams were docked, Setsuna handed Rina a pair of clothes.

"Change in here," and Rina was about to start changing when she noticed Setsuna making his way out of the cockpit and she reached over to stop him and he flinched at someone's hand on his. Slowly, Setsuna turned to Rina as she pulled her hand back.

"I'll go outside, this is your gundam," but Setsuna shook his head and Rina sighed. "I don't want to be a bother" but the other meister stubbornly shook his head. "Fine, we'll both change in here," said Rina as she turned around removing her pilot suit.

"What!" yelled Setsuna but Rina continued to change.

"Just turn around and change, I'm not going to peek," she assured as she completely removed her suit leaving her in her undergarments. Slightly blushing, Setsuna turned around and quickly changed into a white shirt and black pants with a pair of boots and a red muffler before he noticed that Rina was already done changing.

"Finished?" she asked and they both exited the cockpit to find Lockon already outside waiting for them.

"Hey you're already changed," smiled Lockon before it him. "Did you two just change in Exia's cockpit? Together? Not bad kids," he smirked causing Rina to blush,

"Don't be ridiculous Lockon Stratos," said Setsuna in a serious tone but Lockon noticed the faint blush on his cheeks. Lockon smiled to himself as he looked at the younger teens blushing before him. _"That's young love,"_ he thought when Haro bounced towards Rina and the girl caught the pet robot in her hands with a questioning look.

"That's my partner, Haro," smiled Lockon

"Haro! Haro!" chirped Haro' its red eyes blinking and its mechanical ears flapping and Rina laughed as she started playing with it.

"Anyway, how much longer till the mission's start time?" asked Setsuna and Lockon turned to face Setsuna.

"Well Miss Sumeragi said the AEU's newest model's demonstration is in two days, for today and tomorrow, we can relax just wait," he said as he walked outside of the containers into the jungle. Walking past the great number of trees, after about five minutes of walking, the trees parted revealing a beach with clear blue water and fine white sand with cliffs on each side.

"It's beautiful," gasped Rina as she walked out of the trees with Haro in her arms.

"Is this your first time seeing the ocean?" asked Lockon and Rina slowly nodded.

"I've only seen pictures, but to actually see the ocean is amazing, I wish the others could have seen this," said Rina, her voice dropping as the memories of her friends deaths played in her head. Noticing her sadness Lockon started ruffling her hair as he smiled.

"I think they're smiling as they're looking at the ocean," and Rina looked up and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Lockon,"

"Hey, just call me Lockon, you're only a couple years younger than me," he informed and Rina started laughing as Haro flapped its robotic wings as it bounced up and down.

................................

Watching the two meisters laughing while Haro was bouncing around the beach, the raven-haired meister sat on the sand thinking of his traumatic past as a child guerrilla for the KPSA.

"Setsuna!" called Rina and Setsuna looked up to see Rina holding her hand out to him. Confused, Setsuna saw Lockon beckoning him over and Rina smiling at him. Reluctantly, Setsuna took Rina's hand putting his past away the time for being

……………. Krugis Republic

Underneath the desert land of Krugis, a figure was furiously typing in a portable computer as 5 other silhouettes ran around the underground facility.

"It's no use," sighed one of the six figures, "everyone's dead or already in other militaries," and a young woman in her early twenties walked out of the shadows towards the typing figure.

"Noel, what about her?" she asked and the figure by the name of Noel furiously typed in a code and she turned to the figure after the popped up.

"Ai, there's no further data on her after the facility in Kurtania was destroyed, which means," and Ai turned to the other four figures.

"We need to find her, or at least her body, specimen 580, Yue Shizumi," said Ai, her eyes full of determination.

……………..

"Alright, today's the day," announced Lockon as looked at the two teens walking into the observation deck.

"So today it starts," said Rina as she looked at both Lockon and Setsuna. "Be careful out there you two," and Lockon nodded.

"Well let's go, Rina you're going to Japan aren't you? Setsuna can take you," and Rina nodded as one thought ran across the minds of the meisters.

_"Today, will start the day of a new era, we will find an permanent peace,"_

* * *

**_Okay this chapter took me the whole week to type and I'm exhausted but proud of this chapter.. I'm sorry if there's any spelling or grammar errors._**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _**

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is Chapter 3, i kinda had to base this whole episode on the first episode but I cut out some parts so the chapter may seem a little short, but i'm working on the other ones so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I thank all the reviewers who put up reviews **

**i don't own anything to with the Gundam 00 series**

* * *

"_Today, will start the d__ay of a new era, we will find a permanent peace,"_

AEU Demonstration arena

Near the AEU's orbital elevator, men were gathered watching a demonstration of the organizations newest mobile suit as it demonstrated its extreme flexibility and accurate aim. In the middle of the stands, unknown to the AEU leaders, sat the technical advisor of the Union Billy Katagiri as he examined the mobile suit.

"So this is the Enact, the first AEU mobile suit to run on solar energy," when a man with blonde hair walked into the stands.

"The AEU's development of the orbital elevators is defiantly lagging, so to make up for that, they made their mobile suit a state of the art," said the man and Billy looked up at the newcomer.

"Well should the ace of MSWAD be here?" smiled Billy.

"of course I shouldn't be here," stated Graham as he sat down next to Billy and they both turned to the demonstration.

"You know the AEU's pretty bold to announce their newest model the same day as the tenth anniversary of the Human Reform League's orbital elevator,"

"So Katagiri, what do you really think of this new model?" Graham asked

"To be completely honest its just a knock off of our flag model, only the exterior is original," stated Billy when the cockpit of the new model opened and the pilot exited.

"You there, I can hear, what did you just say!" the pilot yelled causing Billy and Graham to laugh.

"At least it has good sound pickup," laughed Graham

"I guess so,"

………..

Near the AEU's orbital elevator, a green light sparkled and as it neared the demonstration arena.

"240082 Exia has target location in sight," reported Setsuna and a picture of the Enact popped up onto the screen, "Target confirmed, mission starting," and Exia landed on the arena.

"What the hell is that?" whispered the voices of the officials as they looked at the unknown mobile suit which was different from the Enact. The head made the mobile suit look more human and it had emitted a green light.

"Incredible, I didn't know that they had another new model," gasped Billy.

"Its not theirs," Graham observed the new mobile suit and he looked at the light particles. "What is with that light?"

While everyone in the arena was starting to panic, the pilot of the Enact, reentered the  
Enact.

"Alright, who the hell are you, the Union? Human Reform League? Anyway you're a party crasher and now you're going to pay!" he yelled as he pulled out a dagger and it buzzed like a saw and the men the arena covered their ears as the Enact charged.

"Exia, eliminating target," reported Setsuna he easily evaded the incoming the mobile suit and he cut off the Enact's arm.

"What the hell!" yelled Graham as others gasped at how easily the unknown mobile suit destroyed the Enact.

"You!" yelled the Pilot as he kept attacking until Exia completely destroyed the newest mobile suit. Shocked, everyone in the arena gasped as the unknown slowly looked over at the crowd. Looking around, Graham noticed a man sitting in front of him holding a pair of binoculars.

"Excuse me," he said as he snatched the binoculars away.

"What the-?" the owner of the binoculars looked over at Graham.

"I said excuse me," and he focused the lens on the head of the mobile suit and saw one word engraved at the top.

"Gun..dam," read Graham

"Gundam?" repeated Billy and the two looked over at the unknown suit, called a gundam.

"Is that the name of the mobile suit or what?"

"Exia, first phase complete," reported Setsuna and he piloted Exia away from the sight leaving many of the men amazed. AS the gundam flew away, green light particles were emitted through the triangular looking propeller.

"Again with that light," said Graham as he looked up at the retreating mobile suit.

"How can that thing fly without a propulsion system?" asked Billy.

"What was that? Was this meant to hamper the AEU's military build up?" and Graham looked around him as the alarm rang around the arena.

Ptolemiaos bridge.

"Exia, has passed its time limit for the first phase, it is most likely in the second phase," reported Chris as she furiously typed into the computer.

"I wonder if Setsuna's doing alright," hesitated Lasse and Litchy smiled.

"Well if he isn't that means the end of Celestial Being,"

"What's enough chit-chat you two it's almost time to commence the third phase," snapped Chris as Sumeragi entered the bridge.

"I don't know why you have to be so uptight this is Celestial Being's big debut, lets do it with a flare," she smiled as she opened her flask.

"Hey are you drinking?" yelled Chris looking over at the tactical forecaster.

Sumeragi shrugged "Why not, I'm in charge of planning, the rest is up to you guys," and she took a swig of her flask.

"Container loading complete, moving Kyrios to catapult deck," Fedlt's voice ran through the comm. Mike.

Inside the cockpit of Kyrios sat Allejiuah as he sat patiently waiting for the launch time.

"A real battle Hallejiuah, but this is depressing to me," and he put on his helmet as the final launching sequence was transferred Kyrios.

"Roger, Kyrios, now commencing intervention," and Kyrios took off.

AEU Orbital elevator….

Exia smoothly evaded the incoming bullets and it turned and shot its GN rifle at the mobile suit. When he had defeated most of the enemy, Setsuna looked up to see reinforcements coming from the pillar.

"As we thought, the AEU's stationed military forces in the pillar," and Setsuna started shooting and cutting down the enemy.

Unknown to the AEU's forces, there was a green gundam on the ground. Inside the cockpit Haro bepped,

"Lockon reinforces approaching. Reinforces approaching," repeated the pet robot and Lockon laughed.

"Even Setsuna would have trouble in this situation, let's take aim shall we, the gundam Dynames and Lockon Stratos in our main battle!" and Lockon aimed his rifle at the mobile suits surrounding Exia.

While Exia evaded the bullets, the mobile suits surrounded the gundam and as they were about to launch an attack, they were destroyed one by one by an outside force from the ground.

"Its Lockon," and Setsuna looked down to see Dynames firing from the ground.

"Dynames is ready to fire," and Lockon finished destroying the incoming mobile suits.

"And so the second phase," started Setsuna

"is now complete," finished Lockon.

Human Reform League Orbital Elevator Heaven's Pillar

While the high orbital station Heaven's Pillar was holding a festive party, inside the pillar's watch tower, men were typing furiously as another reading on the e-sensor appeared.

"Get a picture at maximum magnification," ordered the captain and a moment later a picture of mobile suits appeared on the screen.

"What the hell!" yelled the men before the order for a mobile suit deployment was ordered.

"The enemy is aiming straight at us!" yelled the Men

"We can't evade!" yelled the panicked men as the missiles neared the orbital elevator. Suddenly an mysterious mobile suit appeared and it intercepted the missiles.

"Virtue, third phase complete," reported Tieria.

Tokyo Japan

In the city, people were walking around minding their own business. Among them, Rina silently walked around the city admiring the new environment.

'_So this is what a city looks like,'_ and Rina looked around the area before deciding to eat somewhere. While eating, Rina took out her communicator and she slowly watched the missions through the mission recorders from the gundams.

"They AEU, they were always causing trouble with its orbital elevator," concluded Rina as she sighed and she quickly put up the communicator as a large crowd of people gathered as the new update of the attack on the Human Reform League's high orbital station was being aired.

"What's going on?" asked a girl's voice and Rina looked over to see a blonde girl walking towards the area along with a boy with brown hair, both curious of what happened. Turning back to the screen, Rina saw the picture change and the screen turned to a man in a chair with a pair spectacles looking straight forward.

"This message is to be heard by every human being born and raised on earth. We call ourselves simply Celestial Being, we are a private armed force with the mobile weapon gundam. Our goal is to eradicate conflict and war throughout the world. If we feel that there is a conflict, we will intervene," and the video ended.

causing chaos to erupt around the world.

'An armed force?"

"What does all this mean?" whispered many of the people around Rina and she silently left the area.

"So this is how we will begin," she whispered as she looked around her at the people around her who portrayed shock and disbelief.

………………

Every crew member of Ptolemaios were gathered the bridge watching the statement.

"Hallejiuah, its as if all of the world's evils have been exposed," smiled Allejiuah.

"Humanity is being tested by the powers of Celestial Being," said the purple haired meister looking over at the screen.

"That is a terrible misdeed," whispered Sumeragi as she took a swig from her flask.

"Aianna, look at this!" yelled Noel and suddenly people crowded around the portable computer.

"Celestial Being, we could use them to our advantage," smiled Aianna as eh watched the statement with great interest.

"Ribbons, it has begun, humanity's reformation," smiled Alejandro Corner and his assistant silently smiled.

Pacific island

"We are a private armed force whose goal is to eradicate from this world," and Lockon turned the video off and he sighed

"Well this is it, we've started it, and it can't be stopped,"

"It won't stop, it won't stop!" repeated Haro flapping its ears/wings.

"Hey, we just picked a fight with the whole world, do you know what that means Setsuna?" asked the oldest meister turning his comrade.

"Yeah I know," he answered as he removed his helmet and he looked up at the two gundams before him. "I know because we are the gundam meisters of Celestial Being,"

'So it's started," whispered Rina looking up at the sky, "the eradication of war,"

* * *

**Okay chpater three, like i said this is a shorter chapter any way i hope you enjoy and I will get to typing more chapter. please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the late update. Once again I don't own anything, Enjoy!**

* * *

In the busy streets of the city, the video broadcast of 'Celestial Being's' statement was replaying on the big screen. While some people were rewatching the broadcast, most were minding their own business. Unknown to the people, a member of the secret organization was watching the broadcast as people walked by.

"Playing it again? How many times is that?" said a femine voice and Rina turned to see the blonde haired girl from earlier looking up at the big screen as the brown haired boy ran up to her.

"Louise, do you think that celestial Being actually exists?" th4e boy asked and Rina looked at the boy in shock.

"What?" asked the girl named Louise.

"Do you think there are people out there that will take action even if there's nothing in it for them?"

"They probably love volunteering," smiled Louise and the boy frowned as he walked away.

"Hey wait up! Saji!"

When the two were gone, Rina looked back at the screen and she reflected about what that 'Saji' boy said.

"Celestial Being," repeated Rina as she looked up at the sky. "The eradication of war through armed interventions," and memories of blood along with bodies strewn everywhere flashed through her head.

"If I can change this world, then no one will have to duffer like we did,"

**Human Reform League Chairman's Office**

"We will intervene," continued the broadcast and the frown on the Chairman's face became deeper as he silently turned the holographic screen off.

"Are they the ones who thwarted he attack on Heaven's Pillar?" he asked as his secretary stood in front of him

"We believe so , in the statement, Celestial Being claims they have these mobile weapons called 'gundams' observe sir," he said as he walked up the desk and another screen came up, "this was recorded by our space forces," as he magnified the picture and the engraving og the word gundam appeared on the mobile suit.

"Gundam," frowned the Chairman.

**AEU Capitol**

The leaders of the AEU were gathered inside the meeting hall as they watched the destruction of their latest model, the Enact.

"Out latest model, and it was defeated so easily," sighed one of the men as he turned off the screen.

"Does this mean that we will have to curtail development to any knew weapons?" asked one and the only woman sighed.

"There's more to it than that, this has gone public, everyone know s that we have more forces than what the treaty allows, they're asking us to disclose everything,"

"We think that this is a plot from the Union and the Human Reform League, after all, the development of a state of the art mobile suit requires the help of an outside country,

"That's true, a secret organization would need a powerful ally," said one as another spoke up.

"but none of the intelligence agencies has gathered any information on that yet,"

"There's only one thing that is certain," said a man and everyone turned their attention towards him. "This group called Celestial Being has a mobile suit that is far superior to our Enact. Mobile suit Gundam," and then every one looked back at the screen at the gundam.

**Union President's office**

"The elimination of war through armed force, well David, looks like that somebody is offering to do our job for us," said the President

"Mr. Presidnet, do you think that they're actually serious? They seek no personal gain?' questioned David and the older man turned to face him.

"We intervene in the wars of others nations, to ensure the safety and prosperity of our citizens, we aren't exactly running a charity here,"

"I'm sure that their true nature will be revealed soon, then it is our duty to judge them,"

"Yes indeed," answered the president and he turned to face the window, " ten years since the elevators came online, the economy's finally stabilized and now this happens,"

**Pacific Island.**

"Looks like we're the top news of every country, a mysterious group, claims to the whole world that state that they will eradicate war. Of course most of think that we won't be able to pull it off," informed Lockon as he walked up to the younger meister who was hunched over on a rock.

"Then well have to make them believe," said a melodic voice and the two meisters turned to see a Chinese girl and her butler looking at them. "After all, Celestial Beings actions can only be demonstrated through actions,"

"Wang Lieu Mei," said Setsuna looking over at the older Chinese girl.

"You sure got here quickly,"

"Time for your second mission," smiled Wang Lieu Mei.

Up in space near the Human Reform League's orbital elevator, the Celestial Being mother ship Ptolemaios was getting ready for the mission.

"Second mission will commence at 3300, I repeat second mission will commence at 3300,"

announced Chris as every prepared for the mission. Allejiuah and Tieria made their way to their gundams with their pilot suit on and their helmet's in hand.

"Field testing a mobile suit in combat? I really hate that," sighed Allejiuah/

"We need to know the gundam's capabilities for future battles," informed Tieria.

"Yeah I know but-,"

"I'm sorry I'm working you all so hard," and both meisters looked up to see their tactical forecaster making her way to the bridge

"Miss Sumeragi,"

"It isn't a problem, we knew what we wee getting ourselves into," replied Tieria as Sumeragi passed the two.

"You're tough," acknowledged Sumeragi turning to the purple haired meister

"I never wished to be weak,"

"That's our cue," said Allejiuah and the two floated over to their containers. Once the two were gone, the tactical forecaster sighed,

"They're so young,"

"on schedule as planned," piped Haro as the two meisters made their way to their gundams. As they fell back into the pilot seats, a red beam scanned their eyes and the system was turned on.

"GN system repose, priority to Setsuna F. Seiei," reported Setsuna as the hatches opened and both Dynames and Exia were moved from a laying position to a standing position.

Once the gundam's were in stabilized position, the GN drives started giving off GN- particles.

"Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei, commencing second mission," and Exia took off.

"Dynames, Lockon Stratos, I'm heading off!" and Dynames followed Exia.

Outside the hatches, both Wang Lieu Mei and Hong Long watched the gundams launch as wind swept around them.

"Gundam," whispered Hong Long.

"yes, those are the machines that will demonstrate the ideals of Celestial Being," smiled Wang Lieu Mei

"Commencing atmospheric entry," reported Tieria as he and Allejiuah piloted Virtue and Kyrios to the surface.

**Human Reform League Geostationary orbital Station**

"Captain, the E-sensors picked up something entering the atmosphere," reported one solider.

"What! No one notified me about this!" yelled the captain as one of the soldiers put up an image of the incoming object. When the image popped up, every one gasped.

"Thos are-,"

'Gundams," said a gruff voice and the captain turned and saluted to the Colonel,

"So those mobile suits can enter the atmosphere alone, where is their destination?" Sergei asked.

"One moment sir, on their current descent point, their destination is Southern India, in the island of Ceylon!"

"But that's our territory Colonel!" yelled the Captain and Sergei looked at the screen at the images of the gundams.

"Incredible, is this one of their armed interventions?"

Oer the Pacific Ocean, two gundams Exia and Dynames were flying to the rendezvous point when two readings cam onto their screens. Both pilots looked up to see their comrades heading towards them.

"They're here Setsuna, Allejiuah and Tieria!" informed Lockon.

"I confirm that, after the rendezvous we'll proceed to first phase," answered Setsuna as he and Lockon maneuvered their gundams to meet the others.

**Union President's residence**

"Celestial being's making its move? Do we have a location" asked the President

"Looks like Southern India in the former Sri Lanka," reported David.

**AEU Capitol**

"in Ceylon!? The Human Reform League has forces over there!"

**Human Reform League Chairman's office**

"Respond according to our plan," ordered the Chairman.

"Yes sir," reported the man and he walked out of the office.

'_We could use this to our advantage, especially if we capture one of those gundams'_

Near the coast of Ceylon, four gundams were flying to the designated point. Inside Exia's cockpit, Setsuna reflected on the conversation about the mission few hours ago.

://

_Inside the briefing room of Ptolemiaos, Sumeragi, Allejiuah, and Tieria were looking down at the map of the island of Ceylon and Setsuna and Lockon's faces were on the screen as Sumeragi explained the current situation._

"_Currently, Ceylon is an state of anarchy. This is because of the ethnic warfare between the Singhalese majority and the Tamil minority. The fighting has continued almost uninterrupted since the 20__th__ century. Celestial Being will intervene in this ethnic warfare,"_

_://_

"An ethnic conflict," whispered Setsuna as the gundams headed to the island.

Pacific Ocean Union Carrier Ship

"The former Sri Lanka huh? If I recall correctly, the Human Reform League's been giving aid to the Tamil minority for the past ten years," commented Billy and Graham nodded.

"Yeah, under the pretense that they want to end the conflict, but it's a lie, it's about solar energy. The Human Reform League needs to keep the flow of energy from the coast of Eastern Ceylon and the Tamils are the strongest force in that region," he said as he turned to face Billy "but their interference only escalated the conflict, it even led to the fall of the country's government," then he turned back to the window and opened a communication with the bridge and ordered the captain to change course and for the deployment of a fully equipped flag.

Island of Ceylon

Just before the gundams reached their destination, Lockon opened a communication with all the meisters.

"Everyone take action according to Miss Sumeragi's forecasts. I'm hoping for a decent performance from you guys," informed the oldest meister

"Decent's okay," reported Allejiuah

"I think I would prefer to be through," answered Tieria and Lockon smiled/

"Suit yourself," he said when he noticed that one of the meisters didn't answer him "hey, are you listening Setsuna? Setsuna!" yelled Lockon but the younger meister ignore him as he looked at the battle between the two forces and the memory of his tragic childhood played in his head.

"Setsuna?! Answer me Setsuna!" yelled Lockon.

"A gundam," whispered Setsuna .

"What was that?" asked Lockon.

"I am a gundam," stated Setsuna

"What are you talking about?" but Setsuna ignored him and flew on ahead shocking Lockon.

"Setsuna!"

"You go baby sit the kid," said Allejiuah as he flew Kyrios away from the others.

"What!"

"Now commencing mission," reported Tieria and Virtue made its way to its position.

"Why does it always have to be me? You guys!" yelled Lockon only to be ignored by the others.

"Sucks to be you, sucks to be you," piped Haro

"You got that right, I'll take care of long range fire, evasive maneuvers are up to you!" yelled Lockon as he landed Dynames on the ground.

"What is that!" yelled the pilots of the other mobile suits as Exia and the other gundams landed on the Ceylon soil.

"So that's a gundam," they whispered as Exia started attacking all the mobile suits as the screams of the pilots echoed throughout the battlefield.

Over the military base of Ceylon, Allejiuah piloted Kryios around the area.

"Kyrios, moving on to bombard targets," reported the olive-haired meister as he released missiles from Kyrios. As the missles hit the ground, the screams from the men echoed in Allejiuah's head.

"Now I've become a mass murderer," sighed Allejiuah before he looked up with determination, "so be it," and kyrios moved on to its next mission phase.

'Virtue, target located," reported Tieria as he aimed the GN- bazooka at the incoming ships.

"Firing," and the particle beams destroyed the entire ship.

On the island, Exia attacked the mobile suits and Setsuna looked over at the remainding ones who fell back.

"That's it, I think that's it Setsuna," assured Lockon as Dynames flew over the island near Exia. Unknown to the two meisters, the enemy mobile suits started chasing after the other mobile suits.

"Thanks for the help. The enemy's running scared, this is our chance to pay them back!" yelled the commander as the mobile suits headed towards Exia

"You idiots!" yelled Lockon as he aimed the GN- rifle. But as the mobile suits got close to Exia, the gundam quickly turned around and used the Gn- sword to cut through the mobile suits and they fell down and exploded.

"Setsuna,"

"This is what a gundam meister does," answered Setsuna looking straight ahead.

Tokyo

Inside an apartment, on the small bed, Rina looked at her communicator.

"Everyone," she whispered as she watched the mission through the mission recorders on the gundams.

JNN headquarters

"Well did you find anything?" asked Kinue Crossroad as she looked at her junior.

"bingo Miss Kinue!' yelled the boy as he pulled up the information on the to the monitor. On the screen, an old man appeared.

"I thought so, Aeolia Shemburg," said Kinue when one of the reporters yelled that Celestial being intervened in the Ceylon war.

"Celestial Being, just what are they up to?"

HRL

"Madness, a single intervention and they think this will end a war that's been going on for 300 years!" yelled Sergei Smirnov as he was informed about Celstial Being's intervention.

"Not a single time, as many times necessary," said Wang Lieu Mei sipping her tea.

"Until the war is over, and they begin to turn their hatred towards us," continued Alejandro Corner and behind him, Ribbons smiled.

"That is Celestial Being, we are the pain that always accompanies a great change," whispered Sumeragi as she drank form her flask.

Pacific Ocean

The gundams were heading towards the island when Allejiuah noticed something.

"Where's Exia, he wasn't shot down was he?" and Lockon answered for him.

"He went back ahead of us, this was his first intervention, he might need to calm down a little bit," answered the oldest meister.

"I don't understand, then why is he a gundam meister?" questioned Tieria.

Exia was flying over the ocean when a heart source was detected on Exia's sensor.

"Huh? A union transport? In this airspace," said Setsuna when a mobile suit flew out to the transport ship.

"That's a flag," when the Flag pulled out a beam saber and attacked Exia

"Pleased to meet you gundam!" yelled the pilot as he pushed back Exia.

"yeah and whoa re you!" yelled Setsuna.

"Graham Acker, a man who is obsessed with everything you are!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I've been busy and all with school but I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Disclaimer: i don;'t own any of the gundam series**

**_Italics- thoughts, flashbacks, dreams_**

* * *

"What are the odds, you and I meeting like this," smiled Graham as he clashed swords with the gundam. "You know being a sentimental Virgo and all, I couldn't help but feel that we were destined to meet, or maybe I found you because you stopped admitting those light particles," and he pushed back the gundam.

"That's probably it,"

Inside Exia's cockpit, Setsuna growled as he pushed back the flag that was overwhelming him.

"He forced me back! Hold on, good luck hitting with me with that big blade of yours!" yelled Graham as he dodged the gundam as it approached with a GN-sword.

"He dodged it," and then Exia turned around to see the Flag grab the gundam's left shoulder.

"Before I leave, I think I'll take a little souvenir," smiled Graham as he tried to take part of the shoulder.

"Don't you, touch me!" yelled Setsuna as he pushed back the flag and pulled out his beam saber and he cut down the Flag's rifle.

"He has a beam saber!" yelled Graham as he looked over at the retreating gundam.

Later inside the Union transport, Billy and Graham sat in the hangar as Billy typed into the portable computer.

"My oh my, you are unpredictable aren't you," smiled Billy and graham sighed.

"I went and lost my rifle, I better write an apology,"

"I wouldn't worry about that Graham, the data we collected on the good one made the trade a good one, heck it would have been okay to lose the flag altogether, the paint you scraped off of it could give us some good leads," informed Billy looking up from the computer screen.

"That Celestial Being pilot, I can't help but think how young he was," said Graham as he looked over at his flag.

"You talked to him?"

'Of course not, he signaled his emotions by the way his gundam moved," informed Grham when the comm. link announced that they lost the gundams. "we got dumped,"

Exia's cockpit

Flying over the Pacific ocean, Setsuna looked straight ahead but his mind kept wandering off to the pilot of the Flag he faced a while ago.

"_Launching alone like that, who was in that Flag?"_

JNN Headquarters

Inside the building, all the workers were furiously typing on their computers as the head chief yelled to the others about the latest new update. Inside one of the editing rooms, kinue Crossroad sat in front of the computer as she read the information on the screen

"Aeolia Schenburg, a scientist and legendary inventor of the late 21st century, he proposed the basic theory of the solar generation system. He rarely appeared in public and all that's remembered about him is his fame and wealth. Given the statistics, I could see him as the founder of Celestial Being, but why? Why are they making their move now?"

Krugis Republic

"Aianna, look at this!" yelled Noel and Aianna walked up to the woman.

"What's up Noel?" and Aianna saw the news report on Celestial Being's armed intervention. "So there really serious, alright everyone!" called Aianna and four other people gathered around Aianna and Noel.

"What's wrong Ai?" asked a seventeen year old boy with black hair and red eyes.

"Celestial Being's making its move, all of you report to you designated position, the world's going to be busy pretty soon because of them, we'll use this to our advantage,"

"What about you Ai?" asked one of the other four and Aianna looked outside to the rubble of the destroyed country.

"I think I'll be busy to, if we're lucky, we'll be able to face the gundams," smiled Aianna and she looked over at her comrades who all nodded.

HRL Orbital Elevator

"Passengers boarding E-273…" announced the comm. Link as two figures walked into the departure area and the two walked over to a table with three men and Lockon looked up and frowned.

"Hey you two know how late you are? Ungrateful brat," as Setsuna and Rina reached the with the others.

"I assumed you two were dead," informed Tieria and Allejiuah looked over at the younger teens.

"Did something happen?"

"I submitted my report to Veda, and she had class," said Setsuna and Rina nodded and raised her hands in apology.

"Perhaps I'll take a look at it later," said Tieria and Setsuna nodded.

"Anyway, at least all of us are safe, I'll leave space up to you Tieria, we'll go and prepare for next mission," said Lockon looking over the purple-haired meister

"I'll follow the orders, though I have my doubt," said Tieria and he looked at Setsuna and Rina while the other two meisters smiled.

"Here are you orders, enjoy your drinks ladies and gentlemen," said a waiter as he placed two glasses of milk down and both Setsuna and Rina looked up at Lockon.

"This one's on me,"

"But do you think it will work? Using the elevator to get a unit back into space?" asked Rina as Tieria made his way to his train.

"Nothing to worry about, its mixed with the colony construction supplies, as long it's the same weight and gets past boarding, there's no checks after that, especially here,"

"That's defiantly their Achilles heel, and if we have a weakness of our own, it would have to be that without the gundams the Ptolemaios' operating time is limited, with only four-," started Allejiuah when someone grabbed his shoulder and he looked up to see Setsuna looking at him.

"Don't talk about our secrets," warned Setsuna and Rina nodded.

"Right, my mistake," answered Allejiuah and Lockon looked up at the screen.

"Tieria's train is leaving now,"

"A linear train to space," thought Rina as she looked at the screen showing the train escalating up the elevator

Inside a private car, Tieria looked out the window and sighed.

"I can finally return, I hate being on the surface,"

"Okay then let's go home," yawned Lockon as the four walked out the glass doors.

"I wish we could get a little break," sighed Allejiuah and Rina smiled at the two older men.

"Got to strike when the iron's hot, the world not gonna listen to us the first time around,"

"I'm sorry about not being able to help in mission, once Freedom's ready, I'll be able to help you guys," and both Lockon and Allejiuah smiled at the youngest meister.

Outside the Human Reform League Elevator, soldiers were waiting and Sergei Smirnov walked out of the glass doors and the solders saluted to him.

"Good day Colonel, we've been waiting for you and how did space treat you?" and Sergei looked around.

"I find something comforting about gravity.,"

"I agree sir, the commander's been waiting for you," said the solider as he offered his hand to take the bag form Sergei when he held up his hand.

"Before that, I would like to stop by Ceylon,"

"But sir, then," and Sergei looked at the soldier.

"I only believe things that I've seen with my own eyes,"

"Sir, I will join you!"

**Union MSWAD HQ**

In eh commander's office, Billy and Graham looked at their commander as he wrote something down.

"You were there to watch the AEU demonstration but observed a huge mess,"

"I saw it but I still can't believe that a mobile suit like that exists," answered Graham and Billy spoke up.

"I believe that it is well worth our time to research it,"

"The top brass feel the same way," said the commander and he pulled out two files from a drawer. "Because both of you saw the gundam, you both received transfers.

"The Anti- Gundam investigative task force?" read Graham.

"Command will give an official name later,"

"Professor Ralph Eifman will be our chief technologist!?" asked Billy.

"An indicator of how serious the brass thinks this is, deal with is immediately," and both Graham and Billy saluted.

"Sir! Lieutenant Graham Acker. Technical Advisor Katagiri, transferring over toe the Anti- Gundam investigative task force!"

Tokyo High School

"The terrorist attacks in Northern Ireland has continued for over 4 centuries is believed to have originated from two Christian denominations, the Catholics and Protestants but that is not the only problem, you are to use the Northern Ireland conflict for this term essay.

"Another essay? Why do we need a history credit of we're engineering majors?' sighed Saji and Louise quoted their professor.

"Yeah I know that but still."

"I mean that's why there letting come here to be an exchange student,"

"And I'm really grateful for that," answered Saji/

"Really?" and Saji looked up to see Louise with a sad expression on her face.

"My study exchange ends in two years,"

"What are we talking about?"

"Hey, do you think about the future Saji?" asked Louise and Saji shrugged. "When you do, am I in it?"

"Yeah I guess," smiled Saji and Louise stood up with a offended look on her face.

"Hey wait up!" called Saji as he ran after her.

Ceylon Garrison base.

"So this is it then," stated Sergei as he looked at the bombing module from Celestial Being.

"yes sir,"

"Have you learned anything yet?"

"Yes sir," and the solider looked around and he called one of the other soldiers who was working on the module.

"Sir, it's a bombing module made out of E-carbon used for mobile suits, the work is state of the art, but we haven't found any evidence of any new technology."

MSWAD BASE.

"Judging from the impact the flag took, the gundam has over six times the power of the Flag," /Billy said as both Graham and Billy looked at the Flag.

"Its pretty powerful but at the same time so agile,"

"yeah and one thing explains that,"

Ceylon Garrison Base

"Light particles?" Sergei looked over at the other solider.

"Yes, the gundams were said to admit glowing green particles,"

"That explains some of my questions of how they weren't detected on our radars,"

"Yeah, not only is the particle used for stealth, but also for controlling the machine," said Graham

"More than likely, its also used in its weaponry," said a deep voice and both men turned to see a man with snow white hair in his fifties or sixties leaning on a walking stick.

"Professor Ralph Eifman!" yelled Billy

"What a remarkable man, he posses technology several decades ahead of ours," and the three men looked over at the flag.

"What I really want to do is to catch a gundam and study it,"

"I completely agree that's why I need you to modify this machine,"

"What about the stress on the pilot?"

"don't worry about the pilot's safety, but I need you to finish it in one week," and the professor looked over at the younger man and smiled,

"Oh, you don't ask for much do you?"

"If we're going to court a gundam, we'll have to be a little aggressive,"

"He thinks that he's fallen in love with them," added Billy when Graham's communicator rang.

"Yeah its me," answered Graham and he remained silent for a second before bursting out. "What! The gundams are back!"

South Africa

In the valley, a group of mobile suits stationed themselves when particle beams hit the ground near them.

Inside Dynames' cockpit, Lockon sat with his Gn- rifle aimed at the target.

"I hate this, it makes me feel like a bully, come on and disarm," said the oldest meister as he purposely hit the ground near the enemy mobile suits.

"I'll start hitting you," and then he aimed at the mobile suits and after two shots, they enemy fell back.

"They ran! They ran!" chirped Haro and Lockon smiled,

"Hey, they smartened up,"

Taribia

Flying over the fields, Kyrios manuervered around the area.

"30 minutes since circiling maneuver began, warning complete," reported Allejiuah. "Kyrios, now commencing mission," and the bottom pocket of Kyrios opened revealing many bombs which fell and exploded on the ground leaving a mass of burning fields.

"97% of objective complete, mission complete," and Allejiuah piloted Kyrios away from the site.

"Missions like these, are a pleasure,"

Ceylon

"A third unit just appeared on Ceylon?" demanded Sergei and one of the solders nodded. "Its there a Tierin I can use?"

"You're going in person Colonel?"

"I already told you, I only believe what I've seen with my own eyes,"

Not far from the Ceylon garrison base, Exia cut through one of the Tierins with his Gn- sword.

"Exia, eliminating conflict," and Setsuna dodged one of the Tierins an cut through the middle of another Tierin causing the other ones to fall back.

"Exia, first phase complete," reported Setsuna when a heat source appeared on his radar and Exia turned just in time to dodge incoming bullets.

"Reinforcements?" and Setsuna looked at the new enemy approach him.

"So, that's a gundam," stated Sergei as he looked at the blue and white gundam infront of him as he dropped his rifle.

"No rifle? Is he testing me?" questioned Setsuna as he looked at the Tierin.

"Show me that you're serious about ending war gundam," said Sergei as he pulled out a axe and attacked. Exia dodged and the tierins's hand was but off.

"He's taken the bait!" yelled Sergei and as the gundam turned, he grabbed the face.

Inside Exia's cockpit, Setsuna growled as he tried to cut off the Tierin's arm with his GN- sword.

"That head of yours! I'm taking it!" yelled Sergei as he gripped the head Exia.

Setsuna struggled as the Exia's head was about to be ripped off.

"You're mistaken!" yelled Setsuna as he pulled out a beam saber and sliced off one of the Tierin's arm.

Inside the Tierin, Sergei screamed as his mobile suit was forced back.

Setsuna yelled out as he managed to destroy the Tierin. Standing over the ruined mobile suit, Setsuna looked at the Tierin.

"No one touches me,"

Near the Human Reform League's orbital elevator, a construction pod was drifting before it suddenly opened and the gundam Virtue exited the pod.

"Now reaching rendezvous point," reported Tieria as he piloted Virtue to a certain location before a visual of Ptolemaios came up.

"Visual confirmation of Virtue, now commencing docking sequence," reported Chris.

"Guidance system activated," reported Feldt as Virtue began its docking sequence and after a few moments Virute docked into the ship.

"Began connecting Virtue's GN- drive to Ptolemaios, commencing transfer," and Virtue's GN- drive connected with Ptolemaios giving the shipenergy.

"Space is much better," sighed Tieria.

"Good work," said Sumeragi and Tieria looked up at the screen.

"What about the missions?"

"Went off without a hitch, hurry up, we'll celebrate with a drink,"

"I respectfully decline that offer," answered Tieria and Sumeragi sighed.  
"You're no fun,"

Tokyo Economic Zone.

In front of his apartment, Saji dug through his backpack to find his keys when he noticed someone he never saw before walk to the door next to his.

"Hey I guess that we're neighbors, I'm Saji Crossroad and I live here with my big sister," greeted Saji and Setsuna looked over at the other boy for a moment before answering.

"Setsuna f. Seiei,"

"Seiei? That's an uncommon name, nice to meet you," but Saji was cut off as Setsuna opened the door and went inside leaving Saji outside.

"Not to sociable,"

Rina looked up from the news broadcast she was watching when she heard the door open and she saw Setsuna enter the room.

"Welcome home Setsuna," greeted Rina and Setsuna gave her a short nod before he laid down on the bed.

"How was the mission?" and Setsuna shrugged and Rina turned back to the new broadcast on her communicator.

"And we have some breaking new from Northern Ireland today, at daybreak, the terrorist group Real IRA, announced that it will cease all terrorist activities," and Setsuna turned his head from the comfortable position he was in to watch the broadcast.

"The world is changing," whispered Rina as she looked from the broadcast to Setsuna who just stared back at her, brown eyes clashing with blue- violet.

_'We're changing the world, little by little,' _thought Rina as she looked back at the broadcast.

_'With the gundams we'll change this world,'_

* * *

**Yeah so this chapter is based off of episode three and i'm not really good at explaining details so be patient with me as I try to add more details in the future. I know there are gramatical errors and I'll try to fix them later so please bear with it for a little bit, Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Yeah so I haven't really updated on this for about two or three months, anyway I hope you enjoy becuse it literally took forever for me to type and figure out.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own any of the gunam series **

**Thank you to all those reviewd, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Ptolemaios Briefing room..

Inside, the member of Celestial Being gathered around to watch the chairman of the human Reform League making his speech about Celestial Being's intervention in Ceylon.

"As a result of Celestial Being's intervention in the island of Ceylon, 148 of our brave soldiers lost their lives. Although they speak of eliminating conflict, they are nothing more than terrorist who are disrupting our national order. We of the Human Reform League intend to take a firm stance against them,"

"They sure don't like us," laughed Litchy as he leaned back against the bars.

"It's the obvious response," answered Lasse when Chris turned back to them.

"Isn't the Human Reform League just going to build up its military in response to us?" and Tieria answered her as he entered the briefing room.

"If that's what they say they'll do, then we'll have to respond with more armed interventions,"

"The elimination of war," whispered Feldt and Tieria turned to face the entire crew.

"Yes, for that is Celestial Being's purpose,"

**Tokyo Economic zone**

Inside an apartment, two members of Celestial Being were sitting in the almost bare apartment with newspapers strewn all around the room. Of the two, the male with black hair and dark brown eyes looked from the newspaper he was reading to the news broadcast of the Human Reform League concerning Celestial Being. Rina walked into the room with two cups of steaming tea and she sat on the ground next to the bed as her violet- blue eyes looked at the little communicator screen.

"They're just going to use as an excuse to build up it's military aren't they?" asked the youngest meister as she looked over at Setsuna who didn't answer but he just looked back at the screen with a serious expression.

**Azadistan Royal Palace**

Standing in front of the window, a woman in her mid twenties dressed in the traditional country's clothing stood as she looked at the smoke coming from nearby cities.

"Well princess, it appears that the wave of terrorists has finally reached the city," said a new voice and the woman turned to her advisor.

"Indeed,"

"We need to push the reforms through, before the others decide to join them,"

"I agree on that, our country has been dependent for fossil fuels for far to long, the only way to revive our nation is approach the countries with aces to the solar power generation system and ask for aid,"

"But since our country did not participate in the construction of the orbital elevators, we do not have the right to access the energy distributed by it,"

"But that's why the assembly restored the monarchy and put me in power to fix the nation, so now there's only one road ahead of me," and her advisor nodded.

"But we need to hurry, if the country goes into a more chaotic state, they will some. That private armed force called Celestial Being," and the woman gasped and she looked out the window as another building was bombed.

"Celestial Being will come,"

**Pacific Ocean Island**

Inside one of the containers, Lockon Stratos stood by the window with Haro in his arms as he looked over at one of the gundams being tuned. Sitting beside him was Allejiuah Haptism while he read a book.

"Allejiuah, did you hear, the Real IRA declared a cease fire," said the eldest meister as Allejiuah looked up from his book.

"Yeah," answered the other meister.

"That will get some people to look at us a little bit more favorably but that's not going to last too long, they only made the first move because they were afraid that we would intervene,"

"If we weren't there to watch them, they would just start up again, I know they would,"

"Then you should go get some rest, we'll be busy in no time," and Lockon walked out of the hangar and Allejiuah looked at the gundams out the window.

"Realizing a permanent peace, that's why the gundams were created,"

**Human Reform League Headquarters**

Inside a meeting room, Sergei Smirnov stood before his superior as he reported his opinion of the gundam's fighting capability.

"I see," paused Commander Kim and then he looked up with a serious face. "Colonel Smirnov, you are to acquire a gundam for us before any of the other powers do,"

"Sir,"

"I'm forming a team for that purpose, I 'll leave the choosing of personnel up to you but there are some soldiers I would like to entrust you with," and the door opened as three soldiers two females and one male enter the room.

"Lieutenant Sezuru Zala, ," reported a boy of 18 years and indigo hair and green eyes.

"Warrant officer Noel Atha," said a dirty blonde haired girl with dark brown eyes.

"Lieutenant Soma Peries, supersolider number one dispatched from the Super human institute," said a silver haired girl with cold amber eyes.

"Superhuman! But sir, I thought that was!"

"Apparently they continued in secret, the top brass think that she will be our trump card against the gundams," and Soma walked up to Sergei with a determined look in her eyes.

"It is a great honor to meet you sir," saluted Soma and both Sezuru and Noel saluted as well.

"You three are much to young to fight," commented Sergei as he met the eyes of the three teenagers before him.

"Then Colonel I would like you to talk with you and Lieutenant peries for a while, you two are dismissed," said Commander Kim to Sezuru and noel who both nodded and walked out. Outside the meeting room Sezuru punched the wall.

"Why the hell are we here anywhere," hissed Sezuru and Noel gave him a small smile.

"We're here on orders and Aianna wants us to do what we can to find out about the gundams," and Sezuru nodded.

"To create our paradise, we need to get rid of them,"

**Tokyo**

Outside in a park, Setsuna sat on a bench as he watched the people walking around joyous and happy as they went on with their daily lives. While watching Setsuna sat quietly when bombs hit the ground and screams were heard as the people were burned to death by the searing flame of the bombs. Setsuna's eyes did not show any emotion as he sat silently at the destruction around him when he heard sounds of fountain waters and people laughing and he looked up to find the place normal as he snapped out of his daydream.

"Setsuna," called a voice and the young meister turned to see his fellow comrade standing in front of him with a bag of groceries in her arms. Setsuna just nodded and Rina looked at the hot dog in his hand with a disapproving gaze.

"I was just about to head home and make some food,"

"Hey its you," said a new voice and the two turned around and saw a brown haired boy and a blonde haired girl cling to him arm.

"Saji Crossroad," answered Setsuna and Saji smiled.

"Yeah, I can't believe you actually remembered my name!"

"Who is this?" inquired Louise and Saji looked from Louise to Setsuna.

"He's my neighbor, he's…" and Setsuna looked at the two with an emotionless face.

"Setsuna F. Seiei," and Rina looked at his face and held back a small laugh.

"And you must be," started Saji looking over at Rina and she faced Saji and Louise with a smile.

"Rina, Rina Yamato,"

**Union MSWAD Base.**

Inside one of the hangars Billy, Graham, and Professor Eifman stood in front of a black tuned Flag machine and the three admired he mobile suit's shape and weaponry.

"So this is the lieutenant's flag machine, said a male voice and four people walked up to the three standing in front of the Flag machine.

"Warrant officer Howard Mason, Master Sergeant Daryl Dodge," reported a man white Brown hair and glasses and the man standing next to him saluted.

"Yuri Asuka," a boy with pitch black hair and red eyes reported and the girl next to him smiled as she saluted as well.

"Selene Hawke," her dark magenta hair and her violet eyes bright and full of determination.

'Ah, so you came, let me welcome all of you, Flag fighters,"

**Taribian Republic.**

Congressman of the small South American country gathered in the assembly hall as the prime minister started preaching about Taribia's succession from the Union and the rights to the solar power system.

**Tokyo Economic Zone**

"Its as if they're waiting for us," commented Rina as she watched the news broadcast on her communicator and then a message popped up on the screen.

"All meisters sortie," and she looked up to see Setsuna heading towards the door. "Setsuna," and he turned to face her. "be safe,"

"Roger that," and Setsuna ran out of the apartment.

**Pacific Island**

"Kyrios, Allejiuah Haptism, commencing mission," reported Allejiuah as he piloted his gundam out of the container.

"Dynames, Lockon Stratos, I'm heading out!" and the two gundams made their way to the target point.

'Taribia," and Setsuna ran to the docks and he jumped into the frigid water and found the container. A few moments later, Exia merged from under the water as Setsuna piloted the gundam to the Taribian coast.

"Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei, heading out,"

**Taribian Coast**

"We're finally gonna meet these gundam machines," smirked Howard over the Union connection as the five flags flew over the taribian cost.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to this," smiled Yuri and Graham smiled.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to this as well, this will give us a chance to see how well this custom flag fights against it. Because, it is vital that it does,"

Once the connection was cut, Yuri and Selene looked at the cost of Taribia.

"So a gundam is coming. Aianna will be upset that she isn't the first one to fight against them," smiled Yuri and Selene smirked

"She'll have to deal with it, after all, we're beings made to fight, her chance will come soon enough,"

"I guess you're right, Selene,"

**Ptolemiaos Bridge **

Celestial Being's crew gathered in the bridge as the gundam meisters on the surface launched.

"The union fleet and America's second fleet has just arrived off the coast of Taribia, also, air forces are also gathering around the Taribian cities," reported Feldt and Sumeragi looked at the screen.

"What about the Taribian forces?"

'Looks like they're concentrating ground mobile suits around three main cities,"

"Its about what we expected," commented Lasse as everyone looked at the surface.

"What now?" asked Litchy and Sumeragi looked at the surface again.

"We only have one choice,"

**Union Fleet**

Inside the union fleet, one of the solders noticed something flying towards the Taribian coast. As it flew by, he noticed that it was a gundam, alerting his superiors; the solders looked as the gundam flew by.

"So that's a gundam,"

**Taribian Prime minister's Residence**

The Taribian prime minister stood by the window when the door opened and his secretary walked in.

"Mr. Prime Minister, Celestial Being just appeared," and the Prime minister turned to face the other man.

"So they did show up,"

**Union Fleet**

Watching the gundam's movement, the Union soldiers noticed the three gundams splitting up.

"What the hell? Are they planning to attack both Taribia and the Union?!"

**Azadistan Palace**

Standing by the window, the royal advisor turned to face the princess with a hard expression.

"If Celestial Being does show up, it'll be helping the struggling Taribians," and the younger woman walked up to her advisor.

"But, let's say they don't intervene. If they stand back and allow the Union forces to attack, then their doctrine to end war will be hopelessly compromised," and both women turned their heads to watch the news broadcast.

**Union President residence**

"The question is which one will you choose Celestial Being?"

**Ptolemiaos Bridge**

Standing over her seat, Sumeragi slowly opened her eyes.

"Commence mission," she ordered as her eyes focused on the surface.

**Taribia**

AS the Taribian mobile suits stood guard for union mobile suits, a particle beam was fired hitting two of the mobile suits.

"What the! Is this the start of the Union attack!" when the soldiers looked up to see a gundam heading their way.

"But we haven't done anything yet!" they yelled when more mobile suits were shot down.

"Celestial Being's founder was quiet clear," stated Wang Lieu Mei as she drank out of her drink. "Aeolia Schenburg even mentioned it during his declaration,"

"To all members of Celestial Being, all countries that promote war are likely targets for interventions," Alejandro Corner stated as he looked out the window into the city.

**Taribia**

Inside Exia's cockpit, Sestuna looked at eh Taribian mobile suits.

"Has determined that Taribia is promoting war, eliminating," and Sestuna attacked.

'Kyrios, now commencing mission," reported Allejiuah as he fired missiles at the ground mobile suits.

Inside Dynames' cockpit, Lockon aimed his Gn- rifle.

"Dynames, targeted and firing," and he shot shooting down three mobile suits. "Taking advantage of us without our permission is not allowed."

"but this, its just so one-sided," commented Allejiuah as Kyrios shot down more mobile suits.

**Taribian Prime Minister's office**

After hearing that the gundams were attacking Taribian forces, the prime minister grabbed his head.

"I see, so Celestial Being is attacking our military. Get me president Stigma on the hotline,"

**Union President's Residence.**

"It seems that Celestial Being has determined that your country is promoting war causing them to attack your military. I sympathize with you about their actions. Of course, if you're willing to reverse your decision to secede from the Union, we will gladly send our military to you raid, " and after a slight pause, the president smiled. "I see," and he hung up and looked up at David.

"In order to protect Taribia, our ally nation, our military will launch an attack."

**Ptolemiaos Bridge.**

"The American mobile suits are taking off. It seems that they are protecting Taribia," reported Chris and Sumeragi looked over.

"I see,"

'in accordance to the mission plan, the gundams will fall back into a safe zone," stated Feldt as she looked over at the mission plan and sent the meisters their new orders.

Standing by the bridge, Tieria closed his eyes trying to hide his annoyance at the mission plan.

"What a complete farce," when Chris shouted something.

"Wait! An American Flag is approaching the Exia!"

**Taribian Coast**

While falling back, Setsuna noticed that a Flag ws flying towards him.

"Its that flag again,"

'Another chance to fight the gundam. That was a well played role, Mr. President," stated Graham as he shot his rifle at the blue and white gundam hitting its armor. "Got it!" when the gundam submerged into the water. Unable to follow, Graham stared at the water as his comrades gathered.

"Excellent Lieutenant," stated Howard and Yuri smiled at his superior.

"He got away," and Graham looked around his cockpit. "Using the custom flag, I was able to stand against the gundam, but then it turned out to possess underwater capability. You're just a bit too versatile gundam,"

**Azadistan Palace.**

"I'm shocked, I never expected them attack Taribians," gasped the younger woman and behind her, her advisor spoke up.

"It looks as if both Taribia and America both expected something like this to happen,"

"They expected this to happen?" and her advisor continued.

"Once Celestial Being appeared, Taribia immediately borrowed the help of the American military. Now anti- American sentiments within Taribia will die down and as a result they will support America as a matter of policy. The current Taribian government will gain a stronger power base. And to avoid Taribia's fate, other countries will think twice before doing anything like that. At the moment, I wonder who really benefited from this," and she looked over at the younger with a serious expression. "If you can't understand this, then you are not qualified to save this country. Marina Ismail, princess royal of the Kingdom of Azadistan," and Marina turned to her advisor.

"I'm aware of that fact Shirin,"

**Tokyo Economic Zone.**

"Hey sis, what does all this mean? Celestial Being attacked the Tarbian military, but that country didn't even start a fight or anything," commented Saji as he watched the news broadcast concerning Taribia and Celestial Being. At the other side of the room, Kinue didn't even look up from her notebook as she answered her younger brother.

"You're right,"

'They said that they would end conflict, but they started this one. That just doesn't seem right," and Kinue paused from typing and she looked over at Saji.

"I hate to tell you this Saji, but the world isn't so simple. No the world isn't simple at all."

Walking into the dark apartment, Setsuna looked at the bed to find Rina curled into a ball with her communicator beside her displaying the mission plan. Careful not to wake her, Setsuna placed a blanket over her body before he laid down on the other side of the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Yeah so here's chapter 6 I hope you enjoyed and please ignore the grammatical erros because I did try my best. **

**Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Okay so yeah here's chapter 6 and thank you for all those who reviewed! I hope you enjoy this one and maybe i'll cram another 4 hours or so to type the next chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 T.T_**

* * *

HRL Orbital Elevator.

Inside the crowded lobby of the orbital elevator, a 15 year old girl patiently waited for her train departure. As she looked around' the girl's violet-blue scanned the number of HRL soldiers walking by. AS she looked, a flash of indigo caught her eyes and she looked to see an indigo haired by wearing the green HRL uniform and a girl with long dirty-blonde hair stood next to him waiting for someone

"Rina?" asked a voice and Rina turned to see her and Setsuna's neighbor Saji Crossroad along with his girlfriend Louise Halevy both looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Louise and Rina pointed at the train.

"Study tour up in the lower orbital station," and Saji and Louise looked at each other before speaking.

"Really? That's us too!" smiled Saji and Rina gave him a small smile when the speaker announced the train's departure time. Gathering her things, Rina searched the crowd for the indigo –haired solider but finding none, walked into the train.

While waiting for Colonel Smirnov and Lieutenant Peries to return, Sezuru looked around the crowd when he saw a girl with brown hair and pink highlights sitting by herself.

"That hair color, Yue?" thought Sezuru and he was about to run to her when Noel walked up to him.

"Is something wrong? Sezuru?" and he looked over at Noel and shook his head.

"I just saw something," and the two turned to see Colonel Smirnov and Lieutenant Peries returning.

"Its nothing, let's go," and the two walked over to the Colonel.

"Alright the paperwork is done, let's go," and the two saluted.

"Yes sir," and as they walked to the train, Sezuru looked back at the crowd to find the girl he saw earlier gone. Shrugging off the thought, he walked onto the train.

Tokyo Economic Zone

Inside his apartment, Setsuna was doing crunches by the bed when a mission plan popped up on his communicator. Pausing, he looked over to read the mission briefing.

"An experimental mobile suite test,"

Pacific Island

"The mission just arrived from Miss Sumeragi, we'll observe the performance of an experimental mobile suit, depending on the situation we might even have to destroy it," informed Allejiuah as he looked at the gundams. Next to him, Lockon looked over at the younger meister.

"You need to be careful up there Allejiuah, ever since that affair in Taribia, the world has become less friendly to us.

"Yeah, thanks, I'll be sure to watch out,"

Orbital Train

Inside her train car, Rina looked around the area as a thought ran through her head.

"That indigo haired boy, I've seen that hair color before but where?" when she was snapped out of her thoughts when she head her communicator beeping. Opening it, a mission plan appeared on the holographic screen.

"A mobile suit experiment? But why now?"

"Good day and thank you for…" and the com mike continued as Saji unfastened his seat belt and turned on the monitor turning on a video informing about the construction of the orbital elevator. Hearing laughter, Saji looked up to see Louise floating in front of him humming a playful song when she lost her balance and fell back.

Looking out at the train's ascending ride, Sezuru's mind wandered off to the girl he saw earlier.

"That hair color, only she had it, but.. she's dead," he thought not noticing Noel calling his name until she shook his shoulder. Snapping out of his trance, Sezuru looked over at Noel's worried face before he smiled.

"Are you feeling alright Sezuru?"

"Yeah, sorry about that Noel,"

Inside another private car, Sergei looked over at the white-haired girl before him.

"You know I never asked why you volunteered to join the Super soldier program,"

"I didn't volunteer," stated Soma before she continued. "In fact, I am a designer baby created solely for the super soldier program," and Sergei frowned as the details of a meeting flashed in his head.

_Standing outside a testing room, Sergei and another scientist observed Soma as she ran on a the treadmill at a steady speed for quite some time without showing any signs of being tired._

"_Number one has special nano machines embedded in her which allows her to remain active in space for extened periods of time. In addition, with her sensory amplification.."_

"_That's enough," ordered Sergei and the man turned to him._

"_Is there something bothering you Colonel?" he asked and Sergei frowned._

"_You people don't see anything wrong in what you're doing in your secret labs?"_

"_no, if we're to adapt to the harsh environments of space, then the Lieutenant is an absolute necessity," and both men turned to see Soma running with an emotionless face._

…

"Something wrong? Colonel?" asked Soma snapping Sergei out of his thoughts as he looked at the younger girl.

"No."

Exiting her train car, Rina stretched once she was at the arrival lobby.

"And here we are at last!" cheered a familiar voice and Rina turned to see Louise walking up to her. Next to her, Saji sighed and Louise turned to him/

"What's wrong?"

"I'm kinda tired? You've been dragging me nonstop,"

"You're so out of shape Saji," laughed Louise and Saji looked over and smiled.

"And you're just out of control Louise," and they both looked over at Rina who stood infront of them.

"I presume the two of you had a good trip," she smiled and Louise smiled as well.

"Ah you three must be Louise Halevy, Saji Crossroad, and Rina Yamato," said a Middle-Eastern man in his mid thirties walking up to the three.

"Yes, that's us," answered Rina greeting the man and he smiled.

"I'm Boris Ausa, and I'm here to supervise your study tour,"

Outside wearing oxygen suits, Rina, Saji and Louise gathered around boris as he explained the power source.

"Do any of you know why we need the low orbital ring?" and Saji answered for him.

"Yeah, forcing a magnetic fluid through the ring creates a centrifical force which allows the low orbital ring to maintain its' altitude,"

"I see someone's done his homework,"

"Hey Saji! Come look at this!" yelled Louise and both Rina and Saji turned to see Louise standing on the edge of the ring.

"Louise, you shouldn't be there, this are is out of bounds!" yelled Saji when he saw the earth. Gasping, he stood there looking at the blue and green planet.

"Its beautiful," gasped Louise and Saji nodded. "This is nothing like a picture,"

"Be careful you two! There's still a little gravity at 10,000 kilometers, one wrong step and you'll fall all the way back to Earth!" yelled Boris and Rina looked at the two standing by the edge.

"Its not safe there, Miss Louise, Saji," she warned and Saji and Louise turned to face them.

"Yeah sorry,"

"We're sorry!" yelled Louise when she suddenly tripped and started falling.

"Kyah!" she screamed as Saji grabbed her hand but he lost his balance and the two started falling.

"Saji you idiot, you got to save me properly!" chatisised Louise when the cords attached to their oxygen suits pulled.

"Oh boy," sighed Boris as he pulled the cord and Rina laughed as she helped him.

"This way Colonel," informed a solider escorting Sergei, Soma, Sezuru, and Noel to a mobile suit hangar. As the door opened, the five walked into the container to see a pink version of the tierin in the hangar and beside it was a gold tierin and a red tierin.

"So those are the machines," and the solider nodded.

"Yes sir, the one in the middle is a machine adapted to Supersolder number 1's reaction speed, the MSJ062SP Tierin Taozi,"

"Tierin Taozi, my mobile suit," whispered Soma as she looked at her tierin.

"What about the other ones?" asked Sergei and the solider continued.

"The red one is for Lieutenant Zala, Tierin Justice and the gold machine is for Warrant officer Atha, Tierin Akatski," and Sezuru and Noel looked at their machines.

"To think they would give us a custom machine, how nice of them," grinned Sezuru and Noel nodded as she focused her eyes on the gold machine.

"So those machines will be our ace in a hole against the gundams," observed Sergei looking at the three machines.

Two days later, Orbital train.

The door to the train car opened and the attendant looked into the room to see a man with olive green eyes sitting by himself.

"Excuse me sir, have you finished your meal?" she asked and Allejiuah turned his head and smiled.

'Yeah, thanks," he answered as the attendant walked in to receive his tray.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Coffee's fine,"

"Certainly sir. Are you on vacation?" she asked.

"I much prefer the way the Earth looks from up in space,"

"I know exactly what you mean, the surface can be so complicated, and its only gotten worse with this Celestial Being group," and Allejiuah looked up

"Indeed, they are a pain,"

"We'll be arriving shortly sir, until then, please make yourself comfortable," and with that she left the car. Once she was gone, Allejiuah pulled out his communicator and reread the mission plan when a communication opened. Accepting it, Rina's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked and Rina shook her head.

"Anyway, when is the mission going underway?" and Allejiuah looked around.

"The train's arriveing shortly, why do you ask?" and Rina smiled.

"I'm up in the orbital elevators as well," and Allejiuah's eyes widened.

"Miss Sumeragi never said anything about you being in this mission, and Freedom hasn't been rolled out yet"

"I'm joining in on the mission, I'm up here for school purposes, not for Celestial Being," and Allejiuah relaxed.

"I see,"

"Well good luck on your mission, I'll see later," smiled Rina and Allejiuah nodded cutting the connection.

As she cut the connection with Allejiuah, Rina turned around to see people walking around the station eating or shopping.

"_So, this is what the orbital elevator looks like from the inside,_" when Rina saw Saji and Louise walking in front of her.

"Walking in gravity again is really nice," sighed Louise walking next to Saji.

"Yeah that's for sure," answered Saji.

"Mistress, its almost time," whispered Hong Long as the two walked around the station.

"Yes, I am aware of the fact," answered Wang Lieu Mei as she walked past Saji. As she past him, Wang Lieu Mei looked over at Saji with an interested face.

"Huh?" questioned Saji when Louise grabbed his ear.

"Eyes forward mister,"

"I-uh- sorry," stumbled Saji and behind them Rina smiled. But as Wang Lieu Mei and Hong Long past her she looked at the two and nodded. Smiling, Wang Lieu Mei walked away with Hong Long following her.

Outside the orbital station, four tierins flew around the area.

"Leutanant Peries, let's check out your machine's maneuverability, follow the designated course at maximum acceleration," ordered Sergei.

"Roger that," and Soma looked ahead of her. 'Here I go' and she piloted her machine to the orders.

"I am now at full acceleration," she reported and Sezuru and Noel looked at her in amazement.

"Amazing,"

"A course error of 0.25 at full acceleration," analyzed Noel and Sezuru smiled.

"So she and the Colonel might be of good use,"

Piloting her mobile suit, Soma waited for her next orders when a sharp pain hit her head.

"what the! What is this feeling!"

Walking out into the lobby, a sharp pain hit Allejiuah's head.

"What is this. My head!" groaned Allejiuah.

"My head," groaned Soma as she piloted away from the course.

"Leitanat, you're getting off the course, what's wrong?"

"Colonel, something's trobbing in my head!" groaned Soma as she gabbed her head.

"My head!" yelled Allejiuah falling onto his knees. Groaning, he grasped his head and he looked down, but whn he looked up, his bangs covered his left eye revealing his gold right eye.

"Dam, what is this, and who the hell is messing around with my head!"

"Who are you!" demanded Soma hearing a voice in her head.

"I am going to kill you!" yelled Allejiuah sending Soma into a panic.

"No!" screamed Soma as she aimed her gun at the orbital gravity blocks and she shot multiple times. "Get out!" she screamed when Sezuru and Sergei grabbed her machine.

"Leitanant cease fire!" ordered Sergei but Soma couldn't hear him as she kept screaming and shooting.

Inside the gravity block, Rina looked up when she felt something hitting the walls.

"What's going on?" asked Louise and Saji looked around.

"Maybe there's some debris hitting us," when the alarm and the lights of the block went off and everyone fell onto the ground screaming.

"What's going on here!" yelled Louise when the lights came back on but everyone floated.

"The gravity's gone," gasped Rina as she looked at everyone around her.

"Who is it, who the hell was that person," growled Hallejiuah when the people around his gather at the windows poiting at an object floating in space.

"Isn't that a gravity block?!"

"An accident, heh, sure sucks to be them," grinned Hallejiuah as he looked at the drifting gravity block.

'Hallejiuah,' whispered a voice and Hallejiuah's smile disappeared.

"you stay out of this,"

'Hallejiuah!' and a memory flashed in his head.

://

'_Are we going to die?' whispered a voice as Allejiuah stood above a bloody body._

"_I don't want to die!" yelled a young boy as he backed up against the blood covered wall with terrified eyes. _

'_Please, kill me, Allejiuah!'_

://

"Not again, not again!" yelled Allejiuah and he ran to his gundam.

Looking at the drifting gravity block, Sergei looked back to Soma's machine.

"Control room, this is Sergei, give me the damage update on the gravity block,"

"Yes sir, gravity block 7 is drifting and from the distress signal, there are 236 people stranded inside,"

"What about a rescue team!"

"We're one in supposed to deploy in 7 minutes and we're also scrambling a combat team to escort them, but due to explosive shock, gravity block number is losing velocity. It will be dragged into the Earth's gravitational field in 14 minutes!"

"What!" yelled Sezuru and Noel's eyes widened in horror.

"I'll start the rescue work, have a team retrieve the lieutenant's machine," ordered Sergei

"But sir, an object of that mass!"

"Lives are at stake here!" yelled Sergei and he piloted his Tierin to the gravity block.

"Noel, I'll assist him, stay here!" yelled Sezuru and he followed Sergei.

'They're sending a rescue team, but the problem is, there's no way it'll make in time. Earth's gravity is going to seize the gravity block in pull it in!" Wang Lieu Mei gasped as she read the damage information on her communicator.

"Mistress!" yelled Hong Long running up to her. "Excuse me, but its Allejiuah Haptism,"

"What!"

Looking around the panic peopl'e faces, Rina floated over to Saji.

"Saji, Miss Louise, do you know what's going on?" and Saji nodded as he typed into the computer.

"This entire block has been detached from the station!" and both and Louise and Rina's eyes widned.

"Hold on, does that mean, we're adrift!"

"A rescue team is on its way, we just have to be a little bit patient," reassured Saji and Rina nodded before walking away.

Piloting his Tierin infront of the gravity block, both Sezuru and Sergei looked at the huge block.

"7 minutes until the escape limit zone, to bring the speed of the block into regular velocity, we'll have to accelerate that enormous structure," and Sezuru looked at the block. Pushing against the block, both Sergei and Sezuru concentrated on the the block.

Feeling a jolt hit the wall, Rina looked around.

"Is the rescue team here?"

"Something's wrong!" yelled a voice and many turned to the one who spoke.

"I just calcutated it on my terminal, this gravity block will hit the escape limit zone in 5 minutes!" and everyone around him started panicking.

"_Then is 5 minutes, we're!"_ thought Rina she pulled out her communicator to get no connection with Ptlomey or the other meister. Cursing, Rina looked around at the panicked people's faces.

' _Save us!'_

"Dam, block number 7 has too much mass, our machines don't have enough thrust," hissed Sezuru and he looked at the screen to see 200 seconds remaining before the escape limit zone.

"Lieutenant, we have to abandon soon," informed Sergei and Sezuru looked up.

"But sir, there are over 200 people trapped inside!" he yelled when a new heat source appeared on the screen.

"What?!" and the two turned to see a gundam heading their way.

Inside the cockpit of Kyrios, Allejiuah's eyes focused on the drifting gravity block when a communication opened with Wang Lieu Mei.

"Allejiuah. Allejiuah Haptism, what are you doing! Your mission had nothing to do-" and Allejiuah cut the connection.

"You of all people will never understand the feelings of someone who's adrift," and he looked at the timer to see 20 seconds remaining.

"Only 20 seconds remaining! Kyrios!" and he piloted the gundam to the block.

"Go!" he yelled and he used all his energy to push agains the block to stop it from falling.

'please,'

"A voice?" and Allejiuah and he heard the person repeat what she was saying.

'Please save us!' pleaded the girl's voice inside Allejiuaj's head and his eyes widened as he realized who the voice belonged to.

"Rina!"

Ptolemaios Bridge

"We just got and urgent transmission from Wang Lieu Mei," reported Chris and the members were informed about eh current condition.

"He's doing rescue work? What is that boy thinking!" yelled Sumeragi and Litchy turned to face her.

"So what do we do?"

"What else can we do!"

"Even with the gundam's power, the best we can do is remain our current position," whispered Sezuru when the pilot of the gundam's voice filled the com mike.

"Can you hear me?! Everyone move to the central block!' ordered Allejiuah and everyone inside looked up at the voice.

"Allejiuah!" whispered Rina and Allejiuah repeated his statement.

"I repeat if you don't want to die, move to the center!" and Rina looked around to see the confused faces of the people around her.

"All of you, do as what he says, move to the center!" yelled Rina and the others looked at her. "There's not much time, just do as that man says!"

"Rina?" questioned Louise as she looked at the determined look on Rina's face when Saji grabbed her arm and dragged her away. As the people gathered in the central block, Rina looked around to see a little boy huddled in the corner shaking violently. Walking over to him, Rina pulled on his arm.

"Hey, come on, we have to move," and the boy turned around to reveal horrified brown eyes.

"I want my mommy!" he cried and Rina held him close to herself.

"We have to hurry, you'll see her again, so come on," and the boy nodded and Rina held his hand as she led him to the center.

Outside, pushing against the block, Sergei opened a communication with the gundam pilot.

"Come in gundam pilot, this block is about to enter the escape limit zone, get away," he warned and Allejiuah smirked.

"I can't do that. Failure is not an option. Not for Celestial Being and besides. A gundam meister is never alone!" yelled Allejiuah when a particle beam from the surface hit the left block cutting it off. Smiling, Allejiuah looked at the remaining gravity block.

"Nicely done, Lockon Stratos," and inside Dynames' cockpit, Lockon smirked.

"GN Particle charging. Charging complete in ," counted Haro and Lockon aimed his rifle again to find clouds getting in his way.

"Clouds are getting in and blocking my shot. Term up Setsuna!" yelled Lockon and Exia flew up the clouds.

"Roger that," reported Setsuna as he used his Gn-sword to cut away the clouds.

"Charging complete!" chirped Haro.

"Targeting and firing!" yelled Lockon as he pulled the trigger emitting a particle beam cutting off the other block.

"Some nice support Miss Sumeragi," smiled Allejiuah. "Now move!"

"They targeted the two other blocks from the ground!' yelled Sezuru

"This reduced the mass to be able to push it a stable orbit," breathed Sergei when a visual of the rescue team came up on his screen. Smiling, Allejiuah piloted Allejiuah away from the block.

"Colonel! A gundam!"

"A rescue takes priority!" yelled Sergei as he piloted his tierin away from the site.

"I'm not so careless to be unthankful to them,"

Ptolemiaos briefing room

As the news of the rescue reached the crew members, they all relaxed.

"Mission complete," grinned Litchy and Sumeragi remained silent as she walked out of the bridge. When she walked out, she was met by Tieria who turned to face.

"We abandoned the mission Veda recommended and made a rescue operation our top priority, and on top of that, we revealed to the whole world Dynames' high altitude firing capability," he stated and Sumeragi shrugged.

"Then we'll have to completely revise out plans won't we,"

"You changed the mission, and you're the one who gave Lockon Stratos his orders," pointed out Tieria and Sumeragi looked at him.

"I didn't change the mission the protect Allejiuah Haptism, I protected the gundam," and Tieria turned around.

"Someone with his temperament, should not be piloting a gundam,"

Watching his walk away, Sumeragi's eyes furrowed as she whispered one thing.

"And what about your temperament?"

As the rescue team helped the people into the rescue ships, the little boy clung onto Rina's leg as they walked into the ship.

"It's fine now, We're safe," smiled Rina as she picked him up and looked around. Smiling, the little boy rested his head against Rina's shoulder and fell asleep. Turning her head, Rina looked around to see the people who were in a state of panic a few seconds ago all calming down and thanking God for their lives. Closing her eyes, Rina prayed for her safety.

'_Thank you, Allejiuah,'_

Tokyo Economic Zone…

Opening the door to the apartment, Rina walked into the bare room and looked around for her roommate.

"Setsuna?" she called when she heard the bathroom door open and Setsuna walked out. But something was off about him. His face was flushed and as he walked, his body wobbled. Walking up to Rina, he nodded before he lost his balance and fell forward. Catching his body, Rina put her hand on his forehead to find it burning up. Sling his arm around her shoulder, she half carried, half dragged the other meister to the bed and laid him down and saw his face covered in cold sweat.

"Is this because from the stress of piloting?' thought Rina as she ran around the apartment getting a bowl of ice water and towel. Putting the wet cloth on his forehead, Rina looked at Setsuna's face before she pulled out her communicator to inform the other. But as she got a connection, a hand grabbed her wrist and Rina looked to see Setsuna looking at her.

"Don't" he rasped and Rina looked at him and then to her communicator before she closed it and knelt next to him.

"I won't tell them so just get your rest," and with that, she walked away leaving Setsuna alone. Closing his eyes, Setsuna remembered the information Allejiuah had told him and Lockon during the rescue mission.

://

"_So you want us help Allejiuah?" asked Lockon and Sumeragi nodded when a communication with Allejiuah appeared on the screen._

"_You need to hurry, Rina's trapped inside the block," and Setsuna snapped up. Looking over at Lockon, who was also in shock, the two looked over at Allejiuah._

"_Roger that,"_

://

Hearing footsteps, Setsuna slowly opened his eyes to see Rina walking in the room with a bowl of porridge and he couldn't help but be thankful that she was safe.

* * *

**_YES!!! Longest Chapter so far. Consisting of 4,202 words... oh well I hope you enjoy and I'll do my best to update int he next three weeks or so!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay yeah, I combined episodes 6 and 7 into one chapter so I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gundam 00  
**

**

* * *

**

**Southern African Mineral Deposit Zone**

"This Celestial what-you-ma-call it is terrible for business," grumbled a man with wild red hair as he stood on the mineral deposit grounds. Before him was broken bottles and parts of mobile suits. "If people can't collect these rocks, then this country's economy will go bust. Care to guess how many countries will fall? As long as they eliminate war, they don't really care what happens to the people on the bottom," and the two people behind remained silent when a third figure walked up to him.

"Boss, you have a call from the PMCs," and he handed the man the phone.

"Hello, Ali Al-Sachez here, so you sent us all the way out here and you just cancel the contract! Mercenaries make their living by fighting! Keep this up and Morailia will collapse!" and then he paused for a second as he listened to the other line. "Got it, I will return to headquarters," and he hung up the phone.

"Is something wrong?" asked the only female of the three figures behind him and Ali turned to face the three and smiled.

"Looks like the big shots of the AEU are wising up, they're finally getting off their butts and doing something,"

**AEU CENTRAL ASSEMBLY**

Inside the meeting room, seven figures sat as they discussed the problem with Moralia.

"At the European summit the other day, it became clear that we need Moralia's PMCs to build our colony."

"No matter how bad its financial problems seem to be, if we keep supporting Moralia, Celestial Being will-"

"Which is why we need to send our troops to Moralia."

"Let's not be to hasty about this, think of the public criticism-"

"We shouldn't worry about what happened three centuries ago, we're trying to what's best for the AEU of today,"

"Whatever the case, we must send our militaries to Moralia, we can not fall back in the space development race. In affect, we shall be the white knight that saves Moralia."

Near the orbital rings, the Celestial Being mothership was located.

"GN-particle supply reading one hundred percent," reported Chris as she and Feldt typed in codes as well as looking for any enemies in range.

"You know its been just over a week you guys," said Chris getting the others attention.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lasse looking up at the tactical operator.

"I mean Allejiuah, there's nothing wrong with saving lives,"

Inside one of the Ptolemaios; rooms, Allejiuah floated around as the memory of the break pillar accident and the immense pain he felt played in his head.

"_Who was that_?" he thought when the door opened and Tieria Erde walked into the room.

"So, is my sentence time up?" asked Allejiuah and Tieria glared at him as he floated over.

"From the sounds of it, you don't regret any of your actions do you?"

"I guess you're right," smirked Allejiuah

"Allejiuah Haptism, you're unworthy to be a gundam meister," and Allejiuah looked up at him.

"What, so you want to pull me off of Kyrios?"

"That's right. At least I wish I could, but we can't really do that right now,"

"We have a task that will require your skills again," answered Sumeragi as she entered the room.

"Miss Sumeragi,"

"We received information that the president of the Moralian republic, has been holding clandestine meetings with the major AEU nations,"

"Moralia, the PMCs right?" asked Allejiuah as he stood up and faced the two.

"WE can take these actions as a direct action challenge to us," answered Tieria and Sumeragi looked at the two meisters.

"This will be a hard mission, Allejiuah, you're released from confinement, both of you are going so prepare for an immediate launch," ordered Sumeragi and the two meisters nodded.

**Human Reform League Low orbital Station.**

'We've conducted a through physical exam of the Lieutenant, we found no problems, the number indicate that her brain synaptic nerve impulses and glelle cells are all at normal levels,"

"I understand that part, but why did she suddenly loose control, she almost killed over two hundred civilians," said Sergei and the scientist looked up.

"We analyzed her Taozi's mission recorder and detected abnormalities in her quantum brainwaves, normally, this should be impossible. We could be looking at en external influence,"

"External influence?" asked Sergei and the other man continued.

"If that's so, the only kind of individual that would cause this reaction would be someone like the lieutenant herself, with enhanced glelle cells and the use of quantum brainwaves."

"Someone else like her is out there?"

"Well, it is a possibility,"

"How do we deal with this?"

"We modified the Taozi to block quantum brainwaves; this won't happen again Colonel,"

"Is it that important to you to have the Lieutenant out in the battlefield?"

"If this Celestial Being organization had never appeared, our research here, would have never been revealed."

"_It always points back to that group,"_

Watching the two men talk, Sezuru looked at Soma before he made his way to his quarters.

"_Supersolider number one, Soma Peries, if you're going to lose control like that due to quantum brainwaves, you're not so worthy of our time,"_ he smiled as he walked into Noel's room to find her typing into the communicator.

"Noel, any luck?" and the blonde haired girl shook her head.

"I can't rule out whose voice you heard during the station accident, it could have been the one that affected Lieutenant, or-"

"That person could be like us, a coordinator," finished Sezuru and Noel's eyes widened

"You think there was another survivor?"

"Who knows, we'll tell Ai and the others once we get contact with them," and Noel sighed.

"That means we won't get contact with Ai for a while,"

"Huh? Why not Noel?" and Noel looked up at Sezuru and smiled.

"It looks like Ai and Al are going to face Celestial Being if they appear in Moralia,"

"What are you serious? That means we're going to be the last one to face them!" yelled Sezuru and Noel started laughing.

**Tokyo Economic Zone**

Reading the latest mission plan, Rina sat on the bedside with her communicator displaying the mission. Hearing the door open, Rina looked up to see Setsuna walking into the living room.

"Are you feeling alright? Your fever broke last night, you can't push yourself," and Setsuna nodded when he saw Rina's communicator in her hand.

"A message from Ptolemy?" and Rina nodded and she handed her communicator to him as he briefly read the mission plan. "So you were called in too?" and Rina nodded as she looked at her hands.

"Until Freedom is ready to roll out, I'll help out in missions to my best ability," and Setsuna looked over at her before he headed towards the door. Just as the two reached the door, the doorbell rang. Looking at each other, Setsuna and Rina opened the door to find their neighbor, Saji Crossroad standing in the doorway with a container of food in his hand.

"Oh good timing, my sister made too much stewed chicken and we can't finish it, I was wondering if you wanted some, its still warm," he smiled as Setsuna walked out with Rina beside him.

"I'm sorry Saji, but we're on our way out," apologized Rina and Saji's face portrayed disappointment.

"That was a close call," said Setsuna suddenly getting both Saji and Rina's attention.

"Oh the station accident, yeah, who would've have though that Celestial Being would save us," and Setsuna paused for a second.

"Neither did I," and he grabbed Rina's hand and dragged her away.

**Union MSWAD Base**

"Selene, is that true? Moralia's going to become-"asked Yuri as he walked to Selene who nodded.

"If the AEU wants to complete its Orbital Elevator, they need the PMCs located in Moralia, and that country's just trying to revive its failing economy, even if that place does become a battle field, it'll be worth it,"

"That means Ai and Al will be fighting them soon," whispered Yuri and Selene nodded.

"If they're lucky, they might capture one, after all, we need a gundam in order to achieve our goal," and Yuri smiled as he looked up at his Flag unit.

"_To create our paradise, we need a gundam,"_

**Moralia.**

Piloting a dark blue Helion unit, a boy with dark brown hair and ameyst eyes waited for his orders to dock.

"This is the Moralian Base, you have permission to land," and the boy looked up and smiled.

"Roger that, Alexander Hahnenfuss docking," and he landed on the Moralian field when a aqua green Helion landed beside him and the pilot came out.

"Yo, I'm the ace of the AEU, Patrick Clollesour, members of the Moralian air force I'm here to help!" yelled Patrick and Al just grinned at the man's stupidity.

'Moralia and the AEU in a joint military exercise?" questioned Wang Lieu Mei as she paused from her tea and looked at Hong Long.

"Yes, adding all the mobile suits together, there at least 134 units,"

"A full scale mission. They've no choice then. The world will have to notice Celestial Being now."

As Exia landed on the island, Setsuna and Rina looked at the screen to see Lockon and Ian Vashti walking over to the gundam. Smiling, Rina jumped down from the cockpit and despite the distance, she landed gracefully on the ground while Setsuna came down on the ladder.

"Yo, it's been a while," smiled Ian and Rina beamed up at him.

"Mr. Ian!"

I had some things I had to bring to you guys," and beside him, Lockon smiled.

"He brought is some stuff,"

"Present! Presents!" piped up Haro and Rina smiled as she petted the robot.

"I already equipped Dynames with its new weaponry," announced Ian and the two teens turned to look at the green gundam with a new shield covering the front and back.

"And Setsuna's is right over there," and a container opened and two blades emerged. "The GN-blades are made exclusively for the Exia, they emit the same super compressed particles as the GN-Sword and easily cut through 3 meters thick E-carbon plating. Well are you impressed?" and both Setsuna and Rina awed at the blades.

"Exia's GN-blades," gasped Setsuna.

"It's the gundam Seven Swords, so Exia's finally living up to its development name," smiled Lockon and Setsuna just turned around and stared at his gundam.

"Hey what's the matter with him I rushed all the way out here to this little island to show him the blades, you think he would be a little bit more grateful," and Rina laughed.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Ian," and the old man looked up in confusion and Lockon smiled as he continued.

"You see, Setsuna's infatuated with everything about the Exia," and the three turned to see Setsuna staring up at Exia.

"Exia, my gundam," and Rina's eyes saddened as she looked at the two gundams. Noticing her face, Ian handed a crimson red pilot suit to Rina. Confused, Rina looked up and Ian smiled.

"Freedom's ready to roll out," and another container opened and a red gundam with gray and white armor came out equipped with wing like structures and a blade tucked into its side. Smiling, Ian turned to face Rina who dropped her pilot suit and hugged him yelling thank you at least a hundred times.

"So, Freedom's joining in, congrats kid," and Rina smiled as Lockon walked over and patted her head.

"It's the others," said Setsuna and Rina, Ian, and Lockon looked up to see Kyrios and Virtue making its way to the island.

Changing out of her normal clothes into the red pilot suit, Rina looked at herself in the mirror and managed to smile.

'I can finally do something to change this world,' and she stepped outside with her helmet with the same color in her hand. Looking around, Rina saw the four meisters gathered around the tv screen as Celestial Being's tactical forecaster appeared on the screen via communication link as she explained the mission plan. Seeing Rina, she broke out into a smile and the other meisters turned to face her. Allejiuah and Lockon gave her a welcoming smile while the other two meisters nodded and everyone turned to face Sumeragi again.

"This will be a hard mission, Rina, I know this will be your first mission but please, give it your best," and Rina nodded.

"Roger that," and Sumeragi smiled before she explained the rest of the mission plan to everyone. Once the briefing was finished, Rina started walking over to Freedom when Lockon called her name. Turning to face the older meister, Lockon pulled out something out from his back pocket and handed Rina a gold hairpin. Confused, Rina looked up at Lockon who just smiled as he took the hair pin and pinned back some of her bangs.

"It's a present for joining in on missions," and Rina broke out into a smile as she unclipped the pin and stared at it.

"Pretty," she awed before she untied her hair and retied it using the clip to hold in place.

"Thank you Lockon,"

Moralian Weapon hangar

"A joint exercise, I never thought the AEU would take part," smirked Ali Al-Sachez as he overlooked the mobile suits.

"The fruit of reformation, and we can't always get the short end of the stick. The AEU better show up and do its part,"

"No kidding," and the lights to a mobile suit hanger came on and the three people saw two units docked inside.

"A new model?" asked the only female and the other man started explaining.

"These were two development test machines but we tuned it up,"

"So you want us to beat a gundam in these?" asked Ali but the other man corrected him/

"Capture one,"

"Easier said then done,"

"We're prepared to pay you more money than you can imagine," and Aianna and Ali smiled.

'That is tempting indeed,"

"Coordinators, beings created to fight, that is the sole reason why we exist," repeated a girl with long silver hair and blue eyes as she sat inside the cockpit of her custom fit Enact.

"You're clear to launch!" and the girl looked up with a determined look in her eyes.

"Roger that, Aianna Joule, launching!" and she piloted her Enact out of the hangar. Once her suit was stable with the air currents, a connection opened with her boss

"Yo!" called Ali Al-Sachez as he removed his helmet and his wild red hair tumbled out.

"What is it boss?" asked Aianna, her blue eyes locking with amber.

"You go after a gundam, knowing your piloting skills, you can probably get it, don't die out there," and he cut the connection.

"Roger that," sighed Aianna before she grabbed the controls of her unit. "Finally a chance to meet to gundam things,"

"I have a visual of the gundams at point E-2576," reported a solider as he reported the information to headquarters.

"Looks the enemy managed to find us, okay everyone complete the mission according to Miss Sumeragi's orders," ordered Lockon.

"Roger that," answered everyone and Rina grasped her hands and looked at the incoming mobile suits.

"My first mission,"

"Hey," cut in a voice and Rina looked to her right to see Allejiuah's face on the screen as he opened a communication with her,

"You'll be fine," and Rina smiled at him before she looked ahead of her.

"Thank you, Allejiuah,"

"All machines commence mission!" ordered Sumeragi over the comm. Link and Rina looked up and smiled.

"Roger that, Freedom, now commencing mission!"

Sounds of gunfire and explosions echoed through out the area as mobile suits were cut down one by one. In the middle of the fight, Freedom stood with its back to the Moralian army.

"Is that a new model?" yelled the soldiers, but before they could move, they were cut down by Freedom's swords.

"You have no changes to your mission plan," informed Feldt and Rina nodded.

"You're doing a good job for you first mission, keep it up," said Sumeragi and Rina smiled.

"Roger, Freedom, now beginning phase 3," and Rina began puloting Freedom away from the sight when there were two mobile suits heading her way.

"You have mobile suits coming fast at 2'o'clock," informed Chris and Rina turned when a silver Enact slammed Freedom in to the ground.

"What the-!" yelled Rina when a female voice filled the intercom.

"Pleased to meet ya! Gundam!" yelled the pilot of the Enact as she fired her rifle at the Freedom hitting its shoulder. Laughing at the gundam's weakness, Aianna laughed as she fired her rifle. "What's the matter gundam? Can't handle a real battle?" she yelled as she fired when a voice filled her head.

"_What the hell! Who is that pilot?"_

"What the- quantum brainwaves? Just who the hell are you gundam!" yelled Aianna as she pulled out her beam saber and charged at the gundam. Just before her beam saber could hit the gundam's head, it moved aside and countered with its sword.

"Who the hell are you, how are you able to use quantum brainwaves? The only ones who are able to use them are us coordinators!" yelled Aianna and Rina's eyes widened.

"Coordinator?"

"That's right, coordinator number 581, Aianna Joule!"

"Coordinator 581?" gasped Rina when Aianna's voice cut her off.

"I have a bonus riding on your capture, gundam!" as she attacked with its beam saber.

"A coordinator, she's just like me," whispered Rina when a comm. link opened with Feldt and Chris.

"What is it you guys?" asked Rina when Sumeragi filled her in. When the news of Setsuna's action reached her, Rina's eyes widened.

"But why would he?"

"Anyway, Rina skip phase 5 and continue onto phase 6, the others are receiving the same orders," informed Sumeragi.

"Roger that, heading to phase 6," answered Rina then she pushed away the silver Enact and shot it multiple times before flying away.

"Dammit! Don't run from me gundam!" yelled Aianna.

In the distance by a Moralian Air force base, Virtue was stationed and as the mobile suits approached, Tieria's eyes furrowed.

"Firing compressed GN-particles," he reported as he shot a particle beam destroying everything in its path. Once the shot was over, Tieria turned to head to phase six.

As he piloted Kyrios, Allejiuah opened a communication with Tieria.

"Hey Tieria, Setsuna's gone and done it again," he said when Tieria cut him off.

"I'm not in the mood for idle chit chat," he answered as he looked; his red eyes were full of anger.

Moralian Military HQ.

"We just lost communication with squad 3!" yelled one of the soldiers as more reports on casualties and losses pierced the tense air.

"Its been only two hours yet they almost annihilated half our forces!" yelled the commander when another solider walked up to him.

"Sir, it's the Moralian government, they suggested all of you escape,"

"Are they kidding? Just where do they think we'll run to!"

Union MSWAD Base.

Looking at the map of the Moralian conflict, the union soldiers looked at the increasing numbers of mobile suit losses.

"I didn't think it would be this bad," sighed Billy and Graham nodded.

"Those gundams are just too much, and now there's another one," and everyone in the room became silent as they realized that Celestial Being had one more gundam against them. Observing the map, Yuri looked over at Graham and couldn't help but smile.

'_Graham Acker, you could be very useful to us in the future,'_

While the Moralian forces scrambled around to find the gundams, they were quietly flying through the gorge.

"Okay you guys, phase six is starting" informed Lockon.

"But why are we hiding like this?" questioned Allejiuah and Lockon answered him.

"Stop complaining, the enemy's looking for us in areas where there are communication problems, we're taking that as an advantage as we sneak up and finish them off. We're counting on you steady hand Allejiuah," when Kyrios hit the edge of the gorge and sent rocks flying towards Dynames.

"Hey!"

"You suck! You suck!" repeated Haro.

"Never mind," answered Allejiuah as he looked ahead.

"That's my line,"

Inside Freedom's cockpit, Rina quietly piloted as the voice of the silver Enact's pilot played over and over in her head.

"Coordinator number 581, Aianna Joule, she's just like me, but where did I hear that name before?" whispered Rina when a sharp stabbing pain surfaced from her head. Grimacing, Rina let go the controls as she grasped her head causing Freedom to almost crash into Exia.

"You alright?" asked a voice and Rina looked up to see Lockon's worried look on the screen. Pulling herself together, Rina looked up and nodded.

"Just fine, head's bothering me but I'm fine,"

"Your first mission can do that to you, but don't get too emotional or you'll only end up hurting yourself," and Rina nodded.

"Roger that," and she grasped the controls as the five gundams made their way to the

Moralian Army HQ.

Moralian Army Air force

"All units, head towards the Moralian Army hq," announced the comm. Links as all units sorted.

"Half the mobile suits were annihilated in less than two hours, dam it," hissed Alexander as he looked ahead.

"Alexander Hahnenfuss launching," and as he took off, a comm. link opened up with his Enact. Looking up, Alexander saw Aianna's face on the screen.

"Ai, what's wrong? Shouldn't you be fighting a gundam right now?"

"Shut up! The Dam thing ran away. But that's not the important thing. Al, I know that the pilot of one of those machines is like us," and Al recoiled.

"How's that possible, why would a coordinator be in Celestial Being? We looked everywhere and we gathered all the coordinators who escaped the facility!" and Aianna shrugged.

"I'm sending the data to Noel, but the feeling I got when I heard the pilots quantum brainwaves, the only person to give off that feeling was Yue,"

"That's impossible! Noel said that Yue and Tabitha were dropped during the selections, and furthermore, why the hell would she join Celestial Being, she hates naturals as much as we do, if not more," and Aianna looked down.

"Whatever the case, we have to keep an eye open, if Yue is one of the pilots, our goal will become easier to achieve," and Al nodded.

"A paradise where only coordinators exist, that's our true goal, so that none of us are ever used as toys again,"

"Phase six complete," reported Feldt and Sumeragi looked up at the screen,

"Alright, last phase," and all five gundams flew out of the gorge and headed to the Hq. As they arrived, mobile suits sorted.

"Virtue, completing mission," reported Tieria as he shot down multiple mobile suits with his GN- Bazooka.

"Dynames, targeted and firing!" yelled Lockon as he fired his GN-rifle as Haro evaded the incoming mobile suits.

"Kyrios, now commencing mission," and Kyrios transformed from its pilot mode to its gundam form as Allejiuah shot down the incoming mobile suits.

"Exia, eliminating targets," reported Setsuna as he used his GN- sword to cut down the mobile suits

"Freedom, eliminating all targets," and Rina cut down the mobile suits nearby and she turned to see all of the other meisters complete their mission. Once all the mobile suit teams were silenced, a tense silence filled the battlefield as the five meisters looked at the HQ before a white signal flare lighted up.

"Haro, enemy's white flag confirmed, mission complete," ordered Lockon.

"This is how a gundam fights," whispered Rina as she saw all the destruction around her. As she observed all the destruction, a sharp pain hit her head and Rina winced. Suddenly an image of a desert land filled with sounds of gunshots and screams flashed in her head.

"Rina, time to sortie," ordered Lockon and Rina snapped out of her trance and nodded as the five gundams left the battle area towards their base.

As Freedom docked, Rina removed her helmet and jumped out of the cockpit to see Ian waiting for her.

"Nice work out there, but what happened to Freedom? Its armor is dented and in worse shape than the other gundams,"

"Uh, an enemy attack anyway I'll explain later," and Rina ran outside just in time to see Lockon punch Setsuna down.

"You know why I hit you right? Our identities fall under the S-level secrecy as the solar reactors. Why did you show yourself like that?" he yelled as the other meisters just watched. "Go ahead, give me your answer," but Setsuna just sat up without answering the older meister.

"You're so stubborn, you're really asking for it," when the two heard the sound of a gun cocking.

"Fine then, you don't have to answer, but now you're a danger to all of us," said Tieria aimed his gun at Setsuna.

"Tieria, that's enough!" yelled Rina grabbing Tieria's arm.

"If we let him get away with this, then he'll be a danger to all of our lives. The plan is still in its infancy, we can't allow little screw ups, we already allowed two to occur, if we allow anymore to happen, the plan will fall apart,"

"I'm not leaving," and everyone turned to see Setsuna aiming his gun at Tieria. "I'm not leaving Exia, and I am a gundam meister,"

"Put it down Setsuna," warned Lockon as Rina looked between Tieria and Setsuna in disbelief.

"Look, I know that I'm guilty of disobeying orders too, but all of here were chosen by Veda, there's a reason Setsuna's a gundam meister," argued Allejiuah and after a moment, Tieria lowered his gun.

"Then answer one thing Setsuna, why do you deserve to be a gundam meister?"

"My existence is the reason,"

"What?" questioned the other meisters as Setsuna stood and faced the others.

"The fact that I'm still alive is my reason. I'm still alive,"

"Everyone get along! Get along!" piped Haro bouncing around when it fell into the water easing the tense moment.

Tokyo

Walking by the streets of the crowded city, Saji looked at all the news broadcasts about the war in Moralia and then the cease fire.

"Hey Louise, with everything going on in the world, maybe we shouldn't have gone out," he suggested as Louise looked at him with a questioning face.

"Are you talking about Moralia?"

"Louise, you're from the AEU nation, shouldn't you be a little bit more caring?"

"I've never been to Moralia so I don't really know," and Saji sighed as he looked ahead.

"So where are we going now?"

Giggling, Louise stopped walking and held up her hand. "First I want to look at some clothes, then some more clothes, and more clothes," and Saji's shoulders drooped.

"All for yourself right?" and laughing Louise made her way to the bus when it suddenly exploded. When the explosion died down, Saji looked up at the bloody sight before him. Metallic parts of the bus along with bodies were strewn across the street.

"The bus," stammered Saji when a man ran by yelling.

"Terrorist! A terrorist attack!"

"Terrorist?" stammered Louise as Saji stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go Louise!" and the two walked away from the sight, the sound of the explosion ringing in their ears.

PMC Trust Hangar

Exiting her Enact, Aianna noticed that at least ten of the mechanic were crowded around a tv as the news broadcast announced that seven cities were bombed. Smiling, Aianna walked past the soldiers as a thought ran through the head.

'With Celestial Being and now terrorist attacks, the naturals will die and then it'll be our opportunity to create our paradise

"Hey you guys! Something terrible just happened!" yelled Ian running up to the five meisters.

"What is it old man?" asked Lockon as Ian paused to catch his breath.

"Seven major cities were hit by terrorist attacks, simultaneously," and everyone gasped.

"What!"

"What about the damage?"

"They weren't large explosion, but they used time-bombs in heavily populated places, I heard at least a hundred people lost their lives,"

"That's terrible," whispered Allejiuah when Lockon's communicator beeped.

"It's me," answered Lockon as the image of Wang Lieu Mei's face appeared on the screen.

"Attention all gundam meisters, moments ago, the ones responsible for the attacks released a statement to the networks, unless Celestial Being ceases its armed interventions and disarms, they will commence indiscriminate retaliatory acts around the world,"

"So this was really aimed at us," concluded Tieria and Rina looked at Wang Lieu Mei.

"Just who's the one responsible for this?"

"That's unknown. Meisters, please remain on standby until we receive detailed information from our agents," and the communication was cut. Closing his communication device, Lockon turned to face the other meisters.

"I don't who they are or where they're from, but they just stirred things up,"

"Blackmailing us with mass murder," commented Allejiuah and Tieria laughed.

"What did they think that this would stop us from our interventions?"

"Are you serious Tieria!" yelled Lockon turning to the purple-haired meister.

"Innocent people were victims here and you don't feel anything!" yelled Ian and Tieria turned to the mechanic as his red eyes portrayed no emotion.

"No I don't, the plan did say that things like this would happen,"

"Callous bastard," growled Lockon as the grabbed Tieria's collar.

"What's the matter, usually you're the one who doesn't have a care in the world," smiled Tieria and Lockon's grip tightened.

"Shut up you bastard!"

"Do you despise terrorism that much? Lockon Stratos," taunted Tieria/

"And you don't?"

"To the world at large, we're nothing more than a bunch of terrorists as well,"

"Do you have a problem with me hating them?"

Scoffing at him, Tieria slapped Lockon's hand away.

"Those people are using a kind of warfare known as terrorism," said Setsuna and everyone turned to face him.

"Yeah so?" snapped Lockon.

"So, we'll do what Celestial Being does best. Armed intervention. And you know what? We gundam meisters will be the ones to do it,"

* * *

**Character Profile:**

Yue Shizumi (Rina Yamato)

Age: 15

Type: Ultimate Coordinator

Appearance: 5'4. Long brown hair with pink highlights. Violet-blue eyes

Character based: Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne

Personality: Caring, Nice

Affiliations: Celestial Being Gundam Meister

**Okay here's a small character profile so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and since its summer now I hope I put up more chapters soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow Its been a while but here's a new chapter for you guys to enjoy. Since school is going to start in less than two weeks I can't promise any new chapters for a while but I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for all the grammatical and spelling errors! It feels good to update again!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Gundam 00**

**_Italics are for thoughts, flashbacks, and dreams_**

* * *

Standing in the far corner of the room Rina looked at the TV Screen as Allejiuah read the statement from the terrorist group responsible for the terrorist attacks around the world.

"Unless Celestial Being cease its armed interventions, we will continue our attacks. What we do is not evil, we are the voice of the people, the apostles of justice, we are going against people who would turn the world in to chaos!"

"What the hell are they talking about," he said as he punched the tv screen turning it off.

"Indiscriminant bombings," whispered Setsuna looking at the gundams outside.

"_This world is just so," _thought Rina when a sharp pain hit her head and a voice filled it.

:/

_The land was filled with the metallic smell of blood as the area was filled with the sound of gunshots. In old house made of clay, two figures stood in the middle of the house seeking refuge from all the destruction around them. When all the sounds of gunfire quietened down, the older of the two looked at the younger figure before talking_

"_Yue, this world is full of evil, people who will use us till we die, that's why, we're fighting," whispered the mysterious figure to a nine-year old Yue as the two looked out at the barren land._

"_But why?" asked Yue and the figure looked over at the younger coordinator and patted her head._

"_Because, this world is twisted, in order for all of us to be safe and happy, the naturals must be eliminated," and the two looked out at the desert and cringed at the sound of gunshots and people screaming as they pierced the quiet air._

"_Our paradise," whispered Yue when everything became black._

:/

'Rina!' yelled Allejiuah as he and Setsuna noticed that the youngest meister was staring off into space when she suddenly grabbed her head. Snapping out of her dream, Rina looked up to see the worried look on Allejiuah's face and she smiled. "Rina, are you alright?" asked Allejiuah and Rina nodded and the three looked out at the gundams once more as the seriousness of the situation sank in.

Outside the container, Tieria stood on the container as he looked up at the sky.

"A Global terrorist network,"

"Those bastards," growled Lockon as he looked up at the sky as a certain memory of rubble and bodies flashed in his head. Just at the thought of the past made Lockon even more angry as he clenched his fists tightly. So caught up in his anger, Lockon failed to notice that Haro was bouncing up and down calling his name until the pet robot hit his foot.

"Lockon! You're Angry! You're angry!" chirped the little robot and Lockon smiled down at the robot.

"I'm sorry Haro, just leave me alone for a little bit okay?" and with that, Lockon walked away from the beach his green eyes filled with anger.

"I'll snipe all of them,"

On the private yacht provided by Wang Lieu Mei, the four male meisters and Ian stared at the three girls who walked up onto the deck.

"Why are you dressed like that?" asked Allejiuah looking at the girls wearing their swimsuits.

"Call if a form of camouflage," informed Sumeragi and Chris smiled.

"And this is my favorite style!" when she noticed that Rina had refused to come up to the deck. 'Rina, get up here," but the youngest meister shook her head and Christina sighed as she ran over to the stairs and literally dragged her onto the lower deck despite Rina's constant yells. Once she was on the deck, all the men looked at her wide eyed. Wearing a dark blue two piece swimsuit, the meisters were able to see Rina's slim yet muscular body. Instead of her hair being up in its usual ponytail, it was tied to the side with the hairclip given to her by Lockon. Noticing the wide eyed stares she was getting, Rina's face turned red as she ran behind Christina who smiled and pushed her out.

"Doesn't she look cute?" chirped Christina causing the youngest meister to turn redder. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Rina's and she looked up to see Setsuna pull her towards the upper deck.

"Setsuna?" she asked once the two were on the upper deck. Wordlessly, Setsuna took off his navy blue jacket and silently handed it Rina. Taking the jacket into her hand, Rina looked up and saw that Setsuna was now looking out at the water below. Smiling, Rina took the jacket and put it on covering on her exposed body.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Do you know how serious the situation is?" and Rina snapped up to hear Allejiah's question. Walking over from the upper deck, Rina looked down to see Allejiuah questioning their tactical forecaster who held her stance as she retorted.

"I do know but right now all we can do is wait for words from the agents Wang Lieu Mei sent out!" and when she was done, she turned around and walked away calling for cold beer.

"Sometimes I think she's a little bit too unconventional," sighed Allejiuah.

"She's just acting tough," commented Lockon.

"If only we could contact the agents ourselves," sighed Christina as she walked up to Allejiuah.

"We're a combat team, there's no reason to know everything or everyone about the organization," answered Tieria as he walked out from the lower deck's shaded corner.

"I think I can trust in Veda's direction," smiled Allejiuah but the worried look on Christina's face didn't leave her.

Looking down from the upper deck, Rina smiled when the thought of the Moralian battle and the voice of a certain pilot entered her head.

"Aianna Joule, a coordinator like me," she thought as she failed to notice that Christina had sneaked up to the upper deck until she felt a push, her eyes widened as she tried to grab something to prevent her from her falling into the water. When she was unable to grab anything, Rina closed her eyes as she waited for the impact of the ocean water to hit her when someone grabbed her hand. Opening her eyes, Rina looked up to see Setsuna holding onto her hand when he suddenly lost balance and the two fell into the water. When they resurfaced, the two heard laughter from the yacht and they looked up to see the others laughing at them.

"Chris! What was that for!" yelled Rina but she couldn't help but laugh. Setsuna looked over at the younger meister in disbelief that she was laughing. Frowning, he swam over to the ladder and heaved himself over. Once he was on the yacht, Setsuna walked over to the upper deck ignoring the constant pestering from Lockon about grabbing Rina's hand. A few moments later, Setsuna felt a towel hit his head and he looked over to see Rina drying herself off. Noticing his stare, Rina turned to look at him.

"You'll catch a cold again," and she continued drying herself.

Inside one of the many Wang family manors, Wang Lieu Mei stood in front of the manor's main computer system as Hong Long typed in codes into the main keyboard.

"Mistress, I managed to contact our agents using an encrypted wave length," he reported

"What's the situation like out there?" asked Wang Lieu Mei.

"It appears as if all the intelligence agencies of the world are already searching for this terrorist network," reported Hong Long when the two noticed that there was another bombing in Shanghai, China.

"This makes all three major groups targets, there's a high possibility that we're dealing with an international terrorist network," and Wang Lieu Mei slightly frowned and she looked at the computer again.

"Still, there might be a country supporting it,"

"Roger that, mistress," answered Hong Long as he got to work typing in codes. Watching from behind Wang Lieu Mei's eyes saddened.

"Its terrible having to sit and wait like this,"

Once everyone was back on the island the crew received a message from the agents about the terrorist network.

"According to this, we can summarize that the terrorist network as several operating bases, and before they can switch bases, we will have all gundams standby at arranged locations," ordered Sumeragi and the meisters got ready to depart. Once she was done changing into her pilot suit, Rina ran to Freedom and got into the cockpit as the red laser beam scanned her eyes before she was granted access to the gundam's control system.

"Freedom, Rina Yamato, launching," reported Rina as she head towards her standby location.

"Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei, heading to target,"

"Kyrios, Allejiuah Haptism, launching,"

"This is Virtue, Tieria Erde, heading out,"

"Dynames, Lockon Stratos, I'm taking off!" and the five gundams separated to their locations.

**HRL True Pillar**

Watching the solider report the damage from the bombing, Sezuru watched Colonel Smirnov and Lieutenant Peries' reactions and he walked out of the room to Noel's where he found her furiously typing into her computer.

"Noel, anything yet?" he asked and Noel sighed as she shook her head.

"Even if it's a terrorist network, its one I've never heard of and we were forced to learn all the terrorist networks in the world when we were in the facility," and Sezuru walked over and patted Noel's head.

"I'm guessing this group is fairly new or it's a group that wasn't worth anything, maybe that's why we never learned who they are, the facility only cared about making money by selling us to the highest paying military or terrorist group," and Noel slowly nodded.

"They only used us then betrayed us, those filthy naturals," she whispered her voice full of anger and hate. Noticing this, Sezuru pulled her close until he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Don't worry, by the time our plan is complete, the naturals will never be able to bother us again," and Noel nodded.

"Our paradise,"

Flying over Union territory, five flag machines flew in formation aimlessly.

"Lieutenant, we're no going to find the gundams like these," informed Howard and Graham sighed.

"I know. At heart I'm acting like a hyperactive boy, but I can't stand those bastards who would stoop so low to use terrorism," growled Graham as the flags turned around and headed back to base.

"We're with you on that one sir!" and Graham smiled.

"I appreciate your loyalty guys,"

Inside one of the hotels in the country of Scotland, the first princess of Azadistan Marina Ismail quietly sat down as she remineseced the past few days. As she silently thought, a beeping sound snapped her into reality and she opened the communication and saw the familiar face of her advisor Shirin looking at her. Sighing, Marina leaned forward as her advisor greeted her and continued talking.

"A war in Moralia and terrorist attacks, there sure are many distractions during your diplomatic tour princess," commented Shirin causing Marina to sigh again.

"Terroist concerns has postponed my meeting with the British foreign secretary, this is all Celestial Being's fault,"

Smiling at the younger woman's worried tone, Shirin closed her eyes and continued talking.

"Why don't you think of this as a vaction and enjoy yourself?" she asked and Marina snapped up at the thought.

"How can you of all people say such a thing to me?" and her advisor opened her eyes and the playful tone from before was gone.

"The national assembly erupted the other day, apparently, the reformist attacked and injured the conservative leader,"

"That's terrible," whispered Marina and Shirin kept on going.

"Its only a matter of time before our own people start fighting each other. This is your first trip but it may turn out to be your last one," said Shirin and Marina looked down at her hands.

"_If we could only get along with each other."_

**TOKYO Economic Zone.**

Inside his apartment, Saji Crossroad opened his phone and called his girlfriend. When the picture of Louise's face came onto the screen, Saji smiled.

"Hey Louise, are you okay?" he asked and Louise nodded.

"I'm fine but my mom's really pushing me to go back to Spain," and Saji paused before talking.

"Why don't you just go back for a short visit to show them you're okay?" he aked and Louise shook her head.

"Bad idea, my mom was against me studying abroad in the first place, she'll come up millions of reasons to keep me there," and Saji smiled when he heard the door open and the sounds of his sister coming into the apartment.

"I'm home!" called Kinue Crossroad and Saji looked at Louise.

"My sister's home give me a call if anything happens okay?" and Louise nodded before she hung up the phone.

"Hey welcome home sis. You look tired," commented Saji noticing the fatigued look on Kinue's face as she walked into the living room.

"That's because I am tired," replied Kinue as she threw her purse down and plopped onto the couch. "A large scale in Moralia, terrorist attacks, demonstrations across the world denouncing Celestial Beings, world leaders making statements, we can't cover it all, even with everyone working!"

"Honestly, I used to think that this whole thing was everyone else's problem," said Saji as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water.

"What was?" asked Kinue as Saji walked back and handed her the water.

"You know everything that's going on in the world. Even after Celestial Being showed up, there was nothing really different about our lives so I just thought everything wasn't so important. Then, that bus was bombed. Then I realized that it mattered a lot, at least to me, I just didn't realize it before, I was being ignorant of the situation til then,"

"Same here," answered Kinue and Saji looked at his older sister in surprise. "I just came back from interviewing the victims' families, and it was difficult. Those who died didn't do anything wrong, they were just at the wrong place and time. And then, their lives were over. I understand why those families despise Celestial Being, I really really do," and Saji looked away.

"It just seems impossible to rid the world of war,"

"I'm pretty sure they know that too,"

"Huh?" and Kinue elaborated.

"There's something else behind that impossible goal of eradicating war. I'm pretty sure Celestial Being has another motive in their actions. Though it's just my opinion,"

"But a lot of innocent people have been killed! And many more are grieving for them,"

You're right, I completely agree with you," and Saji walked over to the window and looked outside.

"I wonder how our parents would feel, if they were still alive,"

"They'd feel bad, just as you do Saji,"

**Australia Mountaim Region**.

As virtue landed on the ground, Tieria opened a connection with Sumeragi and reported his status.

"Virtue has arrived at target location, maintaining standby mode,"

'

**HRL Desert Region**

"Kyrios maintain standby mode," reported Allejiuah before taking a long drink from his canteen. "How long is this going to take?"

**Union South American Jungle Region**

Standing outside Dynames, Lockon looked up at the sky as his eyes were filled with frustration and anger.

"What a pain,"

**AEU Scottish Highlands**

Landing her gundam on the ground, Rina removed her helmet and looked up at the sky.

"Freedom, maintaining standby mode," she whispered and she looked to her left to see Exia stationed next to her.

Inside Exia's cockpit, Setsuna removed half of his pilot suit and he quietly sat down while thinking of his past in Krugis.

:/

"_Are you going?" asked a young boy to his comrade as the sounds of gunshots and screamed echoed outside the house they were stationed in. Turning around, the older boy looked at Soran and nodded._

_"of course I'm going, I'm going to fufill my duty in the name of God,"_

_"No you can't you'll die!" yelled the younger boy and after a slight pause, the older boy grabbed the younger boy's shirt._

_"What's wrong? Are you afraid of dying? That's blasphemy against God and everything we're fighting for!"_

_"He lived for God and he died for God. Now his spirit will be led into the presence to God," said Ali Al-Sachez as he held the holy book in his hand. Sitting on the ground, Soran looked up at the man with sad eyes and he held his riflie tighter._

:/

'There is no God in death," whispered Setsuna when the sounds of the alarm made him look at the screen.

"A heat source? Close to where we though another bombing would take place," and Setsuna pressed a button showing a building with smoke coming out at the top. "Terroists," he growled when his communicator beeped and Setsuna touched his ear and reported his name.

"We saw a sucpicious person leaving the sight of the bombing, you and Rina are the closest ones there, can you look into it?" asked Wang Lieu Mei and Setsuna nodded.

"Roger, I'll head to the sight," and Setsuna jumped down from the cockpit to see Rina doing the same, nodding, the two ran into the direction of town.

"You can't use your gundams right now,"

"Roger that,"

Driving the car that was rented for him Setsuna drove to the sight and looked around as Wan Lieu Mei filled him in.

"The suspect was seen escaping in a car, a brown coop," she informed when Setsuna saw a brown coop speeding away from area. Narrowing his eyes, Setsuna followed.

Walking outside to the car waiting for her, Marina Ismail looked at her bodyguard.

"Is it true that there was a terrorist attack nearby?"

"Yes it's been confirmed mam, we've located a hotel outside the city," and Marina looked down as she followed into the car.

Chasing the car Setsuna pulled out his gun as he pointed at the brown coop next to him.

"Engaging target," he reported and he fired at the car only hit the window and the coop sped up. Growling, Setsuna followed and he jumped out of the car and aimed when he realized that the coop was out of range. As he mentally kicked himself for his lack to speed, the sounds of a police car snapped him back and Setsuna quickly put away his gun and put his hands up.

"Hey what do you think you were doing lad?" asked the officer and Setsuna looked straight ahead.

"Nothing," but the officer looked at him again.

"Alright let's see some I.D," and when he noticed the hesitation, he continued.

"What's wrong? Get your I.D out now!" he yelled when a black limo pulled up beside them and a man wearing a black suit walked out.

"Excuse me sir, but you should know this young man is with us," and the officer looked at him.

"and who the hell are you?" and the man showed him his I.D

"This is who we are,"

"Ah! Sorry sir," and Setsuna looked to see who had saved him when the back window to the car rolled down revealing a woman in her twenties looking at him. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at him.

"Was that too rash of me?" asked Marina after she and the young boy she had saved were in a remote area.

"No," answered Setsuna

"I never thought that I would meet anyone from my homeland here, I mean you are from Azadistan aren't you?" asked Marina to Setsuna who shook his head.

"no, I'm from Krugis," and Marina gasped.

"I see. Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Marina Ismail,"

"Kamal Majerif," answered Setsuna.

"Are you on a sightseeing trip?" asked Marina when Setsuna began walking away.

"Wait, please let me talk to you a little bit longer," she called and Setsuna looked back and paused.

Standing outside one of the buildings Rina along with some of the Celestial Being agents arrested the man responsible for the bombing.

"Miss Wang Lieu Mei, we have one of the suspects in our custody, anymore orders?" asked Rina.

"Go back to Freedom, where's Setsuna?" and Rina looked out at the buildings surrounding her.

"I think he's still out there in the city,"

"The information's been confirmed Mistress, the information's states that the group responsible for everything is the European revival group La Eden," reported Hong Long and Wang Lieu Mei looked at him.

"We need them to find their operating bases right away,'

"Diplomacy?" asked Setsuna as he looked over at Marina who nodded.

"That's right, as I'm sure you know Kamal, Azadistan has split into two groups, the whole country is in chaos. With the severe restrictions on oil exports, we need acess to the solar energy it's the same system which has ruined the people's standard way of living. Unless we reconcile the two groups, that group will step in,"

"Celestial Being," answered Sestsuna and Marina gasped.

"Those people are just a bunch of fanatics, thinking they can just end war. Of course war isn't right, but the reality is that people are losing their lives in these unilateral interventions, there are even whole countries who have lost their economies thanks to them. I just find myself asking the question 'do they think that they're God?'"

"People die in wars too," commented Setsuna and Marina looked over at the younger boy.

"I'm just saying that their methods are just too arbitrary. Without holding talks, without thinking of more peaceful solutions, all they're doing is restricting people with the threat of violence, and that's just not right!"

"While talks are held, people still die,"

"Yes I know that but-"

"It was Azadistan who destroyed Krugis," said Setsuna turning to face Marina who stepped back.

"Yes, but right until the end the two countries sought a peaceful solution!"

"Meanwhile countless numbers of people died!" yelled Setsuna his eyes full of hate and anger. Gasping, Marina looked at the 16 year old boy.

"oh no Kamal, were you? The fighting ended over six years ago, but you're still just a boy, were you fighting back then," asked Marina and Setsuna looked at her.

"I am still fightining. I'm fighting now," and Marina stepped back in horror.

"Are you here to kill me? Are you a member of the conservatives?" she whispered and Setsuna just looked at her before answering.

"Killing you won't make a difference. The world won't change,"

"Kamal," whispered Marina.

"No! My codename is Setsuna F. Seiei, I am a gundam meister of Celestial Being," said Setsuna

"Celestial Being?" gasped Marina. Turning his back to her, Setsuna started walking before his paused and turned his head a tiny bit.

"It the fighting doesn't stop in Azadistan we will intervene," and with that, Setsuna walked away leaving a horror filled Marina behind.

"We're getting reports from the agents now. It seems as if all of La Eden's main operating bases have been evacuated," reported Hong Long.

"They're careful, we're back to square one," observed Wang Lieu Mei.

"Wait a minutes, it seems as the world intelligence agencies are releasing the biometrics of a suspected terrorist live on the networks. A coded messge from the NRO? And the BND, and the DSVB too? Well mistress?" asked Hong Long and Wang Lieu Mei smiled.

"Clearly it's a message from the world, they want us to act,"

"La Eden has three operating bases, we'll attack simultaneously at 1400 grange mean time," ordered Sumeragi as the meisters scrambled to the target locations.

"Roger," answered the five meisters.

Once all of the meisters were at their locations, Tieriea used his Gn- Bazooka to destroy all of the base while Allejiuah provided back up. When Lockon reached his location, Lockon used his Gn-Rifle to shoot down all the enemy mobile suits and his destroyed the base. While Setsuna used his Gn-sword to cut down the ship, Rina used her gun to destroy all the ships, cargo and such. Once the ship was destroyed, Freedom and Exia made their ways back to the Pacific island base.

"Mission complete," reported all the meisters.

"Mission complete," reported Hong Long.

"Tell the agents to keep looking for the country who helped La Eden," ordered Wang Lie Mei.

"Roger that Misstress,"

Sighing, Wang Lieu Mei closed her eyes and released all the tension in her shoulders.

"Sometimes this world is so-,"

Piloting her gundam, Rina looked out at the sea below her.

"This is just the beginning, we're going to face more difficulties then this and when that time comes, all of us, have to be ready for anything," she whispered as she and the others landed and were greeted by Sumeragi, Chris, Feldt, and Ian.

* * *

**Well that's all for now but I'll really really try hard to put up another chapter within a month or so but I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Sezuru Zala**

**Age:18**

**Appearance: Indigo hair, green eyes**

**Character based: Athrun Zala**

**Personality: Rash, short tempered but caring about the people he loves**

**Love interest: Noel Atha**

**Wish: Wants to creat a paradise where he and Noel along with the other coordinators will be happy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Finally I got this chapter done. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Gundam 00 T.T  
_**

* * *

2307 A.D. its been four months been Celestial Being started its armed interventions. Of the three nation groups, only the Human Reform League has something planned for Celestial Being.

Heaven's Pillar

Inside one of the many Human Reform League meeting rooms, Sergei Smirnov stood in front of the Chobu team forces lecturing them.

"Members of the CHOBU force, you represent your motherlands and are some of the finest the HRL has to offer. Our target is to find and destroy that group of worldwide interventionists. The defeat of that group will make the Human Reform League the most powerful nations in the world further elevating humanity. I expect great results from all of you," he said as he saluted and the other soldiers also saluted. Among the soldiers stood Soma, Sezuru, and Noel.

Near the Human Reform League's Orbital Elevator the Celestial Being mother ship Ptlemioas was stationed.

"Exia docking," reported Setsuna as his gundam docked in its designated container. When he climbed out of the cockpit, he was greeted by the Celestial Being mechanic Ian.

'That was a pretty nice docking Setsuna, I've already begun maintenance on Freedom," he said pointing over to Freedom whose armor was already stripped and being checked.

"I'll help you with maintenance," offered Setsuna when the older man just shrugged.

"Go back to you room and rest, give others a chance to work,"

Gathered in the bridge of the room, Allejiuah approached Sumeragi who was just watching everyone else work.

"Miss Sumeragi, what if we come under attack during our overhaul?" asked the meister and Sumeragi paused before answering.

"I'll curse God for that," she replied dusting off her clothes.

"I really don't think that you of all people should be saying that,"

Once the meeting between the CHOBU forces was finished, Noel removed the green hat and sat down on her chair and started typing into the computer.

"According to the data, Tabitha Hale was dropped and there are no records after that, the facility was destroyed by a group of unknowns," read Noel when the door opened and Sezuru walked into her quarters.

"Noel, any contact from Ai or the others?" he asked and Noel shook her head.

"Nothing new after the battle in Moralia," and Sezuru ruffled his hair.

"What the hell is going on! What about the pilot of the newest gundam? Ai said that the pilot has a high possibility of being one of us!" and Noel shook her head and she turned her head to the computer screen.

"I've looked up the most recent news of the facility but that latest news is four months ago, the day of Tabitha and Yue's selection. According to the data, the facility was destroyed by a group of unknowns," and Sezuru sat down on the bed and looked over at Noel.

"Four months ago? That's when Celestial Being started their armed interventions," and Noel paused before typing codes into the computer. After a few minutes, Noel's typing slowed down until her fingers stopped moving and her eyes widened.

"Sezuru," she called getting the boy's attention.

"What is it?" he asked and Noel's voice shook.

"Come look at this," and Sezuru walked up to where Noel sat and looked at the computer screen. When he was there, Noel replayed one of the recorded segments of the security cameras inside the selection room. Both coordinator's eyes widened as they saw Yue going beserk and killing the thirteen men in less that two minutes. Then they saw a young boy wearing a pilot suit approaching her and he caught her as she collapsed. Once the video was over, Noel and Sezuru took in the information.

"It can't be," whispered Noel and she looked at Sezuru whose eyes were wide open.

"Yue's with Celestial Being,"

As the door of the bridge opened, Litchy walked into see Christina working by herself.

"Hey where's Feldt?" he asked looking around for the pink haired tactical operator to which Christina answered for him.

"She said she wasn't feeling well and went to see Doctor Moreno,"

"So you're working a double shift?"

"Yeah you got that right," sighed Christina massaging her shoulders. Smiling, Litchy looked at the girl before speaking.

"I'll take over for a while, why don't you go get something to eat?" he suggested and Chris looked up and smiled.

"What! Really? You're so nice!" she smiled causing Litchy to blush.

"Don't mention it,"

"Its just too bad you're not really my type," and Chris walked out of the bridge leaving a heart-broken Litchy behind.

HRL Orbital Elevator

Inside the pillar, Sergei Smirnov stood behind Ming as they stared at the screen.

"Right now we're deploying thousands or communication probes. The light particles the gundams emit disrupt all types of communication. We're using that to our advantage, if communicatios are disrupted in an area, then that means that a gundam is in the vicinity," reported the Chinese soldier and Sergei smiled.

"Let's see where you guys are hiding, Celestial Being,"

Looking at the vast emptiness of space, Feldt Grace stood in the observation deck as tears flew down her face. Too caught up in her thoughts, Feldt failed to realized that the door behind her had opened until a voice caught her attention.

"Yo! What are you up to?" Lockon asked and Feldt quickly wiped the tears away from her face. But when she turned to face him, some of the tears flew across the from due to the lack of gravity. Eyes widening, Lockon paused for a second before his face turned into a caring worried look.

"What's the matter?"

Inside the bridge, Licthy sat on the tactical operators' seat as he ran a check through the system.

"GN- particles completely charged," he smiled not noticing the blinking red alarm of the E-sensor.

Inside the Human Reform League Sergei Smirnov stood with Leitantant Ming as they waited watched the screen.

"Colonel, we just lost communication with some of the comm. Devices!" alerted one of the soldiers and Sergei smiled.

"I never expected them to be this close," gasped Ming and Sergei looked up.

"Allright all Chobu members scramble immediately!"

Sighing, Christina looked up from her tray of food to the two people sitting before her. Sitting with one chair between the two, Setsuna and Tieria silently ate their meal as if nothing was wrong but there was a tense aura around.

"This is so awkward!' thought Christina when the door near her opened and Rina walked in. But when she noticed the tense atmosphere, she made a quick u-turn and tried to walked out when someone's hand grabbed her hand. Turning around, Rina saw Christina holding onto her hand and she gave Rina a desperate glance at the two meisters silently eating their meals.

"Uh-its okay I want to go and rest," laughed Rina but Chris' grip on her arm tightened and she literally dragged Rina to the table and situated her in between Setsuna and Tieria who glared at her for disturbing their quiet meal. As Rina nervously laughed, Christina happily placed a tray of food before Rina before running out of the room.

"Enjoy your meal!" yelled Christina as she ran out.

"Chris!" yelled Rina trying to run after her when Setsuna grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Eat," he ordered but Rina shook her head.

"I'm fine, I'm not hungry," but Setsuna knew she was lying. During the time they were living together in Tokyo, Setsuna noticed that Rina never really ate. While she always made him his meals, she always avoided eating and that she barely slept.

'Eat," he ordered again before he started eating again. After a slight hesitation, Rina ate a spoonful of rice and realized that she was actually ravenous. After a few quick swallows, Rina realized that all of her food was gone. Suddenly, a canister full of juice was placed infront of her. Turning her head, Rina saw Setsuna also drinking the same drink and Rina smiled before taking a sip of the juice and smiled even wider at the taste.

HRL Orbital Elevator

As the order to sortie was announced, Noel and Sezuru ran out their rooms with their pilot sutis. Different from the standard green pilot suits Sezuru wore a red pilot suit while Noel was wearing a pink pilot suit.

"All pilots launch!" yelled Sergei and Sezuru gripped his helmet.

"Yue," he whispered and Noel looked over at Sezuru and grabbed his hand. Looking up, Sezuru looked over at Noel who smiled at him.  
"We'll find out why she joined them, it'll be alright, we'll get out paradise," and Sezuru smiled at Noel and the two looked ahead of them.

"Yeah, we'll get it, our paradise," and his eyes narrowed.

Ptlomaois Observation Deck

Standing next to the pink haired teen, Lockon saw the Feldt was just standing quietly as tears fell down her face.

"I see, so today's the day of your parent's deaths?" he asked and Feldt slowly nodded choking back a sob. "Everyone in the organization is sworn to secrecy. Other than Rina, I don't know anything about the other meisters, but still, not telling you about your own parents," and Lockon looked at the fifteen year old girl before him. Pulling her close to him, Lockon held the pink-haired teen in a half hug. "You're following them in their footsteps, you're a remarkably strong girl," and the two stayed that way for a minute before Lockon broke the silence by speaking. "Its Neil," he whispered and Feldt looked up at him with a questioning look.

"What?" she asked and Lockon smiled at her for a minute.

"That's my real name, Neil Dylandy, I'm from Ireland originally, my family was killed by terrorists," and Lockon showed Feldt a locket filled with his family photo. "This was my sisters. I never saw her take it off until-" and Feldt looked over at Lockon

"Why tell me that?" asked Feldt.

"I thought it would be unfair for you to tell me something so personal and me not tell you anything about me," and after a pause, Feldt answered.

"You're so nice," she whispered and Lockon smiled.

"Yeah only to the ladies," when the door to the observation deck opened and Allejiuah walked in looking for Lockon, when he saw Lockon and Feldt.

"Sorry," blushed Allejiuah and Lockon looked at him.

"Hey its not like that!"

Walking out of the cafeteria, Rina headed towards her room when she felt a sharp pain on her head.

"What the!" she whispered as she held her head when Chris' voice filled the intercom.

"Enemy approaching!" she yelled and Rina snapped up and she turned around to see Setsuna looking at her. Nodding, the two headed towards the containers.

"Have Ptylomey change course, Ian, what's the gundam's maintenance staus?" asked Sumeragi changing into her suit as Ian filled her in.

"Exia and Freedom are ready to go but Dynames' armor is still stripped and it can't use its leg generators," and Sumeragi turned around and gritted her teeth.

"That's the one that I wanted,"

"Send out Kyrios and Virtue first, Exia and Freedom standby for launch!" ordered Sumeragi over the intercom as Feldt and Lockon made their way to their designated battle stations. As Feldt made her way to the bridge, Lockon stopped her.

"Hey Feldt," he called and the young pink haired teen looked over at him.

"Make sure you survive," he smiled and he tossed something to the girl who caught the object. Looking down at the object at her hands, Feldt's eyes widened as she realized that Lockon had tossed her his sister's locket. "Keep that safe for me," he stated and he turned the opposite way and headed towards the bridge. Holding onto the locket, Feldt closed her eyes.

"Mother, father," she whispered and then she quickly made her way to the bridge.

* * *

**_Yeah short Chapter but I didn't feel like going into all the battle scenes between Celestial Being and HRL espcially the battle between Allejiuah and Soma. I kinda added more Feldt and Lockon then in the series but I just adore that couple so I added a little more than normal._**

**_I also realized that I barely put any Setsuna and Rina despite them living together for four months so here's a little side story thingie. This is a continuation of when Setsuna got sick.  
_**

**TOKYO Economic Zone**

"Setsuna's sick!" yelled Sumeragi and Rina looked at Setsuna glare at her before she turned back to her communicator and nodded.

"So for a couple of days, please pull Setsuna out of missions so he can rest," and Sumeragi paused for a second.

"I understand, Rina take care of him, I'm pretty sure he'll try to continue missions in his condition," and Rina nodded.

"Roger that," and Rina ended the communication and turned around only to hit Setsuna's chest.

"Hey! What are you doing up!" she yelled as she wrestled Setsuna to the bed. But with his full force, Setsuna pushed Rina onto the bed.

"I told you not to contact the crew member of Ptolemy," and Rina pouted.

"I had no choice, if I hadn't you would have continued mission and gotten sicker," and Setsuna glared at her before his vision became blurry and everything became black.

When he opened his eyes again, Setsuna looked around to notice that it was already sunset outside. _"How long was I asleep?"_ thought Setsuna as he sat up and put his hand on his forehead to dull the constant pain in his head. Hearing loud noises from the kitchen, Setsuna frowned as he slowly got up and headed towards the kitchen. Once he was there, he saw Rina standing infront of the stove with a pot of something steaming. Hearing movement, Rina turned around to see Setsuna standing nearby.

"Oh, I was just about to wake you up," and Rina pointed at the pot of rice stew. As the stew was finished, Rina made Setsuna sit on the bed as he slowly ate the stew. AS he took his first bite, Setsuna realized that he was ravenous and quickly ate when a hand brushed his cheek.

"You had rice on your face," and Rina quickly retracted her hand when she saw Setsuna flinch. "Sorry," she whispered and she walked out the room. When she was gone, Setsuna looked at the remaining stew in the bowl and he quietly ate before he laid down and fell asleep. While he was asleep, Rina walked by and placed a wet cloth on his burning forehead.

"You're working yourself way to hard," she whispered and she rested her head on the bed and fell asleep.

_"Why? Why are you doing this Soran?" cried a woman as she held up a shaking hand at her 10 year old son who held a gun in his hand. Soran just stood there without saying anything and pulled the trigger and as he did, the young boy did not show any emotion. No fear, sadness, or disgust._

Snapping his eyes open, Setsuna panted as the horrible memory played over and over in his head. He had killed them. Both his mother and father died by his hands. He killed them without any remorse. He killed them under the belief that the act was a sacrifice to god. Sitting up, Setsuna saw Rina's head resting on the bed and her hand holding onto his. Pulling his hand out of her grasp, Setsuna looked down at the younger girl before he stood up and grabbed his coat before walking out of the apartment.

When she opened her eyes, Rina looked around and stretched her arms. But when she looked at the bed, Rina's eyes widened as she saw that Setsuna was gone.

"Sestuna!" yelled Rina looking around the apartment when she saw that Setsuna's coat was gone. "Idiot!" and Rina ran out the apartment.

"Setsuna!" yelled Rina running around the streets and she kept yelling his name before she saw him sitting on the park bench, just gazing at the empty park. "Setsuna!" yelled Rina as she ran up to the meister and fell onto her knees. Turning his head, Setsuna saw the younger meister fall down catching her breath.

"You're sweating," he stated and Rina nodded.

"I ran around looking for you, you shouldn't walk around like that! You had me worried," and Setsuna saw the look of worry on her face.

"Sorry," and Rina looked over and smiled.

"No problem," and Setuna looked up and crimson and blue- violet eyes clashed, Setsuna had an instant flash of images run through his head. The images of the desert, bloody bodies, ruined houses, and then a girl. When the girl turned around, Setsuna's eyes met a pair of violet-blue eyes as the girl smiled and held out her hand towards him.

"Let's go home," she said and Setsuna snapped out of his trance as he saw Rina standing before him and holding out her hand to him

"Let's go home, Setsuna," she smiled and Setsuna paused for a second before he reached out and took her hand.


	11. Chapter 11 Setsuna and Rina's past

_**Okay don't kill me. I've honestly had a HUGE writer's block for the past three months but I wanted to write something due to the fact that its the beginning of 2011 and all. i'm sorry it took so long but I wish that everyone had a happy holiday!**_

_**Okay so you know how in the last chapter, Setsuna had a sudden flashback to the time in Krugis and there was a person who sounded like Rina when she was little... well I like the idea that Setsuna and Rina meeting during that time although both forget that they met in the past due to certain reasons. Plus I really didn't feel like spending three hours typing the huge battle between the gundams and HRL. But I hope you enjoy and if you can I'm trying to find a Beta cause I realize that I have horrendous spelling errors and grammar**_

_**Oh and I sadly don't own Gundam 00 T.T**_

* * *

A.D 2300 Krugis Republic

The blaring sun shined down on the desert country filled with chaos. Houses were destroyed, the bodies of the dead littered the soil soaking the sand with the red color of blood. Among one of the many houses still intact after the raid, 8 figures were inside resting. The figures ranged from 14 year olds to a 9 year old. All of them held weapons in their hands and their breaths came out in pants as the eight caught their breaths.

"We should be safe for now," said a girl with shoulder length silver hair and sharp blue eyes. The other six nodded and the girl turned to the desert outside. "How much longer are we going to fight like this?" she whispered when the youngest of the group, a girl with brown hair and pink highlights, suddenly stood up and looked around.

"What's up Yu-yu?" asked a girl with long indigo hair and the nine-year old looked at the older girl.

"I just felt something," and instantly, the other seven stood up.

"Is it another enemy attack?" growled a ten year old boy with black hair and red eyes as he held up his gun.

"I don't think its an enemy Yuri," informed Yue and she stared into the distance into the desert. After a moment, Yue started walking towards the door.

"Wait Yue!" yelled a indigo-haired boy with green eyes as he and the others ran up to Yue who just turned around and smiled.

"I'll be fine, all of you just stay here and rest," and after a slight hesitation, the others just nodded to each other.

"Yue come back in an hour," said a girl with blonde-hair and brown eyes and the young girl nodded before she walked out of the house and into the desert. As she walked around the empty streets, Yue cringed at the sight of the body of a little girl sprawled on the desert ground. The girl's eyes were wide with horror as dried blood covered her body. Kneeling down, Yue slowly closed the girl's eyes.

"Rest in peace," she whispered when she heard movement nearby. Immediately alert, Yue stood up and grabbed her gun. Taking slow steps, Yue walked over to a nearby house when a gun was pointed at her temple.

"Don't move," ordered a voice and Yue slowly turned her head to see a boy about her age, maybe a year older holding a pistol against her temple. The boy's crimson eyes locked with her violet-blue eyes.

"Let go of me!" yelled Yue as she elbowed the boy in the stomach and the boy cringed as he fell down. Turning around Yue pointed her pistol at the boy when she noticed that he was gripping his stomach in pain and a faint hue of red stained his already dirty shirt.

"Are you hurt?" asked Yue as she kneeled down and tried to examine the boy when he pushed her away but groaned as more red appeared on his shirt.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled when Yue just knelt down and poked him on the stomach causing him to almost scream.

"See you're hurt, don't move," ordered Yue as she pulled up the boys shirt and saw a bullet wound on his stomach. Pulling a small knife out of her pocket, Yue took it and slowly eased the bullet out and the boy grimaced as intense amount of pain hit his body. Once the bullet was out of the boy's stomach, Yue looked around before she ripped off some of her shirt and wrapped it around the boy's torso. Once she was done, Yue looked at her handiwork before smiling.

"There, all done," when the boy groaned and grabbed his torso.

"I pulled the bullet out and wrapped your torso with cloth but I don't have any medicine to give you," but the boy looked up.

"Thank you," he whispered when the two heard the sound of gunshots outside and a new wave of panic hit them. "Another attack?" yelled the boy as he stood up and grimaced and was about to run out when a hand grabbed him and held him back. Turning around, the boy saw Yue holding his arm. "Let go," he ordered but Yue shook her head.

"You're injured," she answered when the two heard the sound of screaming nearby and the two ran outside to see more bodies fall to the ground as the air was filled with panic and gunshots and the metallic smell of blood filled the air. As the two stared at the new destruction around them, Yue didn't notice that a man holding a rifle was aiming at her when the boy heard movement and he grabbed Yue and ran towards another place. As the two ran more and more bodies fell to the ground and Yue looked around for her comrades.

"Everyone," she whispered as the sounds of gunshots echoed through the air. Once the raid was over, Yue and the boy collapsed onto the ground of a vacant home not destroyed by the raid. Gasping to fill her lungs, Yue leaned back and stared at the ceiling when she noticed that the young boy was silently staring at her.

"What is it?" and the boy looked away.

"Your hair, it's weird," and Yue looked at her pink highlights.

"I never asked for pink highlights, I was created with them," and the boy looked at her.

"Created?" and Yue looked down at her hands and clenched them.

"Yeah," and the boy looked over at her again.

"What are you?" and Yue looked up.

"Experiment 580 Yue Shizumi, you?" and after a slight hesitation, he answered.

"Soran. My name's Soran Ibrahim," and Yue looked over at him.

"Soran," she repeated before she smiled at him.

"Pleased to meet you!" and Soran stared at the girl before him before looking away.

"You said that you were an experiment, what does that mean?" and Yue looked down.

"I was born without a mother, they took me out of her stomach before I was even born and altered my genes making me a coordinator," and Soran's eyes widened before he looked at Yue.

"Test experiment?" and Yue nodded.

"Coordinators are being used for fighting, we were ordered to come here to fight for Krugis against Azadistan,"

"Do you enjoy fighting?"

"Of course not! Who would?" exclaimed Yue before she gathered held her knees together. "But because I'm a coordinator, I was forced to come and fight, we already lost three others in the last three raids,"

"God will be there for them," and Yue looked up at Soran who stared at the ceiling.

"They died for God so their spirit will be with God," and Yue's eyes widened before she smiled.

"Yeah, Nico, Kail, and Mariane, all of them will be protected by God now," and Yue closed her eyes. When she reopened her eyes, Yue saw Soran already asleep with his head resting on the wall. Smiling, Yue also closed her eyes and let her mind drift off to sleep.

The two woke up to the sounds of gunshots again. Instantly alert, the two stood up and ran outside to see Azadistiani mobile suits firing at the civilians. As they watched, Soran saw his friends run towards the mobile suits only to be killed by the mobile suits' gunshots. Eyes widening, Soran looked around for his gun and he ran towards the battlefield. As he ran, Soran turned to see Yue running after him with her own gun.

"Stay where you are! You'll be killed!" yelled Soran and Yue smiled at him before running ahead of him and shot at a mobile suit.

"I could say the same to you," she said before she and Soran saw other mobile suits heading towards them. Dodging all of their bullets, Soran shot at one destroying it.

After the 5th raid was over Soran and Yue collapsed onto the ground as the effects of running around for survival for the last 5 hours. As the two ran around for shelter, Soran and Yue ran up to a certain house. As he looked at the house, Soran's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Soran, what's wrong?" asked Yue when Soran stared walking towards it.

"This house, I thought it was destroyed," he whispered as he ran towards it.

"Soran!" yelled Yue as she chased after him. Once he was inside, Soran stared at the empty house and the blood stains on the wall.

"Soran what's wrong-? Asked Yue when she saw the bodies of a man and a woman on the ground. Leaning down, Yue looked at the rotting bodies of the man and woman.

"These people have been dead for over a year, this happened before the raids even started, but who would?" asked Yue when she realized that Soran was silently standing in the back corner.

"Soran?" asked Yue as Soran walked up to the bodies and knelt down,

"I killed them," he said in a barely audible whisper.

"What?" asked Yue and Soran looked up at her.

"I killed them," he repeated and Yue's eyes widened.

"Soran," she whispered and Soran looked at Yue with no emotion.

"I killed them for God's sake; I did for God, but why? Why are we losing? I did everything for Him!" yelled Soran when Yue hugged him.

"It'll be alright, Soran," she whispered as tears fell down Soran's face, "One day; there'll be a day when you can stop fighting. One day, you'll be free of your guilt,"

"Yue," whispered Soran when Yue stood up and held out her hand to.

"Let's go, to a place to call home," said Yue smiling. After staring at her for a moment, Soran held out his hand and grasped hers._  
_

* * *

**Whew that took a while! Anyway I hope you enjoy and I wish people would review due to the fact that raises my hopes up that my story isn't boring or useless. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed!** :)


	12. Chapter 12

_**I honestly wanted to combine the battle scenes of episode 9 and 10 but my stupid brain wouldn't let me. Anyway here's the first part of the battle. Hehe. :)**_

_**I'll try to update soon but no promises.**_

_**Once again... I do not own Gundam 00. Hope you enjoy! :)**_

_**Okay I reposted it due to the fact I wanted to add more on the Rina and Setsuna's past thing. hehe I just had to post it.  
**_

* * *

Walking into the bridge of the Ptlomioas, Sumeragi gritted her teeth.

"The only group who could commence an operation this big is the Human Reform League," and she stood by her chair as the others situated themselves.

"Miss Sumeragi, Kyrios has just launched, next is Virtue's launch," informed Christina when Feldt walked in.

"So you're going to draw off the enemies with the two gundams?" asked Lasse and Sumeragi nodded and focused on the screen.

"I'm sorry I'm late," apologized the pink-haired girl as she situated herself in her position.

"Feldt, take care to Virtue's launch," ordered Christina and Feldt nodded as she quickly typed in codes into the computer.

Inside Virtue's cockpit, Tieria sat patiently for his launch sequence.

"I will commence the operation perfectly, ever since Moralia, we can't afford anymore screw ups," and he looked up when Feldt announced his launching time.

"Roger that, Virtue, Tieria Erde launching," and he took off.

Inside the human Reform League's carrier ships, Sergei Smirnov sat in the cockpit of the carrier ship.

"Colonel! We have two additional communication cut off points!" yelled one of the solidiers and Sergei looked at the screen to see two cut off points.

"Are the splitting up?" he questioned when he saw through the tactic and smiled. "No, they're trying to draw us off, then that means the first cut off point could be their space carrier," and laughing, Sergei opened a communication with all the ships and mobile suits. "Allright then Chobu special forces team we're going to see through the enemies feint, ships one and two launch all mobile suits!" he ordered and all the pilots scrambled to their position.

Sitting in the cockipit of the Justice Tierin, Sezuru stared at the screen,

"Yue," he whispered when the screen changed and Sergei Smirnov stared at the indigo haired boy.

"Lieutenant Zala, get ready to launch," he ordered and Sezuru looked up with a deteremined look in his eyes.

"Roger that,"

"Ptlomey has now entered the orbital rings electromagnetic intereference zone," informed Christina and Feldt looked over at the screen before speaking.

"We have visual conformation of the enemy forces," reported the younger girl as she displayed four Human Reform League carrier ships on the big screen.

"They're here," whispered the gundam meisters as they sat in their gundam's cockpits.

"Miss Sumeragi, the enemies changed formation and have split up, one to the left and one to the right. They're probably going to engage against Kyrios and Virtue," reported Christina and Sumeragi gritted her teeth.

"They've figured it out. Christina, call back Allejiuah and Tieria at once!" she ordered.

"But we're in the interference zone, all communications are impossible!" and Sumeragi growled before turning to Litchy.

"Litchy, change courses right not I need you to get away from the enemy. Use the orbital rings as a shield!" and Litchy nodded.

As they neared Celestial Being's spaceship. Sezuru noticed that Celstial Being had changed course and hidden behind the orbital ring.

"Hm, not bad, I guess they have a good tactical forecaster" he smiled when the image of the Celestial Being's mother ships came on to his screen. "So that's their spaceship. This will be interesting,"

As she rethought about her forecast, Sumeragi opened her eyes and stared at the screen.

"I'm going to relay my forecast of the situation to all personel," she informed before continuing. "The two approaching carriers should contain all the enemies forces," and Christina looked over at her.

"Are you sure Miss Sumeragi?" and Lasse answered her.

"Right now, we know that two ships have split and gone to engage Kyrios and Virtue,"

"Yeah, I was hoping that they wouldn't do that. My original plan was for Allejiuah and Tiera to pass the enemies unnoticed as the carriers headed towards out ship and make the gundam do a pincer attack from behind." And Sumeragi paused before continuing with her forecast. "But the enemies saw through our trap and created one of their own," and Rina looked up at the screen.

"Miss Sumeragi are you saying?" and Sumeragi nodded.

"I'm afraid that the two ships that have split up have already launched all their mobile suits. Now Allejiuah and Tieria are wasting time intercepting two empty carriers," and everyone listned as the situation sank in.

Shooting down the two carriers, Allejiuah and Tieria noticed that the two carriers were already empty.

"That was a waste of time," scoffed Tieria.

"They weren't carrying any mobile suits… that means!"

"I forecast that the two gundams will take 6 minutes to return back to us. In the mean time, we'll be attacked by waves by the enemy mobile suits,"

"Miss Sumeragi, just what are you basing your forecast on?" asked Lockon and Sumeragi looked up.

"I'm fairly certain that this tactic was used in the fourth solar power war. The commander was the wild bear of Russia, Sergei Smirnov," and the gundam meisters looked up.

"They're almost here,"

"All Chobu forces commence attack! Don't die out there today!" yelled Sergei as the mission started.

"Exia, Freedom, Dynames, opening container hatches. Exia and Freedom are to take an interception position in front of Ptlomey," informed Feldt as Exia and Freedom launched. "Dynames is to secure its legs to the container and standby to intercept with its GN- rifle,"

"Ptlomey's priorities have switched to defense, disengaging normal power," reported Lasse as the lights of the bridge dimmed causing Christina to panic.

"Wait! Are we really going to fight them? But this ship is unarmed!" yelled Christina.

"Yeah but we have gundams," assured Litchy.

"But we only have three of them!"

"They should be here by now, try to last for 360 seconds," stated Sumeragi and everyone looked up to see the enemy carrier ships.

"Dynames open fire!" yelled Sumeragi and Lockon nodded as he aimed his Gn- rifle, but as he shot at the carrier, he missed.

"Dam! My aim is off because the weight of the machine is different!" yelled Lockon when Rina cut him off.

"Lockon aim more to the right when you shoot!" she yelled when the carrier ships launched missiles.

"We have missles coming towards us, 24 of them!" yelled Feldt and Setsuna and Rina looked up and piloted the gundam to intercept. As the two shot at the missiles, a couple went past the two gundams and headed towards the Ptlemioas.

"Dam!" yelled the two as they kept shooting at the missiles.

"Deploy Gn-field!" yelled Sumeragi.

"Ro-roger that mam!" stuttered Christina and a Gn- field surrounded Ptlomey. As the missiles hit the Ptlomey, Sumeragi looked up at the screen to see the carrier ship heading towards them at an increasing speed.

"Its way to fast," whispered Rina and Sumeragi gasped.

"They're ramming us with an unmanned ship!" yelled the two and everyone looked up in shock.

"They're going to ram?" screamed Chris as she saw the approaching ship. "No!" she screamed crouching down.

"No you don't!" yelled Dynames as he fired his GN-missiles. As the missiles hit the carrier, the pressure from the Gn- particles caused the carrier ship to explode. As the debris flew around, Sumeragi opened her eyes again.

"Redeploy Gn-field!" she yelled but Christina crouched down in fear.

"No, no!" she moaned.

"Come on Christi-!" yelled Sumeragi when Ptlomey jerked as a piece of debris his it.

"Please hurry back Allejiuah, I don't want to die, I don't want to die," whispered Christina and Sumeragi turned to face Christina.

"Christina Sierra!" she yelled when Feldt cut her off.

"We're going to survive!" yelled Feldt causing everyone to look over at the young tactical operator.

"We're all going to survive this," restated Feldt as she gripped Lockon's locket.

"Feldt," whispered Christina and Sumeragi smiled for a second and turned back to the screen.

"Its just what Feldt said, we're going to survive this. We're going to get through all of this," when Lockon's voice filled the intercom.

"I'm confirming enemy mobile suits!" and every crew member looked up to see an army of Tierins making their way to the Ptolemy. "So they were hiding behind their carrier ship," growled Lockon.

"I'm counting 36 enemy units," informed Setsuna and Rina gripped her controls.

"Dam you!" she yelled as she started shooting at the enemy mobile suits. As Lockon aimed at the enemy mobile suits, the Tierins kept moving causing Lockon to growl.

"Dam they're in my blind spot. Bridge, turn the container right now!" he yelled as the containers switched. As Setsuna shot at the Tierin, they kept moving back causing him to miss.

"They want me to follow," and he turned to see Freedom and Dynames trying to shoot down the enemy mobile suits to no avail. "If I go out too far, our defenses will collapse," and Setsuna's grip on the controls tightened.

Inside Ptolemy's bridge, Sumeragi stared at the screen as she tried to understand the situation.

"This long range attack goes against standard doctrine on a mobile suit attack on a ship," she whispered when she realized the whole operation's purpose. "This operation! It has to be Sergei Smirnov. His goal isn't the Ptolemy! He's trying to capture a gundam!" she yelled and punched her arm rest.

"Dam, my forecast is all off. Dam it all, I swore not to make another mistake," she whispered as she looked up at the screen to see Freedom and Exia cut down two mobile suits when a communication opened with Rina.

"Miss Sumeragi!" she yelled and Sumeragi looked up to see the meisters face on the screen

"What is it?"

"Allejiuah and Tieria are in danger!" yelled Rina and Sumeragi eyes widened. "Please, let me go on a little bit further!" and Sumeragi looked down for a second before she looked up again.

"No, the enemy is aiming for the gundams, Kyrios and Virtue are already out there for the enemy, we can't lost another gundam,"

"But Miss Sumerag-!" stared Rina when Sumeragi cut off the communication and stared at the screen_. How did she figure out that the enemy's not aiming for us and how does she know that Allejiuah's in danger? We can't even communicate with him, is this the quality of a coordinator?_'

Piloting Kyrios towards Ptlomey, Allejiuah sighed in relief as he saw the silhouette of Ptlomey.

"I see them ,it won't be long now," he said when something popped up on this screen.

"What?" when the area around Kyrios exploded.

"A mine field? They lured me in!" he yelled as he flew past the mine field. Once he was out of the field, Allejiuah sighed in relief.

"That was nothing to Kyrios," he stated when a sudden wave of excruciating pain hit him causing him to scream.

"What is this? What is this pain? This feeling is-!"

Off to the side off the mine field stood one of the Human Reform League transport ships. As the winged gundam flew past the mine field, the mobile suits inside the carrier launched.

"So its finally our turn," smiled Sezuru as he and Noel looked at the gundam ahead of them. Inside the cockpit of her Tierin Toazi, Soma stared at the winged gundam's movement changing.

Inside Kyrios' cockpit, Allejiuah screamed in pain as the pain increased. Looking up, Allejiuah gasped as he saw a pink Tierin heading towards him.

"That machine? I know you don't I? I know you!" screamed Allejiuah and Soma's showed unwavering determination as she attacked.

* * *

**_Okay so this was a short chapter but to make up for that, I added the continuation of Setsuna and Rina's past and why they forgot each other in the end. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please write a review so I'll get over this stupid writer's block once and for all._**

As Yue and Soran ran towards a new shelter, the two cringed as more bodies fell onto the already bloody desert.

"Soran, we need to hurry," gasped Yue when she realized that Soran had stopped in front of one of the bodies. The body was covered in blood from torso down and he had his eyes open in a horrific face as his life was taken away. "Soran" asked Yue when Soran just stared at the body.

"Kaim," he whispered as he knelt down next to the body of a boy around his age. "Kaim!" yelled Soran as he shook the boy's body when Yue pulled him away.

"Soran, he's gone! He's no longer part of this world," she whispered the last part and Soran's eyes teared up as he looked up and screamed.

"Brother!" he yelled and Yue's eyes widened.

"Bro-brother?" she questioned and Soran's eyes met hers and he nodded.

"My younger brother," and Yue gasped and she knelt down to Kaim's body and closed the boy's horror stricken-eyes. "I see, then was he there when you-?" asked Yue but Soran shook his head.

"I killed them; Kaim had nothing to do with it. But, he promised me that Kaim wouldn't be used in the war. Kaim was only 6 years old," whispered Soran and Yue looked up.

"He?"

"Our leader, he told us that what we're doing is all for God's sake," and Soran clenched his fists.

"Soran," whispered Yue as she pulled Soran into a hug.

"Kaim's probably in a good place, just like your parents are," and Soran's eyes closed as he placed one of his arms around Yue's arm.

"Thank you," he whispered when the two heard gunshots in the distance. Snapping up, Yue and Soran looked up to see three Azadistiani mobile suits heading towards them. Standing up, Soran looked down at Yue and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go," and Yue nodded and she and Soran ran towards safety. As the two ran, Yue looked around for any of her comrades but was not able to see any of them.

"Everyone, please be same," she whispered and she tightened her grip on Soran's hand. Suddenly feeling at pressure on his hand Soran turned around to see Yue's grip on his hand tightening. As he ran, Soran's grip on Yue's hand tightened and the two kept running.

Hours later, Soran and Yue collapsed onto the desert ground.

"The raids keep getting longer and longer, are they trying to wipe out all of the people here?" gasped Yue and Soran looked down. Noticing the silence, Yue turned her head to look at Soran when she realized that the two still had their hands locked. Blushing, Yue tried to pull her hand away when Soran's grip tightened.

"Don't let go," he said as held on. Nodding, Yue looked down when Soran handed placed something in her free hand. looking up at Soran, Yue looked down at her hand and slowly opened it to see a silver chain with a crescent shaped pendant. The pendant had a star attached to it and a dark blue jewel placed in the center of the jewel.

"Soran, what is this?" asked Yue and Soran looked down before speaking.

"That was my mothers," and Yue's eyes widened before she tried to return the necklace back to Soran who just looked at her before he just took the necklace and clasped the necklace around her neck. "I want you to have it,"

"But when did you-?" and Soran looked at her.

"I managed to find it amoung the rubble at my house while you were sleeping," and Yue nodded as she touched the pendant.

"Its beautiful, but don't you think I'm too young for this? I mean I'm only 9,"

"You'll grow into it," stated Soran before he looked ahead and grabbed Yue's hand again. Smiling at Soran, Yue then looked up at the desert when something in the horizon caught her eye. Suddenly standing up, Yue started walking towards the desert.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Soran as he stood up at Yue's sudden movements.

"Just wait a second,"answered Yue as her pace increased until she came to a stop infront of a certain object.

"What's wrong? There're still some enemy-," started Soran when he saw a yellow desert flower on the ground. "How?" he whispered and Yue slowly knelt down.

"This flower, it survived the destruction around it," and Yue light touched the yellow petals as the wind caused the flower to dance. After a few moments of silence, Yue looked up and smiled at him. 'When this war is over, this flower will spread and soon this land will become whole again," she smiled and Soran's eyes widened as he knelt down and stared at the flower. As he stared at the flower, Yue smiled and put her hands together and prayed. Looking up, Soran looked at Yue praying and slowly reached over and grabbed her hand. Looking up, Yue looked at Soran who looked away for a second before he looked back at Yue while a faint blush spread across his face.

"I'm going to protect you," he whispered and Yue blushed before she nodded and looked down at the flower again.

"Its a promise," she smiled and Soran nodded as his grip on Yue's hand tightened. Preoccupied with the flower, both did not notice that and Azadistani soldier slowly making his way towards them. Hearing sudden movement, Yue and Soran snapped up to see a young boy soldier staring at them with a grenade in his hand.

"Time to die," he smiled as he let go of the grenade.

"Yue!" yelled Soran as he grabbed Yue's hand and the two held on tightly, but the force of the explosion separated them.

"Yue!" screamed Soran as he was thrown back far away.

"Soran!" cried Yue as she was also thrown back.

When she opened her eyes, Yue's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the area. Slowly sitting up, Yue looked around to see that she was laying down in an almost broken house. As she stirred, 7 figures ran towards Yue and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Yue!" yelled the seven people and Yue's eyes widened. After the group released Yue, all of them sat down on the ground.

"Yue, are you alright?" asked Aianna and Yue looked up at the older silver haired girl.

"Aianna, what happened?" and Aianna smiled before she pulled Yue into an embrace.

"We found you hours after the last raid, you were unconscious with blood covering your body. Luckily, you only had a few scratches on you. Tabitha took care of it," and Yue nodded.

"By the way Yue, where were you? We looked all over for you when you didn't come back after and hour two days ago," asked Noel and Yue looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean? Weren't we together until the last raid?" and everyone's eyes widened.

"Yue, what are you saying? Are you saying you don't remember anything?" and Yue looked confused.

"What are you talking about? All remember is being separated from you guys in the raid, did something happen before that?" asked Yue and after a few minutes of hesitat_i_on, the others shook their heads.

"Anyway, what's important is that you're alright," and Yue looked up at her friends and smiled.

Far off in the distance, Soran opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of nowhere. Slowly sitting up, Soran sat up and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" he whispered when he heard voices in the distance. Looking up, Soran saw members of the KPSA running towards him with their leader, Ali Al-Sachez running towards him.

"Soran!" yelled the boys as they reached Soran who slowly stood up to face them.

"So you're still alive, good job," said Ali and Soran nodded before he looked up again.

"What happened to me?" asked Soran and Ali's eyes widened.

"you don't remember anything?" and Soran's eyes portrayed confusion.

"What do you mean remember? How was I separated from you guys? I was with all of you a couple hours ago," and everyone looked at each other.

"Soran, you don't remember? You were separated from us two days ago," and Soran's eyes widened.

"I don't remember anything," and Ali paused before he smiled.

"Anyway, let's go," and Soran nodded before he followed the others.

As he followed, Soran stopped for a second and stared at his hand.

"Why does it feel like I was holding something?" he thought and he pulled his hand close to his heart.

"Its' warm,"

Looking down at the necklace clasped around her neck, Yue stared at the moon pendant.

"Where did this come from?" she thought as she unclasped it and was about to throw in into the distance when something in the back of her head stopped her. "Why does feel like its important?" she whispered when she noticed that her right hand was noticeably warmer than her left hand. Stuffing the necklace into the pocket of her pants, Yue stared at her hand and clenched it tightly.

"It felt as if I was holding onto something," and Yue pulled her hand close to her heart.

"Its so warm," she whispered and she looked up at the sky.

Opening his eyes, Setsuna's adjusted to the darkness of the room. Looking at the digital clock next to the bed, Setsuna noticed that the time was 3 AM. Looking up at the ceiling Setsuna stared at his hand when he heard movement near him. Turning his head, Setsuna saw his fellow comrade Rina peacefully sleeping next to him.

"Why does she look so familiar? It feels like we've met before, before we met at that facility," he thought when Setsuna saw the ring he had given her on a silver chain clasped around her neck. As he stared at the ring, a sudden flash of memories flashed through his head and Setsuna's eyes widened.

"Yue," he whispered as he lightly touched Rina's cheek when he heard Rina stirring before she opened her eyes. As she opened her eyes, Rina rubbed her eyes to rub the sleepiness away. When she looked up, her violet-blue eyes met crimson eyes.

"Setsuna?" asked Rina when Setsuna pulled her close to him. "Setsuna?" blushed Rina when Setsuna's grip on her tightened.

"Yue," he whispered before he fell asleep again.

_'This time, I'll definitely protect this girl,'_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Okay I think I'm doing a pretty good job of updating but slight warning, I took about all of Kyrios and Virtue's battle scenes but added Freedom's battle._**

**_Sorry that the chapter is short but I'm trying to figure out the ending. Its just a jumble in my head and I need time to figure things out and put it into words. _**

**_Well I hope all you enjoy because I'm gonna go and type furiously for the next chapters to come and for the ending. Since its just ideas, I'm open to any ending ideas so hehe help a writer out here by leaving a review._**

**_I do now own Gundam 00 T.T  
_**

* * *

Staring into the distance past all the Human Reform League mobile suits, Rina flinched when she heard screaming in the back of her head.

'_What is this_?' she thought as the sound of the scream increased and Rina's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. '_Allejiuah!_'

Far into the distance, inside Kyrios' cockpit, Allejiuah screamed as the pain in his head increased. Looking up at the incoming mobile suits, Allejiuah's eyes widened as he saw a pink mobile suit heading towards them.

"I know you! I know that mobile suit!" screamed Allejiuah as Soma attacked.

As the Tierin Taozi attacked the winged gundam, Sezuru and Noel smiled.

"We finally get to see her in action," said Noel and Sezuru nodded when he heard a voice in his head.

'Allejiuah!' he heard and Sezuru's eyes widened and he looked over at Noel.

"Noel! This feeling!" and Noel nodded and the two mobile suits broke away from formation and headed towards Celestial Being's spaceship.

"Even if we break formation, they'll be fine, after all, we are superior to all of them," smiled Sezuru and Noel also smiled.

"The advantages of being a coordinator,"

As the waves of attack increased, Rina struggled to shoot down the other mobile suits heading towards her. Turning to face the other gundams, Rina noticed that Setsuna and Lockon were also struggling to shoot down the enemy.

"There's so many of them," she growled as she managed to cut down one of the mobile suits with her Gn- sword. "That makes number 8," whispered Rina when she heard voice in the back of her head overwhelming her thoughts and she doubled over.

"What is this? This feeling, it's the same as the time in Moralia, I can hear voices in my head," and Rina looked up to see two Tierins heading straight towards her. But the two were different from the standard blue Tierins as one owe was a red Tierin and the other was pure gold.

"Are those the new models they created," whispered Rina when a voice entered her head.

"So it is you, Yue," said a male voice and Rina snapped up to see the red Tierin aiming his gun at Freedom.

"Who are you!" yelled Rina as she dodged the incoming bullets when she realized that the gold Tierin had snuck up on her and rammed into the back cause Rina to lurch forward.

"So it is true, you did join Celestial Being, but why!" yelled Noel and Rina turned around to see both Tierins staring down at her as the started shooting at her, Dodgin every bullet, Rina turned to see that she was no longer in Ptlomeioas' sight.

"Dam, they lured me away!" yelled Rina as she tried to head back towards Ptlomey when the two Tierins stood in her way.

"Move it!" she yelled but Sezuru looked at Freedom and smiled.

"You're not going to go back to them, you're going back with us, experiment 580 Yue Shizumi," and Rina's eyes widened.

"Miss Sumeragi, Freedom's!" yelled Christina and Sumeragi snapped up to see Freedom being attacked by both sides by two new Tierin models.

"Call back Rina at once," ordered Sumeragi and Christina furiously typed in codes into the computer.

"I can't! Something's intercepting the communication!"

"What did you say!" and Sumeragi looked up at the screen.

"Rina,"

As Rina tried to dodge the bulllets of the two Tierins, one of the bullets hit the arm of Freedom and Rina grimaced as her body jerked back.

"They're good," whispered Rina when the red Tierin rammed into Freedom's side. "Ugh!"

"Sezuru, Celestial Being's trying to contact Yue's machine," and Sezuru looked over at Freedom.

"So you're relying on naturals now? Why? Why are you associating with those filthy naturals!" yelled Sezuru and Noel typed in codes blocking the communication from Celestial Being's mother ship.

"What the hell are you talking about and how the hell do you know me! " yelled Rina when Akatsuki rammed its foot into the cockpit of Freedom and Rina jerked back holding back a scream.

"You don't remember us, its me Sezuru Zala and Noel Atha!" yelled Sezuru and Rina looked up.

"Sezuru? Noel?"

"That's right! Its us Yue! Experiment 579 Sezuru Zala and experiment 588 Noel Atha!" and Rina's eyes widened.

"Coordinators! That means all of you are the same as me?" and Sezuru nodded as he held out his hand towards Rina.

"That's right and we want you to come with us, to build our paradise," and Rina stared at him before she tried to shoot him down.

"What the hell are you talking about? What paradise? And how do you know who I am!" yelled Rina and Sezuru and Noel's eyes widened in shock.

"You don't remember us? But how!" yelled Sezuru and Noel looked at Freedom before it hit her.

"Sezuru, the facility!" and Sezuru's eyes widened before he gripped the controls of his mobile suits harder.

"It doesn't matter, you're going to go back with us, no matter what!" and Sezuru fired a carbon net to which Freedom dodged when the cockpit of Freedom was shot and Rina screamed as pain erupted in her arm. Grimacing, Rina looked down at her arm to see blood coming out of a cut in her arm and blood floating around the cockpit.

"These guys are getting in my way, I need to get back to Ptlomey," whispered Rina when she heard voices in the back of her head and she looked up. "Allejiuah! Tieria!" when she heard laughing and she turned to see the red and gold machine staring off to where the other two meisters were.

"So two of the gundams will soon be ours, that's what you get you stupid naturals," smiled Sezuru when the arm of his mobile suit was sliced in half by Freedom's.

"What!" and Sezuru and Noel turned to see Freedom staring down at them.

"Yue what are you doing? Why are you attacking us!" yelled Noel when Freedom aimed its gun and fired hitting Akatsuki's leg.

"I don't know who the hell you are and what you want with me but get out of my way!" yelled Rina as her eyes started glowing and giving off a dark gold hue.

"Yue!" yelled Sezuru when a wave of pain erupted in his head and he doubled over. "What the hell is this pain!" yelled Sezuru as he looked over at Akatsuki to see Noel also crouching over in pain.

"My head!" screamed Noel when she looked up and saw Freedom right infront of Akatsuki and gasped.

"No," whispered Noel and Rina smiled as she aimed her gun at Akatsuki.

"Die," smiled Rina, her voice filled with venom and hate and fired when Justice rammed into Freedom's side causing her to miss and hit the leg of the mobile suit damaging it.

"Noel!" yelled Sezuru as he piloted Justice over to Akatsuki and held the arm of the gold mobile suit.

"I'm fine Sezuru, don't worry about me," and Sezuru smiled and the two looked over at Freedom infront of them holding up its GN- sword.

"Get out of my way, that's the only warning you're going to ever get again," warned Rina her voice stilll filled with venom and her pupils were dilated and glazed over and gave off a dark gold hue.

"Yue?" whispered Noel when she saw a light in the distance. Turning to Sezuru, the two nodded towards each other before they turned around and headed towards the Human Reform League base.

"Yue," said Noel as the two headed towards their base when Sezuru's voice filled her head,

"Don't worry, we're going to get her back, Noel," and Sezuru looked over at Noel and smiled and Noel slowly nodded.

"For our paradise, we need Yue to come with us," and the two gripped their controls and headed off.

Staring at the two retreating mobile suits, Rina's eyes turned back to normal and she blinked for a couple of seconds.

"What just happened?" when a communication opened with Ptlomey and Christina's face appeared on the screen.

"Rina!" and the young meister looked at the older girl/

"Chris," and Christina sighed in relief.

"For a second we thought we lost you, you left formation," and Rina saw the worried looks on all the other crew members.

"I'm sorry," and Sumeragi nodded before she turned her head back to the screen as they approached Virtue. But when the image of Virtue came up onto the screen, everyone's eyes widened as they noticed that Virtue's armor was stripped.

"Nadleeh," whispered Feldt and Rina looked at the gundam.

"So that's Nadleeh, the gundam hidden inside Virtue," whispered Rina as she looked at the red haired gundam for the first time. Inside Ptlomey's bridge, Sumeragi looked up at the screen.

"I see, so you had to use Nadleeh to escape," and Sumeragi's eyes narrowed. "Tieria,"

Inside Nadleeh's cockpit, Tieria punched the wall and tears fell down the face.

"Veda, I couldn't help it," he cried.

"I've located Kyrios. Allejiuah do you copy? Allejiuah!" yelled Chris when she suddenly gasped and Lasse turned to the tactical operator.

"What's the matter?" and Christina turned to Lasse and smiled.

"Its nothing, don't worry about it," and then Christina turned back to the screen.

"He's crying,"

Inside, Kyrios' cockpit, Allejiuah looked down at his hands.

"Hallejiuah, why? Why is it that you always want to kill? Is that the real me?" whispered Allejiuah and he looked up and screamed.

"That means I'm a monster!" and Rina looked up and stared at Kyrios' silhouette.

"Allejiuah," whispered Rina as the Ptlomey made its way to the two gundams.

* * *

**_Okay sorry about the really short chapter but I'm going to try to update while think of a killer ending for this story. _**

**_Hope you enjoyed!  
_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Wow its been a while since I've updated... yeah its been a while_**

**_Okay so this I really really didn't want to write about Allejiuah's past and since an entire episode is devoted to him I decided to write about the first portion of ep 11, before the mission. _**

**_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Gundam 00  
_**

* * *

Union MSWAD Headquarters

"Lieutenant is it true that the gundams had a battle with the Human Reform League up in space?" asked Howard Mason as he and Daryl looked over at Graham who nodded as he read the information on his communicator.

"Yeah and from the debris alone, it looks as if at least 20 Tierins were seriously damaged," Howard and Daryl's eyes widened.

"No way, its kinda getting scary thinking about fighting those guys," and Graham put away his communicator and looked at his fellow squad members.

"Yeah but mobile suit performance is not the only thing that matter, I know you'll do me proud, Flag fighters," and the three looked over at their Flag units in the window.

Standing in front of his Flag unit, Yuri's crimson eyes furrowed as he thought of the information Sezuru and Noel reported about an hour earlier. Clenching his fists, Yuri looked up at his Flag.

"Yue, why?" he whispered and he didn't notice that Selene had walked up to him until she waved her hands in front of him.

"Yuri?" she asked snapping Yuri out of his trance and he looked over at Selene and smiled.

'What's up?" and Selene's eyes darkened.

"It's just that, Sezuru and Noel's report," and Yuri smiled as he took Selene's hand.

"Don't worry, Yue'll come to her senses, and when she does, our paradise will come true," and Selene looked up and a smile formed on her face, as she leaned in until she was in Yuri's arms.

"You're right, we will get our paradise, no matter what," and Yuri smiled as he held Selene in his arms.

HRL Headquarters

Standing before the screen, Sergei Smirnov stared at the face of his superior as he reported the failed mission.

"Images of the Celestial Being's mother ship from the Tierin's mission recorders, information of the winged gundam during its short capture, and the big gundam shedding its armor," listed the commander as Sergei looked up at his superior who sighed. "It's simply not worth the cost of over twenty Tierins and several hundred thousand probes," and Sergei nodded.

"I will take full responsibility for this mission," and Commander Kim looked at the Colonel.

"I have no plans to relive you, and you can not resign," and Sergei looked up in surprise as Commander Kim continued. "It is true that the mission failed, but that doesn't change my opinion of you one bit, the gundams just surpassed our expectations,"

"But sir, we still don't know the limits of those machines, and now that there's a fifth gundam, continuing the operations could be costly," and Commander Kim nodded.

"I am aware of the fact, the chairman is currently conducting secret negotiations with the Union," and for the second time, Sergei looked up in surprise.

"The Union?" and Commander Kim nodded.

"This means that the Celestial Being situations is moving towards the next phase of engagement,"

Inside one of the many hangars of the Human Reform League, Sezuru stared at his Tierin when Noel walked or floated towards him.

"Sezuru," she called and the indigo haired coordinator turned and gave Noel a small smile before he turned back to his machine being fixed up.

"How Akatsuki?" he asked, his eyes not leaving the mechanics fixing his machine.

"They've managed to fix the damage," and Sezuru sighed in relief.

"That's good, at least the naturals didn't screw up our machines," and Noel nodded in response as she looked at Justice.

"Any word from Ai?" and Sezuru shook his head and he looked down at his hand.

"We need to bring Yue back with us," said Sezuru as he clenched his fist.

"Sezuru," commented Noel as she took Sezuru's hand and grasped it tightly. Looking over at Noel, Sezuru smiled when the saw Soma walking into the hangar.

"Lieutenant," greeted Sezuru and Noel saluting to the white-haired teen who saluted in return and the three turned back to their mobile suits.

"Lieutenant Peries," called a nearby mechanic and Soma turned to see a woman walking towards her. "Please avenge Lieutenant Ming in the next operation, no, avenge all of our comrades," and Soma looked from the woman to her Taozi.

"I will complete the mission the best as I can, for that is the sole reason I am allowed to exist," and both Sezuru and Noel smiled at the super soldier's response.

Staring at the message she received from Sezuru and Noel, Aianna clenched her fists before she turned and punched the nearby wall of the almost disintegrated house.

"Yue, why?" she whispered as she looked out at the barren desert.

Inside her room, Rina looked up at the ceiling as she wondered about the battle with the two coordinators.

"Sezuru Zala, Noel Atha, what did those two want from me?" whispered Rina when she heard voices in the back of her head and she stood up from her bed and she looked around. "Allejiuah," whispered Rina as she made her way to the observation deck to see Allejiuah staring off in space.

"Allej-," started Rina when Allejiuah started speaking.

"I'm not like you!" yelled the meister and a sadistic voice filled Rina's head and Rina's eyes widened before she closed her eyes as she took in the information.

"Allejiuah," she thought not noticing that Setsuna had walked up to her until Allejiuah turned around with his silver eye wide.

"I'm not-!" yelled Allejiuah when he saw both Setsuna and Rina staring up at him.

"Setsuna, Rina," said the olive- green haired meister, his voice returning to normal and Setsuna looked at the older meister.

"Something wrong?" he asked and Rina looked at Allejiuah as he shook his head and informed the two younger meister that he would be in his quarters. Looking at his retreating figure, Rina's eyes darkened.

"Who are you, Hallejiuah," she whispered as she remembered the sadistic voice of Hallejiuah ringing in her head.

* * *

**_okay like I said, I didn't want to write about Allejiuah's past. Sorry for the short chapter but i'll update as soon as possible._**

**_Hope you enjoyed!  
_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow I think this is the first time I update a chapter so quickly!**

** Yay me!**

**okay so sadly I do not own Gundam 00 T.T**

**I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Azadistan Mosque**

"Rassa! We need to get rid of the reformist! Let them burn in hell for turning against the teachings of God!" yelled one of the conservatives.

"How dare they bring infidels to the promised land!"

"The Reformists will steal the very land granted to us by God!"

"Rassa, give us the word and we will rise against the Reformists. The time is now Rassa!" yelled another as the group of men looked at man in the front to see Rassa Massoud Rachmadi, the Imam and the leader of the conservative party who closed his eyes to the loud protest of his fellow men before he opened them again and turned to face the angry men.

"Calm yourselves, the princess and the National Assembly will face the judgment of God for turning their back on his teaching. We shall wait for God's judgment on those who have turned against him," said Rassa and one of the other men shouted in response.

"Rassa! How long are you going to keep saying that! At this rate, we will end up like those people of Krugis!"

"We must become God's sword and strike down the infidels and drive them off our land!" yelled many others as the group of men started shouting once again, only this time with more anger and hate in their voices. Rassa stood in the middle of the group and his eyes furrowed when the men heard gunshots outside.

"Gunshots? Could it be the Reformists?" shouted the men when one of the guards ran into the mosque, his eyes filled with terror.

"Rassa! Bandits are-!" he yelled when he was shot in the back and collapsed. As the man fell, twelve men ran into the room with guns in their hands. All of them wore masks to hide their identities.

"And who are you, do you have any idea where you are!" demanded Rassa when a laugh echoed around the mosque as footsteps approached from behind the armed men. As the figure approached, the men moved so that another figure, a woman by the height and shape of her body stood in front of the men. Like the others, the females had a mask on to cover her face but her silver hair cascaded down her back.

"Of course we know where we are, and you," smiled Aianna aiming her gun at Rassa, who glared at her, "are coming with us,"

**Azadistan royal palace**

Marina Ismail, the first princess of Azadistan turned to her advisor as the news hit her.

"Rassoud Rachmadi has been kidnapped by an unknown group!" yelled the princess as her advisor Shirin nodded. "Shirin, do you know what this means!" and the older woman nodded again as she started speaking.

"The conservatives will likely believe that we Reformists are the ones behind it. Truthfully, we can't rule out the possibility that it isn't us. It seems that the Union's assistance has only brought our country misfortune," and Marina looked up.

"But the assembly approved the solar generations!"

"That is true, but it doesn't mean that all of our people accept the idea. The assembly has already decided to deploy a peace keeping force. It's only a matter of time before the radical conservatives take action. And heaven forbid, if Rassoud Rachmadi turns up dead-,"

"Stop it! Its just to terrible!" yelled Marina when Shirin looked at the younger woman.

"You must think of these things, princess, in order to avoid the worst possibility," and Marina gasped.

"The worst possibility," she whispered as she turned to the city. "Civil war,"

**Pacific Ocean**

Inside one of the many Union carriers, Graham and Billy looked at the screen to see Howard, Daryl, Yuri, and Selene looking at them.

"Its been a while but it looks like we'll be facing the gundams again, Lieutenant," smiled Howard and Graham smiled in response.

"I'll be disappointed if we didn't,"

"But how did we end up in Azadistan of all places?" asked Daryl and Billy smiled as he began his explanation.

"The military brass has been working with Congress behind the scenes, after all, we can't fall behind the Human Reform League," and Yuri smiled.

"So there's a legit reason we're here," and Graham looked at the teenager and smiled again.

**Desert Region of Azadistan**

"Please stay out of side until the war actually erupts," informed Hong Long as he placed three mugs of tea in front on the table. "Although they're a little small, we do have rooms for you."

"How thoughtful," smiled Lockon Haro bounced on the seats yelling hotel over and over. Smiling at the pet robot, Rina shifted her attention to Wang Lieu Mei who turned her attention to the meisters.

"Miss Wang Lieu Mei, what's the plan?" asked Rina and Setsuna and Lockon looked at the Chinese girl.

"In order to prevent the upcoming war, we need to rescue Rassoud Rachmadi from his kidnappers, its important that we show his country men that he is unharmed,"

'The problem is that the people of this country despise outsiders, I don't think we can pull this one off," informed Hong Long when Setsuna stood up and headed towards the exit.

"I'll see what I can do," and everyone turned to face the meister.

"You're going?" asked Wang Lieu Mei and Setsuna turned to face her.

"Well I originally came from this country," answered Setsuna which got the attention of both Rina and Lockon.

"From this country?" and Setsuna nodded as he headed towards the exit.

"Setsuna," called Rina and the meister turned to face her. "Be careful out there," and Setsuna nodded.

"Don't get too emotional out there just because its your homeland that's in danger," and Setsuna turned around.

"It'll be alright," and he headed out. Once Setsuna was gone, Wang Lieu Mei turned back to the two remaining meisters.

"Veda says that there is a possibility that the ones who kidnapped Rassoud Rachmadi aren't Reformists," and both Rina and Lockon looked up at the statement.

"Are you saying that the Conservatives are staging this whole thing up?" and Rina looked down.

"They might have done it to have a reason to start a civil war," to which Hong Long answered her.

"Veda also states that a third group is involved in this conflict,"

**Town in Azadistan**

Walking in one of the many towns in the country, Setsuna made sure his turban was correctly on as he walked through the not so busy bazaar.

"_There are people here who want to start at war,"_ thought Setsuna as he looked around and a flash of memories of the war from Krugis flashed in his head. _"Do they really want that to happen again?" _ when he realized that the people around him were glaring at him. Lowering his head, Setsuna slowly started walking when a little boy stood in his way.

"Hey!" called the little boy getting the young meister's attention and Setsuna looked down at the boy who smiled "you want some water?" the boy asked innocently as he jerked his head to the canisters of water on his shoulder.

"No thanks, I have enough," answered Setsuna and the boy looked at him.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"You're right, I'm kind of a world traveler," and the boy's eyes widened at Setsuna's words.

"Really? I heard from the chief that they have these big elevators that take you up into space, is that true?" asked the boy and Setsuna looked down at the eager face of the boy.

"Yeah, they're for real,"

"So have you really been up there?" he asked and Setsuna nodded. "Sweet! Princess Marina said that one day Princess Marina said that one day that all of us would be able to go into space!" cheered the boy and Setsuna looked up at the boy's words.

"Marina?"

"you don't know her?" asked the boy and Setsuna nodded. "There," he said pointing to a nearby wall where there was a poster of a woman with black hair and sapphire blue eyes smiling. "There are some posters of Princess Marina Ismail right there!" and Setsuna stared at the picture as memories of the woman who had helped in Scotland flashed in his head.

"_Marina Ismail,"_ thought Setsuna when someone's voice cut his thoughts off and Setsuna turned to see an old man glaring at him.

"I can tell just by looking at your face, you're from Krugis!" yelled the old man getting many people's attention and Setsuna flinched at the man's comment. "You don't belong here and you know it! Get away from our promised land!" yelled the man when a rock hit Setsuna's back. Turning around, Setsuna looked around to see a crowd of people staring at him and many of them held rocks in their hands.

"Get off of our promised land you filthy rat!" yelled a woman as she threw a rock at Setsuna hitting his arm.

"Yeah get out of here!" yelled others and soon a shower of rocks hit Setsuna until one hit his head and Setsuna fell back. Grunting, Setsuna placed his hand on his head when he felt a something warm on his hand and when he pulled down his hand, Setsuna's eyes widened at the sight of blood. As the crowd around got more and more hostile, Setsuna closed his eyes and gritted his teeth and clenched his fists when suddenly the shower of rocks had ended. Opening his eyes, Setsuna looked up to see a figure, a woman by the shape and height blocking him.

"Stop this madness!" yelled the figure and Setsuna's eyes widened as he recognized the voice and he slowly stood up as the people just glared at him and the person before him before walking away. Once the people were gone, Setsuna grabbed Rina's arm and dragged her away to an empty alleyway where he forced her to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed and Rina pulled down the veil covering her face and smiled at Setsuna who glared at her.

"Miss Wang Lieu Mei thought it would be a good idea for me to go out too," and Setsuna stared at her face.

"You're not even Middle Eastern," and Rina sheepishly smiled at his response.

"I told Miss Wang Lieu Mei that but she insisted I go with you and luckily this veil hides my face from others," and Rina put on the veil and when it was fully covering her face, only her violet- blue eyes were visible and Setsuna just looked at her. Smiling, Rina took off her veil and looked at Setsuna and noticed the blood running down his face. "You're bleeding!" yelled Rina and she pulled out a handkerchief from her dress pulled the turban off of Setsuna's head and started wiping the blood away from Setsuna's face who flinched at the contact and Rina pulled back her hand. "Sorry," but Setsuna shook his head and Rina wiped the remaining blood away and ripped the bottom of her dress and slowly wrapped his head.

"Why did those people attack you?" and Setsuna looked at her.

"You really don't remember do you," he said and Rina looked at him questioningly.

"What?" but Setsuna looked away.

"Don't tell Lockon or anyone else about this," and Rina slowly nodded.

"Okay,"

**Capital of Azadistan**

Standing by the window of his hotel room, Alejandro Corner smiled as he looked out into the city.

"Who would have thought that they would ask the Union for help. I guess they don't realize that there are conservatives in the military too," and behind him, Ribbons Almark smiled at his master's comment.

**Krugis Republic**

Outside one of the many broken houses in the barren desert land were men holding rifles. Inside, the Azadistan Imam, Rassa Rassoud Rachmadi sat quietly as the men around him quietly patrolled the area.

"I need to escape this place somehow. At this rate, the country will fall into chaos," thought Rassa when a voice cut him off.

"Thinking of running away old man?" asked a female voice and Rassa looked up to see the silver haired female, the one who had taken him staring down at him. What got his attention was that her eyes were not a normal shade of blue as her eyes were glazed over and pupils were dilated.

"What's up Irina?" asked one of the men nearby and Aianna smiled as she pointed her gun at Rassa.

"Increase the security around this man, he's thinking of running away," and Rassa glared at her and Aianna smiled and she leaned towards him. "I'm going to make you and your stupid country pay for what you did to us," whispered Aianna, her voice full of animosity and venom. After her comment, Aianna walked out of the house and nodded to Ali Al- Sachez who just took a swig from his flask and smiled.

"I wonder, which side will God choose this time? Anyway, we're gonna have a war,:" chuckled Ali Al- Sachez till she reached her Enact. Once inside, Aianna's eyes went back to its normal blue color and she leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling.

"I'm going to make all those naturals pay for what they did to us," she whispered, her eyes full of determination.

**Kingdom of Azadistan: Solar power Receiver Antenna facility**

The quiet atmosphere around the facility was shattered as a mobile suit fired up its engines and shot a nearby one. Inside the cockpit, the pilot pulled down his mask.

"Let God's wrath strike down the infidels!" and the other conservatives started shooting at the Reformists.

Looking at the radar, Yuri noticed that there was fighting near the antennas.

"Lieutenant!" yelled Yuri and Graham nodded as he and the other four Flags maneuvered closer to the ground to see all the Azadistani mobile suits fighting each other.

"Which one belongs to the traitors?" yelled Selene when the radar was disrupted and a particle beam from the distance hit one of the Azadistani mobile suits.

"That particle! That means a gundam is here!" yelled Graham and he looked into the distance to see a gundam situated there.

Inside Dynames' cockpit, Lockon smiled as Haro informed about his aim.

"Looks like it was a good idea to stake this place out," smiled the oldest meister when he saw missiles being launched at the solar antennas. "What the! There's just too many of them!" yelled Lockon as he tried to shoot down all the missiles but failed and majority of the missiles hit the antennas, destroying them.

**Azadistan Royal Palace**

"The solar antennas were destroyed? Who would do such a thing?" demanded Marina as one of her advisers informed her of the attack.

"Unfortunately, some of the men on patrol were extremists supporting the conservatives,"

"But why?" and Shirin answered for her.

"Almost like they anticipated Rassoud Rachmadi's kidnapping, like someone is behind all of this," and Marina's eyes widened.

"This whole thing attack planned out! But by who?"

**Solar power Receiver Antenna facility**

"Howard, Daryl, you two go after the one who launched the missiles! Yuri and Selene go check on the other bases!" ordered Graham, his eyes not leaving the gundam.

"Leave the gundam to me,"

"Roger that," reported the other four as they piloted towards their designation points.

As Lockon stared at his screen, he noticed that the five Flags branched off as one flag was heading towards him.

"Hey, I thought the Union's job was supposed to protect Azadistan! So they are after us after all," and Lockon aimed at the incoming Flag. "Targeted and firing!" and Lockon fired his Gn- rifle. Graham smiled at the incoming shots as he skillfully evaded and transformed his Flag.

"How the hell did he evade them!" yelled Lockon as the Flag rammed into Dynames sending the gundam back a few feet.

"I've got you now gundam!" yelled Graham when Yuri's voice interrupted him.

"Lieutenant! Mobile suits have been spotted leaving Azadistan army Zaile base. They're heading towards the palace!"

"An emergency call?" questioned Graham as Selene contacted him

"We have orders to head there and intercept them Lieutenant!"

Inside Dynames' cockpit, Lockon looked at the screen as Wang Lieu Mei's face popped up.

"I expect we'll be seeing movement at the other bases as well," and Lockon's eyes furrowed.

"The Azadistan army,"

**Azadistan Royal Palace**

"Mobile suits left Zaile base without any orders?" asked Marina as she looked out into the city. "This means, a coup d'état,"

"There are seven mobile suits in total, and they're heading straight for the palace," informed Shirin, her eyes darkening.

"Princess, please evacuate to the shelter!" pleaded one of the guards and Marina hesitated. "Please hurry!"

As the seven mobile suits headed towards the palace, the pilots inside shouted their thoughts.

"We are the sword of God! Let us rise up and destroy those who have forgotten his teachings! Chase out the infidels!" yelled one of the pilots as many other conservative men followed the mobile suits while firing their own guns.

"Master Alejandro, shouldn't we be evacuating as well?" asked Ribbons walking to his master who simply turned around.

"Ribbons, you should watch this as well, gundams will be showing up soon," smiled Alejandro as he turned back around to the city.

As the mobile suits got closer and closer to the palace, Exia and Freedom looked down at the seven mobile suits.

"Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei. Exia will eliminate the targets," reported Setsuna.

"Freedom, Rina Yamato, commencing mission," and the two gundams landed on the ground before the mobile suits.

**Solar power Receiver Antenna facility**

As Dynames and Graham's Flag stood facing each other, Lockon broke the silence.

"Looks like a coup d'état, what will you do Mr. Flag pilot?" and Graham growled.

"Just when I was about to fight a gundam, disappointing indeed," and Graham piloted away. As he piloted away from the location, Graham contacted Daryl and Howard.

"Howard, Daryl, anything about the person who launched the missiles,"

"We saw a silhouette of a mobile suite but because of the particles-," and Graham smiled.

"Sometimes gundam abilities have drawbacks,"

**Azadistan City**

As the Azadistani mobile suits fired, Exia evaded them and used its Gn- sword to cut a mobile suit in half. As Setsuna took care of four of the mobile suits with his Gn- sword, Rina was able to destroy three others with Gn-blade. As the last of the mobile suits was destroyed, Setsuna looked up to see Wang Lieu Mei's face on the screen.

"What is it?" he asked and the Chinese agent answered him.

"The Kazna base has deployed a mobile suit team, they're passing through the Kehi region right now," and Setsuna looked over at Rina who nodded.

"Roger," replied both meisters as they sortied.

"Give me a break its one thing after another!" yelled Lockon as he sortied as well.

Piloting over to the Kehi region, Setsuna and Rina stared ahead when he saw a town ahead of him with smoke coming from the area.

"What is this?" whispered Rina and Setsuna's eyes widened as the scenery changed from the town to his memory of his town being destroyed. Azadistani mobile suits were firing at the houses as boys ran around and fired their guns at the mobile suits to no avail. Piloting over the town, Setsuna stared at the rubble and his eyes widened as more memories of dead bodies and blood littering the area. As one of the mobile suits was destroyed, many of the men on the ground fired at the other incoming mobile suits. Staring down at the scene, the memory of himself running from the mobile suits flashed through Setsuna's head as he remembered him being cornered by one of the mobile suits.

"What is this!" yelled Rina when Setsuna yelled as he started to fire at the mobile suits and he jumped in and destroyed the mobile suits one by one. "Setsuna!" yelled Rina when a sharp pain hit her head and she doubled over and screamed. "What is this!" screamed Rina when a flash of memories hit her head. The images of the desert, dead bodies all over the ground, a flower among the desert destruction, a crescent moon pendant with a blue jewel, and finally a boy with crimson eyes. Gasping, Rina slowly pulled her hand away from her head and stared at her hands.

Once he destroyed three of the mobile suits, Setsuna's eyes widened as he saw bodies covered in fresh blood all over the ground. As the remaining mobile suits fired, Setsuna screamed in anger as he attacked.

**HRL**

Watching the new report about Azadistan, Sezuru smiled as he saw the panicked look on some others' faces.

"So, Aianna's making her move," and Noel nodded as she looked back up at the screen.

"We're finally starting our revenge, it was Azadistan who separated us from Yue," and Sezuru looked over and nodded.

**Kingdom of Azadistan Capital**

As union mobile suits flew over the airspace, Graham looked over to see one of the soldiers relaying info to everyone.

"Our reinforcements have taken over the capital region," and once the connection was cut, Graham looked around the city.

"When religious devotion gets out of hand, this kind of tragedy is the inevitable result,"

Inside his Enact, Ali growled.

"Dam you. Well you stopped a gundam, too bad the fun was just beginning," and he smiled as he piloted his Enact away.

**Azadistan Palace**

Walking up the stairs, Marina's eyes darkened as the situation of her country hit her.

"We suffered a coup d'état, and then there was an intervention in our country by Celestial Being,"

"We're under the protection of the Union military now. The coup d'état is fading fast, please be at ease princess," informed one of the guards as Marina fell onto her knees and grasped her arms.

"But now the hearts of the people have been lit with the searing flames of anger. Everything I've done so far has only lead this country into turmoil," she whispered as tears fell down her face when Shirin's sharp voice cut her off.

"Marina Ismail, its not over yet, there's still a chance, so be resolute!" Marina gasped at her advisor's words and looked up to see the faces of all the people around her and she nodded as the sorrow in her eyes was replaced with determination.

**Azadistan Kehi Region**

"This is terrible," commented Lockon as Dynames reached the rendezvous point and he saw the destruction of the town.

"Exia and Freedom found, Exia and Freedom found," repeated Haro as it turned to the screen which displayed Exia standing in the middle of all the destruction and Freedom not too far off.

"Setsuna, Rina" whispered Lockon as Dynames flew over the two gundams. Inside Exia's cockpit, Setsuna gritted his teeth as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks.

"_**I can not become a gundam**,"_

**Krugis**

Staring out into the barren desert, Aianna's eyes darkened.

"All of us have a dark past, and no matter what we can't escape it, that includes you, Yue,"

**HRL**

"I actually think it's a good thing Yue doesn't remember anything about us or Krugis," and Sezuru looked over at Noel whose eyes were downcast.

"You're right Noel, I don't think Yue would be able to forgive herself for what she did," whispered Sezuru

**AEU**

"Even though we tried to protect her from going through the hell we went through, Yue got dragged into the war," whispered Al as stared at the news which said that Celestial Being was holding its intervention in Azadistan.

**Azadistan Army Base**

Inside their designated quarters for the time being, Yuri and Selene looked outside the window at the capital.

"We've been through hell and back, but our pasts will always follow us, even if our memories are erased, they always come back and haunt us," whispered Yuri.

"Yue," whispered Selene as she looked outside to the city to find some parts burning.

**Azadistan Kehi Region**

Inside Freedom's cockpit, Rina stared at her hands as flashes of memories flashed by.

"What am I?" questioned Rina and she looked back up and tears fell down her face.

"_What the hell am I!__**"**_

"**Yue, you're the one who started the fourth solar power war," **whispered all the coordinators as they looked up at the sky.

* * *

**I almost died writing this chapter.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I finally reached 60!**

**Next goal= 70!  
**


	16. Festival

**Okay to be honest I've had another writer's block and couldn't think of what to write next so instead I decided to write another side chapter about Rina and Setsuna.**

**I'm going to estimate this happens after the Azadistan arc but before the entrance of the infamous Trinities who messes up everything.**

**Hope you enjoy while I try to type up the next Chapter as soon as possible**

**Disclaimer: I don NOT own Gundam 00**

* * *

**TOKYO**

In the busy streets of Tokyo, Setsuna and Rina were walked side by side with grocery bags in each hand as they made their way to their apartment. As the two walked Rina looked around to see posters of the upcoming fireworks display and she smiled as an image of the fireworks flashed in her head. Too preoccupied with her thoughts, Rina almost walked into the street when someone jerked her back, snapping her out of her daydream. Turning her head, Rina's violet-blue eyes locked with crimson eyes.

"Be careful," warned Setsuna as he released his hold on the younger meister who slowly nodded as she muttered a thank you. As the two waited for the light to turn green, Rina looked over at the poster when something in the store next to the poster caught her eye.

"I'll be right back," and Rina ran towards the shop window where she saw a silver ring with a star shaped sapphire embedded in the center. Next to the blue star ring was a matching one but with a thicker band and a ruby shaped ring embedded in the center.

"Pretty," whispered Rina when she saw the price of the rings and gawked at it. "So expensive," she whispered.

"What are you doing?" asked Setsuna as he walked over to Rina who straightened up and turned to face Setsuna.

"Its nothing," she answered and smiled when the door to the shop opened and a worker walked out and noticed Rina and Setsuna standing by the window. Noticing the item the two were looking at, the worker smiled as she walked over.

"Good afternoon, I see you're looking at those rings, they're actually a pair and they're specially designed and customized to the couples who buy them, would you and your boyfriend be interested in buying a pair? They're quite popular and we're down to our last couple of pairs before we sell them all," and both meisters jerked up at the work boyfriend.

"We're not a couple," answered both the meisters at the same time surprising the worker who looked at the two before realizing that she made a mistake.

"I apologize for my mistake," and Setsuna looked up with an annoyed look before he grabbed Rina's arm and pulled her away from the store and worker. Once the two were away from the store, Setsuna released Rina's arm and she looked up to see his emotionless face looking ahead of him.

"I'm sorry Setsuna, I just wanted to look at those rings and that worker just assumed,"

"Do you want those rings?" asked Setsuna and Rina looked up and looked at Setsuna with a confused face.

"What?" and Setsuna's emotionless face met hers.

"Do you want those?" and Rina shook her head.

"I just thought they were pretty," to which Setsuna turned around.

"Don't forget that we're gundam meisters, we don't have the time or luxury to do what others do," and Rina nodded as she looked around.

"We chose to change this world, of course there's no time for us to act like normal teenagers," and Setsuna noticed that the tone in Rina's voice slightly shifted. The two walked towards their apartment when someone called their names and the two meisters turned to see Saji Crossroad and Louise Halevy walking up to them.

"Its been a while," greeted Saji to which Setsuna only nodded while Rina smiled.

"It has been a while, Saji, Miss Louise," and the two smiled when Louise looked at Rina and Setsuna.

"Hey, I've been wanting to ask this for a while, but what exactly are you two? Are you to a couple? Lovers?" and Rina and Setsuna both answered in sync.

"We're not a couple," and Louise and Saji both faltered.

"But you two both live together don't you?" asked Saji and both Rina and Setsuna nodded.

"We're childhood friends," lied Rina and Setsuna only looked at her before he turned back to Saji with his emotionless expression and nodded.

"I see," said Saji when Louise suddenly started jumping up and down.

"Are you two free on Saturday?" asked the blonde girl and Rina and Setsuna looked at each other before responding. "Then let's go to the fireworks festival!" and Rina loked at Setsuna who had an annoyed look on his face before she grabbed him arm and pulled him forward.

"Yeah, let's go," and Setsuna glared at her for a second before he just looked away.

"Alright then! Rina come with me! We're going shopping!" and Louise grabbed Rina's arm and dragged her away leaving Saji and Setsuna alone. Notcing the awkward tension, Saji turned to Setsuna and tried to strike up a conversation when Setsuna just walked away leaving Saji alone.

"huh?"

Inside one of the many shops in Tokyo, Louise handed kimono after kimono to Rina who faltered under the pile of clothes. As she looked around, Rina's eyes caught a blue and white kimono and she walked over and touched the soft fabric of it.

"hmm, that's pretty," smiled Louise as she noticed that Rina was staring at the one kimono. Grabbing Rina's arm and the kimono, Louise shoved her into one of the dressing rooms. Hours later, Rina walked and Louise parted ways and Rina made her way to her apartment. Once inside, Rina collapsed onto the bed when and fell asleep. A few minutes later, the door to the bathroom opened and Setsuna walked out with a towel on his head. When he walked into the bedroom, he found Rina fast asleep on the bed. As he dried his hair, Setsuna sat down next to the bed and opened his communicator to watch the latest news. A few minutes later, Setsuna heard movements and he turned around to see Rina curling up into a ball and shivering. Taking a nearby blanket, Setsuna placed the blanket over her body and laid down next to her. A few minutes later, Setsuna fell asleep as well.

**Saturday**

"Saji hurry up!" yelled Louise in her pink kimono as Saji ran to catch up with is girlfriend.

"Sorry Louise, I was reading the book we were assigned from school," and Louise smiled as she grabbed his hand and the two looked around.

"Those two should be coming soon," when Louise saw Rina and waved. Walking up to the two Rina smiled while Setsuna remained stoic. While Setsuna wore his normal outfit consisting of a white dress shirt, black pants, red muffler, and boots, Rina wore a blue and white kimono with her hair styled as a half up and the rest down so her hair reached her waist. Her hair was help up by her usually gold hair clip.

"Sorry we're late," apologized Rina and Louise and Saji both nodded.

"Come on, the fireworks will be going off in an hour, until then we can look around and enjoy the festival!" yelled Louise as she grabbed Saji's arm and dragged him off. Watching the two, Rina smiled when she felt Setsuna grab her hand. Turning to face him, Rina's eyes were met with Setsuna's annoyed facial expression.

"We don't have time for this," and Rina ignored him.

"Come on Setsuna, let's go!" smiled the younger meister as she dragged Setsuna along.

Setsuna silently groaned as he walked behind Rina who was enjoying herself with the festival. As he watched her, Setsuna's mind wandered off and he started to walk away when Rina caught his arm.

"Setsuna?" asked Rina when Setsuna just jerked him arm away and walked away leaving Rina alone.

"Huh? Where did Rina and Setsuna go?" asked Saji as he looked around to find the two were gone. "Louise?" asked Saji as he turned to see Louise looking at one of the booths which had hand decorated fans.

"SAJI! BUY ME ONE NOW!" yelled Louise and Saji nervously laughed as the two gathered attention.

Sitting on one of the many park benches, Rina looked down at her hands when she heard footsteps and she looked up to see Setsuna standing over her.

"Setsuna," and the Krugis meister just looked at her before he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry," said Rina and Setsuna looked over at her as she continued talking.

"I thought it would be fun to come to this festival, after all, since we're gundam meisters, we don't have the time to act like normal people. Even before we became gundam meisters, you and I never had a chance to enjoy a normal life, we were both forced to fight in Krugis, I wanted for us to experience this one thing before we have to complete missions again," and Setsuna looked over at Rina before he pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on her lap. Feeling something on her lap, Rina looked down to see a velvet box. Looking up, Rina's eyes met Setsuna's as he took the box and opened it revealing the set of rings she wanted.

"Setsuna, what are these-?" asked Rina when Setsuna took her right hand and placed the blue sapphire ring on her ring finger.

"We're gundam meisters, we can't lose focus on our goals, but, this should be alright," and Rina smiled when she noticed that her name was engraved onto the band.

'Its pretty," smiled Rina when she noticed that the ruby ring was still in the box. Taking the ring out, Rina carefully took Setsuna's hand, who flinched but didn't say anything and Rina placed the ring on his ring finger.

"Thank you, Setsuna," and Setsuna looked over to see Rina smiling when the fireworks started and the two stood up to see the night sky being illuminated by the fireworks with its colors.

"Its' so beautiful," whispered Rina and Setsuna looked over at her before he did something that surprised both of them. Leaning in, his lips met Rina's whose eyes widened before she slowly closed her eyes as Setsuna deepened the kiss. When the two pulled away for air, a slight blush adorned Rina's cheeks and Setsuna looked away.

"For now, we can forget the missions, Rina," and Rina looked up in surprise. When he looked over at her again, he saw Rina had a smiled on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"This is the first time you called me by my name," and Rina smiled and Setsuna looked down at her before he grabbed her hand.

"I wasn't able to keep the promise last time, but this time I will," he whispered and Rina looked up and nodded before the two turned back to the fireworks display.

'_Even though its only for a short time, please let me _cherish_ this as long as possible,'_

* * *

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Setsuna's really OOC in this side story because it is REALLY REALLY hard to use his personality into this side story. Sorry for not mentioning that earilier but I hope you enjoyed.**


	17. Chapter 17

** Wow its been a while. First of all THANK YOU SOO MUCH for the Reviews! **

**I've honestly been so busy with summer school T.T when one of my best friends told me she loved my story so I HAD to update a chapter as soon as possible. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I will get back to typing furiosly and try to get at least two more chapters up before the begining of school in August.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam 00 T.T**

* * *

**Azadistan**

"Although the effects of the Coup de' tat are fading fast, terrorist attacks are still occurring throughout the capital. Citizens, please stay inside," announced the news anchor as the Azadistani families watched the broadcast with worry in their eyes.

Inside the royal palace, Marina Ismail sat while her advisor and bodyguards looked about the room.

"Shirin," called Marina and Shirin turned to the younger woman who just looked up with tired and worried sapphire eyes. "Is the location of Rassoud Rachmadi still unknown?" and Shrin's eyes darkened as she nodded to which Marina looked down and gripped her hands. Looking at the younger woman, Shirin sympathized with her.

"The only way out of this disaster, is getting Rassoud Rachmadi into our custody,"

**Desert Region of Azadistan**

Inside her private jet, Wang Lieu Mei paused from drinking her tea as she took in the information provided by one of the gundam meisters.

"So you think there's a third party behind this?" asked the agent and Lockon nodded before he took a sip of his tea.

"Yeah, along with the Union who were ordered to aid Azadistan, and us who came for an intervention, there's a third party involved in this civil war,"

"Are you saying that this third party is behind Rassoud Rachmadi's kidnapping?" asked Hong Long and Lockon shrugged.

"It's my own conjecture, but Veda pointed out the possibility right?" and Hong Long nodded when Wang Lieu Mei cut him off.

"Any evidence of this?" and Lockon leaned forward and pressed a button displaying a holographic screen of the landscape.

"There was a long-range missile attack on the reception antenna construction site. From the fire power, its most likely that the missiles were launched from a mobile suit," and Wang Lieu Mei looked down in thought.

"An organization with access to mobile suits, but why would they do all of this?" asked the young agent to which Lockon fell back and shrugged.

"I don't know, that's why I sent Setsuna to investigate. Cause in this country, the rest of us just stand out too much," and Wang Lieu Mei nodded before she realized something.

"Then, where's Rina?" and Lockon's eyes looked down with worry.

"Ever since we came back from the Kehi region, she's been locking herself in her room or in Freedom's cockpit," and Wang Lieu Mei turned to the door.

"Did something happen?" and Lockon shrugged.

"I think the site of the mission got to her, she was a complete mess when I found her and Exia at that village. Even though those two are gundam meisters, they're only teenagers," and Wang Lieu Mei slowly nodded before she looked down at her hands.

"Even though they're both young, both Rina and Setsuna's mental capabilities are greater than an average man, that's why Veda chose both of them as gundam meisters," and Lockon looked at the younger girl before he nodded.

"You're right about that,"

Inside her designated room, Rina was on her bed curled into a ball position. Looking at her hands, Rina clenched and unclenched then as she stared off into space.

"What am I?" whispered Rina as flashbacks of blood, dead bodies, and massive chaos flashed through her head. Curling into a tighter ball, Rina grimaced as she tried to erase the memories from her head.

"What is this? What the hell am I?" and a few minutes later, Rina looked up and grabbed her veil before she walked out of her room.

**...**

Not too far from the solar antenna site, Setsuna walked along the hills with his communicator open.

"According to Lockon's information, the missiles were launched from around this area," and he knelt down to the ground and the screen on his communicator flashed red and blue.

"Residual readings, there was defiantly a mobile suit here, but whose?" he questioned before he stood back up. As he walked up the hill, Setsuna noticed voices ahead and he quickly hid behind one of the many rocks. When he peered from behind, Setsuna saw three figures, a man with blonde hair wearing the standard uniform of the Union and a man with long brown hair with a lab coat walking towards the place he was standing behind. Walking along with them was a boy around the age of 17 who had messy black hair and red eyes also wearing the standard blue Union uniform.

"The Union?

"These reading confirm about the pod that we received," said the longer haired man as he scanned the area and Setsuna's eyes narrowed,

I guess they're also investigating this area as well," when the blonde haired man spoke.

"What did the PMC Trusts say about it?" asked Graham

"That it went missing during the Moralia conflict," said Billy and Yuri flinched at the words.

"Ai," he whispered when Graham put his hand up to stop him from talking and Billy looked at him in confusion.

"What is it?" he asked and Graham's eyes narrowed.

"Its not polite to eavesdrop!" he yelled and Setsuna gasped and his eyes narrowed.

"Dam, he spotted me,"

"Show yourself!" yelled Graham and a few seconds later, a boy of about sixteen years appeared from the rock and he looked with a fearful look before he raised his hands.

"Its just some local kid," said Billy and Yuri looked at the younger boy.

'_His eyes,_' he thought as he saw that it was filled with fear yet it didn't seem like the boy was truly fearful. _'He's pretending_,' and Yuri's eyes furrowed as he was about to say something when Graham said something that caught his attention.

"I wonder about that," and Yuri turned to see Graham looking at the boy with a suspicious look before the three turned their heads to the younger boy who started to stutter.

"I,uh, I heard there's been some fighting somewhere around here and I-I just,"

"Now I see," answered Billy and he smiled at the younger boy before he continued talking. "Its not that I don't understand why kids your age find this stuff interesting, but it's still dangerous, you should get out of here as fast as you can,"

"O-okay, I'll do that," stuttered Setsuna before he bowed his head. "Excuse me," and he turned around and glanced back at the two men before he started to walk away.

"Young man!" called Graham and Setsuna stopped in his tracks. "What do you think of the civil unrest in this country!" and Setsuna's eyes widened before he turned his head to see the blonde haired soldier staring back at him and the younger soldier with red eyes watching him closely.

'Uh, Graham?" asked Billy and Graham's gaze didn't falter from Setsuna when Yuri spoke up.

"He asked what you think about this country's civil unrest!" and Setsuna kept his gaze on the blonde and black haired soldiers before he answered with a fake fearful voice again.

"I, uh-," he stuttered and Graham took a step forward.

"I bet it's hard for you to be objective. Alright, which side do you really support?" asked Graham and Yuri's eyes snapped back to the younger boy for his answer.

"Uh, I don't support either, because I think both sides are justified" and Setsuna turned around to face the three Union soldiers. "But then, many people are dying in the fighting. Lots of people are dying," and the last few words were filled with bitterness and anger and Graham looked at the boy before he looked down.

"I agree with you," and Yuri saw the boy pull something behind his back as he answered Graham.

"Should a soldier be saying that?" and Graham looked back up.

"Do you consider us a nuisance for coming to this country?" and Setsuna looked to the side before he answered.

"Well, a lot of soldiers means a lot of casualties,"

"But you're fighting too," and Setsuna's head snapped up and Graham smiled.

"Why don't you show me what you're hiding behind your back?" and Setsuna gasped before his grip on his hand gun tightened and his eyes furrowed. Noticing his reaction, Yuri pulled his hand gun out of its holster when Graham looked over and motioned for him to relax before they turned to see the young boy glaring at them with unmasked anger and a look that would have killed any normal person.

"That's a scary face," smirked Graham and the two glared at each filling the air with tension when Graham turned his head to Billy.

"Katagiri, about the mobile suit that attacked the solar antennas the day before yesterday, wasn't it an Enact, the latest AEU model?" and Setsuna's eyes widened and Yuri noticed his reaction before he turned to Graham.

"Lieutenant, why are you saying this now?" and Graham smiled before he continued.

"And apparently, it was stolen from the PMC in Moralia," and Graham paused before he completely turned around and started to walk away.

"We're leaving now," and Yuri looked back at the younger boy and glared at him before he started to walk away as well and Billy soon followed.

"Lieutenant, why did you say those things?" asked Yuri, his eyes furrowed and filled with annoyance at his superiors actions and Graham looked at the younger soldier and smirked.

"Yeah, I wonder why too, maybe it just slipped out of me," and the three kept on walking.

As he watched the Union soldiers walking away from him, Setsuna reflected on what the blonde haired soldier had said.

"An Enact from a PMC?" and suddenly realization hit Setsuna. "Could it be?" and images of a man with wild red hair and amber eyes flashed through his head and Setsuna's eyes widened. "It's him. Could he somehow be involved in this civil unrest?" and a memory of Setsuna when he was around 10 years old sparing with Ali Al-Sachez and how the mercernary had disarmed him and thrown him onto the dirt flashed in his head. "But why?" and his handgun fell onto the ground.

"I have to know, why is he here now?"

**Azadistan City**

Citizens gathered around as they saw a burning building not too far away when the car beside them exploded and soon the streets were filled with screaming. Walking amoung the crowd, Rina pulled the veil closer to her face as the screaming grew louder and terror filled the air.

"This is insane," she whispered before she turned around and ran towards the desert and as she ran, Rina pulled out her communicator and got a hold of Lockon.

"Rina, what's wrong?" and Rina looked around when the car she was running by exploded and Rina was thrown back ten feet.

"What the hell! Rina!" yelled Lockon and when he heard the explosion and he heard screaming around the area. When Rina opened her eyes, her blue-violet eyes widened in horror as she saw bodies strewn around and blood filled the streets. As she got up, pain filled her left arm and Rina looked down to see a large gash with a piece of metal embedded on her forearm. Holding back screams, Rina pulled the metal piece out and she winced as blood fell dripped onto the dirt. Tearing apart of her veil, Rina wrapped her arm before she stood back up and stared at the gruesome sight before her before she heard Lockon's frantic voice on the other side of her communicator. Picking it up, Rina looked to see Lockon's eyes fill with relief when he saw that Rina was alive.

"Rina! What happened?" and Rina looked around.

"Terrorist attacks," she answered when pain filled her arm and she flinched and Lockon immediately looked at her.

"Are you alright?" and Rina looked up and smiled at him while pain was evident in her eyes.

"I'm fine, just a scratch,"

"Hurry and get back to base," and Rina nodded before she turned around ran towards their meeting point.

**Azadistan Royal palace**

Inside one of the many rooms of the royal palace, Marina stared at the tv screen with her announcement before she turned it off and stared at her hands.

"I try, but I'm just so powerless," she whispered and Shirin looked at the younger woman in sympathy when there was a knock at the door and a woman walked into the room.

"Excuse me," she bowed as she walked towards where Marina sat.

"What do you want here." Demanded Shirin when the woman pulled out a gun from her dress and she aimed it at Marina.

"Your death!" she screamed and Marina's eyes filled with horror as she stood up.

"Die captain of the reformists!" she screamed when gunshots filled the room and the woman fell down and a pool of blood formed around her. Shirin looked at the body with disgust when she heard sobs coming from Marina and she tuned her head to see the princes of Azadistan fall down onto to the couch and hug her arms.

"I don't understand it,how can we hate each other so much to resort to such madness!"

**...**

"What the hell!" yelled Lockon as Rina walked into the room and he saw the blood soaked bandage on her left forearm.

"Rina! That wound!" started Wang Lieu Mei and Hong Long quickly grabbed a first aid kit and he began to unwrap the bandage on Rina's arm who flinched at the contact. "A **little scratch**?" emphasized Lockon as he saw the deep gash on her arm when Hong Long removed the bandage and Rina smiled sheepishly at him even though pain was evident on her facial expression.

"Its fine Lockon," but the older meister just looked at her with a questioning look when Lockon's communicator beeped read the information he received from Setsuna on his communicator.

"Huh? Point F3987? What'll we find there?" asked Lockon and Setsuna answered as he ran towards Exia.

"Maybe nothing, but there used to be something there," and Lockon paused before a second and he looked at Rina.

"Are you going to be able to pilot with that arm?" he asked and Setsuna's eyes widened at that statement.

"What do you mean Lockon Stratos?" he demanded when Lockon sighed.

"Rina got a **small cut** while roaming the streets," his voice dripping with sarcasm and Rina looked at him.

"I'll be fine Lockon, I'm gonna rendezvous with Setsuna," and Rina started to walk towards the door

"Roger that then," and Lockon cut the connection and stood up and headed towards the door.

"Maybe you should take Hong Long with you," piped up Wang Lieu Mei and both Lockon and Rina turned back to face her.

"What?"

"In case of a rescue, he can be very helpful," smiled Wang Lieu Mei and Rina smiled at the older girl before she ran towards Freedom.

**Krugis**

"Here," said a raspy voiced man as he held up a glass of water infront of the Imam. Rassa just ignored the man and closed his eyes. Looking over at his compainion, the man pulled out his communicator.

"Hey Boss, not only is he refusing to eat, the old man won't even drink water," and Ali sighed while Aianna laughed.

"Just leave him alone, he probably doesn't want to accept charity from his enemies," and Aianna laughed at his comment.

"You're right about that boss," and when the communication was cut, Ali let out a frustrated groan.

"Dam, the people of this country are so stubborn," and he grabbed a glass of water and chugged it when Aianna's face popped up onto the screen of his Enact.

"So what's the plan boss?" she asked and Ali opened his eyes.

"The plan's all a mess because of Celestial whatever's interference," when another communication opened up.

"Hey boss! There's something heading our way,"

"Is it a Union patrol?" asked Aianna.

"Negative," and a image of two mobile suits appeared on the screen.

"Its those white and red mobile suits!" and Al and Aianna snapped up at the image.

"It's a gundam," growled Ali and Aianna's eyes locked with the red gundam heading their way.

"Yue,"

As Exia and Freedom headed towards the village, Setsuna's eyes narrowed at the sight of the ruined village up ahead. Beside him, Rina's eyes widened as she recognized the destroyed area.

"Exia and Freedom have reached the target point," reported Setsuna as he scanned the horizon for anything.

"If he's anywhere he's here," whispered Setsuna when a heat source was detected.

"Two mobile suits," and the image of a dark blue Enact and a silver Enact appeared on the screen.

"We'll take care of the gundams, you guys take the old man and get out," ordered Ali as he stared at the incoming white and blue gundam.

"Its that Enact again," and Setsuna's eyes narrowed when he noticed that the silver Enact had started to attack Freedom and then he turned all of his attention to the dark blue Enact heading his way.

"Its that gundam, so that means that the pilot is from Kruigs, then its no wonder you know about this hideout!" yelled Ali he started shooting to which Exia dodged and it pulled out its Gn-sword and charged.

"What a shocker, who would have guessed that little punk would be piloting a gundam," growled Ali when a voice filled his intercom.

"Isnt that war of yours over and with yet?" demanded Setsuna and Ali looked up

"What?"

"Krugis.. was destroyed!" yelled Setsuna as Exia began pushing against the Enact when it was kicked down.

"Of course it was!" laughed Ali, his eyes full of joy at the memory of the destruction of the country as he started to shoot to which Exia dodged before it started to shoot back.

"What the hell are you doing in this country!" yelled Setsuna as Exia and the Enact clashed over and over. "Tell me, where is your god now!" screamed Setsuna as he swung Exia's Gn-sword to which the Enact evaded. "Answer me," demanded Setsuna.

"I don't answer to you, you runt," and Setsuna's eyes narrowed as he swung and this time, cut a part of the Enact's rifle, causing and explosion before the Enact slammed Exia and the two fell until Exia crashed onto the ground and Exia's shield was thrown to the side. Then Ali grabbed the opening of Exia's cockpit as he started to laugh

"It would be a shame to ruin this machine, so why don't you hand it over! Gundam!" and Setsuna gritted his teeth.

"Not a chance!" he screamed as he cut off one of the Enact's right arm and Ali growled before he piloted his Enact away.

"Dam you," growled Ali as he looked back at Exia before he turned around and smiled.

"However, everything's still on track,"

"I wouldn't be so sure," whispered Setsuna when he noticed that Freedom was pinned down by the silver Enact and he piloted Exia over.

"Yue!" yelled Aianna as the Enact raised its rifle and shot at Freedom who dodged before it started its counter attack

"Aianna! What the hell are you here!" yelled Rina as she started to shoot at the Enact.

"You remember me now?" gasped Aianna when her eyes narrowed. "Then why are you still apart of Celestial Being!" she screamed as she kept on shooting.

"I'm a part of Celestial being to end conflict!" yelled Rina and Aianna started to laugh before she glared at Rina.

"You end war? That's impossible Yue, you were created to fight, we all were! That's the reason for our existence!"

"You're wrong! I'm not like you! I'm going to end conflict!" and Aianna's eyes widened before she looked down.

"What have you done with my Yue? What the hell did you do with her!" screamed Aianna as she rammed Freedom so that it fell onto the ground and Rina cried out in pain as blood started to appear on her pilot suit.

"Give her back! Give back my Yue!" screamed Aianna as she started to shoot Freedom multiple times and Rina screamed.

"Aianna stop this!" yelled Rina but Aianna ignored her and kept on shooting.

"Give me back Yue, you imposter! You're not the Yue I know! Give her back!" she screamed when her rifle was cut in half.

"What the hell!" yelled Aianna as she turned her head to see Exia shooting at her before it landed beside Freedom. Looking between the two gundams Aianna growled before she piloted away, but before she did, Aianna looked back at Freedom with a hateful glare before she piloted away. Once the Enact was out of sight, Setsuna turned to see Freedom getting up and he opened a communication with Rina.

"Are you alright?" and Rina nodded before the two gundams headed towards the rendezvous point.

Once the two reached the point, they found Dynames situated on the ground and Setsuna pushed the button on the side of his helmet to hide his face before he landed Exia on the ground and opened the cockpit.

"Come aboard please," and Rassa's eyes widened.

**...**

Inside her private jet, Wang Lieu Mei read the information on the screen before she turned it off and closed her eyes.

"That's it then, I've received the final phase, Miss Sumeragi,"

**Ptlomioas**

Inside the briefing room, both Tieria and Allejiuah were reading the mission plan and Tieria looked over at the tactical forecastor and exploded.

"What kind of mission plan is that!" he yelled. "The slightest mistake in Exia could-!" and Sumeragi opened her eyes and looked at Tieria.

"It's the most reliable option open to us,"

"So!" yelled Tieria while Allejiuah studied the mission plan.

"I agree with Miss Sumeragi's plan," said Allejiuah, causing the purple- haired meister to snap his head towards the olive green haired meister.

"You what!" and Allejiuah turned to face Tieria with a serious expression.

"We have to show the world what we really mean. Demonstrate Celestial Being's ideals,"

**Azadistan Royal Palace**.

"Princess Marina, we just received and urgent message from Celestial Being," reported one of the advisors and Marina stood up.

"From Celestial Being?" and the advisor nodded.

"We've taken Massoud Rachmadi under our protection," and Marina gasped at the news and the advisor kept relying the message. "We're on our way to the palace, we would like the princess to begin negotiations for an immediate ceasefire, that's all," and Marina looked up.

'I understand, arrange for a conference," she ordered and the advisor bowed before he left the room.

"Princess Marina," and Marina closed her eyes

"I certainly don't condone the action that they have taken around the world and I know that this may be a trap, but more than anything else," and Marina turned to face Shirin with a determined look. " I want to believe it,"

**...**

Outside the royal palace, Yuri stared at the sky from inside his Flag as information about Celestial Being's plan to bring Rassoud Machmadi reached the world.

"So they managed to get him back, Aianna's not going to be happy about this," and Selene nodded when she noticed something in the distance.

"Yuri!" and Yuri looked up to see a gundam heading towards the palace and his eyes narrowed as it landed on the ground before he realized that it wasn't carrying any weapons.

"What?"

"That fool! Coming here completely unarmed!" yelled Shirin and Marina's eyes widened before she turned to Shirin and the others.

"I forbid you to attack the gundam,"

"But princess!" but the look on marina's face cut him off.

"And that's an order," when she heard gunshots and Marina turned her head to see civilians shooting at the gundam.

"Get out of our promised land!" they yelled as they shot to which the gundam didn't stop moving as it headed slowly made its way towards the palace.

Inside Exia's cockpit, Rassa stared down at the young pilot of the gundam who kept on making its way towards the palace. Even after one of the Azadistani mobile suits fired a shot at the gundam, it continued to approach the palace.

'_This time,'_ thought Setsuna as he got closer and closer to the palace_. 'I will become a gundam,' _and the mobile suits moved aside as Exia approached the balcony. Once the gundam reached the balcony, the cockpit opened and Setsuna stepped out and he made a gesture to the balcony.

"This is the palace," and Rassa grunted as he walked out.

"Not the most comfortable ride,"

"I'm sorry about that," and Rassa looked at the pilot and slightly bowed his head.

"You have my thanks for this," and he stepped down to the waiting soldiers. Marina watched the pilot and when he started to walk towards the cockpit, she ran up to him.

"Setsuna F. Seiei," she called and Setsuna stopped and looked back at her. "Is that really you up there?" she asked and Setsuna stared at her.

"Marina Ismail, what happens next will determine whether we come back or not,"

"Setsuna," whispered Marina

"Fight, for the God that you believe in," and Setsuna stepped into the cockpit and piloted away.

**...**

As she watched the gundam fly away on the screen, Aianna let out a angry scream as she punched the screen of her Enact and she looked up with hatred.

"Celestial Being,"

**...**

Inside Wang Lieu Mei's jet, Lockon, Wang Lieu Mei, and Hong Long watched the broadcast. Once Exia piloted away, Lockon let out a sigh of relief as he folded his arm behind his head.

"That was a tense moment," and then he looked over at Wang Lieu Mei.

"I wonder young lady, is this really going to solve the problems they have here?" and Wang Lieu Mei paused before answering.

"No, probably not, but, it will allow people to take the first real steps towards solving the conflict. They can certainly do that much,"

**...**

Standing on the cliff that over looked the country of Krugis, Setsuna stared at the destroyed land when he heard footsteps and he turned his head to see Rina walking up to him holding a yellow desert flower in her hand. Kneeling down, Rina gently placed the flower onto the ground and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, Rina slowly stood back up and she turned to Setsuna and held out her hand.

"Let's go home, Setsuna" and Setsuna looked at her smiling face before he took her hand in his and the two stared at the destroyed country before they turned around and walked away.

* * *

**Okay I think this chapter took the longest time to write. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I will honestly try my best to update as soon as possible. Thank you! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright! I think this is the fastest I've updated. I think its because two of my best friends joined fanfiction and I'm sooo happy that they did! Anyway, thank you to all those who reviewed!**

** I sent the draft of the final to one of my friends and ... yeah I think i'm gonna end Mistakes soon but it all depends on my mood later. Okay back on topic, okay so the filler chapter _Festival_ happens in the middle of the chapter but I didn't want to put it up again. I might go back and remove the filler chapters later bc there's now 18 chapters and I only covered 14 episodes of the 25 or 50 episode (including season 2) show. I hope you Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam 00 T.T**

* * *

**Krugis**

Sitting inside one of the many broken houses in the destroyed nation, Aianna let out a frustrated scream as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Yue, why?" she screamed when she heard footsteps and Aianna turned her head to see Alexander standing at the doorway. "Al," and the 20 year old just walked over to Aianna and pulled her into an embrace.

"We'll get her back Ai, we'll get her and our paradise," and Aianna nodded as she closed her eyes and put her arms around Alexander.

"No matter what, we'll get our paradise,"

**Ptolemaios**

As the door to the bridge of Ptlomey opened, Ian entered the room and he looked over to the sole person operating the Celestial Being mothership.

"Allejiuah, how's the situation," and the olive green haired meister smiled.

"There's no problem, Gn particle distribution seems normal," and Ian stared at the younger lad.

"You know, you could have left this to us and gone down to Earth," and Allejiuah looked over at the older man who had a look of concern.

"Its fine, my body was made to be tougher than a normal persons," and Allejiuah turned to face the screen. "And besides, I wanted to think some things over," and Ian sighed before he looked ahead of him.

"The thing is that we've already begun, this is the type of profession that doesn't allow any regrets," and Allejiuah smiled as he looked at the older man.

"Yeah, I know,"

Outside by the pool of Wang Lieu Mei's home, most of the Celestial Being crew were situated around doing their own thing.

"With the help of nano machines, we've reduced the negative affects space can have on the human body, but when it comes to mental health, people still need to spend some time on Earth," informed Wang Lieu Mei and Sumeragi smiled.

"If you're talking about living outside of space colonies, its going to take a lot more time for us to adjust," and Wang Lieu Mei turned her head to the older woman.

"Do you disapprove of humanity moving up into space?" and the tactical forecastor just sat up before she looked out at the horizon.

"Personally I believe that we're still a bit immature, but that's not always a bad thing," and she picked up the glass of wine next to her. "One of life's greatest pleasures is drinking in gravity,"

"Drinking this early time is unhealthy you know," and Sumeragi smiled.

"I guess you can say this is a habit, I'm immature too," and she raised the glass to the sunlight before drinking it. As the two talked, Lithcy raised his camera to the two and smiled.

"What do you think they're doing, those two over there?" he asked to Chris who just looked at him and sighed

"They're going to call you a peeping tom," then the tactical operator turned her head to see Lasse on the other side of the pool doing push ups, "And him. Who wants to be around some who's so full of himself?"

Over by the flowers, Feldt stood with Haro in her hands as she pointed to a rose bush.

"Those are roses, Haro, what are those?" she asked as she pointed to a different flower.

"Anemones! Anemones!" and Feldt giggled as she kept pointing at different flowers.

"Everyone's doing their own things," smiled Chris before she turned her head to Litchy. "Hey, where are all the gundam meisters?" and Litchy looked up for a second.

"Tieria's down at the basement, Setsuna went back to his apartment, and both Rina and Lockon just took off," and Chris sighed before she looked back up.

"There's no sense of team spirit here,"

"Yeah but it would be weird to hang together all the time,"

As he piloted Exia towards his apartment in Japan, Setsuna read the news broadcast on the screen.

"With the help of the UN, the country of Azadistan has restarted the building of the solar antennas," and he looked up when he noticed Freedom in the distance.

Inside Freedom's cockpit, Rina sat with her hands on the controls as she piloted her gundam over the Pacific Ocean when a sharp pain filled her head and Rina doubled over in pain.

"What is this?" she yelled as the pain increased and Rina started to scream as the pain became unbearable to bear.

"What is this pain!" screamed Rina before everything became black.

As he watched Freedom ahead of him, Setsuna noticed that the movements of the gundam were off when it suddenly began to fall. Just as Freedom was about to crash onto a random island, Exia grabbed its hand and Setsuna quickly opened a communication with Freedom.

"Are you-?" he asked when he saw Rina unconscious in the cockpit and his eyes widened before he grabbed Freedom's hand and piloted Exia towards Japan

**Human Reform League**

"Noel," called Sezuru as he walked into Noel's room holding drinks in his hand when his eyes widened and he ran over to the bed.

"Noel!" yelled Sezuru as he looked at Noel curled up on the bed holding back screams. When she opened her eyes, Noel looked up at Sezuru and smiled weakly.

"Sezuru," she whispered and Sezuru gritted his teeth before he ran over to the desk and opened one of the drawers and pulled out a bottle of pills. Running over to Noel, Sezuru made her sit up as he made her swallow the pills. After a few minutes, Noel's breathing evened out and she slowly sat up and Sezuru pulled her into his arms.

"They're getting worse aren't they?" he asked and Noel slowly nodded before she looked at the bottle of pills on her desk.

"Dam those naturals!" hissed Sezuru and Noel only looked up at him before she walked over and retrieved two pills and handed them to Sezuru.

"You need to take it too, although your spasms don't last as long as mine, it'll still be painful," and Sezuru nodded before he swallowed the pills and he grimaced at the bitterness before he looked at Noel.

"Seriously, you couldn't make this taste better?" and Noel started to laugh when Sezuru saw a bruise on her right arm and his face turned serious.

"How long?" he whispered and Noel looked over at him.

"How long do you think your body will be able to handle it?" he asked again and Noel looked down.

"2 years," and Sezuru looked down.

"Although we were genetically changes, the stupid bastards at the facilities tested us with chemicals to enhance our capabilities, I guess they didn't think about the negative side affects those chemicals will have later," and Noel looked over at him.

"Coordinators aren't expected to live for a long time, either we die while fighting or by the effects of the chemicals we were given. Thankfully, due to the pills that I made, it alleviates the symptoms and makes the pain more bearable,"

"If we're suffering now, I wonder how Yue's doing," and Noel looked over at the bottle of pills.

"Unlike us, Yue was made a coordinator before she was born and lived at the facility for her whole life, I'm pretty sure the symptoms will appear sooner or later and when they do appear," and Sezuru looked up at Noel.

"She'll face unbearable pain,"

Once Exia and Freedom were docked, Setsuna walked over to Freedom and he opened the cockpit and carried the younger meister towards a bench in the observation deck. As he was carrying her, Rina slowly started to regain consciousness and she blinked before she realized that she was in Setsuna's arms.

"Setsuna! Uh um, you can let go of me now!" she yelled as her face became red from embarrassment but Setsuna just gently placed her on the bench.

"Take off your suit," and Rina looked up to see Setsuna holding a medical kit in his hand.

"Its okay, I can do it," started Rina as she stood up but the Krugis meister grabbed Rina's hand and forced her to sit down.

"Take off your suit," he ordered again and Rina sighed before she removed her pilot suit until both her arms were out of the suit and Setsuna stared at the blood soaked bandage on her left arm before he started to unwrap.

"Its fine, I can do it," started Rina when the older meister just ignored her as he unwound the bandage and his eyes widened. The gash on her arm was almost healed and Setsuna looked up to see Rina look away from him.

"Since I'm a coordinator, my injuries heal a lot faster than a normal persons, one of the perks of being a person created to fight," and the last few words were bitter and Setsuna only stared at her before he stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Setsuna?" asked Rina and Setsuna stared down at her before he led her towards their apartment.

"Setsuna you can let of my hand," but he ignored her as the two kept walking when they saw Saji Crossroad outside the apartment building along with Louise and an older blond woman.

"Hello!" smiled Saji when he saw Setsuna and Rina walking towards the building as he made his way to the two. "I haven't seen you guys in a while, did you out of town?"

"Something like that," answered Setsuna and Rina smiled before the two continued walking when Saji called their names.

"Hey, I know this is sudden, but are you two busy tonight?" and Setsuna turned to face him.

"Why?" and the three turned their heads to Louise who was staring at the taxi driving away.

"I have something to ask from you two,"

**Union Military Base**

"Overflags, sir?" asked Yuri and Graham smiled as he looked over at his subordinates.

"That's the official name of the Anti- Gundam Task Force, on the surface, we function as the 8th independent air squadron, consisting solely of flags,"

"So does that mean we're getting more pilots?" asked Selene and Graham looked up at the sky.

"Well, that's why we're here," and he handed Howard a pair of binoculars and all five of the soldiers looked up to see twelve mobile suits heading towards the base.

"Twelve of them?" asked Daryl as Howard looked through the binoculars.

"The markings of that machine, its Joshua from Alaska, Randy from Georgia, and Stewart from Illonios!"

"But those people are the best of their squadrons!" and Graham smiled again.

"There's another surprise too," and all of them turned to face their superior. "The plan is to have Professor Eifman customize all of our machines himself,"

"Are you serious about that sir?" asked Yuri and Graham looked at the younger boy.

"Would I lie to you?" and after a moment, Yuri nodded before he looked up at the sky again.

"We're part of the regular military now and twelve Flags were assigned to our squadron, looks like a big operation is about to take place, all of you, keep your heads up," and the four others saluted.

"Roger that,"

**Human Reform League Desert Region Garrison Base**

Standing before their machines, Noel and Sezuru stared up at their designated machines when they were accompanied by Colonel Smirnov and Lieutenant Peries.

"Sir, are we moving out?" asked Soma and the two coordinators turned their heads to the Colonel who just stared up at the Tierins.

"Most likely, though I haven't been given specific orders yet, I hear other mobile suit teams will be joining in on this mission," and both Sezuru and Noel smiled.

"This time, I will complete the mission perfectly," and Sergei turned to Soma and nodded.

"Just relax, all of you," he said looking at Sezuru and Noel as well.

"Yes sir!"

**AEU Headquarters**

"Lieutenant Alexander Hahnenfuss reporting for duty," reported Al and he looked at the brown haired, violet eyed woman before him.

"I am Colonel Kati Mannequin, I will be the commander of this operation, pleased to meet you Lieutenant," and Al nodded when the door opened and the infamous Patrick Collesour walked in only to be punched by the Colonel.

"Idiot," smiled Al before he looked at the number of people in the room and slowly smiled.

"_Finally, a mission that's going to be worth it,"_

**Krugis**

Aianna stared the at the screen of her Enact as news from around the world filled her in on the latest political, economic, and social issues.

"As always, naturals are so damn stupid," sighed Aianna when three messages opened on her screen and Aianna looked to see Sezuru, Noel, Yuri, Selene, and Alexander all looking at her.

"What's up?" and Yuri broke out into a smile.

"A big operation is about to take place Ai!" he yelled and Aianna's eyes widened before she sat up.

"What?" and Al nodded.

"All of us are going to be deployed soon I think this operation has to do with the gundams," and Aianna silently took in the information before she looked up and smiled.

"Then this will be the perfect opportunity to bring back Yue,"

"But Ai, all of us are in different militaries," started Selene when Aianna smiled again.

"No problem if we just pull some strings, I'm pretty sure we'll be able to do whatever we want on this mission," and everyone nodded before Aianna looked up at the sky.

"_After this mission, we'll be closer to our paradise,"_

**Tokyo Economic Zone**

"WAHHHH! Mom!" cried Louise as she cried into the pillow and Saji sighed as he petted his girlfriends back.

"I knew this would happen," and he turned to the two guests sitting on the other couch. "Thank you for coming over, I thought if we have more people here, Louise would be distracted," and Rina smiled when Setsuna just closed his eyes and answered.

"Guess its not working," he answered and Rina elbowed his side when Louise started bawling. "Your mother just went home right? Then why the tears?" and Louise looked up and glared at Setsuna.

"Because I miss her!" she yelled and Setsuna only looked at her.

"You can see her whenever you want to, its not like she's dead," and Rina snapped up at his comment.

"Setsuna," and Setsuna only stared at Rina before he just turned his head.

"Saji!" yelled Louise as she sat up and started throwing a tantrum. "I don't like this guy! Either punch him or hit him!" she yelled and Saji tried to calm her down when she threw a pillow at his face before she resumed crying.

"Sorry about this," smiled Saji when he saw the blank look on Setsuna's face.

"You live so peacefully," whispered Setsuna and Rina only nodded at his statement when a message popped up on Setsuna's communicator.

"I'm sorry, something just came up," and Setsuna grabbed Rina's hand before he walked out.

"Yeah leave you big jerk!" yelled Louise. Once they were outside Rina turned to Setsuna who stared at the screen before he handed the communicator to Rina who in turned read the message and her eyes widened.

"All three blocks are on the move?" she asked and Setsuna nodded before the two started to make their way towards their gundams.

"A joint military exercise?" asked Chris as all the crew members gathered in the living room of Wang Lieu Mei's mansion.

"That is what my agents report," answered Wang Lieu Mei.

"There will be an official announcement in a few days,"

"So the AEU, the Union, and the HRL are all friendly now?" questioned Lithcy when Feldt looked down at Haro.

"Its because of us," she whispered and Sumeragi nodded.

"That would be the appropriate conclusion, everyone military's operation against us failed, so if they want to keep us in check, they'll team up together to do it,"

"But if its just a military exercise, then there's no reason for us to intervene is there?" asked Lasse when Tieria cut him off.

"There's more to this," and everyone turned to the purple-haired meister as he turned around to face the others. "It's expensive to put such a large force in the field, they're not holding an exercise of this scale just to keep us in check," and Sumeragi nodded

"I agree with that, Wang Lieu Mei," and the Chinese girl turned to face the tactical forecaster, "find out the location of this exercise,"

"It is being done as we speak," assured Wang Lieu Mei and Sumeragi nodded before she turned to face the others.

"Everyone, looks like we'll be deploying you guys soon, you should enjoy yourselves while you can," and Christina nodded before she grabbed Feldt.

"Alright them Feldt, its shopping time!" and she dragged the reluctant younger girl outside.

**Tokyo Economic Zone**

Inside their apartment, Setsuna and Rina looked at the communicator as Sumeragi gave them their orders.

"So the exercise is taking place a week from tomorrow?" asked Rina and Sumeragi nodded before she looked at the younger meisters.

"You two of all people should enjoy yourselves," and the two nodded before the connection was cut. AS she put away her communicator, Rina looked over to see Setsuna silently sitting down on the bed and staring out into space. Smiling, Rina sat down in front of him.

"Let's go out Setsuna and the Krugis meister snapped up at her words and stared at her. Rina only stared back when the words she said hit her and Rina stepped back while a blush appeared on her face.

"I didn't mean it that way! I meant let's go shopping for groceries!" she stuttered and Setsuna only stared at her before he headed towards the door. Once he was at the door, he turned his head to Rina.

"Aren't you coming?" and Rina smiled as she followed him.

**Pacific Ocean.**

On one of the many Union transport ships, Daryl, Howard, Yuri, and Selene stared up at the Flag mobile suits, admiring the handiwork of Professor Eifman.

"Now that's what a squadron should look like!" exclaimed Howard but Daryl just stared up at the machines.

"But is it going to do any good when we go up against those gundam machines?" he asked when the two heard laughter behind them. Turning around, the two looked to see Joshua walking up to them.

"Cowardice, even before the mission begins? First Lieutenant Graham can't be much of a leader with subordinates like that,"

"He's a captain now, not a Lieutenant, he was promoted for this mission!" yelled Howard and Joshua laughed.

"Impressive, did he kill his commanding officer again?"

"Watch your mouth!" hissed Selene and Yuri also glared at Joshua who just stared at the two younger soldiers.

"Who are you telling to watch their mouths!" he yelled when Yuri and Selene pulled out two badges from their pockets.

"We were also promoted, we are free to do whatever we want on this mission, so technically that makes us captains as well, Lieutenant," smirked Yuri and Joshua gaped at the two.

"How the hell were two teenagers!" he yelled when Selene ran over and grabbed his collar.

"If I were you, I would stop trashing everyone you don't like, from the looks of it, your skills as a soldier must suck for two little 'teenagers' to be in a higher position than you," and Joshua gritted his teeth before he pulled away and walked off mumbling. When he was gone, Daryl and Howard ran over to the two younger soldiers.

"Promoted?" asked Daryl and Yuri nodded.

"We were both promoted to captains, we were told that we are allowed to do whatever on this mission," and Howard looked down at the two.

"So what will you do?" and Yuri and Selene looked at each other before they faced two older men.

"Capture a gundam of course,"

**Three Days Later…****..**

"All gundam meisters are to rendezvous at our Pacific hideout," ordered Sumeragi and every gundam meister nodded.

**Krugis**

After the connection was cut, Rina looked out at the desert and destruction around her. Lifting her hand, Rina saw the silver ring on her right ring finger and Rina closed her eyes and prayed. After a few moments, Rina turned around and headed towards Freedom.

**Ireland**

As he drove his car to Dynames, Lockon's grip tightened on the wheel.

"They're not going to hold anything back this time," and his eyes looked up with determination.

**Space**

Piloting Kyrios to Earth, Allejiuah's eyes darkened as the situation sunk in.

"Is this the world's response to our actions?"

**Azadistan Royal palace**

Inside her quarters, Marina Ismail slowly opened her eyes as she heard a rustling noise nearby. Looking up, Marina noticed that the window was open and she saw the shadow of a figure approaching her bed.

"I can hear you, who's there!" demanded Marina as she sat up. When the figure finally showed himself, Marina's eyes widened.

"Setsuna?" she whispered and Setsuna stared at her as she tried to find words to say.

"Why are you-?"

"Tell me," and Marina looked up to the younger boy's stoic face. "Why is this world so twisted," and Setsuna's fist tightened and Marina saw a flash of silver on his hand.

"Is it God's fault? Or is it ours?" he asked and Marina looked down and paused.

"I know God is fair, and people have kind hearts, but still, the world becomes twisted. That's why, we have to learn to understand one another," and Marina looked up and noticed that Setsuna was gone and she stared out the window.

"Setsuna,"

As Exia flew away from the royal palace, Setsuna stared out into the horizon.

'_What is it that's twisted? And where is it?'_

**AEU French Base**

"You two will be receiving an Enact and the Agrissa," and both Ali and Aianna looked up before they smiled.

"Roger that sir," they saluted. As he walked out of the base, Ali untied the ribbon on his hair and he looked with a hungry look.

"Looks like a war is going to start, and on a gigantic scale!" he laughed and behind him, Aianna smirked before she looked up.

"_We're one step closer to our paradise,"_

* * *

**_hope you enjoyed and I will try my best to update at least 2 more chapters before Senior year begins (yeah I'm old) but I hope you enjoyed!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**YES! I updated in the span of 13 days! I think that this is the fastest update ever! Happy dance! **

**Summer ends in three weeks... I'm going to cry in a corner now. T.T**

**Anyway I don't own ANY of Gundam 00 **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Taklamakan Desert**

As the communications links were spread out on the vast desert region, the three major military powers scrambled to get their forces together in position. Staring at the screen before them, Graham's eyes furrowed at the number of forces.

"52 teams in total, 800 mobile suits participating. They may call us cowards for this, but I'm gonna follow the military's order on this one, gundams,"

Flying over to the Taklamakan Desert, Dynames was docked on Kyrios as the two headed towards the uranium deposit ground.

"Allejiuah, keep your speed and altitude steady," ordered Lockon when suddenly the two stared to shake and rock. "Hey! Would you stop rocking us?" and Allejiuah smiled.

"Look, you're asking for a bit too much,"

As the two gundams made their rendezvous point, all of the three militaries received their orders.

"So the uranium facility was just a set up, that means," stared Sezuru as he looked over Yuri who looked up and smile.

"The gundams fell for the bait,"

Once the terrorist mobile suits and trucks were destroyed, Lockon opened a communication with Allejiuah.

"Let's get out of here Allejiuah,"

"Roger," answered Allejiuah when the two saw a barrage of missiles being launched.

"What the hell!" yelled Lockon as all the missiles hit the two gundams.

"Enemies approaching! Enemies approaching!" piped up Haro and Lockon looked up and gritted his teeth as he saw at least fifty mobile suits ahead of them.

"Damn it," he cursed when Allejiuah frantic voice filled the intercom. "I know!" he yelled as he stared to snipe the mobile suits and Allejiuah deployed missiles hitting only a few number of the enemy mobile suits.

"This was a set up!"yelled Lockon when two mobile suits latched themselves onto Dynames.

"What the hell? Who are these guys?" when the two mobile suits self destructed and Dynames fell onto the desert sand.

"Lockon!" yelled Allejiuah as he piloted Kyrios to Dynames.

"I'm fine," when the older meister looked up to see more enemy mobile suits approaching. "We got more!" and the two raised their armor to block all the missiles and gunshots coming from more enemy forces.

"Damn it!" hissed Lockon as the area around the two gundams was filled with flames from the bombs that were being dropped.

Inside Wang Lieu Mei's mansion, the members of Celestial Being waited patiently for news.

"We just passed the first phase Miss Sumeragi," reported Christina as she typed into the computer before her.

"I just hope everyone got out safely," and Lasse looked over to Sumeragi.

"What's your forecast?" he asked and Sumeragi's eyes furrowed.

"By now, I think they should have switched to plan B2," and the others looked down.

"Its time for the others to enter," whispered Wang Lieu Mei as she looked down from the top of the stairs at everyone around the room.

**Taklamakan Desert**

Inside Exia's cockpit, Setsuna looked up to see Tieria's face on the screen.

"Prepare to switch over to plan B-2," he ordered and Setsuna nodded when he noticed the gundam pilot next to him was quiet. Opening a connection with Freedom, Setsuna saw Rina panting and gripping the controls of Freedom tightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked and the female meister snapped up and for a brief second, Setsuna saw pain in her eyes when she just looked at him.

"Nothing's wrong, what is it?" she asked and Setsuna just stared at her as he saw that her grip on the controls tightened and she looked like she as going to scream.

"We're switching over to plan B-2," and Rina nodded.

"Roger that," and when Setsuna cut the connection, Rina's grip on the controls loosened as the pain in her body faded away.

'What is this pain? Why is this happening?' when Rina saw that Exia and Virtue were waiting for her. Snapping out of her thoughts, Rina sat up and looked up at the screen towards the desert.

"Freedom, now commencing mission," and Freedom, Exia, and Virtue dissolved the camouflage membrane as Virtue set up the Gn- Bazooka. On the radar, Setsuna noticed two mobile suits in the distance and he looked over to Freedom and Virtue before he piloted Exia and cut the two mobile suits down

"This is Virtue, in position to assure escape route. Gn-Bazooka, burst mode, now releasing," reported Tieria as Virtue released the particles creating a escape route for Kyrios and Dynames. Looking to his left, Lockon noticed a particle beam in the distance.

"Its Tieria!" he yelled and Allejiuah looked over to see the particle beam.

"The others must have switched over to plan B-2, we have to get out of here Allejiuah!" yelled Lockon and Allejiuah nodded as the two gundams flew to the gorge. Once Virtue had finished firing the Gn- Bazooka, Tieria looked at the statistics on the screen and looked up at Freedom and Exia.

"First shot complete, now commencing Gn-particle recharge," when the three pilots looked up to see thousands of missiles heading their way.

"There's so many of them!" yelled Rina as Freedom and Exia tried to shoot down some of the missiles.

"A response already!" yelled Tieria when the three gundams were bombarded with missiles.

**Wang Lieu Mei's Mansion**

As everyone in the room sat quietly for any news about the gundams

"Two hours since it all began," whispered Litchy and everyone in the room tensed up. Looking up from the screen, Christina looked at him.

"If they're on plan B2, then Kyrios and Dynames should be reaching the rendezvous point around now," and Feldt unclenched her hands and stared at the golden locket Lockon had entrusted her with. Holding the locket close to her, Feldt closed her eyes and looked down.

'_Please, be safe,'_

"Dammit!" and everyone turned to see Lasse as he stood up and clenched his fists.

"If we could use the GN-arms, then maybe," and Sumeragi looked over at him before she looked out the window.

'_By this time, they should have switched over from plan B2 to E5, then that machine will be showing up,'_ and the forecaster looked up at the sky with a worried expression.

'_Allejiuah,'_

**Taklahamakan**

As Kyrios and Dynames flew through the escape route Tieria created for them, Allejiuah groaned as he felt the same excruciating pain hit his head. Screaming, Allejiuah grabbed his head as Kyrios fell down onto the sand.

"Allejiuah! What's wrong!" yelled Lockon and he looked to see Allejiuah's panicked and painful expression.

"My head is killing me! She's coming! That supersoldier!" screamed Allejiuah as he started to shake as the pain increased.

"Supersoldier! You mean that HRL machine from your report?" yelled Lockon when he looked up to see about twelve Tierins heading their way.

"She's here!" gasped Allejiuah and Lockon's eyes widened when he saw a pink Tierin jump down and tackle Kyrios and he heard Allejiuah scream.

"Allejiuah!" yelled Lockon when the over mobile suits started shooting at Dynames. Growling, the oldest meister turned around and started shooting when the Tierins just moved back and the walls of the gorge blocked his shots. "Dammit!"

As the pink Tierin tackled Kyrios, Allejiuah screamed as the pain intensified and he looked up to see the Tierin pinning his gundam down before shooting multiple times.

"I swear this, I will complete the mission, as a super soldier," whispered Soma, her eyes narrowing at the sight of the winged gundam underneath her Taozi when a voice entered her machine's comm. Link.

"What's your name?" and Soma backed away for a second at the sound of the sadistic voice.

"A transmission?"

"Tell me, what's your name," repeated the voice and Soma's eyes narrowed again.

"Supersoldier number 1, Lieutenant Soma Peries," and Hallejiuah grinned at the name.

"Soma Peries huh, I like that name, but you know what? I like killing you even more!" and the left arm of Krios moved revealing the pincer-like weapon and it tried to grab the Tierin when it was hit with a shower of bullets. Turning around, Soma looked up to see the other Tierins looking down at her.

"Pull back for now Lieutenant," ordered Sergei as he kept shooting the gundam creating a distraction.

"Yes sir," reported Soma as she piloted her Taozi to the others. Once she was gone, the Tierins kept shooting at Kyrios and inside the cockpit, Hallejiuah groaned.

"This is no fun, I'm gonna let you handle the rest Allejiuah," and after a few seconds, Allejiuah looked up.

"Hallejiuah!" he yelled when he saw that Kyrios was being hit with multiple bullets and he silently cursed his alter ego.

**...**

Inside his hotel suite, Alejandro Corner and his assistant Riboons Almark stood by the window staring out at the sunset.

"Five hours since the fighting began," counted Alejandro glancing at the clock before he smiled and headed towards the door. Noticing his actions the green-haired man turned to face him.

"May I ask where you are going Master Alejandro?" and the older man turned his head to Ribbons.

"I'm going to hear the opinion of the other observer, it's quite possible my job is done here," and he walked away. As he watched the older man walk away, Ribbons just stared at him.

"No, that's not what you're going to do," and he turned to the window again and sighed. "I hate adults,"

**Taklahamakan**

Staring out at the desert in her Enact, Aianna smiled when a visual of the red gundam along with two others appeared on her screen.

"I knew you would come, Yue," when a communication opened up on her screen and she looked over to see the eager faces of the others.

"Yue's machine is here, what's the plan Ai?" asked Alexander and Aianna turned back to the desert in front of her.

"Its been fifteen hours since the fighting began, even though she's the ultimate coordinator, there's only so much Yue's body will take before she collapses. When the three gundams separate, that's when we make our move," and the others nodded.

"Yeah! Finally a chance to battle with Yue! Its been so long!" yelled Yuri and Aianna smiled at him.

"Hopefully, she'll come with us eagerly or we'll have to make her come with us,"

As the long range bombardment continued, all the gundam meisters looked around.

"Fifteen hours since the fighting began," counted Allejiuah as Kyrios produced a Gn- field protecting him. Inside Dynames' cockpit, Lockon looked up and smiled.

"At least give a break to eat!" joked the meister then Dynames jolted from one of the bullets. As Virtue, Freedom, and Exia stood close to each other, Exia fell onto the ground as Setsuna panted and sweat ran down his face. Inside Freedom's cockpit, Rina slightly panted before she looked out at the desert.

"This is mass murder!" she whispered when Virtue placed a Gn-field around the three gudams.

"They will never get these gundams," the purple-haired meister growled and after a few minutes, the firing stopped.

"What the?" asked Rina as she looked up.

"Is the attack over?" questioned Setsuna when Tieria's voice cut in.

"We're leaving!" he yelled as Virtue moved away and Rina and Setsuna snapped up.

"Roger that," reported the two as Freedom and Exia both flew away from the spot.

As Tieria piloted away from the location his weary eyes looked around when a Helion flew right in front of him.

"I've got you now gundam!" yelled Patrick and Tieria gritted his teeth as he aimed the Gn- Bazooka and fired. Dodging the incoming attack, Patrick sneered down at the big gundam.

"What's the matter? You're a bit slow today gundam!" he yelled before he turned to the other machines in his squadron. "Do it!" he yelled and four machines approached Virtue and it trapped the gundam in and energy field. Inside Virtue's cockpit, Tieria's eyes widened as pain shot up his body and he kept from screaming as his gundam was trapped.

"Gundam is secure!" reported one of the pilots and Patrick grinned.

"Good work boys, and you couldn't have done it without me!" he laughed.

Soma silently watched as the winged gundam fell down onto the sand before she looked over at the other machines.

"Colonel, moving into capture the winged one," she reported and Sergei nodded.

"Be careful Lieutenant, it could start moving like last time," to which Soma's eyes narrowed.

"Roger that,"

As the Overflags approached the battle site, Graham saw an image of one of the gundams in the gorge and he smiled.

"Alright Overflags, let's start this with formation E," when Daryl's voice cut him off.

"Captain, its Joshua!" and Graham's eyes furrowed as Joshua's machine piloted out of formation.

"Joshua! Don't break formation!" he yelled and Joshua only laughed as he headed towards the gundam.

"I'll show you how a real leader acts!" he yelled as he transformed his flag in mid air.

"Mid-air transformation?" yelled Howard as Joshua approached the gundam.

"You like that gundam? I bet you thought it was your own trick!" sneered the blond pilot when he saw the green gundam just move its gun and his eyes widened as his mobile suit was shot.

"Joshua's gone," reported Daryl as the Flags saw the explosion in the gorge and Graham gritted his teeth.

"Alright men, switch over to formation C," and Graham piloted his flag and dodged all the shots coming from the gundam. Inside Dynames Lockon stared up at the incoming mobile suits and gritted his teeth.

"Dam, I'm starting to lose feeling in my fingers," when the leading flag approached him.

"Time for a lover embrace gundam!" yelled Graham as his Flag tackled the green gundam and inside Lockon yelled as Dynames fell back onto the sand. "And you're my sleeping beauty," smiled Graham as he grabbed the head of the gundam.

**Wang Lieu Mei's Mansion**

"Feldt anything from the meisters?" asked Chris to which Feldt shook her head as her eyes scanned the screen.

"Nothing yet," and Lasse punched the couch he was sitting on.

"What the hell is going on out there!" he yelled and Sumeragi looked down at her hands before she turned to the window.

'_The lives of the gundam meisters, might be coming to an end,'_

**Taklamakan**

As the sun rose over the horizon, Rina looked over at Exia infront of her.

"Where are the others?" when a sudden pain hit her body and Rina doubled over and screamed causing Setsuna to look back at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw an Enact tackle Freedom to the ground and he heard Rina scream.

"Rina!" he yelled when he saw another mobile suit heading towards him.

"That Enact!" he yelled and inside the machine, Ali Al-Sachez smiled.

"I'm gonna pay you back for last time!" yelled Ali as he started shooting at Exia and Setsuna's eyes widened as he tried to dodge the incoming shots when the machine tackled Exia and the gundam fell onto the ground. Struggling to get up, Setsuna heard Rina's screams in the background and he turned his head to see six machines surrounding Freedom and all of them started to shoot at the gundam.

"Rina!" yelled Setsuna when Ali's machine pinned him down and started to electrocute him. Inside Exia's cockpit, Setsuna started to scream as he felt as if his body was being torn apart. Laughing at the sound of the boy's pain, Ali looked down at him.

"How do you like the fell of the Agrissa's plasma field? Now you're going to die you Krugis runt!" he yelled.

**Azadistan**

Standing infront of the window, Marina stared up at the moon when she heard the door open and she turned to see Shirin walk in.

"According to information, it seems like Celestial Being has appeared in the grounds where there is a military exercise taking place.

"Celestial Being?" and Shirin nodded.

"The two sides are already in combat, but to fight at least 1000 machines with only five gundams, that seems too reckless even for them," and Marina looked down. Noticing her silence, Shirin looked at the younger woman. "Princess?"

"Setsuna," whispered Marina as the memory of Setsuna entering her room flashed in her head.

'_Why is this world so twisted? Is it God's fault? Or is it ours?'_ and Marina snapped up.

"Was he talking about this?"

**...**

"Yue!" yelled Aianna as her Enact tackled Freedom to the ground and Rina screamed as her entire body jolted plus the pain from the spasm hit her. When she looked up, Rina's eyes widened when she saw six mobile suits, two Enacts, two Flags, and two Tierins surrounding her.

"What the hell!" she yelled when all of them started to shoot and Rina screamed. After a few moments, the firing stopped and Rina slowly looked up to see the blue Enact making its way towards her and six faces appeared on her screen.

"What's up Yue," grinned Yuri as if nothing happened and Rina stared at the six people's faces.

"What the hell do you want with me," she growled, her eyes narrowing and Aianna laughed.

"Now, is that the way you greet an old comrade?"

"You're not my comrade! You're the enemy!" yelled Rina when another painful wave swept by and she doubled over and started coughing. Noticing her actions, Aianna's eyes narrowed.

"So you're finally getting them too," and Rina looked up with a pained expression when Aianna opened the cockpit and threw a bottle towards Freedom which landed in the gundam's hand. "Take two of those and the spasms won't be as painful," and Rina looked up at her.

"Why?"

"Because we need you for our paradise," and Rina's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you talking about? What paradise?" she yelled and Aianna and the others laughed.

"Its what you wanted isn't it? A paradise for only coordinators! We're going to wipe out all the naturals!" yelled Aianna when the left arm of her Enact was severed and she looked to see Freedom holding one of its blades.

"Don't make me laugh! A paradise like that can't exist!" yelled Rina as Freedom tried to sever the Enact when Yuri's Flag and Sezuru's Tierin held the gundam down.

"Why?" and everyone turned to Aianna who looked up with an infuriated look. "Why are you being like this!" she screamed as she pinned Freedom down and started to electrocute it. Screaming, Rina looked up at the Enact and she heard Aianna's voice in the back of her head.

'_This is what you wanted! You wanted this paradise! Why are you changing your words now?'_ she mentally screamed and Rina's eyes widened.

'_I wanted this?' _and Rina struggled to get up.

"If you're not going to come with us, then we'll have to make you!" yelled Aianna as the others fired ropes and wrapped Freedom. Rina's eyes widened as she tried to free her gundam as the pain from the Agrissa's plasma field electrified her body.

**...**

As he was being electrocuted, Setsuna looked up at the Agrissa as memories of his life in Krugis flashed in his head.

'Am I going to die? In this twisted world, without becoming anything? Am I going to wither away, after having lost everything?' and the image of the gundam that saved his life entered his head.

"Gundam," whispered Setsuna as Exia struggled to get up. Suddenly, red beams hit the Agrissa and destroyed it.

"What the hell!" growled Ali as he piloted his Enact away from the sight when he saw a red gundam hovering nearby. When he looked up, Setsuna saw a red gundam emitting red particles above him in the sky.

"Gundam," whispered Setsuna as Exia sat up and reached for the red gundam.

"GUNDAM!" screamed Setsuna and inside the red gundam's cockpit, the pilot smiled before she spoke.

"You still alive?"

**...**

As Rina's vision started going black, Rina tried to free Freedom from the ropes when Aianna's voice filled her inter comm.

"Its no use Yue! You're coming with us!" she laughed when a red beam hit the Agrissa and Aianna's eyes widened when she heard screams and she looked over to see the ropes that held Freedom were being shot by an unknown source and she looked to see the others also panicking.

"What the hell is this!" yelled Sezuru when the left leg of Tierin Justice was shot off and he screamed.

"Aianna!" yelled Alexander as the others waited for her orders and Aianna gritted her teeth before she looked around.

"Fall back for now!" she ordered the others before she looked at Freedom.

"You will join us Yue, or there will be hell to pay," and she piloted her Enact away. When she was gone, Rina struggled to get up when she saw a gundam landing on the ground not too far away. The new gundam was purely red and Rina's eyes widened when she saw red particles being emitted from its Gn-drive.

"Hello? Mr. Exia pilot and Miss Freedom pilot? Are you two okay in there?" asked the pilot and Rina's eyes widened as she noticed that the voice belonged to a female and the image of the pilot appeared on her screen.

"Who are you?" asked Setsuna and Rina looked over to see Exia also staring up at the new machine.

"Nena Trinity," answered the pilot as she pressed the side of her helmet revealing her face and Rina;s eyes widened when she saw the face of a teenager smiling down at her. "And I'm just like you two, a real gundam meister,"

"You're a gundam meister?" asked Rina and Nena vigorously nodded.

"What's that machine of yours?" asked Setsuna and Nena smiled.

"Gundam Throne unit 3, Throne Drei,"

"Unit-," started Setsuna

"Three?" finished Rina and Nena nodded.

"Yup, my big bros are the meisters of units one and two and right about now,"

**...**

"All units stay in formation!" yelled Patrick as the squadron started to head towards base with the big gundam trapped in the energy field. "We're taking the gundams to HQ like this and I Patrick Collesour was in charge of everything!" and the red-haired man smiled. "Now that I've captured a gundam, surely the Colonel heart is next," when a beam hit his machine and Patrick screamed as his machine fell onto the sand and soon the entire squadron was destroyed and Virtue fell onto the sand. Opening his eyes, Tieria looked up at the sky.

"What now?" when he saw a glimpse of a charcoal black gundam in the distance. Inside the unknown gundam, the pilot stared at the screen.

"Helion team eliminated, continuing mission," and he piloted away from the sight towards the gorge.

"That light," whispered Tieria as he watched the gundam fly away.

**...**

"Don't let your guard down! The winged one might go wild on us again!" yelled Sergei as the squadron headed towards HQ with the winged gundam held by ropes.

"Roger that," answered Soma and she looked at the winged gundam. "That's the machine that destroyed the super human institute and killed my comrades, but why? You're one of us," when her head snapped up.

"What's this pressure I'm feeling?" when an orange appeared and started to attack.

"Enemy attack?" yelled Sergei as the weapons that were launched destroyed the Tierins. Dodging the weapons, Sergei's eyes widened. "What the hell are theses things!" he yelled and Soma looked at the silver weapons that were firing at the others.

"They aren't missiles!" when she looked up and glared. "Its that machine," and Sergei looked up to see an orange gundam hovering above them and the weapons returned to the gundam. Inside the cockpit, the meister grinned as he stared down at the Tierins.

"Gundam Throne unit 2, Throne Zwei, Michael Trinity, exterminating!" yelled the meister as he pressed one of the controls sending out the silver weapons again. "Go! Fangs!" he yelled and Sergei tried to fire back when the fangs fired at the engine and Sergei yelled as his Tierin's engine was destroyed.

"Colonel!" yelled Soma as she struggled to fire against the fangs and avoid getting hit and Michael laughed.

"You guys are so weak!"

**...**

A red beam hit one of the Flags and Graham's eyes widened.

"What the! An enemy attack?" and he turned his head as he saw another beam heading towards them. "Another's coming!" he yelled but the Flag next to his was hit and destroyed.

"Stewart!" yelled Howard and Graham noticed how everyone started to panic as the new enemy kept firing.

"Scatter!" ordered Graham and all the flags dispersed.

"The range of that weapon isn't normal!" yelled Daryl and Graham glared at the new machine.

"Dam! I didn't think they had any more of those dam machines! Dam you gundams!" he cursed as he piloted away,

"Dam!" yelled Howard after his Flag was nearly destroyed from one of the new enemy's attacks.

"Our formations been torn to pieces, retreat for now!" ordered Graham and everyone nodded as they scattered.

Inside Dynames Lockon opened his eyes.

"What was that?" he questioned when the image of a black gundam appeared on the screen. "What is that? Haro, do you know?" and Lockon looked over to the orange robot.

"No data! No data!" the robot piped up when a voice cut in.

"Looks I made it just in time," and Lockon looked up to see the pilot of the gundam on the screen.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Johann Trinity, meister of Throne Eins," and Lockon's eyes narrowed.

"Johann Trinity?" and the gundam gently landed on the ground.

"My younger siblings are already on their way to rescue your comrades,"

"What do you mean?" when another connection opened and Nena's face appeared on Ein's screen.

"Johann!" sang Nena and Johann looked at his sister.

"Nena,"

"I've finished my mission here," piped up Nena after she checked that both Freedom and Exia were okay.

"I see," and Johann glanced at Dynames before he turned to Nena. "Nena, disperse GN- particles over maximum area, we want to get out of this place as soon as possible," and Nena smiled as she held up at victory sign.

"Roger that," and when the connection was cut, she turned to the purple Haro sitting in front of her. "Let's go Haro," and the Haro just flapped its wings/ears.

"I guess so! I guess so!" and Nena smiled as she started up the engine of Drei.

"GN-particles, maximum dispersal!" yelled Nena as Drei's Gn-drive started to emit particles. "Stealth field!" she yelled and the GN-particles spread out like wings started to spread. As they watched from their gundams, Setsuna and Rina's eyes widened.

"This light is?"

"Gn-particles?" whispered Lockon.

"What the hell is going on here?" whispered Allejiuah and Michael laughed.

"That's our Nena,"

Inside Virtue, Tieria stared at the red particles.

"What the hell?"

**Wang Lieu Mei's Mansion**

As she read the message on the screen, Christina gasped before she turned to the others.

"Its an encoded message from Haro, all meisters are safe and they're going to rendezvous at the number 6 Pacific hideout!" and everyone sighed in relief.

"So everyone's okay?" asked Litchy and Chris smiled up at him.

"Yes thank goodness!" and Feldt smiled as her grip on Lockon's locket loosened.

"Looks like everyone's safe, how wonderful!" smiled Wang Lieu Mei before she turned to Sumeragi who looked deep in thought.

"But how?"

"What?" asked the Chinese girl and Sumeragi turned to face her.

"It's nothing," and the forecaster walked over to the window and smiled. "I guess sometimes it's a good thing when forecasts aren't accurate,"

As the news of three new gundams reached the superpowers, all of them tensed up.

"8 gundams now,"

**...**

In a straight line, all five gundams headed towards the rendezvous spot.

"So there are three new gundams," and Setsuna looked out at the sea.

"Dam it, no one told us about this!" and Lockon's eyes narrowed as he remembered the sight of the machines.

"What kind of machines were they piloting," whispered Allejiuah, his eyes downcast.

"Those machines, they're not in any of Veda's databanks, what kind of machines are those?" hissed Tieria.

"Those three machines, something's not right about them," whispered Rina as the five gundams reached their destination point.

* * *

**Rawr I feel dead.I have to say this was one of the most tedious chapters I've written so far. Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Now I will go back and furiously type the next chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay here's chapter 20, here comes the no good Trinity siblings. Grrr. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy and I'm proud of myself for updating two chapters at once... HAPPY DANCE!**

**Once again I do NOT OWN any of Gundam 00.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Ptolemy**

Inside the bridge of the Celestial Being mother ship, Sumeragi looked out into space as the meisters reported about the new gundams.

"They're not like the first or second generation gundams, gundams that don't exist in Veda's databanks," and Chris looked over at her.

"Do machines like that even exist?" and Lockon looked up at the crew.

"We know that they exist, we saw them with our own eyes, right Haro?" and Haro flapped its wings/ears.

"Plain as day, plain as day!

"We know at least three of those gundam-like machines exist," answered Tieria and Allejiuah looked up at Sumeragi.

"Although they have Gn-drives that differ from ours, they were emitting what looked like Gn-particles,"

"So you're saying that you guys were saved by these gundams?" asked Lasse and all the meisters nodded and Sumeragi's eyes furrowed at the comment when she noticed that Rina was silent and she was clenching her fists.

"Rina, is something wrong?" and the youngest meister snapped up and looked at Sumeragi's worried face.

"Its just that, something about those machines, doesn't feel right," and everyone looked at her.

"What?" and Rina looked down at her hands.

"When I first saw Exia and the other gundams the Gn-particles emitted a warm feeling but the particles the three new machines emitted were cold, it feels as if they're fake," and Sumeragi took in all the information when she noticed that Setsuna was missing. Noticing her inquiring look, Rina smiled at her.

"He's in Exia's cockpit," and Sumeragi nodded at the younger girl.

"Anyway, one of the pilots of those machines spoke to me and he said that they were all gundam meisters too," said Lockon as he stood up and faced Sumeragi.

"Then as they left, they gave us these coordinates in space," and the tactical forecaster nodded.

"I have to wonder what they're objectives are," whispered Allejiuah and Rina looked up at him.

"Should we even go? What if it's a trap?" asked Chris and Lasse turned to her.

"Think about it, they saved Setsuna and the others," and after a slight hesitation, Chris nodded.

"We'll know when we meet them, come on, let's go greet the new gundam meisters," ordered Sumeragi when Feldt informed them that there was an object in space heading their way and everyone turned to see a space transport approaching.

"Chris, I want you to get Exia ready to launch, Feldt I want you to analyze that ship," ordered Sumeragi, her eyes never leaving the transport.

"Someone's peeking, someone's peeking!" alerted Haro and Johann silently laughed.

"They're simply being cautious of us, let them do as they please," and Michael smiled as he stood up from his seat,

"Well okay then, let's go,"

"Roger that!" piped up Nena and the three headed towards the hanger.

"There's no doubt about it, that ship is defiantly emitting GN-particles," reported Feldt and Rina looked up.

"Are you sure?" and Feldt nodded.

"Confirming that there are four Gn- drives onboard,"

"But how did they get four solar reactors?" asked Allejiuah when Lockon motioned to the screen.

"Look there, that hatch is opening," and everyone turned to see the top hatch opening and a black gundam started to approach them.

"That's the machine we saw," stated Lockon.

"The machine is requesting to land aboard Ptolemy," reported Chris and Sumeragi looked up at her.

"Tell them we grant them permission, also cancel Exia's standby orders, send Setsuna to the briefing room,"

"Roger that," answered Chris and Sumeragi turned to see the gundam approach.

"Who are they?"

"We have permission to land," reported Johann as Throne Eins approached Ptolemy.

Outside the hanger, Sumeragi along with the meisters excluding Setsuna waited for the pilots of the three new machines. When the door opened, three figures walked up and the one in the center smiled.

"Thank you for granting us permission to land aboard your ship," and he took off his helmet revealing his green hair and silver eyes.

"I'm the meister of Throne Eins, Johann Trinity," and the male next to him removed his helmet.

"Meister of Throne Zwei, Michael Trinity," said the blue-haired red-eyed meister and the only one wearing a pink pilot suits smiled as she pulled off her helmet revealing red hair and amber eyes.

"Please you meet ya! I'm Nena Trinity, meister of Throne Drei," she stated as she held up a victory sign.

"You're all so young," stated Sumeragi as she looked at the three before her before she turned to Johann. "And you have the same name?" and Johann smiled.

"That's because we're related, I'm the eldest and this is my brother and sister," when Nena looked over at the meisters.

"Hey, so which one of you is the Exia's pilot?" she asked and Sumeragi looked at her when Nena turned to Tieria. "Is it you?"

"No its not me," answered Tieria and he looked away offended.

"I am," and everyone turned to see Setsuna as he floated towards the crowd.

"I'm the Exia's gundam meister, my codename is Setsuna F. Seiei,"

"It's you! That bitchin crazy meister!" piped up Nena as she floated over and grabbed Setsuna's arms causing him to look up at her. "I think its great! I love that about you!" squealed the red-haired girl before she leaned and kissed him. For a moment, everyone stared at the two in shock. As she watched, Rina suddenly felt a huge dislike towards the girl and clenched her fists. Noticing her actions, Allejiuah placed a hand on her shoulder. Snapping out of his stupor, Setsuna pulled away in disgust and pushed Nena back before rubbing his lips.

"Don't touch me again!" he yelled and Michael glared at him.

"You bastard! What the hell did you do to her!" and he pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"Your sister started it!" stated Lockon and Michael lunged forward.

"Shut up you big pretentious jerk! You want me to cut you up!" yelled Michael.

"Michael, knock it off," warned Johann when Haro floated above him.

"Do it! Do it!" it repeated.

"Brother! Brother!" piped up Orange Haro as it floated over to the Purple Haro and everyone stared at the two pet robots.

"Brother?" questioned Lockon.

"I wanted to see you! I wanted to see you! Big brother! Big Brother!" and Purple Haro looked at Orange Haro.

"Who the hell are you? Who the hell are you?"

"Haro! Haro!" repeated O-Haro flapping its mechanical wings and doing flips.

"Don't know ya! Don't know ya!" answered Purple haro as he head butted the Orange Haro away.

"Big brother your memories! Big brother your memories!" squeaked Haro as it bounced on the walls and disappeared in the corridors. Coughing to get everyone attention, Sumeragi opened her arms.

"Anyway why don't we go somewhere else to talk," and Johann smiled at her.

"Sounds good to me," and Sumeragi turned around and led them away. As the three gundam meisters past him, Setsuna noticed that Michael glared at him while Nena smiled and held up a victory sign, but as she past Rina, Nena glared at her.

'_So those are the new gundam meisters,' _thought Setsuna when Tieria stood next to him.

"This is the first time you and I agree," and the Krugis meister turned to look at him.

"About what?" and Tieria stared at Setsuna.

"I know exactly what you're thinking," and with that he left leaving Setsuna and Rina behind. Noticing his gaze on her, Rina looked over at Setsuna and offered a small smile before she followed the others to the briefing room.

**Briefing Room**

Once all of the meisters were situated in the briefing room, Sumeragi turned to face the three siblings.

"My first question is why do you have gundams in your possession," and Tieria looked at them.

"I want to know why those machines aren't in any of Veda's databanks,"

"I can't answer that, we too are bound by confidentiality," answered Johann and beside him Michael grinned.

"Aww, too bad," and both Rina and Tieria frowned.

"I'd like to know, where you got your solar rectors, your GN-drives," questioned Lockon and Johann closed his eyes.

"Once again I can't tell you that either,"

"Once again, too bad," sneered Michael and Tieria snapped at him.

"Then why did you even come here?" and Michael turned to face the purple-haired meister.

"We just wanted to pay our respects to a bunch of pansy meister who had their asses kicked by some antique mobile suits,"

"Watch your mouth!" yelled Tieria and Michael waved his hand and laughed.

"I'm kidding! Geez relax!" he joked and Tieria gritted his teeth before he turned to Sumeragi.

"I'm suddenly feeling ill, please excuse me, send a report to Veda later," and Sumeragi nodded and Tieria's red eyes glared at Michael before he left.

"Johann! This is so boring! I'm gonna head out and explore the ship okay?" asked Nena and Johann turned to Sumeragi.

"Would that be alright?" and Sumeragi hesitated for a second.

"Yes, go ahead," and Nena cheered as she headed towards the door and she looked over at Setsuna and winked.

"Wanna come with me?" she asked but Setsuna just ignored her and Nena tried again.

"Wanna come?" and again Setsuna ignored her when she grabbed his arm and forced her to look at him and the playfulness in her eyes was gone but with replaced with an irrigated scowl. "You better now piss me off, you hear me?" she whispered and Setsuna only looked at her before she headed towards the door and smiled at him before she walked out. Watching the whole thing, Rina's dislike for the girl grew even stronger when Sumeragi's words brought her back to the two remaining Trinity siblings before them.

"Then answer this one question please, you have these gundams in you possession, but what are you planning to do with them?" and the two Trinity siblings smiled.

"That's easy, we will eradicate war," and Sumeragi's eyes narrowed.

"Really?"

"We're no different from you, we're all gundam meisters," and Lockon looked at him.

"Are you saying let's join forces?" and Michael let out a burst of laughter.

"Dumbass! As if we'd join you! Our turns come around because you guys are doing touchy-feely interventions like a bunch of pansies!" and Allejiuah glared at him.

"Just what does that mean?" and Michael smiled.

"It means exactly what I said. You can't be counted on, although I'm surprised that she's here," and Michael pointed to Rina who glared at him.

"What?" and Michael grinned.

"You're a being created to fight aren't you Miss Ultimate Coordinator? You're a monster who only lives to kill, so why the hell are you here with these pansies?" and Rina's eyes widened before she ran up and raised her hand to slap him when he caught her hand and Rina glared up at him and Michael smiled down at her.

"That's the eyes you should have, after all, you're a monster, but I always like the wild type," and he leaned in and kissed her. The second his lips touched hers, Setsuna felt a sudden urge to shoot the blue-haired meister. Rina's eyes widened as she tried to pull away but Michael's grip tightened when somebody grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Turning around, Rina looked up to see Setsuna holding her hand and he glared at Michael who grinned as he licked his lips. Noticing Setsuna's glare, he looked at the younger meister with a smile on his face.

"You wanna fight?" he asked when Johann raised his arm to stop him.

"I'm terribly sorry about my brother's rudeness, but it seems that the ones that are giving us our orders are unhappy about the way you guys have been commencing your armed interventions," and Sumeragi looked at him dead in the eye.

"Does this mean that we're being dismissed?" and Johann shook his head.

"Please continue your mission as planned but we will also make our move," and with that, the two left the room. Once they were gone, Lockon and Allejiuah turned to Rina who was furiously rubbing her lips as if to clean them and Setsuna stood next to her holding her hand.

"Rina are you alright?" asked Lockon and Rina looked up at him with a deadly look.

"I'm going to kill that guy if he ever touches me again," and everyone in the room started to laugh before Lockon turned to face Sumeragi.

"Are you sure it was okay to just let them go like that? We kept asking but basically got nothing," and Sumeragi smiled.

"I wouldn't really say that," and the door to the briefing room opened and Ian smiled as he walked in.

"Yo,"

"Hey old man," greeted Lockon when Ian noticed the deadly aura being emitted throughout the room and he saw both Rina and Setsuna silently fuming and he shivered.

'_Something tells me not ask,'_ and then Ian turned to Lockon.

"While you guys were chatting, I managed to look at one of their machines," and Lockon smiled and turned to Sumeragi.

"As expected, well done Miss tactical forecaster," and Sumeragi nodded before she turned to Ian.

"Make sure you report this on a separate terminal. Don't enter any of this into Veda,"

In the observation deck, Rina stared out into space as Aianna's words entered her head.

'_Aianna,'_ when the coordinator heard footsteps and she turned to see Setsuna walking up to her.

"Setsuna," greeted Rina and the older meister nodded to her before she turned to face the empty space.

"Is something wrong?" and Rina looked over to see Setsuna standing next to her.

"No, nothing's wrong," but Setsuna looked at her and saw her look out at space. Sighing, Setsuna grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face him.

"You're lying," and Rina's eyes widened before she looked up at him.

"What?".

"You've been off since the mission in Azadistan," and Rina looked away.

"I've had a lot on my mind, that's all," and Setsuna noticed that she was fingering the ring he gave her and he eyes went to her face.

"Is it because that guy kissed you?" and Rina snapped up at his words and glared at him.

"I'm going to kill that guy, thank you for reminding me of that horrible memory," and she furiously started to rub her lip with her hand. Taking her hand, Rina looked up at Setsuna who just looked at her before he smashed his lips onto hers. After a slight hesitation, Setsuna deepened the kiss and Rina's eyes widened before she slowly closed them. When they pulled away, Setsuna looked down and his hair hid the blush on his face before he looked up and saw Rina's red face.

"Wh-wh-what w-w-was t-that?" she stuttered and Setsuna just looked at her with his normal stoic expression.

"Disinfecting," and Rina's eyes widened as she blushed even more.

"**WHAT?" **and Setsuna just looked away and after a few moments, Rina looked out at space again. The two stood there for a couple of moments in silence and the younger meister turned to Setsuna.

"Setsuna, what would you do if I ever betrayed Celestial Being?" and Setsuna looked over at Rina who stared up at him. As their eyes met, Setsuna saw a flash of pain pass through her and he slowly released her and turned to space.

"I would shoot you down," and Rina flinched at the answer but she nodded.

"That sounds about right," and Setsuna noticed that she had clenched her fists tightly before she turned around and walked away.

**Krugis**

"Aianna, are you sure she'll come?" asked Noel and Aianna looked up and smiled.

"Knowing her, she'll definitely come, after all it was her idea and we're not going to stop until we get it, our paradise,"

Inside her room, Rina stared down at her hands and clenched them and unclenched them as memories of her past flooded in her head. As she sat there, Rina looked around her room and stared at the ring on her hand when she felt an excruciating pain hit her head and she fell onto the bed and curled up.

"Dam!" she cursed and she stood up and walked over to her desk and pulled out the bottle of medicine and quickly put two of the white pills in her mouth and swallowed. After a few moments, the pain subsided and Rina looked up.

'_I have to do this,'_ and she changed into her pilot suit and walked out into the cold corridors of Ptolemy.

Hearing the door to her quarters open, Sumeragi glanced back to see Rina walking into her room

"What is it Rina? Do you need something?" she asked when she felt the cold metallic feel of a gun on her temple and Sumeragi slowly turned around to see Rina staring down at her and Sumeragi's eyes widened when she saw Rina's eyes. Rina's pupils were dilated and were glazed over and was glowing a dark gold color and her face was emotionless

"Rina?" whispered Sumeragi, her eyes wide with terror when Rina smiled and aimed the gun at her head.

"Die," she whispered and Sumeragi's eyes widened as the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the room.

* * *

**... Okay I'm dead. I stayed up to 2:30 in the morning and I spent most of the morning adding more stuff into this chapter... I feel dead, but this is where all the good stuff starts. I'm excited for what happens next. Hehehehe :)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed and thank you for all the review! My next goal is 80!**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Rawr, this week has been terrible. Okay so I had "surgery" this past couple of days to get rid of a cyst that had been bothering me for the past 9 months. Anyway, the doctor numbs my foot and sticks a HUGE needle into the cyst to take the fluid out. To the point, I still get nerve pain shoot through my foot. GRRRRR! Advice, make sure they SERIOUSLY numb your foot or any where BEFORE they stick a giant needle in you. _**

**_Anyway enough ranting. Wow I have to thank you everyone who reviewed! I seriously started squealing when_ the number of reviews reached 80 and nearly died of happiness when I got more. My next goal is to get 87 reviews! Anyway this chapter is kinda short but I seriously plan to update soon. Summer ends in two weeks... I'm gonna go in a corner and cry. Anyway I hope you enjoy and the characters might seem a little OOC in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do DOT own any of Gundam 00. Do you think I would be posting fanfic if I did?**

* * *

**Krugis**

"Aianna," called Alexander and Aiann turned to face him and a smile appeared on her face as a figure approached.

"I knew you would come, Yue," and Yue stepped into the light and smiled.

**Ptolemy**

Inside the bridge, all the meisters and the crew members gathered after a meeting was called.

"What's going on here? Where's Miss Sumeragi?" asked Chris and everyone looked around for the tactical forecaster.

"Isn't she the one who called for the meeting?" and everyone nodded and Feldt walked towards the door.

"I'm going to go find her," and everyone nodded when Chris looked around.

"Hey, where's Rina?" and Setsuna looked around for the coordinator.

"Now I think about it, I haven't seen her since the Trinities left and that was hours ago," answered Lockon when they all heard Feldt scream in the distance.

"Feldt!" yelled Lockon as he ran towards the scream. "Feldt what-"when Lockon's eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Miss Sumeragi!" yelled Feldt as she knelt down next to the tactical forecaster who grimaced and grabbed her side.

"Lockon, what's the matter?" yelled Allejiuah as the meisters ran towards the sound when he saw Sumeragi and his eyes widened.

"But who would-?" started Allejiuah when Sumeragi looked up with a pained expression.

"Rina," she whispered and everyone's eyes widened.

"She what?" yelled Tieria and Setsuna's eyes widened before he ran towards Rina's room. When he opened the door, he noticed that the room was empty when he saw something on the desk. Walking over, Setsuna stopped infront of the desk when he saw the gold hairclip Lockon had given Rina on the desk along with the ring he had given her next to it. Too caught up in his thoughts, Setsuna didn't noticed Lockon running in to the room when his eyes widened at the sight of the Krugis meister standing in the middle of the room, his fists clenched.

"Setsuna," and the younger meister looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"Freedom's gone," and Setsuna's eyes widened before he ran past Lockon to the hangar. Once he reached the hangar, Setsuna saw Chris and Litchy on the ground helping Ian who groaned and grabbed his head.

"What happened?" he demanded and the mechanic looked up.

"Rina came in and next thing I know, I'm like this," and Setsuna looked up to see Freedom gone from the container. Cursing, Setsuna ran towards his room to change when Lockon grabbed his arm.

"Setsuna, what are you doing?" but the Krugis meister ignored him and tried to run when Lockon pulled him back again. "Freedom's gone, Miss Sumeragi's in sick bay, right now, we can't do anything," and Setsuna just looked down and clenched his fists.

**Krugis**

Standing in one of the many rooms of the underground facility, Yue stared at her reflection in the mirror. A girl with brown hair and pink highlights with blue-violet eyes stared back at her. Sighing, Yue walked towards the door when it suddenly opened and a boy ran in. Staring at him, Yue took in his wild red hair and his amber eyes searched the room and when he saw Yue, he smiled and ran over.

"Yue!" he yelled as he pulled her into an embrace and Yue's eyes widened before she punched the boy's stomach and he fell onto the ground groaning.

"What the hell?" she hissed and the boy looked up before he pulled her into another embrace again.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" he cheered and Yue struggled to pull away from his grasp. Pulling back for a second, the boy smiled as he looked down at Yue who only glared at him.

"Who are you?" and his eyes widened as he took two steps back with an offended look on his face.

"You don't remember me?" and Yue just stared at him for a second before shaking her head. "It's me! Emil Allaster!" and again Yue stared at him with a blank expression and Emil just sighed when he looked up and smiled.

"Okay maybe you'll remember me if I do this!" and with that he swooped in until his lips were on hers. For a second, Yue stood in shock before she snapped out and punched the red haired coordinator. Smiling, Emil looked up at the fuming girl.

"Remember me now?" and Yue glared at him when the memory of a young boy with wild red hair kissing her flashed in her head and Yue's eyes widened.

"YOU!" she yelled and Emil laughed before he looked up at Yue and pulled her into another hug.

"I missed you Yue," and Yue flinched at his words and she pulled back. "Yue?" and Yue just looked away.

"Don't touch me," and with that ran out of the room. Once she was far away, Yue collapsed onto the ground and touched her lips and stared at her bared right hand and the memory of a raven-haired boy flashed in her head.

'_Setsuna,'_

**Ptolemy**

"She did **WHAT**?" yelled Tieria as soon as the news of Rina's betrayal reached everyone. Beside him, Setsuna's grip on the ring tightened.

"But why would she?" started Chris when Tieria cut her off.

"That doesn't matter, we need to go and retrieve Freedom," and Lockon looked over to the purple-haired meister.

"What about Rina?" he asked causing Tieria to scoff before he looked up at him.

"Someone like her should have never piloted a gundam, we need to get rid of her before she reveals Celestial Beings' secrets to the world," and Setsuna snapped up at his words.

"You mean you're going to kill her?" asked Lockon with his eyes narrowed and Tieria looked at him with an obvious look.

"What else do you think 'get rid of' means?" and Setsuna just glared at him when Feldt and Allejiuah walked into the bridge.

"Feldt, how's Miss Sumeragi?" asked Lockon once the pinkette was inside and Feldt looked up and nodded.

"Her condition has stabilized, it seems that the bullet wasn't imbedded in deeply, Dr. Moreno said that she'll be fine in a couple of days," and everyone in the room relaxed and Allejiuah looked up.

"While she was being treated, Miss Sumeragi mentioned that Rina came in and shot her but something was off about her,"

"What do you mean about that?" asked Chris and Allejiuah looked down.

"I don't even know, but she said that Rina's eyes were glowing and her pupils were dilated,"

"What? Is that even possible?" asked Lasse.

"Its possible," and everyone turned to Setsuna who had remained quiet the entire time.

"What do you mean by that?" and Setsuna looked up.

"When I first met her at the facility, her eyes were glowing a dark gold color and her pupils were dilated and glazed over," and Allejiuah's eyes narrowed.

"What does all of this mean?" and Setsuna looked down at his hand when the door to the briefing room opened and everyone gasped to see Sumeragi struggle to walk in.

"Miss Sumeragi! What are you doing up!" yelled Chris as she and Feldt rushed over to the tactical forecaster. Smiling, Sumeragi looked up at the meisters.

"For now, we'll have two of our gundams launch and search for Freedom on the surface, the other two gundams will stay behind and protect Ptolemy," and everyone nodded and Setsuna closed his eyes for a second and walked out of the room. Noticing his actions, Sumeragi turned to Lockon.

"He's as emotionless as always," and the older meister looked to where Setsuna was standing a few moments ago before he shook his head.

"If you think he's being emotionless right now, you really don't know that kid,"

"What?" and Lockon looked over and smiled.

"Out of all of us, he's the most confused and angry right now," and Sumeragi turned back to the door.

Once he was inside Exia's cockpit, Setsuna opened his hand to stare at the silver ring in his hand. Too caught up in his thoughts, Setsuna failed to notice Lockon open a communication until the older meister shouted his name. Snapping up, Setsuna looked to see the concerned look on the other meister's face.

"When we land on the surface, we'll split up and search for Freedom," and Setsuna's grip on the ring before he looked up.

"Roger that,"

**...**

"Yue?" asked Aianna as she entered Yue's room and the younger coordinator turned to facer her.

"What is it?" and Aianna motioned for her to follow and the two walked towards a certain room. When the door opened, Yue's eyes widened. Inside were at least a hundred people ranging from ages 13 to 24.

"Aianna, this is?" and the silver haired girl smiled.

"Over the years, we found all of them, they're exactly like us, they also want a paradise," and Yue looked out at the eager faces of the people before her.

"All of us are here to create our paradise," and Aianna smiled before she patted Yue's head.

"That's right," and Yue looked out at the people and her fists tightened.

"Yue?" asked Aianna and the younger girl just looked away for a second.

"I'm gonna go get some air," and she walked out.

**...**

Once Exia and Dynames reached the surface, Setsuna and Lockon split up.

"I'm going to look at where you two used to live," and Setsuna nodded before he looked out at the screen. After a few moments of thinking, Setsuna looked up and piloted Exia towards his destination.

**...**

Sitting on the cliff that overlooked Krugis, Yue stared at the destroyed country. Beside was the yellow desert flower she had placed not too long ago when she was a meister of Celestial Being. As she stared out at the destruction before her, Yue's eyes darkened as she remembered that she had caused the destruction of the country and the lives that were lost during the fourth solar power war.

"I need to do this," she whispered over and over when memories of the meisters and the other Celestial Being crew members entered her head and Yue flinched when a sudden pain filled her head and she doubled over and screamed. Shakily, she pulled out the bottle of pills Aianna had given her and managed to pop two of the pills in her mouth and after a few moments, the pain subsided.

"My body," she panted as she remembered what Aianna had told her earlier.

**:/**

"_Yue!" called Aianna when she walked into he younger coordinators room and her eyes when she saw Yue curled up into a ball on the ground while holding back screams._

"_Yue!" and she knelt down next to her and saw the pained expression on Yue's face._

"_Aianna," cried Yue and the silver haired girl cursed before she pulled out two pills and made Yue swallow them. After a few minutes, Yue looked up and offered a weak smile._

"_Thanks Ai," and Aianna just looked at the younger girl before she looked away and cursed._

"_Dam those naturals," and Yue looked down at her hands._

"_Even though we were altered, they used chemicals to enhance our bodies," and Aianna nodded before she turned to Yue._

"_Right now, Noel's looking for a way to stop the deteriorating of our bodies," and Yue slowly nodded when she saw a bruise on her forearm. Noticing her actions, Aianna pulled the younger girl into a hug._

"_Don't worry Yue, we'll make the naturals pay for what they did to us and we'll find a cure," and the Yue only nodded._

_**:/**_

Too caught up in her thoughts, Yue failed to realize footsteps approaching when a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Rina Yamato," and her eyes widened as she recognized the voice and her blood ran cold. Slowly turning around, her eyes widened at the sight of a raven-haired boy with crimson eyes staring at her. The look on his face was indescribable and Yue flinched at the look in his eyes. In his eyes were emotions she had never seen from him and she looked away. Setsuna just stared at her when she turned around and faced him and Setsuna noticed that her usually cheerful personality was gone and she stared back at him with a blank expression.

"What are you doing here, Setsuna F. Seiei," she demanded and the raven-haired meister internally flinched at the cold tone she used and he saw the blank look on her face before he pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. Yue just stared at the gun in his hand before she looked up and smiled and opened her arms.

"Do it," and Setsuna's eyes widened before they narrowed and his grip on the gun tightened. Noticing his hesitation, Yue smiled before she threw her head back and laughed. "You're so weak, aren't you the one who told me that you're going to shoot me if I betray Celestial Being?" she questioned and Setsuna glared at her before he held up his gun to her.

"Tell me, why are you here, why did you betray us?" he questioned and Yue looked up at him.

"Aren't you trying to ask why I betrayed you?" and the raven-haired meister's eyes widened and Yue laughed again before she looked up at him with a blank expression.

"You're not at emotionless are you think, I can read you like an open book," and once again Yue opened her arms again. "Do it, shoot me," and Setsuna looked at her and held up his gun and aimed it at her chest. His crimson eyes met her blue-violet orbs and he saw nothing in them. No emotion whatsoever. After a few minutes of tension, Setsuna slowly lowered his gun and turned his head. Noticing his actions, Yue felt a pang of guilt before she pushed them away and smiled.

"What's the matter? Too weak to do it?" and her smile widened when she saw him flinch before her face turned grim. "With that mind set, you'll never become a gundam," and Setsuna snapped up at her comment and he stared at Yue who just looked at him and started to walk. When her shoulder grazed his, Yue turned her head and looked at him.

"The next time we meet, one of us will die," she whispered before she walked away. Once she was gone, Setsuna turned his head to Exia and his grip on his gun tightened and he looked down at his hand with his teeth clenched.

'_Gundam,'_

**...**

After she walked past him, Yue felt tears threatening to fall. Cursing, Yue started running and kept running until she was inside the sanctuary of Freedom's cockpit. Once she was inside, Yue broke out into sobs as she let her pent up emotions out.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" she cried over and over as felt the pain in her chest overwhelm her thoughts. After a few minutes of nonstop Yue looked down at her hands before she held them up to her chest.

"I need to do this, I need to this, and I will do this according to my will," and Yue looked up at the ceiling and determination filled her eyes.

**...**

Inside Exia's cockpit, Setsuna stared at the ring in his hand before he stuffed into one of the compartments of the gundam and he stared out at the desert infront of him.

'_You will never become a gundam,'_ her words still stung and Setsuna stared down at his hands. _Why wasn't he able to shoot? Normally he would have done anything to become a gundam but why wasn't he? Why wasn't he able to shoot her? Why did he constantly worry about her? Why was he so angry when he heard about her betrayal? Why was he relieved to find her in Krugis unharmed? Why did her words sting so much? Why did seeing her emotionless face hurt? Why did the memory of her smiling face keep popping up? Why did the memory of their kiss enter his head over and over again?_ Suddenly, Setsuna's eyes widened as it dawned upon him. Pulling the sapphire ring out of the compartment, the raven-haired meister stared at it before he looked up.

He had fallen in love with the blue-violet eyed coordinator.

* * *

**_Well? What do you think?_**

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay this is really hard for me to do but I have to. I won't be able to update Mistakes or any of my other stories for a while. I'm a senior in high school and at the moment, college applications are taking over my life. Also, I'm starting to feel that I'm getting too old to write about fanfiction, I want to create stories with original characters and ideas instead of taking what's already there and just adding on to it. Before anyone assumes that I'm discontinuing Mistakes, I'm not. For the past two years, I fell in love with this story and every time I had the chance, I would write the next idea or chapter on paper before I would type it. I love this story too much to just leave it unfinished but I just need to get through probably the first semester of senior year before I can start cranking up chapters. Who knows, maybe I can stay up a couple of weekends and update a few more chapters but I can't guarantee anything. I'm sorry that this has to happen but right now, I need to focus on my future and honestly fanfiction isn't going to get me into college( although if anyone knows of any scholarships that pertain to fanfiction… PM me!). Thank you so much for the reviews and I promise I will try my best to finish college applications and start and actually end Mistakes. Thank you to everyone who has read and loved Mistakes and just know that this is a TEMPORARY thing and I WILL come back ASAP and finish this story and maybe write a sequel. Thank you all for understanding and I will try my best to finish college apps and get back to updating. **

**Thank you, **

**choco kiss :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Okay so I know I said I might not be able to update for a while but TADA! _**

**_So I need to rant first. I'm a Senior in high school and my school is... CRAZY. Yeah, that's like the only way I can describe how competitive my school is and I won't even mention how big my class it but is literally HUGE. (I'm not kidding), Anyway, I started college apps and let me tell you one thing.. GOOD LUCK. I realized that one needs a lot of patience to fill out college apps especially if you're applying to like 7 or 8 places like me. Anyway, I'm gonna have my college apps done by middle of Nov and by then I should be able to update a lot more often. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, it was because of you guys I rebelled and typed this chapter. _**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of Gundam 00.  
_**

* * *

He saw the whole thing. He saw how Yue taunted the Celestial Being pilot and his eyes narrowed when he noticed the tears threatening to fall from Yue's face as she walked away from the gundam pilot. As he watched, Emil's amber eyes filled with anger as he stared at the pilot of the gundam with absolute hatred. Yue was his. He wasn't going to let anyone, **ANYONE**, take her away from him.

**PACIFIC ISLAND**

Inside the container to the gundams, Lockon sighed as he read the information sent to them by Sumeragi.

"Its been three days," he whispered when he felt a deadly aura and he turned to see Setsuna sitting on the bench staring at a ring in his hand. Out of everyone in Celestial Being, Setsuna was the one who took Rina's betrayal the hardest and even though the young meister tried to hide his anger, Lockon knew that inside the young boy was in a state of turmoil. When he had returned from his search in Japan, he had found the young meister sitting in the container just staring at a silver ring. When he questioned where the ring came from, the raven-haired boy just tightened his grip on it and refused to answer him. A few hours later, Lockon saw a flash of silver on the young boy's hand and he saw a matching ring on his ring finger. Then it all came together and Lockon's eyes widened before he looked at Setsuna. Now that he thought about it, the only time he saw Setsuna even close to smiling was when Rina was around. Over the time Celestial Being completed missions, the two were partnered together a lot and Lockon remembered one time walking into the room to find both of them sleeping on the same bed after a mission. It all made sense. Setsuna, the stoic, gundam fanatic only showed his humane side when Rina was around.

"You love her don't you?" he asked and his eyes widened when he saw the boy's reaction. Setsuna snapped up at the older meisters comment and his grip on the ring tightened to the point Lockon was convinced he was trying to squeeze it into a ball. Sighing, the oldest meister turned back to the gundams and stared at Dynames as one thought ran throughout his head.

'_Rina, what the hell is going?'_

**….**

Staring at the screen, Noel's eyes furrowed as she read the data the screen projected. Too busy with her observation, Noel failed to notice Sezuru and Aianna enter the room until the indigo haired boy lightly tapped Noel's shoulder. When she turned around, the two other coordinators saw the tired look in her eyes.

"Take it easy Noel, you're not well enough," started Sezuru when Noel just shook her head and turned back to the screen.

"I'm fine," she whispered but Sezuru just pulled her away from the screen and forced her to sit on the bed nearby before he sat next to her.

"Ten minutes. I want you to rest for ten minutes then you can get back to whatever you were working on," and Noel noticed the bitter tone in his voice and she looked over to see the angry yet concerned look on Sezuru's face. Smiling, Noel leaned her head on Sezuru's shoulder and he immediately relaxed at her actions.

"Ten minutes okay?" she asked and Sezuru nodded and Noel smiled before she closed her eyes. A few seconds later, Sezuru looked over to see Noel fast asleep. Gently, he laid her on the bed and stared at her sleeping face. As he watched, Sezuru's eyes narrowed at the sight of multiple bruises all over Noel's arms and legs. As he watched over her, Aianna walked over to the screen and read the information that Noel was looking at.

"Sez," she called and the indigo haired coordinator looked up to see Aianna staring at the screen with a shocked expression.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he rushed over and his eyes widened when he read the information on the screen.

"This is?" he started and Aianna smiled as she read the information over again.

"With this, we'll defiantly get our paradise!"

**…**

When the others gathered in the room, Aianna smiled before she pointed at the screen and everyone looked up and their eyes widened. On the screen was an image of Yue but her pupils were dilated and glazed over while glowing a dark gold hue. Next to the image was information about Yue's statistics.

"So Yue also posses the SEED? No wonder she's the 'ultimate coordinator,'" laughed Yuri and Aianna nodded before she looked at the others.

"We need her to be able to activate her SEED mode at will, with her power, we'll be unstoppable," she answered before she turned her head to a figure standing by the door.

"I need you to get her," and the figure jerked up.

"What?" but Aianna rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Mei and just go get her," and Mei's eyes narrowed before she stomped out of the room.

**….**

Hearing the door open, Yue turned to see Emil standing by the doorway with a grim expression.

"What do you want Emil Allaster?" and the red-haired coordinator just walked up to her and pulled her in close. "What the hell! Let go of me!" yelled Yue as she pulled away and slapped Emil who just looked back at her.

"I saw you and that natural," and Yue's eyes widened before she looked away.

"What about that natural?" and Emil studied her face.

"You love him don't you," and Yue snapped up at his words and raised her hand to slap him.

"Stop messing around! I have no feelings for that natural!" but Emil just stared at her before he stroked her chin.

"Then why didn't you kill him?" and Yue looked away and clenched her fists.

"I thought it would be more interesting to kill him later," and Emil just stared at her.

"Did someone ever tell you that you're a terrible liar?" and Yue's eyes widened and Emil smiled before he leaned in until his mouth was next to her ear. "I wonder how the others would react when they hear about this," and Yue grabbed the front of his shirt and Emil's eyes widened when he saw the cold glare she was giving him.

"Don't tell anyone, the minute you do, I will kill you," and Emil stared at her with a smile on his face.

"Fine I won't tell anyone," and he noticed the tension from her shoulder disappear and a look of relief filled her eyes before he grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. "But in return, I need an award," and Yue's eyes widened before Emil pulled her in and kissed her. Yue's eyes widened before she clenched fists.

"Stop it!" yelled Yue as she pushed Emil away but he just smirked before he pulled her into another hug.

"Forget about him Yue, then I won't tell anyone about what I saw," and Yue clenched her fists before she looked up at him.

"You dirty bastard," and Emil smiled.

"You can call me whatever you want but you're mine," he whispered when the door opened and both coordinators looked over to see a figure standing in the doorway. When she approached them, Yue's eyes widened as she took in the coordinator's appearance. When she stood in front of them, Mei Campbell looked at both Yue and Emil.

"Yue Shizumi, Aianna's looking for you," she stated and Yue's eyes never left her as she took in the coordinator's appearance.

"You look just like me!" shouted Yue and Mei flinched at her words and beside her, Emil laughed before he pointed at Mei.

"Yue, this is Mei Campbell, you're genetic twin," and Yue's eyes widened.

"Genetic twin?" she whispered and Emil nodded before he continued with an explanation.

"You and Mei both share the same DNA, hence the reason why you two look alike," and at those words, Mei looked up with anger in her eyes.

"We look nothing alike! My figure's much more developed than she is and our hair and eye colors are different!" and Yue noticed that Mei's hair was like hers with the brown hair and pink highlights. But unlike hers, Mei's pink highlights were darker bordering the color of magenta and when she looked closely, Yue noticed that Mei's eyes had more of a violet tint that her blue-violet eyes. And Mei's figure was much more developed than hers. Emil scoffed at Mei's comment.

"You two look the same to me," and Mei's eyes furrowed before she turned to face him.

"Then how were you able to differentiate between us?" she hissed and Emil grinned before he grabbed Yue and pulled her into a kiss. Yue's eyes widened before she pulled away and kicked Emil in the shin. Wincing, Emil knelt down and massaged his leg before he looked up at Mei.

"While you always accept my kisses, Yue always pulls away," and a blush appeared on Mei's face before she stormed out of the room while speaking foul words. When she was gone, Emil sighed before he turned to Yue who was staring at the doorway.

"Come on, Aianna's looking for us," he stated as he grabbed Yue's arms when she jerked away and glared at him.

"Stop acting like I'm your possession," she growled before she walked out and Emil smirked before he licked his lips.

"Too late," he whispered before he followed her.

**….**

When the two coordinators walked up to Aianna, the silver haired coordinator turned around and greeted them.

"What's up Ai?" asked Emil with a playful look in his eyes and Aianna ignored him before she turned to Yue and smiled.

"Yue, I need you to start up your machine," and Yue's eyes widened before she looked over to see other coordinators standing around Freedom.

"Why?" she asked and Aianna smiled.

"We need to know our fighting strength, with you piloting that thing, nothing can stop us now," and Yue looked over at Freedom and nodded before she walked into the cockpit. But when she tried to turn on the system, the screen showed up as locked and Yue's eyes widened and she cursed before she jumped out of the cockpit and walked over to Aianna.

"Ai, the system's locked, Celestial Being must have locked it after they found out what I did," and Aianna cursed for a few moments and she looked back at the gundam with a hateful glare.

"Dam Celestial Being," she whispered before she turned to Yue again and sighed. "Well, I guess we can't do anything about that, come on," she motioned and Yue followed her to another room. Once they were inside the room, Aianna turned to face Yue with a serious expression on her face.

"Yue, was there ever a time where you got so angry that you lost control?" and after a brief moment, Yue nodded.

"When Tabitha was killed, something came over me and I killed all the men in the selection in the room," and Aianna smiled before she grabbed Yue's shoulders, forcing the younger girl to look up at her.

"Yue, you posses the SEED," and Yue looked up at her with a questioning look.

"The what?" and Aianna grinned.

"SEED mode, it's what made you go berserk. Only a few coordinators posses this ability, when in SEED mode, you're instincts take over making your thinking process faster along with your speed incredibly faster. In other words, its when a coordinator becomes a fighting machine," and Yue's eyes widened before she looked down at her hands.

"SEED mode," she whispered and Aianna nodded before she looked at Yue and when she looked up, Yue's eyes widened when she saw Aianna's pupils were dilated and glazed over.

"Ai, your eyes," she started and after a few moments, Aianna's eyes turned back to its normal blue before she closed her eyes for a second.

"That's what happens when we go in SEED mode, I'm able to go in and out of SEED mode at will, we need to train you to do the same," and then Aianna led Yue to a pod in the middle of the room. When the pod opened, Aianna motioned Yue to enter. Once she was inside, the pod closed and the screen turned blank before Aianna's voice filled the intercom.

"The best way to train you to go in and out of SEED mode is to put you in real life situations where SEED mode becomes imperative, also, SEED mode is also where a coordinator is most likely to lose control and destroy not only the enemy but also everything and everyone around them. Yue, you're going to have to control your SEED, only you can control your SEED when you enter it," and Yue slowly nodded before the screen changed again and this time mobile suits were headed her way. Narrowing her eyes, Yue's grip on the controls tightened before she started to shoot down the incoming enemies. As she shot them down, four replaced the fallen mobile suits until Yue was completely surrounded by at least 60 mobile suits. Yue's eyes widened when the mobile suits attacked and when one of the beams hit her, an electrical shock ran throughout her body and Yue flinched as she tried to shoot down the mobile suits. As time passed, the voltage of the shocks increased until Yue screamed as she felt her whole body jolt at the pain.

"Focus Yue! You would be dead right now! Activate your SEED mode!" yelled Aianna through the intercom and Yue panted and screamed when another one of the mobile suits hit her and the voltage increased. Standing outside the pod, Yuri stared at the screen which showed Yue's process. When he saw the voltage, his eyes widened before he looked at Aianna.

"Aianna, the voltage is too high! It'll kill her!" he yelled when Aianna ignored him and her eyes narrowed at the screen.

"She won't die, its coming," she whispered and she didn't even flinch when Yue's screams filled the intercom. Pressing the communication button, Aianna leaned in towards the speaker.

"Yue! Activate the SEED now!" she yelled and her eyes narrowed again when Yue failed to activate the SEED, turning to the timer, Aianna clenched her fists when she saw that Yue had been in the pod for more than two hours when she saw that all the mobile suits were destroyed and when she saw Yue, Aianna broke out into a smile when she saw the younger girl's dilated and glazed over pupils. When all the mobile suits were destroyed, Yue's eyes returned to normal and she managed to smile before passing out.

"Take her to her room," ordered Aianna when Emil carried Yue out of the pod and he only nodded before he took the unconscious coordinator to her room. When she was gone, Aianna entered the pod and when she activated the program, her pupils immediately dilated and glazed over and in five minutes, she destroyed all the machines with minimal damage to herself. Sighing, Aianna exited the pod and she looked at the time record of Yue's and sighed.

"This is going to take some time," she whispered when she suddenly felt an excruciating pain and she doubled over the counter. Grimacing, Aianna struggled to pull two pills out of the bottle in her pocket. Once she swallowed, Aianna gasped as the pain started to slowly disappear. When it was gone, the coordinator collapsed onto the ground and looked down at her hands.

"Aianna!" yelled Alexander as he ran over to Aianna and pulled her close to him. Looking down at her face, he frowned as he placed his hand on her fore head to get rid of the cold sweat.

"You used SEED mode again," he stated and Aianna slowly nodded and Al's grip on her tightened.

"Ai, you need to stop using SEED mode, it'll kill you!" and Aianna's eyes darkened before she looked down at her hand.

'_Every time a coordinator uses SEED mode, the spasm get worse, that's why, we need to find our paradise,'_

**…..**

When she opened her eyes, Yue flinched when she felt the tips of her fingers and toes still tingling with the electrical shocks. Slowly sitting up, Yue stared at her hands when the door opened and Emil walked in holding a bowl of something steaming. Noticing the confused look on her face, Emil smiled as he sat down next to the bed and held the bowl of steaming stew to Yue.

"You lost conscious after you activated your SEED," and after a moment, Yue nodded and she stared at the bowl of stew before she slowly picked up her spoon and started to spoon the stew when felt a sudden jab of pain and she hissed causing her drop her spoon. As she waited for the feeling to go away, Yue looked at herself in the mirror and frowned at how long her hair was. Tied up, it reached her waist but with it down, the tips of her hair fell down past her butt. Noticing her actions, Emil reached over and grabbed a bit of her hair and looked at it.

"Your hair's nice this length," and he noticed how Yue flinched at his words and his eyes narrowed for a second before he stood up and headed towards the door. At the doorway, Emil turned to face Yue once more.

"I'll be back later, finish it while its hot," he ordered and he closed the door behind him. Once he was gone, Yue looked back her reflection..

'It looks fine," and Yue's eyes widened at the memory of when Setsuna had indirectly complimented her hair. At the thought of the raven-haired meister, Yue looked down at her bare hand.

"Setsuna," she whispered and she looked up at her reflection with a determined look before looked around the room. When she found what she was looking for, Yue smiled before she stood in front of the mirror. Holding up the scissors, Yue's eyes closed as she grabbed her long hair at the back and just chopped her hair off. When she opened her eyes, Yue's eyes widened at how shorter her hair was. Before it reached well past her butt, but now it went to her shoulder blades.

"With this, Rina Yamato, the other me, is dead," she whispered and she looked down at the ground to see strands of her brown hair all over the place. _'I need to do this,'_ she repeated over and over in her head before she turned back to her reflection. After staring at her reflection for a bit longer, Yue turned around and walked out of the room.

**….. One Week Later**

Sitting in the pod, Yue patiently waited until the screen changed and a voice entered the intercom.

"We're starting," and Yue's eyes snapped open when mobile suits appeared and her eyes narrowed as she started to shoot them down. Like the last time, multiple mobile suits replaced the ones she shot down until Yue was completely outnumbered. Taking a deep breath, Yue closed her eyes and only clenched her fists when the voltage of the electric shocks increased significantly. AS she watched Yue's actions, Aianna's eyes narrowed before she pressed the intercom button.

"Yue!" she yelled and Yue's eyes snapped open revealing her dilated and glazed over pupils and in less than one minute, she completely destroyed all the mobile suits. When the screen of the pod turned black, Yue loosened her grip on the controls and started to catch the much needed air she needed. After she caught her breath, Yue walked out of the pod only to be surrounded by at least twenty other coordinators who were looking at her with awe.

"Yue! That was amazing!" they yelled and Yue just looked at them with a stoic face when a sudden pain hit her and she fell onto her knees and held back screams. Immediately, one of the coordinators next to her whipped out the bottle of pills and forced Yue to swallow two of the pills. After a few minutes, Yue's breaths evened out as the pain slowly subsided before she stood up and looked at everyone before her.

"I'm fine," she whispered and the others nodded and smiled at her. Watching her from where she was, Aianna smiled when Mei's voice entered her head.

"This time, it only took twenty minutes, she's improved drastically in the last week," and Aianna looked at the coordinator whose eyes never left the screen and her eyes narrowed at the bitter tone of the girl sitting in front of the monitor.

"Mei, do you not like Yue? She is your genetic twin," and Mei flinched before she stood up and walked away. At the doorway, Mei slightly turned her head and Aianna saw the anger in her blue-violet eyes.

"I do," she whispered before she walked out. As she walked around the facility, Mei clenched her fists at Aianna's words.

'_I never wanted to be her copy,'_ she thought when she saw a flash of red and she turned to see Emil running up to Yue. Mei stopped walking and her eyes widened when she saw Emil pull Yue close before he kissed her and Mei gritted her teeth. She hated her. She hated everything about Yue. The hated that she was modeled after the 'ultimate coordinator' and she also hated how people expected her to be perfect because she was the genetic twin of Yue. She hated how everybody immediately flocked to Yue when it took her months and years to gain the trust of everyone. Most of all, she hated the way Emil looked at Yue and not at her. Mei's eyes narrowed when she saw Yue pull away from Emil before Mei turned and walked away. She hated her. She hated everything about Yue Shizumi, her genetic twin sister.

…**..**

"Yue!" yelled Emil as he ran up to Yue who turned around and faced him with a blank expression.

"What do you want Emil Allaster," she stated and Emil flinched at her cold tone before he smiled and pulled Yue close to him

"I heard you improved with activating you SEED, also, I wanted to do this," he whispered before he kissed her. Yue's eyes remained emotionless before she pulled away and just stared at Emil who searched her face for any emotion before she just started to walk away. As she walked away, Emil's eyes narrowed.

"You still love that natural don't you," he asked and Yue stopped walking before she slowly turned to face Emil who looked up at her with a furious gaze before he walked over and grabbed Yue's chin and forced her to look at him in the eye. "I told you to forget about him," he hissed and Yue just looked at him with a blank look and Emil cursed before he crashed his lips on hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. Yue's eyes narrowed before she pulled away and looked up at Emil who flinched at the look on her face.

"I told you, I don't have any emotion for that natural, also, I'm not yours," she hissed before she walked away, leaving a stunned Emil behind.

**….**

When she reached her room, Yue slowly sat on the bed and touched her lips. Immediately, the memory of her kiss with Setsuna popped up in her head and her eyes narrowed before she abruptly stood up and cursed. She decided to throw all of the past away but why? Why was it so dam hard to forget about Celstial Being? Why was is so hard to forget Setsuna? After a few moments, Yue walked out of the room and made her way to the hangar where Freedom stood. Entering the cockpit, Yue closed her eyes the moment her bottom touched the seat. Over the past week, whenever she wanted to be alone, she made her way to Freedom's cockpit. It sort of became a rule that only Yue was allowed to be within a 5 feet radius of the gundam and no one dared to break the rule. After a few minutes, Yue opened her eyes when she heard a beep coming from her pocket and she pulled out her communicator and opened the message. As she read the message, Yue's eyes narrowed before she jumped out of the cockpit and ran towards the others. Celestial Being was on the move.

**….**

As the mission orders were being reviewed, Lockon turned his head to see Setsuna enter the container with a blank look in his eyes. For the past week, Setsuna spent his time locked up in either Exia's cockpit or in his room. The eldest meister's eyes narrowed at the younger meister before he turned back to the screen to see Sumeragi looking at him.

"Roger that," he answered before he turned around and headed towards Dynames. Setsuna just stared at the screen as Sumeragi gave him the mission plans and after a few moments, he looked up and answered her.

"Roger that, Exia, heading out," and he ran to his gundam. When the two gundams launched, Lockon opened a connection with Setsuna.

"The mission is a quick one, let's hurry and finish it," and the Krugis meister only nodded his head and when the connection was cut, Setsuna stared out at the vast ocean before him.

'_You'll never become a gundam,' _the words still stung and Setsuna's grip on the controls tightened before he looked up.

"I will become a gundam," he whispered as Exia and Dynames neared their destination.

**….**

Standing in her room, Sumeragi stared at the computer screen as she finished explaining the mission plans. When the two meisters launched, Sumeragi sighed before she stretched and grimaced at the pain in her side and she looked down to see her side bandaged. As she stared at the bandage, Sumeragi's eyes narrowed at the memory of the day Rina had come to her with that mission.

_**:/**_

_Hearing the door to her quarters open, Sumeragi glanced back to see Rina walking into her room_

"_What is it Rina? Do you need something?" she asked when she felt the cold metallic feel of a gun on her temple and Sumeragi slowly turned around to see Rina staring down at her and Sumeragi's eyes widened when she saw Rina's eyes. Rina's pupils were dilated and were glazed over and was glowing a dark gold color and her face was emotionless_

"_Rina?" whispered Sumeragi, her eyes wide with terror when Rina smiled and aimed the gun at her head._

"_Die," she whispered and Sumeragi's eyes widened as the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the room When she opened her eyes, Sumeragi's eyes widened when she saw Rina standing before her, her gun pointed at the ceiling._

"_Rina?" she whispered and the coordinator just looked at her._

"_Miss Sumeragi, " and the tactical forecaster stood up and faced the younger girl._

"_What' this about!" and Rina looked away for a second before she handed Sumeragi a USB._

"_I have a mission proposal," and Sumeragi just stared at the girl before she plugged in the USB in to her computer and read the information stored on it. As she read, Sumeragi's eyes widened before she turned to face Rina._

"_But this is-!" she started and Rina only nodded before she looked at the forecaster dead in the eye._

"_They're not going to stop until they get what they want, we, no I won't let that happen, I'm going to stop them, even if it's the last thing I do," she added and Sumeragi looked back at the screen before she turned back to Rina._

"_But to fake your betrayal to Celstial Being and to go join them as an undercover is just too risky!" but Rina shook her head._

"_It has to be this way Miss Sumeragi, the only way I will be able to gain their trust if to betray Celestial Being," but Sumeragi vigorously shook her head._

"_Members of Celestial Being will kill you!" and Rina flinched at Sumeragi's works before she looked up and smiled._

"_Its fine, I know the consequences,"_

"_Rina," started Sumeragi but Rina just turned around._

"_I need to do this, to repay for the crimes I committed in the past, that's why, I need to put an end to all of this," and Rina turned back to Sumeragi with a pleading look. "Please, let me do this," she whispered and after a few minutes of hesitation, Sumeragi looked up and nodded before she saw Rina pull her gun and aim it at her again._

"_I'm going to aim at your side so that the bullet won't be fatal but no matter how I shoot, it'll be painful," and Sumeragi nodded before she looked at the youngest meister._

"_Just make sure, you come back," and Rina's eyes widened before she smiled and nodded._

"_I will," she whispered before she pulled the trigger and the sound of a gunshot echoed in the room. When Sumeragi fell, Rina stared at her with remorse and the forecaster looked up and smiled at her before mouthing 'Go'. Rina looked away before she ran out of Sumeragi's room and ran towards the hangar. When the hangar door opened, Rina mentally cursed when she saw Ian inside working with Exia. Hearing the door open, Ian turned to face her and smiled. _

"_Yo Ri-!" he started when Rina ran up and hit the back of his neck causing the old man to lose consciousness._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered before she entered Freedom's cockpit and turned the system on._

"_Freedom, Rina Yamato, launching," reported Rina and once the gundam was out of Ptolemy, Rina looked back with at the Celestial Being mother ship._

"_Everyone," she whispered before she forced herself to turn around and pilot Freedom to Earth._

**:/**

"Rina," whispered Sumeragi as she looked up at the ceiling of her room. "Please be safe,"

**….**

Yue's eyes narrowed as she and the others watched the latest news broadcast about Celestial Being. Next to her, Emil just stared at her before he looked back at the broadcast. Aianna's eyes brightened before she turned to the others and smiled.

"Okay, looks like we'll be able to put out plan into action!" she yelled and everyone cheered.

…

While everyone in the facility was busy getting ready for the operation, Yue snuck into Freedom's cockpit and quietly turned on a system before she opened a connection with Sumeragi's communicator.

"Miss Sumeragi," and Sumeragi's eyes widened when she saw Rina's face on the screen

"Rina!" she yelled and the coordinator nodded before she reported everything to Sumeragi. Once she was done, Sumeragi remained silent as she processed all the information before she looked up at Rina.

"Alright, I'll have the gundams intervene," and Rina nodded.

"With this, all of this will come to an end," she whispered and Sumeragi nodded before she looked at Rina and called her name causing the youngest meister to look up.

"Be careful," said Sumeragi, her eyes full of concern and Rina slowly nodded before she cut the connection and turned off Freedom's system before she jumped out of the cockpit and started to walk away when she saw Mei standing nearby, her blue-violet eyes furrowed.

"Mei," greeted Yue as she reverted back to the cold persona she created and Mei only jerked her head and Yue walked past her.

"What were you doing in the cockpit Yue? Or should I say Rina?" asked Mei and Yue's eyes widened before she snapped around and saw Mei aiming her pistol at her head.

"I know your true intentions, Yue, no, Celestial Being's spy," and Rina's eyes narrowed at her words.

* * *

**I hate Emil... I'm sorry I just really don't like that kid even though he's a character of my creation. I guess its because I never liked Flay Allaster, who Emil is based after and finally Mei shows up! I personally understand her hatred for Yue/Rina, I used to compare my self to a girl from school but anyways I hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Okay I have to say this chapter was the hardest to write. Anyway this chapter is what determines if I'll continue Mistakes or end it. _**

**_I have to thank ALL of those people who reviewed. I LOVE Y'ALL! I started squealing like an idiot when I reached 100 and I don't think words can describe my reaction when 115 showed up... anyway thank you so much_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam 00_**

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

"I know your true intentions Yue," spat Mei and Yue's eyes narrowed at her words. Holding her gun up, Mei walked over to Freedom and stared up at the machine.

"How?" and Mei looked over and smiled.

"Did you forget you and I have the same DNA? No one else was able to get the system to work because it needed your biometrics, I happened to just look in and after it scanned my eyes, the system turned on," and Yue's eyes darkened at the thought.

"At first, I thought it was weird, you are the one who said the system was shut down, yet the system was in perfect condition, then it hit me," and Mei raised her gun at Yue and her blue-violet eyes narrowed. "That you're a spy for Celestial Being," and her grip on the gun tightened. Yue watched her every actions as she looked around to see a couple of coordinators gathering around. Mei also noticed the crowd and smiled before she faced Yue.

"Now everyone will see just who you are," she whispered.

"What the hell is going on here!" yelled Aianna as she and the others ran into the hangar and their eyes widened at the sight of Mei aiming her pistol at Yue.

"Mei! What the hell are you doing!" yelled Noel when Mei's grip on the pistol tightened.

"Yue!" yelled Emil before he turned to Mei. "Mei, what are you doing!"

"What am I doing?" yelled Mei and she looked at everyone. "I'm showing you this traitor's true color!" she yelled before she pulled the trigger and the bullet grazed Yue's arm.

"Yue!" yelled Emil and Aianna turned and glared at Mei.

"What do you mean traitor?" she hissed and Mei smiled before she looked at Yue.

"Why don't you explain this to them Yue? Or should I start calling you Rina?" and Yue's eyes darkened and Aianna ran over to Yue and grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"What is she talking about? Answer me Yue!" she yelled and Mei smiled.

"She's been lying to all of us, the system to her gundam's fine, she's a spy for Celestial Being," and Aianna's eyes widened before she looked at Freedom then back at Yue.

"What!" she hissed and Yue just looked away.

"I'll prove it to you," smiled Mei as she climbed up to Freedom's cockpit. At the sight of her entering Freedom's cockpit, Yue's eyes widened before she tried to run and grab the older girl when Sezuru and Yuri held her back.

"Aianna, what are you doing?" asked Noel and Aianna's eyes narrowed.

"I'm waiting for Mei to make a fool out of herself, she's been like that since Yue came here," she whispered as everyone watched Mei enter Freedom's cockpit. Once she was inside, a red light scanned Mei's eyes and a minute later, the system for the gundam turned on and Mei smiled as she grabbed the controls. Outside, everyone's eyes widened when they saw the red gundam move and Aianna snapped her head to Yue.

"You said Celestial Being shut the system down!" she hissed and Yue looked down.

"Were you lying to us?" whispered Aianna and her fury rose when Yue didn't answer. Running over, she punched the younger coordinator causing Yue to fall to the ground and she grabbed Yue's shirt and forced her to look at her. "Answer me dammit!" she yelled and Yue just looked at Aianna's blue eyes but didn't answer.

"Isn't the answer obvious Aianna?" asked Mei as she jumped down from the gundam and approached the silver-haired coordinator. "Yue's a traitor, she's been acting to gain our trust when she's been reporting all of our actions to Celestial Being," and Aianna whipped her head back to Yue and grabbed the girl's hair.

"Answer me, is what Mei saying true," and after a few minutes of hesitation, Yue looked up and Aianna's eyes widened when she saw the look of determination in Yue's eyes. Letting out a cry, Aianna's pupils dilated and glazed over before she started pummeling Yue while the younger coordinator tried to block the incoming punches and kick to no avail. A few minutes later, Aianna had to be pulled away from Yue by Alexander and Yuri and everyone looked to see Yue struggle to stand up when she was kicked down by Mei, her eyes full of hatred. Yue's eyes focused on Freedom before she lost consciousness. Staring down at her genetic twin, Mei resisted the urge to spit on the unconscious girl's face before she turned to Aianna.

"What do you want to do with her?" asked Noel, her eyes never leaving Yue and Aianna hissed.

"Take her to one of the rooms, I'll deal with her," and when Emil carried Yue out of the hangar, Aianna's eyes returned to normal and she turned to everyone else.

"Get back to work," and everyone scrambled to their positions and Aianna turned back to Mei.

"I want you to contact Celestial Being using that gundam, we have a message for them," she growled and Mei smiled as she went into Freedom's cockpit and turned the system on. Aianna watched Mei before she made her way out of the hangar.

"Aianna, what are you going to do?" asked Sezuru as he followed Aianna who just gritted her teeth.

"I think I need to hear an explanation from Yue," and the indigo haired coordinator's eyes widened before he slowly nodded and the two headed towards one of the rooms. When they entered, the two found Yue gaining consciousness. Walking over, Aianna grabbed Yue's hair and forced the younger to look up at her.

"Tell me, why did you betray us!" she hissed and Yue just looked at her but didn't say anything. After a minute of silence, Aianna screamed as she punched Yue so that the younger coordinator hit the ground and grimaced. Pulling out a gun from her pocket, Aiana aimed it Yue's head and her blue eyes narrowed.

"Answer me before I shoot," she whispered but Yue remained silent and Aianna held back a scream before she pulled the trigger.

"AIANNA!" yelled Sezuru as the sound of a gunshot echoed in the room. Blood tricked onto the ground as Yue fell onto her side and grabbed her arm and held back from screaming. Standing over her, Aianna's eyes were dilated and glazed over and her grip on the gun tightened before she looked at Sezuru and Emil.

"Let's go," she spat before she walked out of the room. When she and the others were gone, Rina grimaced at the blood pouring out of the bullet wound on her arm before she struggled to pull out her communicator. Quickly, Rina opened a connection with Ptlomey as the throbbing pain in her arm increased. Taking deep breaths, Rina tried to forget the pain when Sumeragi's face appeared on the screen.

"Rina!" she yelled and the coordinator smiled although pain was evident in her eyes.

"Miss Sumeragi," she gasped and the tactical forecaster's eyes widened when she saw the pained look in Rina's eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, I got caught," whispered Rina when the door opened and the communicator was snatched out her hand. Sumeragi next saw a girl with silver hair and blue eyes looking at her through the communicator screen.

"So you're Celestial Being," sneered the girl and Sumeragi's eyes narrowed and Aianna looked from the screen to Yue on the ground curled up in pain. "So these are the people you betrayed us to," whispered Aianna, her voice full of venom before she looked back at Sumeragi and the tactical forecaster's eyes widened when she saw that the girl's pupils were dilated and glazed over.

"Let her go," ordered Sumeragi and Aianna smirked before she shook her head.

"I don't think so, you sent her to us, don't you think its right that we get to do what we want to her?" and Sumeragi's eyes widened. Aianna noticed the panicked look on the woman's face and she smiled.

"Or we could make an agreement," she started and both Sumeragi and Rina snapped up at her words.

"Give us the gundam and we'll let Yue go safe and sound," she stated to which Rina lashed out.

"Over my dead body! You'll never get Freedom!" screamed Rina as she tried to run towards Aianna when Sezuru kicked in the stomach and Rina fell onto the ground. Aianna stared at Rina for second before she turned back to Sumeragi.

"I'll give you an hour to decide, if you decide to attack us, we'll kill her without hesitation but if you give us the gundam and don't attack, we'll let this traitor go," and Aianna smiled before she cut the connection. Once the connection was cut, Aianna turned to Yue with a look of hatred before she looked at the others in the room.

"In one hour, if they give us the gundam, we'll use Mei to pilot it and our plan will be in place!" she yelled when she heard laughter and she looked over at Rina who was laughing at her words. Walking over, Aianna grabbed Rina's collar and forced the younger coordinator to look at her.

"What are you laughing at?" she hissed and Rina looked up with a smug look.

"You'll never win," she whispered and Aianna's eyes widened before she punched Rina's face and started to beat her again.

"What the fuck do you mean by that!" she screamed and Rina struggled to get up. When she looked up, Rina stared at Aianna.

"As long as Celestial Being exists, your paradise can't and won't exist," she stated and everyone's eyes widened.

"You bitch!" yelled Sezuru as he ran over and kicked Rina's stomach and threw punches at her body.

"Sezuru, stop it," ordered Aianna as she knelt down until her eyes were staring into Rina's.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we get to kill as many naturals as possible, and as long as we have a gundam, we'll get our paradise, with that one gundam we'll create our paradise," she smiled before she turned around and looked at two coordinators.

"Miri, Sein, watch after her, make sure she doesn't do anything reckless, if she does, you have my permission to shoot," and with that she and the other excluding the ones she named left the room.

"We'll get our paradise," whispered Aianna

**...**

Sumeragi looked at the other crew members gathering in the briefing room before she took a deep breath.

'_They're going to kill me for this,_' she thought when she noticed that everyone was in the room.

"What's this about Sumeragi Lee Noriega," demanded Tieria and Sumeragi inhaled before she opened her eyes and looked at all the crew members.

"Rina's in trouble," and when she said those words, a mixed reaction occurred throughout the room.

"What?" questioned Allejiuah and Sumeragi looked at everyone before she turned to the monitor and a mission plan appeared. Turning back to the crew, Sumeragi started to explain.

"Rina didn't betray Celestial Being, she left to become a spy on the rogue coordinators," and everyone's eyes widened. Setsuna's grip on the ring in his hand tightened as he listened to the rest of Sumeragi's explanation.

"What do you mean by that Miss Sumeragi?" and Sumeragi looked at Lockon.

"A week ago, Rina came to me and proposed this mission plan. The rogue coordinators are a group of coordinators who survived over the past years and all of them are aiming for one thing. Paradise,"

"Paradise?" questioned Feldt and Sumeragi nodded.

"A paradise for only coordinators, they want to get rid of the 'naturals' throughout the world," and everyone's eyes widened.

"Then that means they were going to kill everyone that wasn't one of them," whispered Chris and once again Sumeragi nodded.

"That's why Rina chose to do this mission, in order to stop them; she pretended to betray Celestial Being to gain their trust, but that's exactly what backfired," and Setsuna snapped up.

"What?"

"Right now, Rina's being held captive, they want us to hand over Freedom without chasing them and they'll let Rina go,"

"And what if we attack?" asked Allejiuah and Sumeragi looked away.

"They'll kill her," and everyone but Tieria's eyes widened.

"And you let her go on this mission ALONE?" yelled Lockon and Sumeragi looked at him.

"Rina wanted to do this, she said it was atone for the things she's done in the past," and Setsuna gritted his teeth before he ran towards the door when Allejiuah pulled him back.

"Get out of my way," he growled and Allejiuah smiled.

"I'm not stopping you, I'm coming with you," and Setsuna's eyes widened before he nodded and he and Allejiuah ran out of the briefing room. Lockon looked at Sumeragi who nodded before he ran off with Haro bouncing behind him.

"What are we going to do Miss Sumeragi?" asked Feldt and Sumeragi looked at the rest of the crew.

"We'll deploy the gundam to go down to the surface, its time we get our fifth meister and gundam back,"

**...**

Inside the room, Rina looked down at the ropes that bound her to the chair. Slowly, she wriggled her hands until the ropes were loose and she quickly untied her bonds before she worked on her legs. When she was completely free of her bonds, Rina looked up to see the two who were supposed to be guarding her chit chatting in the corner.

"Do you think they'll hand over the gundam?" asked Miri and Sein shrugged.

"I don't know? I highly doubt they'll just let their comrade die,"

"But what if they don't hand over the gu-?' started Miri when she suddenly went limp and fell onto the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her.

"Miri!" yelled Sein and he slowly turned around to see Rina standing only three feet her away. In her hand was a piece of glass covered in blood and Sein's eyes widened when he saw that Rina's pupils were dilated and glazed over while glowing a dark golden hue. When he opened his mouth to scream, he was immediately silenced as Rina ran up and stabbed him in the chest with glass. Pulling the piece out of his body, Rina stared at the two bodies with no emotion before she ran out of the room.

**...**

"Its time," whispered Aianna as she looked at the clock.

"Do you think they're going to just back off?" asked Noel and Aianna smirked.

"Do you think they're going to just let their comrade die like that?" and slowly Noel nodded before she looked back at the screen.

"We're going to get our paradise, no matter what," started Aianna when she felt vibrations and her eyes widened when she heard screams throughout the facility.

"What the hell's going on here!" yelled Aianna when her communicator beeped and she opened the screen and her eyes widened to see the rubble on the screen

"Ai! Celestial Being!" screamed Selene when another blast echoed throughout the facility and the screen went blank.

"Selene!" yelled Aianna as she tried to open a link with the coordinator.

"Aianna! What's going on!" yelled Yuri and Sezuru running up to Aianna who put down her communicator before she turned to everyone, her eyes filled with fury.

"Celestial Being," she growled and everyone's eyes widened before Aianna ran towards the room Yue was in.

"Everyone get into your mobile suits, stop them!" she screamed as she ran and everyone else nodded before they scrambled.

Over the facility, Exia, Kyrios, Virtue, and Dynames hovered over the area.

"Okay all of you know the plan, Setsuna, you go get Rina, Allejiuah, you go find Freedom, Tieria and I'll handle the outside," ordered Lockon and his eyes narrowed when he saw at least twenty mobile suits heading towards them.

"Roger," reported Alljiuah as he piloted Kyrios to the facility. Setsuna eyes narrowed and his grip on the controls tightened.

"Roger that," and with that, he piloted Exia to the facility.

'_Rina,'_

**_..._**

As she ran around the facility, Rina suddenly came to a stop when she felt the trembling of the area.

"What the?" she whispered and when she saw two coordinators heading towards her.

"Get her!" they yelled as they pulled up their guns. Eyes narrowing, Rina ran towards them and threw the glass shard and hit one of the coordinator's arm. Then she ran forward and kicked the gun away from the other coordinator's arm. After the two were disarmed, Rina stared at the two.

"Get out of here and never, NEVER, come back," she warned before she ran off to the hangar.

**...**

Aianna's eyes widened when she saw the empty room and she screamed when she saw the bodies of Miri and Sein on the ground with pools of blood surrounding them.

"Dam you Yue!" before she ran towards the hangar. Once she was inside, Aianna's eyes widened at the destruction everywhere. Aianna screamed before she grabbed a gun and ran.

**...**

"Dam you Celestial Being!" yelled Noel as she piloted her Tierin Akatsuki towards the green gundam. Inside, Lockon's eyes narrowed before he shot the gold machine down. Noel's eyes widened before she turned to Sezuru's machine.

"Sezuru," she whispered before her machine exploded.

"NOEL!" screamed Sezuru as he watched Noel's machine explode with horror before he turned to the green gundam with a furious gaze.

"CELESTIAL BEING!" he screamed as he charged at Dynames when a beam saber cut his machine in half. Sezuru's eyes widened before he turned around to see the winged gundam looking at him.

"HAHAHA! That was fun!" screamed Halljiuah and Sezuru coughed up blood before he looked at the facility.

"Our paradise-" he started when his machine exploded.

**...**

Once Exia was on the ground, Setsuna jumped out of the cockpit and ran into the facility. When he was inside, he was met by chaos as bodies were everywhere and the whole area trembled from the firepower of the gundams. As he ran around, Setsuna frantically looked around Rina when the sound of a gun cocking stopped him.

"Stop right there," growled a voice and Setsuna's eyes widened as he recognized the voice and Setsuna slowly turned around to see Rina standing before him with a gun pointed at him. Like when he first met her, her pupils were dilated and were glowing dark gold hue and Setsuna's eyes narrowed at a bullet wound on her right arm. But when she saw him, her eyes widened.

"Setsuna?" she whispered and Setsuna slowly walked over and pulled the gun down.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when the two felt the whole facility shake and Rina looked up with wide eyes. "Don't tell me all the meisters are here as well?" and Setsuna nodded before he grabbed her hand.

"Let's go," and Rina nodded as the two started heading towards Exia when someone cut them off.

"That's as far as you're going to go," growled a voice and the two slowly turned to see Emil and Mei staring at them. In both their hands were a pistols that was aimed at the two. Immediately, Setsuna placed an arm around Rina and pulled her close to him.

"Emil! Mei" yelled Rina and Emil's eyes widened and then his eyes narrowed when he saw Setsuna. Mei looked over at Emil once before she aimed her gun at Rina.

"You," he whispered when he recognized Setsuna as the pilot who he saw with Yue.

"I'll kill you!" he yelled as his grip on the gun tightened. Setsuna's eyes narrowed as he pulled out his own gun and aimed it at the boy's head.

"Emil! Stop it!" yelled Rina but Emil ignored her but aimed at Setsuna's head.

"Because of you, Yue betrayed us!" he yelled as he ran forward while pulling out a knife from his pocket. Swinging wildly, Emil aimed for Setsuna who jumped aside to dodge.

"Setsuna!" yelled Rina when Mei ran up to her and grabbed her neck and the two fell onto the ground with Mei on top.

"Die!" she screamed as her grip on Rina's throat tightened and Rina struggled to breathe.

"Mei, stop it!" rasped Rina as she tried to fight Mei who in turn tightened her grip.

"No! I'm going to kill you! Its because of you my life was ruined! I'm going to kill you and then no one will compare me to you again!" screamed Mei and Rina's eyes widened before she looked up at Mei to see tears falling down from the girl's face.

"Mei, you and I are different! No matter what people say! Not matter how much we look alike! We're different! That's why! Live for yourself!" yelled Rina and Mei's eyes widened before she loosened her grip.

"Live for myself?" she whispered and Rina nodded before she pulled Mei into a hug.

"Live according to your will, Mei," whispered Rina and tears fell down Mei's cheeks before she grabbed onto Rina and started sobbing. Rina only patted her back and a few seconds later, Mei looked up when they heard a gunshot and they both snapped up to see Emil gawk at the bullet wound on his chest before he collapsed.

"EMIL!" screamed Mei as she ran over Emil and grabbed his hand. Emil slowly opened his eyes and he looked at Mei and smiled.

"Yo, Mei," he whispered and Mei's eyes widened.

"You were able to differentiate between me and Yue? How?" and Emil smiled.

"You're eyes," he whispered before his body went limp.

"Emil! EMIL!" screamed Mei as she grabbed onto Emil's limp body and sobbed. Rina's eyes widened as she watched the whole thing when she noticed that the whole area was about to crumble.

"Mei! We have to get out of here!" she yelled as she knelt next to Mei and helped the older girl stand up. Turning back to Setsuna, she smiled.

"Let's go," and Setsuna nodded before the three started walking towards Exia. While they were heading towards Exia, Mei collapsed onto the ground and Rina knelt down next to her.

"I can't go," sobbed Mei but Rina shook her head.

"Let's go together Mei, restart your life as Mei Campbell, not as the genetic twin of the 'ultimate coordinator'" and Mei looked up at Rina.

"We need to hurry, Allejiuah's already got Freedom," stated Setsuna and Rina looked up and smiled.

"Roger that," she stated when she saw Aianna standing behind him, her gun pointed at Setsuna. When she caught her gaze, Aianna smiled before she pulled the trigger.

"Setsuna!" yelled Rina as she pushed him aside and a searing pain erupted from her chest. Setsuna's eyes widened when he saw Rina collapse onto the ground. Hearing laughter, Setsuna turned to see a silver haired girl laughing manically as she raised her gun and shot Mei who screamed at pain erupted in her stomach

"You're next Celestial Being!" yelled Aianna when her eyes widened and she looked down to see a bullet wound on her chest before she collapsed. Setsuna's eyes widened and he turned to see Mei panting with a gun in her hand. Then, Mei dropped her gun and crawled over to Rina who remained limp.

"Yue," she whispered as tears fell down her face.

"RINA!" he yelled as he knelt down next to Rina and pulled her into his arms.

"Yue, wake up, WAKE UP!" screamed Mei as she shook Rina's arms before she turned to Setsuna, her eyes full or terror.

"Save her!" she screamed at him and Setsuna nodded before he

picked Rina up and ran towards Exia's cockpit. When he was inside, he turned back to Mei who looked and smiled.

"Go," she whispered and Setsuna's eyes widened before Mei turned back around and ran back to the facility.

**...**

She was dying. Setsuna looked down at Rina to see blood seeping out of the bullet wound on her chest and the smell of blood filled the air around him. Once he piloted Exia away from the facility, Setsuna opened a connection with Ptlomey about the mission.

"Setsuna," and the raven haired meister looked down to see Rina gain consciousness and his crimson eyes met dull, blue-violet eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and Setsuna's grip on her tightened.

"Why?" he asked and Rina smiled at him despite the immense pain she was in.

"I'm just glad that you weren't injured," and Setsuna's eyes widened before he gritted his teeth.

"Don't talk, Dr. Moreno will look at you the moment we get to Ptlomey," but Rina shook her head.

"I'm fine," she whispered when she suddenly started coughing up blood.

"Rina!" yelled Setsuna and Rina looked back at him and offered a weak smiled before she raised her hand and grasped his.

"At least the mission was successful," she smiled and Setsuna just looked at her before he realized that her breaths were becoming labored.

"Hang in there," he answered as his hand gripped hers and his arm tightened around her as he pushed the autopilot button and he removed his helmet. When he looked down, he saw Rina smiled up at him as her free hand touched his cheek.

"I'm fine Setsuna, just tired," and she looked out to see GN particles floating around.

"Its so beautiful," she whispered as she raised her hand and reached for the green light particles as tears fell down her cheeks. Noticing her actions, Setsuna grabbed her hand and the coordinator looked up at him before he pulled her up so that her head was buried into his chest.

"Hang in there," he whispered and Rina's eyes widened before she closed them and nodded.

"I want to go home Setsuna," she whispered and Setsuna nodded.

"We'll be arriving at Ptlomey soon," he whispered to Rina as Exia flew towards the Celestial Being mother ship. As the image of Ptlomey appeared on Exia's monitor, Rina's vision started getting darker and darker as she felt her eyes drooping and the pain started to disappear.

_'Setsuna, I'm so sorry_,' thought Rina as her sight turned black and the last thing she heard was Setsuna screaming her name before everything went blank.

* * *

**_Okay I hope you enjoyed cause I seriously cried about five times while typing this chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys enojyed!_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey guys! Okay so I got some reviews that were basically telling me not to kill Rina. After a few days of hard thinking, I decided to write this short chapter. **__** You'll see alot more of Setsuna's point of view. I have to say, this was really hard to write from a stoic gundam fanatic's point of view. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! **_

_**129! SQUEAL!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam 00.**_

* * *

He lived for God, that was the only reason he fought. To fight as one of God's soldiers was a great honor in his mind. It didn't matter how many he killed, it didn't bother him when he shot his own parents in cold blood. Everything was for God.

Then he met her. When he first saw her, he was immediately captivated by her odd hair color. Brown with pink highlights. Then he saw her eyes. Her eyes were, indescribable. A mix of both blue and violet, the hue of her eyes were bright yet dark. Even though he threatened to kill her, she only pushed him aside and helped bandage his injuries. Her actions confused him.

'Wasn't she an enemy? Why was she helping him?'

Over the year he was with the KPSA, he learned to trust no one, anyone could be an infidel. But one look at her eyes and the warm smile she gave, he knew. She wasn't and enemy. And for once, he felt safe. They spent two days together. Two days. But in those 48 hours, the two were able to bond. She understood his reason to fight and even grieved along with his when they found Kaim's dead body. She gave him hope. The flower she found, it was a symbol of the new life that would grow on the land. He wanted to protect her.

Even after his memories disappeared and he met her six years later as a Celestial Being meister, he immediately felt at ease with her. A short time he spent with her in Japan, he was able to trust her more than any other Celestial Being member. When he heard she was in the Orbital station accident, he jumped into Exia's pilot. He wanted to save her. He needed to save her. There was something about her that he felt he needed to protect.

When his memories of six years ago came back, he made a vow. He was going to protect her. When they watched the fireworks together, when he gave her the ring, he inwardly smiled at her happiness. The rings were to him more than just rings. To him, it was symbol of their bond. The bond that they created before they met as Celestial Being meisters.

But when he heard of her betrayal, words couldn't describe his emotions at the moment. Why? She wanted to change the world with the gundam as much as he did. He knew of her previous crimes. After she regained her memories of Krugis, she spent nights battling nightmares of the 4th solar power war. He knew, but instead of hating her for it, he accepted it. They both had pasts that were indescribable. He held the weight of killing his parents for God. She carried the guilt of millions of lives. When he found her in Krugis, a mix of emotions filled his head. Relief that she was safe, anger for betraying Celestial Being, and most of all, betrayal. Even when she taunted him about becoming a gundam, he was unable to hate her.

When Sumeragi debriefed the crew about her mission, he immediately felt relief and was replaced by both anger and worry. The fact that she went on such a dangerous mission alone angered him as he looked down at the ring he had given her. But when he found her safe with some injuries at the facility, he was immediately at ease. She was safe. She was alive. She was coming back to Celestial Being. She was coming back to him.

Then, she was injured protecting him from one of the rogue coordinators. Her blood covered his hands and arms as he carried her to Exia. As his gundam approached Ptlomey, she started to lose consciousness. Even though she was in great pain, she still smiled at him. She said she was happy that she was the one injured, not him. Then, as Exia was only a few yards away from Ptlomey, her body went limp.

At the moment, everything felt like it was falling apart. No matter how much he screamed at her to open her eyes, no matter how much he shook her body, Rina remained motionless as her breaths became more and more labored with each passing second.

"Setsuna!" yelled Sumeragi as she opened the cockpit door. When she saw the sight before her, Sumeragi's eyes widened. Blood was floating around the cockpit in great amounts and in the seat of the cockpit sat Setsuna with Rina in his arms. When he looked up, Sumeragi saw the look of desperation and grief in Setsuna's eyes as he carried Rina to the sick bay. As he carried her to the sick bay, Setsuna looked down over and over at Rina.

"Don't die," he whispered over and over. When he reached sick bay, the other meisters were already waiting for them. When they saw Rina, all of their eyes widened before Allejiuah and Lockon pulled Rina out of Setsuna's arms and rushed behind the sick bay doors. Setsuna stared down at his hands to see them covered by blood. Then guilt hit him. She got injured protecting him. It was because of him that she was injured. Because of him, Rina was dying.

**Ptolmey Sick Bay**

"She's lost too much blood!"

"Her injuries are too severe!"

"Her blood pressure and pulse are dropping!" and then silence filled the room.

**...**

Standing in the observation deck, Setsuna stared out into vast space. Even though he had changed out of his pilot suits and showered multiple times, the metallic scent of blood lingered on his hands. When he looked down, the image of his blood covered hands and Rina's body entered his head and he cringed. Suddenly, he felt an immense amount of anger before he let out a cry and punched the wall. When he pulled his hand away, Setsuna stared blankly at his blistered and bloody hand before he raised his hand to punch the wall when someone held him back. Turning his head, Setsuna saw Lockon holding his arm while Allejiuah and Tieria watched the two. Pulling his arm out of Lockon's grasp, Setsuna punched the wall again.

"Setsuna," started Lockon but when he saw the look in the raven-haired boy's eyes, he stopped. A look of complete despair filled Setsuna's crimson eyes as he looked at Lockon.

"Setsuna, its going to be alright, you of all people know what Rina's like. She's not going to die by this, she's a strong girl. Its because that she's strong that she did this mission on her own. She didn't want to drag the rest of us into this," but Setsuna looked away and clenched his fists.

"Yeah,"

**...**

Inside the briefing room, most of the Celestial Being crew stood with grave expressions. The door opened and when she walked in, Sumeragi looked around when she noticed that all the meisters were gone. Turning her head to Feldt, Sumeragi's eyes widened when she saw the young pinkette holding back her tears. Beside her, Christina also held back tears while she held the younger girl and she looked up at Sumeragi with a desperate look in her eyes.

"How is she?" and Sumeragi didn't need her to finish the sentence and she looked at the crew members with a grave expression.

"Miss Sumeragi?" asked Litchy and everyone's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me she's-!" yelled Christina when Sumeragi shook her head.

"Her life isn't in critical danger anymore," and everyone sighed in relief.

"But," started Sumeragi which caused Feldt to look up.

"But what?" she asked Sumeragi who looked up at everyone.

"She's in a coma. We don't know when or if she will ever wake up,"

* * *

**_Well what do you think? _**

**_Hope you enjoyed! :)_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Wow fast update but this has been on my mind for a bit so here is chapter 26!_**

**_Btw, the time span of this chapter goes from episode 18 to episode 21. You'll see why. Even though its a short chapter, I tried to add in all the meister's perspectives. _**

**_I GOT 133 REVIEWS! SQUEAL! Happy Happy Dance!_** _**Thank you to those who reviewed**_

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam 00. T.T_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"She's in a coma. We don't know when or if she will ever wake up," stated Sumeragi and everyone's eyes widened.

"What do you mean Miss Sumeragi!" yelled Christina and Sumeragi looked down at her hands.

"Doctor Moreno stated that she might never wake up again, her injuried were too severe along with her blood loss,"

"Do the meisters know of this?" asked Lasse to which Sumeragi nodded her head.

"All of the meisters were informed after Doctor Moreno told me," to which the others looked down.

"But that means-," started Litchy

"Our fighting strength will greatly weakened," finished Tieria as he and the other meisters walked into the briefing room.

"Tieria, Allejiuah, Lockon," acknowledged Sumeragi when she noticed that one meister wasn't in the room.

"Where's Setsuna?" she asked to which Lockon's eyes fell.

"He's in sick bay," and Sumeargi nodded when Tieria's scoff cut her off.  
"I don't understand why everyone's making such a big deal out of this, its not like she's dead. Anyway because of her, our mission plan is all messed up," he stated and everyone's eyes widened.

"Tieria!" yelled Lockon when Christina ran up to him and punched him, causing the purple-haired meister to fall. When he looked up, he met Christina's furious gaze.

"How the hell can you say that! Rina's-!" she screamed as tears fell down her face and Litchy and Lasse had to pull her away from Tieria who only stood up and faced her.

"I'm just stating the truth," before he faced the others.

"As of right now, we can't do anything, we must complete the missions Veda has set for us," he stated with an emotionless look to which Sumeragi slowly nodded her head.

"He's right, there's nothing we can do about Rina, all we can do, is pray that she will wake up soon,"

**Sick bay**

Setsuna stared down at Rina's face as he stood by the capsule in the sick bay. An oxygen mask was attached to her face and her face was abnormally pale. Too occupied with looking at her, Setsuna failed to notice Sumeragi walk into the sick bay until the forecaster touched his shoulder, snapping him out his trance. Turning around, Setsuna's eyes narrowed at the sight of Sumeragi before he turned back around to Rina.

"Setsuna," started Sumeragi when Setsuna just turned around and the look in his eyes made her throat go dry. After a few seconds, Setsuna turned back around to the capsule and placed his hand on the cold glass. Sumeragi noticed the grief-stricken look in his eyes as he looked down.

"Its my fault," he whispered and Sumeragi snapped up at his voice as she saw Setsuna look down at Rina with an unreadable expression.

"She was injured while protecting me," and Sumeragi walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Setsuna," she said before the two looked down at Rina's unconscious figure before Sumeragi looked at Setsuna.

"I want you and Lockon to go back to the surface," causing the young meister to snap up at her statement and he glared at her. Noticing his gaze, Sumeragi sighed before she faced him fully.

"The Trinities made a move again, I need forces on Earth," and Setsuna looked back at Rina.

"Don't worry, the second she opens her eyes, I'll make sure you know, no matter what," assured Sumeragi and Setsuna looked at her and back at Rina before he nodded and walked out of sick bay.

**3 days later…**

"This is their seventh attack," sighed Lockon as he and Setsuna looked at the screen reporting Team Trinities' attack on a military base.

"They're attacking military bases and completely wiping them out. Not to sound like Allejiuah, but its as if I can hear the whole world's hatred at the moment," and Setsuna looked at the screen before he looked up at Lockon.

"Anything from Ptlomey?" he asked and Lockon shook his head.

"Just stay on standby until further notice, thanks to them, our mission plans have been ruined. I imagine Miss Sumeragi running around trying to fix it,"

"What about her?" and Lockon looked at the younger boy with a sympathetic look in his eye.

"Nothing yet, she hasn't woken up yet," and Setsuna looked down at the ring in his hand. Watching his actions, Lockon's gaze fell at the sight of Setsuna. When he brought Rina back to Celestial Being, the look in his eyes portrayed horror and grief as she was pulled away from him into sick bay. Even after he heard that she was alive, the fact that she was in a coma hit the young meister hard as he refused to leave Rina's side until Sumeragi ordered for him and Lockon to go back to the surface. Sighing, Lockon walked outside to the jungle and the beach. When he saw the wide blue ocean, Lockon smiled when he remembered Rina's reaction when she saw the beach for the first time. Now, everything that happened seemed so distant in the past. Rina was brought to Celestial Being two days before the mission and less than a year later, she was on the verge of dying.

"Rina," whispered Lockon as he looked up at the sky. "Wake up,"

**...**

When he first met her, Allejiuah immediately felt a similarity or familiarity with the younger girl. She was like him. A test experiment by a facility. A being created to fight and to live for fighting. But unlike him, she didn't posses an alter ego who went crazy when he was let out. She fought her own battles on her own, while he ran from them and let Hallejiuah take over. Over the eight months he got to know her, Rina became a sister like figure to him. Other than Sumeragi, she was the only one who congratulated him on his birthday and tried to help him when he was lost on what to do. To him, she was an irreplaceable comrade, a sister. Even after her 'betrayal' Allejiuah could not find himself to hate her. When Setsuna brought her back, Allejiuah felt his blood run cold at the sight of all the blood on her body from her injuries. But, Setsuna's reaction confused him the most. The usually taciturn gundam meister was displaying emotions he had never seen on the boy's face. Then it hit him. Setsuna loved Rina. And from the way Rina treated him, she felt the same way about him as well. It all made sense and it also made everything worse. At the moment, all Allejiuah could do was pray for Rina's wakening.

**...**

In his opinion, she never should have been chosen as a meister. For the first time, Tieria wanted to ignore Veda's orders when he found out that Rina would be a meister. In his eyes, she was just a burden to Celestial Being. He knew she would be trouble the second he saw her. But as time passed, she started to grow on him. Granted, Veda's mission were top priority, but even Tieria started to worry about her. But after she betrayed Celestial Being and screwed up the mission plans, all Tieria wanted was to shoot her down. When she came back with her injury and was announced to be in a comatose state, Tieria was the only one who thought it wasn't a big deal. She was alive wasn't she? Yet everyone in the room gave him a cold, hard look. Not that it bothered him though. He never understood what it felt like to be a human. After all, he was created to fight for Celestial Being. His blood boiled everytime someone made a mistake and set the mission plans back. Words couldn't describe his anger when the Trinity's attacked and screwed everything up. Even though he hated the young meister, Tieria even teamed up with him to fight against the Trinity's. Then, after the fake gundam meisters ran away, Tieria watched the confrontation between Lockon and Setsuna. And for the first time, Tieria felt what it was like to be a human. For the first time, he was able to understand the people he thought was inferior to himself.

**...**

She could hear voices. She could hear the voices of the ones who had died. They were calling her name. They were reaching out for her. But when she extended her hand, something wrapped around her waist and Rina turned to see Setsuna holding her while his head rested on her shoulder. When she tried to pull away, his grip tightened.

"Don't go," he whispered and Rina's eyes widened before she turned around and looked at him and turned her head to see all the coordinators waiting for her on the other side. After a slight hesitation, Rina looked over at Setsuna and smiled. Slowly, she took his hand and a sudden bright light blinded her before Rina slowly opened her eyes and blinked. Her violet-blue eyes took in her surroundings as the oxygen mask on her face was pulled off by the machine and the capsule opened allowing Rina to slowly sit up. When she looked around, Rina noticed that she was in sick bay.

_'What happened?_' she thought when she suddenly felt a sudden wave of quantum brainwaves. Immediately, Rina heard and felt the gundam meister's emotions as the system for the gundams shut down leaving the meister defenseless. Gritting her teeth, Rina snapped up and ran towards the hangar.

"Miss Sumeragi!" cried Chris as she looked at the screen.

"The gundams are-!" and Sumeragi's eyes narrowed when a communication link popped up and her eyes widened when she saw Rina in her crimson pilot suit staring back at her.

"Rina!" she yelled and the rest of the crew looked up in shock. Rina just nodded to Sumeragi.

"I'll take Freedom out, the meisters are in danger," and Sumeragi's eyes widened.

"You're body is in no condition! You just woke up from a coma!" but Rina smiled at her.

"It'll be fine Miss Sumeragi, I'm gonna head out!" and Sumeragi looked over at Chris.

"Hurry and activate the new system in Freedom!" and Chris nodded before Sumeragi looked back at Rina.

"Be careful," she stated to which the female meister nodded before she jumped into Freedom's cockpit and turned on the new system. When her gundam was fully powered on, the container opened and Rina looked out at the vast darkness of space before she gripped the controls of Freedom. When she looked up, determination filled her eyes before Rina's eyes changed so that her pupils were dilated and glazed over while they were glowing a dark gold hue.

"Rina Yamato, Freedom, launching!" yelled Rina as she piloted Freedom to the battlefield.

* * *

**_So what did you think? _**

**_Hope you enjoyed! :)_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_WOHOOO! 138 Reviews! Happy Dance! Okay so I tried to follow the episode as much as possible but warning there's gonna be a really OOC moment in this chapter. Anyway, thank you to all those who read this story. Its because of you guys I keep writing. Anyway I hope you enjoy_**

**_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Gundam 00_**

**_Enjoy! :) _**

* * *

As he saw the UN forces approaching, Tieria's eyes narrowed at the incoming mobile suits with fake solar reactors.

"I'm not done yet!" he yelled as he aimed the GN-bazooka at one of the incoming mobile suits when the screen suddenly went black causing the purple-haired meister's eyes to widen. "Our back from Veda!" he gasped before Virtue was hit by one of the incoming beams forcing the giant gundam back.

"System error! System error!" flapped Haro while flapping its wings/ears erratically.

"You're joking!" yelled Lockon and he cringed as Dynames was hit by one of the UN force's beams. Inside Kyrios, Allejiuah's eyes widened as Kyrios floated aimlessly.

"So we really are-!"

"What's the matter gundam! Move!" yelled Setsuna as he desperately tried to make the gundam move and he screamed when Exia was shot by one of the many UN mobile suits. Inside the cockpit of their gundams, all four meister's stared up at the black screen with numerous emotions and thoughts flashing through the minds.

"This is it, they're going to make us pay for out crimes," whispered Allejiuah before he looked up at the ceiling.

"Dammit all!" hissed Lockon punching one of the walls of the cockpit. "We haven't even accomplished anything yet!"

"Have I been abandoned by Veda?" whispered Tieria before he suddenly started shaking head to toe. "Veda,"

Inside Exia's cockpit, Setsuna stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes as the blue gundam floated about.

"This is the same as that time," he whispered as flashes of his time in the KPSA flashed through his mind. "Even though I'm in Exia, even though I've found the gundam, I'm still-!"

**.**

As the four gundams floated aimlessly in space, Alejandro Corner couldn't help but smile at the helplessness of the gundam meisters and Celestial Being. Behind him, Ribbons looked up from the computer before him with a questioning gaze.

"Are you sure this is okay Master?" he asked to which the red-haired man only nodded before he faced the screen again.

"For humanity to move on, the UN forces must be on the winning front, after all, as long as the GN drives exist, Celestial Being can always make more gundams," and the man smiled before he opened his eyes again. "I admit I'm a greedy man, I want to obtain both Earth and Celestial Being all for my very own,"

"What about Freedom?" asked Ribbons to which Alejandro turned and faced him with a smirk on his face.

"I doubt that gundam will be a threat, after all, the meister, Rina Yamato is dead isn't she? What can a gundam with not pilot do?" and Ribbons nodded before he moved on the unlock Veda's next level. Alejandro turned back to the screen and smiled at the sight of the four gundams.

"Don't take it too personally, your sacrifice is all for the greater good of humanity, gundam,"

**..**

Staring at the mobile suits approaching, Setsuna's eyes narrowed.

"Is this my life's end?" he whispered when suddenly the area around him changed and Rina stood infront of him.

"Its alright now, Soran," she whispered, her violet-blue eyes full of sympathy as she walked towards and pulled him into a hug. Setsuna's eyes widened before he wrapped his arm around her waist and Rina pulled back and smiled up at him.

"It'll be alright,"

"Rina," whispered Setsuna before he snapped out of his stupor and he violently shook his head. "No! I'm still alive! I'm still alive!" he screamed as he started to pull the controls. "Come on Exia! Move GUNDAM!" he screamed when the light in Exia's GN drive started to glow again.

**...**

"WHAT!" yelled Alejandro as he watched all the gundam's systems turn back on.

**...**

"The system!" yelled Allejiuah when he saw the screen turn back to normal. Inside Dynames' cockpit, Lockon smiled as he looked up.

"I can move again!" he yelled as he stared to repilot Dynames with Kyrios right behind him. Looking around, Lockon paused when he saw Virtue still floating aimlessly.

"Tieria!" he yelled.

Tieria stared up at the blank screen with a petrified gaze.

**Ptlomey Bridge**

"Miss Sumeragi! There was an error in Virtue's system transfer! But how-!" yelled Christina and Sumeragi turned back to the screen.

"Please make it in time!" she yelled.

**...**

Letting out an outraged cry, Setsuna charged towards the UN mobile suits who dodged.

"What the hell!" yelled out Daryl as he and his partner started to shoot at Exia who in turn dodged and headed straight towards them again. As Kyrios and Dynames fired at the incoming mobile suits, Lockon turned his head back to Virtue.

"What's the matter Tieria! Tieria!" he yelled as Tieria remained petrified. Noticing that Virtue was still frozen, Patrick Collasour started laughing before he looked up with a serious face.

"The big one's not moving! Let's get him!" he yelled before a group of mobile suits started charging at Virtue. Lockon gritted his teeth before he fired GN missles at the mobile suits to which Patrick raised a shield creating an explosion to occue.

"Dam you!" yelled Patrick as he aimed his gun and fired, hitting Dynames' GN-rifle.

"Shit!" yelled Lockon as he and Allejiuah tried to shoot at the remaining mobile suits.

Screaming, Setsuna charged again at the mobile suits and when his GN-sword clashed with one of the mobile suits, he noticed another one trying to sneak up on him.

"I'm not done!" he yelled as he pulled out a beam saber and threw it, hitting the mobile suit dead center, causing the mobile suit to explode.

**...**

As Freedom approached the battlefield, Rina's eyes narrowed as she felt the emotions and the thoughts of everyone in the battle enter her mind via quantum brainwaves.

"I'm going to protect everyone," she whispered, her eyes glowing as she quickly headed towards the battleground.

...

Lockon's eyes snapped wide open when he saw one mobile suit heading towards Tieria. Pulling out one of the GN- gun's the older meister fired multiple shots to which the mobile suit dodged and inside, Patrick let out a stream of laughter.

"I've waited ages for this gundam!" he yelled and Lockon gritted his teeth before he piloted Dynames away. Noticing his actions, Allejiuah turned his head to see Dynames fly away.

"Lockon!" he yelled.

'_Allejiuah!' _yelled a voice in his head and Allejiuah's eyes widened as he recognized the owner of the voice.

"Rina!"

Inside Virtue's cockpit, Tieria stared down at his hands as his body shook from the shock.

"I'm-" he whispered

"This is it GUNDAM!" cried out Patrick as aimed his beam saber at Virtue.

"Tieria!" screamed Lockon as he shielded Virtue and the UN mobile suit's beam saber pierced through the Dynames' armor causing Lockon to scream as blood started to fill the cockpit. Hearing Lockon's screams, Tieria looked up in surprise.

"Lockon!" yelled Allejiuah before he turned to Virtue. "Tieria! What's going on!" he yelled and Tieria only stared at the screen when a voice entered his head.

'_Tieria! Snap out of it!'_ and Tieria's eyes widened when he heard Rina's voice ring throughout his head when he looked up, his eyes widened in horror when he saw a Dynames being pushed away by the GnX machine and he saw smoke coming from the green gundam.

"Lockon!" he yelled to get no response from the older meister.

"One more time!" yelled Patrick as he pulled back the GnX's arm and aimed at Virtue when a particle beam hit the beam saber, destroying it.

"What the hell!" yelled Patrick

"Reinforcements!" yelled out Daryl and his eyes widened when he saw a red gundam along with another machine heading towards them.

...

Rina's eyes narrowed at the scene before her before she gritted her teeth and pulled out her beam saber.

"You're mine!" she yelled as she cut a mobile suits in half and she dodged the incoming fires of other mobile suits before she shot down two more using her gun.

Inside the GN arm's Lasse stared at the number of mobile suits before him.

"Not to many particles left, better make them count!" he yelled as he effectively dodged the incoming fires of the enemy and managed to get one of the mobile suits in his range.

"Got ya," he smirked before he fired and the particles beam hit the GnX machine head on, destroying it. Suddenly, a bright white flared was fired up in to space and the UN forces started to retreat.

"Dam, not kiss from the Colonel," sighed Patrick as he looked back at the gundam before he piloted away from the battleground. Inside his GnX, Daryl punched the arm of the seat as he let out a frustrated scream.

"Dammit! I'll never be able to face the Captain now!"

Watching the UN forces retreat, Rina smiled before she turned to face the other meisters and their gundam.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked and Setsuna snapped up at the sound of her voice.

"Rina?" he whispered to which the coordinator softly smiled when Haro's frantic voice filled her intercom.

"Dynames damaged? Dynames damaged!" to which Lasse's eyes widened.

"What!"

"Lockon injured! Lockon injured!" piped up Haro to which all the meisters snapped up.

"Lockon's hurt?" yelled Setsuna and Rina's eyes widened in horror. Tieria's eyes widened as Haro's voice filled his intercom.

"He was protecting me? Lockon Stratos!"

...

Inside Veda's main body, Alejandro Corner's eyes narrowed at the screen.

"They've done it now, Celestial Being, who would have thought that they would have made a back up system, and who would have thought that that little coordinator would have woken up at this crucial time. How fascinating. Just as I'd suspect from Sumeragi Lee Noriega,"

...

Sumeragi stared at the screen as she took in the information she was given.

"Remaining gundam retrieve Dynames and Virtue," she ordered before she turned to Christina. "Chris, contact Dr. Moreno," to which the tactical operator nodded before she turned her head back to the screen.

Feldt's blue-green eyes narrowed as she looked at the screen before her.

"Lockon," she whispered as she gripped the locket that the meister had given her tightly.

**Veda.**

"Master, I've cleared level six," reported Ribbons and the older man smiled as he stared out at the screen.

"Soon," he whispered as his eyes brightened at the changing world.

**Sick Bay.**

Inside sick bay, Lockon lay in one of the capsules with his eyes closed. His right eye was covered by a patch and a scratch adorned his jaw. Watching the older meister with concerned eyes, Sumeragi turned to the Joyce Moreno.

"Doctor Moreno, how long will it take for full recovery?"

"It'll take up at least three weeks to recover, as you know, once he's in the capsule, he won't be able to come out until he's fully healed," and Sumeragi nodded before she looked back at the screen.

"Please, do what you can for him," then the tactical forecaster turned to Allejiuah and Setsuna. "In the meantime, we'll do maintenance on the rest of the gundam to return them to optimal condition," to which the two meisters nodded when a voice interjected.

"Hey, doesn't my opinion count here?" and everyone snapped their heads back to the screen to see Lockon sitting up and staring at them.

"Lockon," started Sumeargi when Lockon cut her off.

"WE don't know when the enemy will strike again, forget the treatment for now," when the door opened and everyone's eyes widened to see Rina float into the room before she faced Lockon.

"With that injury, you won't be able to fight," she stated and Lockon's eyes narrowed at her.

"You're one to talk, you have worse injuries but how were you able to get out of the capsule?" and Rina stared up at him.

"You forget my body was designed to stronger than most people, my healing rates are much faster than a normal humans," but Lockon noticed that Rina was clenching her fists tightly and he saw a flash of pain pass through the younger girl's eyes before he turned to the rest of the people in the room.

"Haro and I make a good team, don't underestimate us," he stated to which the orange robot flapped its ears rapidly. "Plus, there's a guy out there who's probably feeling really bad that I'm in here,"

Standing in the observation deck, Tieria stared out at the vast emptiness of space as he recalled what had happened in the battle. His eyes fell when he remembered how Lockon had protected him.

"He was injured while protecting me," and Tieria looked out at space as tears threatened to fall down his face.

"It's all my fault,"

**...**

Inside her room, Rina held back screams as she fumbled around for the bottle of pills. When she found them, the coordinator popped two of them into her mouth and she collapsed onto the bed and curled into a ball, waiting for the pain to go away. When the pain finally went away, Rina started to breathe normally before she stared at her hands.

"The spasms are getting worse," she whispered when she heard a knock at her door. As she stood up to answer, Rina's eyes widened when she saw a purple-black bruise the size of a golf ball on her forearm and another one on her upper arm.

"Who is it?" asked Rina as she frantically searched her room for something to cover up her arm when a voice cut her search.

"Rina," and the coordinator's eyes widened when she recognized Setsuna's voice and panic filled her before she started to jump around looking for something to hide her bruises. When she found a sweater, Rina smiled before she threw it on her before she opened the door and stood straight infront of Setsuna.

"Setsuna," but the raven-haired meister remained silent before he pushed Rina back and closed the door behind him. Staggering back, Rina looked back at Setsuna who stared back at her with an unreadable expression.

"Setsuna?" she whispered when Setsuna suddenly grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her waist. A blush adorned Rina's cheeks as Setsuna's grip on her waist tightened. "Setsuna! What are you doing?" stuttered Rina as she tried to pull away but Setsuna ignored her. When he finally pulled away, Setsuna stared down at Rina and his hand touched her cheek.

"You're alive," he whispered and Rina's eyes widened before she looked up at Setsuna to see his eyes full of relief. Setsuna pulled Rina into another hug and his cheek rested on her head. " I thought that you would-," he didn't even finish the sentence but Rina understood.

"You thought I was going to die," she whispered and she felt Setsuna slowly nod his head before she looked up at him. Crimson clashed with blue-violet before Setsuna slowly leaned in and placed his lips onto Rina's. Immediately, his arms wrapped around Rina's waist and he pulled her closer and Rina closed her eyes and gripped his shirt. When they pulled away, Rina looked up at Setsuna and smiled.

"I'm home," she whispered and Setsuna stared down at her before he smiled.

"Welcome back," he whispered before he pulled Rina into another kiss.

* * *

**_Okay I admit I'm a sucker for romance and I felt like I needed to add the last part in there. Like I said, Setsuna's a little... OOC in the last part but whatever. Anyway I hope you enjoyed!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Hi! Okay here's chapter 28!_**

**_Thank you for all the reviews! I can't believe that I have 145 reviews! Thanks for everything!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00_**

**_There are major OOC moments. O.O_**

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Setsuna stared up at the ceiling and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Looking over to his left, Setsuna slightly smiled when he saw Rina curled up next to him, fast asleep. When looked over at the time, he noticed that he had fallen asleep for an hour. Hearing movement, Setsuna looked down to see Rina stirring. When she opened her eyes, Rina blinked a couple of times and rubbed her eyes before she looked up to see Setsuna staring down at her. Immediately, she bolted out of the bed, her face a crimson as she stared at Setsuna in shock.

"Se-Setsuna!," she yelled when she tripped and almost fell over when Setsuna grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the bed. When she was back on the bed, Rina looked everywhere but at Setsuna when she noticed the time.

"how long were we asleep?" she asked to which Setsuna looked back at the clock.

"A little over one hour," and Rina slowly nodded before she looked up at Setsuna again.

Noticing her gaze, Setsuna looked down and when their two eyes locked, Rina blushed before she looked back up and touched Setsuna's cheek.

"I'm sorry, for everything I did," and Setsuna took her hand in his before he sat up pulling Rina up with him.

"Setsuna?" she asked when Setsuna just looked at her before he took her left hand in his hand. "Setsuna what are you-?" when her eyes widened at the conversation she and Setsuna had earlier.

_:/_

"_Rina," and Rina looked up at Setsuna who was staring up at the ceiling._

"_What do you say about us, getting married," and Rina's eyes widened._

"_What? Setsuna, we're only 16 and 15! We're too young to marry!" but the look on his face cut her off._

"_With the current situation, we don't know if we'll even survive until we're of legal age," said Setsuna as his eyes darkened at the current situation._

"_Setsuna," started Rina when Setsuna just looked at her._

"_But if we were of legal age, would you? Would you marry me?" he asked and Rina slowly nodded._

"_I would,"_

_:/_

"Setsuna, you can't be serious!" yelled Rina but Setsuna ignored her as he placed the ring onto her ring finger.

"I'm being completely serious," he stated as he stared at the ring on her finger before he stood up and gave the ruby star ring to Rina.

"Until you decide, keep onto that, give it to me when you're ready," and with that, Setsuna pecked Rina on the lips and walked out of the room. When he was gone, Rina's face went red before she collapsed back onto the bed and stared at both of the rings.

"Setsuna,"

…**.**

"," called Rina as the she, Setsuna, and Allejiuah walked up to the mechanic in one of the hangars.

"What are the gundam's situations?" asked Allejiuah as Ian looked down at his terminal and looked up.

"The damage on Virtue is being fixed right now, we'll have it running in no time,"

"What about Dynames?" asked Allejiuah to which the mechanic's face turned grim as he looked down and shook his head.

"That's another story, the damage is too much for the carols to fix. We're going to have to go to the dock and replace the whole unit," and all the meister's gazes fell at the statement.

"With this, we've only got four working gundams,"

…**..**

Feldt wandered aimlessly around Ptlomey with a worried look on her her hand was the locket Lockon had given her a while ago.

"Lockon," whispered the pinkette when she saw the man she was looking for walking towards the observation deck. Lockon's eyes furrowed when he saw Tieria standing by the window staring out into space. Unlike his usual haughty and arrogant posture, Tieria's shoulders sagged as his red eyes gazed out at space with a grim expression.

"How long do you plan to sulk like that?" asked Lockon as walked up to Tieria who flinched at his comment. "Its not like you to be like this, just act the way you usually do," smirked Lockon and Tieria closed his eyes before he reopened them.

"I lost it, I lost my ability to be a gundam meister. I'm useless if I can't connect with Veda," he whispered which caused both Lockon and Feldt's eyes to widen.

'Connect with Veda? Is that even humanly possible?' thought Feldt when she suddenly remembered that Virtue was the only gundam that was unable to activate the new system during the previous battle.

'Tieria,' thought Feldt when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to see Rina smiling softly at her. Feldt's eyes widened at the sight of the female meister when she also noticed that Setsuna and Allejiuah were behind her before the three walked towards the observation deck. When Feldt turned her head back to the observation deck, she smiled to see the five meisters standing together.

'This is what a family is like,'

"I'm not worthy of being a gundam meister,"

"Not worthy huh? That's just fine," answered Lockon as he walked up until he was standing next to the purple-haired meister who looked up in surprise.

"What?" he asked to which the older meister who looked out at space before he turned his gaze to him.

"You simply can't link up to Veda anymore, it means that you're just like the rest of us now,"

"Someone's taken over Veda, and without Veda completing the missions are imposs-"

"We can do it," stated Lockon which caused Tieria to look up. "We're going to eradicate conflict from this world with the power of the gundams," finished Lockon as he looked back out at space.

"But-," started Tieria

"Lockon's right," and both Tieria and Lockon's eyes widened before they both turned around to see Rina and the other two meisters standing before them. Tieria's eyes widened when he saw the determined look on the three meister's faces.

"We're going to eradicate conflict, together with the gundams, that's what we gundam meisters were chosen for," stated Setsuna to which everyone nodded before Rina looked over at Tieria and for the first time smiled at him.

"Let's fight together, Tieria," she smiled as she held out her hand to him. After a slight hesitation, Tieria looked up and nodded before he reached out and grasped Rina's hand.

"Yeah,"

**Veda**

Alejandro Corner looked up at the screen and smiled at the battle scene between team Trinity and the UN. His smiled widened when he saw team Trinity retreat from the UN even though they were the ones in gundams.

"How about we let Team Trinity entertain us one more time," he smiled to which Ribbons nodded his head before he started to unlock the remainder of Veda's levels.

…

As the meisters watched the latest news update on the UN forces attack on the Trinity's, all of them understood the gravity of the situation.

"They've finally attacked Team Trinity," sighed Ian as everyone nodded their heads.

"With the destructions of the gundams, the world is being united," stated Sumeragi.

"We were created to be annihilated," stated Allejiuah to which Rina clenched her fists.

"This was it. This was Aeolia Schenburg's plan all along," whispered Tieria, his red eyes full of grim and worry.

"Then what were the gundams created for?" yelled Setsuna causing everyone to look over at him. Looking down at the screen, Setsuna's eyes narrowed when he saw the battle scene. "Gundams were units created to eradicate war, but Team Trinity escalated the war and now the UN is doing the same. Is this what gundams were created for? Is it?" asked the raven-haired meister, his fist clenched tightly

"Setsuna," started Rina when Lockon closed his eyes and started to talk.

"Setsuna, obviously, the UN attack on Team Trinity can be considered an act of war. I think we need an intervention here," stated the oldest meister which caused everyone to look up.

"Hey, what are you saying!" started Ian when Allejiuah interjected.

"That's too reckless! We're too exhausted and they've shut down the orbital elevators, not to mention they tracked us down last time by following Exia and Dynames,"

"We can't stay quiet over this issue," started Lockon before he looked over at Setsuna.

"Right?" he asked to which the younger meister nodded.

"Yeah,"  
"If you go, you might not be able to return," stated Allejiuah and Setsuna just faced him with a determined look.

"Then I'll go alone, I need to know. I need to know why the gundam exist," stated Setsuna as he looked down at his hands.

"I'll come with you," stated Rina as she walked forward but Setsuna just looked at her.

"No,"

"I'm capable of fighting!"yelled Rina when Lockon's voice cut her off.

"Over my dead body. You of all people, is in no condition to fight, I'm still wondering how you got out of the capsule. I'll go," stated Lockon and Rina opened her mouth to argue when the door to the briefing room opened and Lasse walked in.

"People with injuries should stay and rest, I'll go with him,"

"Lasse!"

"The assult container has the ability to enter Earth's atmosphere, and this give us the perfect opportunity to test the Gn- arms even more,"

"Splitting our forces isn't the greatest idea!" yelled Allejiuah when Sumeragi walked up to Setsuna and handed him a flashdrive.

"Here's the mission plan, although I don't know how helpful it will be considering the situation here, just make sure, that you come back Setsuna," and Setsuna nodded.

"Roger that,"

…

Inside his room, Setsuna changed into his pilot suit when the door opened and Rina ran in.

"Setsuna, this mission is too dangerous!" she yelled but Setsuna ignored her as he grabbed his helmet and walked towards the door.

"Setsuna!" yelled Rina as she grabbed his arm to which Setsuna stopped but he refused to look at her.

"I'm coming with you," and Rina started to head towards the door when Setsuna grabbed her arm and pulled her back. When she turned to face him, Rina's eyes widened when she saw the angry look on his face as his grip on her arm tightened.

"Just like Lockon said, you are in no condition to fight," and Rina's eyes narrowed at his comment.

"I'm not a weak little girl! I know the risks Setsuna! This mission is too dangerous for just you and Lasse to complete!" she yelled as she tried to pull away from Setsuna whose grip only tightened on her.

"You did that mission on your own," he stated and Rina's eyes widened at the bitterness of his voice before she looked up at him.

"Setsuna, that was different! I'm coming with you!" she yelled.

"How was that a different situation? You went off on that mission while pretending you betrayed Celestial Being, you almost died, tell me, how was that a different situation!"

"I chose to go! I didn't want you guys to get involved! This had nothing to do with you guys, but this one does! I'm coming with you," and she headed towards the door when Setsuna grabbed her arms and Rina winced, a notion Setsuna noticed as his grip loosened.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Rina's eyes widened as she pulled away from him and looked up at him.

"No-nothing," but Setsuna just stared at her. He then noticed that she was wearing a long-sleeved sweater over her usual attire consisting of an aqua top and jeans. Grabbing her arm, Setsuna pulled the sleeves back and his eyes widened at the sight of multiple bruises all over Rina's arm. Rina's eyes widened when she saw Setsuna's expression when he looked at her with a mix of worry and anger.

"Who did this to you?" Rina looked away when she felt Setsuna's grip tighten before she looked over at him.

"Setsuna, this is-," she started when a sudden wave of pain hit her and Rina fell onto her knees and held back screams as the spasms started to occur. Setsuna's eyes widened when he saw Rina fall onto the ground before he knelt down and grabbed her arms.

"Rina! What's wrong?" he demanded when Rina shakily pulled out a vial of pills and struggled to open the bottle. When she finally managed to open it, she popped two pills into her mouth before she gritted her teeth and waited for the pain to subside. When the pain was gone, Rina let out a deep breath when she felt Setsuna's gaze on her and her eyes widened when she realized what had just happened. When she looked up, Rina's eyes widened when she saw the bewildered yet worried look on her face before he grabbed her arms and forced her to look up.

"What the hell just happened," growled Setsuna which caused Rina to look up with a frantic look on her face.

"Setsuna, this is," she started but before she could go on, Setsuna grabbed the pills out of her hand.

"What the hell are these for?" he demanded as he noticed Rina gripping her hands before she looked up at Setsuna with a sad expression on her face.

"Those pills, they're to relieve the symptoms,"

"What symptoms!"

"All coordinators are genetically altered but we're also given harmful chemicals to increase out speed, intelligence, and strength. In the long run, the chemicals deteriorate our bodies and slowly kills us," she whispered the last few words but Setsuna's eyes widened before he stared down at Rina and the multiple bruises on her arm.

"Then that means-," he started and Rina looked up and smiled softly.

"According to the information I got during the time I was with the other coordinators, my body will last about another four to five years before my body malfunctions,"

Setsuna grabbed Rina's arm jerking the coordinator up and her eyes widened when she saw the furious look on his face.

"You knew this and you're still fighting?" he yelled to which Rina flinched at the volume of his voice then she looked back up at him.

"Yes,"

Setsuna only stared down at her before he silently walked out of the room. When he was gone, Rina collapsed onto the bed and stared down at her hands before she clenched them.

"I'm going to fight, even if my body malfunctions, I'm going to fight, I'm going to change this twisted word with Freedom and Celestial Being,"

…**.**

"Ptlomey, this is Lasse, GN-arms is ready for mission," reported Lasse as Exia as docked into the assault container.

"Roger that, Gn-Arm, you are now to commence mission,"

"Setsuna, I really hope you find **your** answer," stated Sumeragi and Setsuna slowly nodded his head before he looked ahead.

"Yeah, I do too,"

…**.**

From the observation deck, Tieria watched as the assault container headed towards Earth.

"You could always follow him you know," interjected Lockon as he, Allejiuah, and Rina stood by the door. Turning around, Tieria walked past the three.

"Sometimes, you're pathetic,"

"What?"

**Trinity**

"KYAH!" screamed Nena as she looked at her machine. On the left shoulder of the red gundam, a noticeable chunk of the armor was missing along with a dent on the side.

"Look at what they did to my Drei!" she screamed as she started to throw a tantrum at the sight of her damaged gundam. As she ran around and looked for more damage to her gundam, Michael let out a frustrated groan before he turned to Johann.

"What the hell's going on Johann?" he yelled to which the green-haired Trinity slowly turned to his brother.

"I've asked Wang Lieu Mei to help us get back into space," he stated to which Michael scoffed.

"Yeah I know, but can we trust her?" he asked when the two heard an incoming mobile suit. When they looked up, their eyes widened when they saw a red Enact heading towards them.

"Is it an enemy?" growled Michael when the Enact started to send them signals via light.

"No its not an enemy, it says its here to help us," translated Johann before he and Michael pulled out their handguns. "Nena, standby in your Throne," he ordered, his silver eyes never leaving the landing machine.

"Roger that!" piped up Nena as she and Haro ran into Throne Drei's cockpit. When the Enact landed, both Johann and Michael's eyes narrowed when the cockpit opened and a man wearing a red pilot suit walked out.

"Yo! My name's Ali Al-Sachez! I was sent to assist you kids!" yelled Ali to which Michael rolled his eyes.

"Great! They only send one measly Enact to help out?" but both he and Johann held up their guns.

"Who sent you! Was it Laguna Harvey?" yelled Johann as Ali got down from the cockpit of his Enact.

"Laguna? Oh are you talking about Laguna Harvey? That old geezer's dead," stated Ali as his feet touched the ground.

"What!" yelled Johann when a gunshot echoed throughout the area.

"I killed him," smirked Ali, his handgun out and a bit of smoke emitted from the barrel as Michael collapsed, his eyes full of shock and a bullet wound in the center of his chest.

"Michael!" yelled Johann and his eyes widened when he saw that the bullet hit dead on and killed his brother in one shot.

"Michael no!" screamed Nena as she saw her brother's corpse on the ground.

"You dam bastard!" yelled Johann as he fired his gun at Ali who only dodge before he ran over and swung his legs under Johann's causing the younger one to fall onto his stomach. Johann looked over to see his gun to his right but before he could grab it, another gunshot echoed throughout the are and Johann's eyes widened when he felt excruciating pain erupt in his shoulder. Groaning, Johann looked up at Drei with pain in his eyes.

"You… have.. to.. get.. out… of .. here.. Nena," he groaned as Ali kicked his shoulder and more pain erupted in his shoulder causing Johann to hold back screams.

"But Johann!" yelled Nena when Johann looked at her Drei.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" he ordered and Nena shakily complied as Drei stared to fly away from the scene. Watching the entire scene, Ali sighed.

"Aw sibling love, how it disgusts me, you," he stated pointing his gun at Johann. "Go get in your gundam," he ordered as he removed his foot from Johann's back and the oldest Trinity struggled to get into his gundam.

"Johann! Michael's gone!" cried Nena as Eins and Drei got off the ground.

"I'll avenge his death," growled Johann when his eyes widened at the sight of an orange gundam heading their way.

"What!" he yelled as Throne Zwei slammed into Eins.

"This gundam this is amazing!" laughed Ali as he brandished the Zwei's sword.

"Impossible! You can't pilot the Zwei without Michael's biometrics!" yelled Johann when his eyes widened in realization. "Unless, the data was changed by Veda!"

"This gundam makes war even more fun!" yelled Ali, his eyes full of joy as he started to shoot at Eins.

"This can't be happening! We were made to be gundam meisters!" yelled Johann as Eins pulled out its beam saber and charged at Zwei. Inside the cockpit of Zwei, Ali smirked as he dodged the incoming attack and he kicked the black gundam away.  
"I'm getting tired of hearing all your chit chat!" yelled Ali before he smiled. "You can die now," and he fired his Gn- gun.

"We were made to be gundam meisters! We were," started Johann as tears started to appear in his eyes, "made for this," he whispered when Eins exploded. Nena gasped as she saw Eins explode spreading red GN- particles throughout the area.

"Johann!" she screamed when Zwei appeared from all the rubble and slammed Drei onto the ground.

"Don't cry little missy, you'll be joining your brothers soon," smiled Ali and Nena growled when her eyes widened when she saw Zwei's GN- blade aimed at the cockpit.

"Die," smiled Ali as Zwei raised its arm to plunge the sword into Drei when something rammed into its side.

"What the hell!" yelled Ali when he saw the GN-armor fly away and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Exia.

"You little Krugis runt!" he yelled and Setsuna's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"Ali Al-Sachez?" and immediately, Setsuna's eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing in a gundam!" he yelled as he pulled out Exia's beam saber and attacked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that I needed your permission!" yelled Ali, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Bastards like you shouldn't be piloting a gundam!" yelled Setsuna as Exia charged again to which Zwei dodged then Ali smirked when he was facing the back of Exia.

"Fly my fangs!" he yelled and Setsuna gritted his teeth as he dodged the incoming weapons when Zwei suddenly appeared at its front and kicked him away. Holding back screams, Setsuna glared up at Zwei.

"You know what? This gundam machine makes wars so much more fun!"

"You bastard!" screamed Setsuna.

**VEDA**

"Master Alejandro, I've cleared level seven, Veda is now completely under our control," informed Ribbons Almark and Alejandro smiled.

"Finally," he whispered when a tomb started to rise from the ground. Smiling, Alejandro walked over and looked at the body inside.

"Aeolia Schenburg, you placed youself in a deep slumber to see humanity's reformation occur before your very eyes, well too bad,"and with that, Alejandro pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Aeolia's frozen body.

"You won't be able to see it," and he fired multiple times, laughing the entire time. When his pistol ran out of bullets, Alejandro looked down at Aeolia.

"The future of the Earth belongs to me, Alejandro Corner!" he yelled when suddenly the screens around the room changed from green to red.

"What? What's going on Ribbons?" demanded Alejandro as he turned to his assistant who scrambled to the main computer.

"it's a system lockdown!" he yelled and Alejandro's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" he roared when the screen infront of him changed to an image of Aeolia Schenburg. After a brief pause, Aeolia opened his eyes and started to talk.

"By the fact that someone is here, it seems that humanity has not changes as I had hoped for. So humans are still selfish and greedy,"

Setsuna's eyes widened when he saw the image of Aeolia Schenburg appear on his screen.

"Aeolia Schenburg?" he whispered when the old man's voice cut him off.

"You with the GN-drive, I now bestow you with the only thing I have left, the secret power of the GN-drive, with this I hope you will change the world, eradicate conflict from this world,"

As they watched the video from the briefing room, the crew of Ptlomey watched with grim expressions on their faces.

"The future of the world now depends on you," stated Aeolia before he slightly turned his head and his eyes locked with Rina.

"I hope that the person I call my daughter is also alive and fighting with you," and everyone's eyes widened.

"What?"

* * *

_**Okay here's chapter 28! hope you enjoyed! **_

_**I'm planning on ending Mistakes soon, who knows, maybe a sequel will come up but at the moment, I just want to end Mistakes with a high note before I start anything new!**_

_**Thank you all!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Okay I'm dead...**_

**_Okay so here's chapter 29, the second to last chapter of Mistakes. As of right now, i'm still debating whether or not to write a sequel but who knows?_**

**_Anyway Thank you so much for the reviews! 152 BABY! WHOOP WHOOP_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam 00 _**

**_I hope you enjoy and I plan to update the last and final chapter of Mistakes before 2012. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**2901 A.D**_

"_Aeolia," called a woman as she walked into the room and the man in the chair beside the window turned to face her. When he turned around, a small smile appeared on his face as he saw the woman rub her belly._

"_The baby's kicking again," and Aeolia rushed over and placed his hand on her stomach to feel his child kicking. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at his wife._

"_Our baby," he whispered and his wife smiled as she rubbed her belly and her smile widened as she felt the baby kicking._

"_Our song of joy, Rina," she whispered._

…**..**

"Die you Krugis runt!" yelled Ali when suddenly, Exia began to glow red and it disappeared.

"What?" yelled Ali when Zwei was hit over and over by different sides. When he looked up, Ali's eyes widened when he saw Exia before him, while glowing.

"What the hell! How am I being beaten!" he yelled when Exia raised its GN- blade and sliced off one of Zwei's arm.

"Setsuna!" yelled Lasse as he piloted the GN-arms towards Exia but his eyes widened when he saw Exia beating the Throne unit easily as the blue and white gundam glowed.

"What is that?"

…

"Dammit!" yelled Ali as he punched the side of his cockpit before he looked up with murderous eyes. "How the hell was I beaten?" before he piloted away from the scene.

When Exia returned back to its normal blue and white color, Setsuna looked at the screen and his eyes widened when he saw the words on the screen.

"The Trans-Am system," he whispered before he looked around the Exia "has been entrusted to me,"

**VEDA**

A frown adorned Alejandro Corner's lips as he looked at the screen with narrowed eyes. As he watched the battle between Exia and Throne Zwei, he clenched his fists before he spoke.

"What the hell is with that system?"

"There's no information on it in Veda, it must have been in the black box of the original GN- drives" reported Ribbons causing the older man's eyes to widen as he snapped around.

"What?" he yelled to which Ribbons paused before he looked up with a grim expression.

"Also, it appears that all the data about the meisters has been completely erased from Veda," stated the green-haired man and Alejandro turned back to Aeolia's body.

"Are you saying he knew of my motives?" he roared as his eyes narrowed. "I will not be fooled around by an idealist who mistakes himself as God!"

**Ptlomey**

Inside the briefing room, the rest of the meisters stared at the screen with wide eyes.

"Daughter? Aeolia has a daughter? What the hell!" yelled Lockon before he looked around at the other meisters.

"But wouldn't his daughter be dead? Aeolia lived almost two centuries ago," stated Allejiuah when the door opened and everyone looked over to see Sumeragi walk in. When she was inside, Tieria turned back to the other meisters.

"This is ridiculous, there is no way Aeolia Schenburg has a daughter, it would have been in Veda's records and also she would be long dead, even if she was young when he died, she would still be over 200 years old," and the other meisters nodded when Sumeragi cut them off.

"That is true but with technology, it is a possibility that Aeolia Schenburg's daughter could be alive," she stated to which everyone snapped up.

"But how? How can one live for over 200 hundred years?" asked Rina and Sumeragi looked over at the younger girl before speaking.

"It is a possibility, I read information about it before, if I remember correctly, when a person's body is frozen, it also stops their aging, time seems to stop for them in general,"

"So you're saying that Aeolia's daughter could be alive? And if she is, how do we know if she's here?" asked Rina and Sumeragi sighed before she turned to the rest of the meisters.

"As of right now, we'll put the whole Aeolia's daughter thing behind us, there's also the new system we need to analyze," and all the meisters nodded before Sumeragi turned to the screen and her eyes narrowed as the information popped up onto it.

"By realesing all the compressed particles accumulated in the unit, it allows an energy outburst of three times of its normal power," stated Sumeragi and Allejiuah looked down at the information.

"A feature only found in the original solar reactors,"

"The Trans-Am system," finished Tieria to which Lockon smiled.

"Old man Aeolia left us a good present!" but Rina looked over at him.

"But after using the Tran-Am system, the performance of the machine drops significantly,"

"It's a double edged sword," stated Sumeragi as she examined all the information given about the new system when the sound of a message entered her ears and everyone in the briefing room turned to the screen to see a coded message.

"Its from Setsuna," stated Rina and Sumeragi fully turned to face the screen.

"Open it," and Rina nodded as she opened the message and Setsuna's voice filled the intercom.

"Exia, acknowledging the order to return to Ptolemy. I have something to report, all units with the fake gn-drives on Earth have all gone up into space," and Sumeragi looked down.

"They're coming,"

"Also, one of the Gundam Throne units has been captured by the enemy," and all the meisters snapped up.

"Captured?"

"By the UN?" asked Allejiuah and Setsuna's voice filled the intercom again.

"The pilot who took the Throne is Ali Al-Sachez, over," and the connection cut and Lockon's eyes widened before he gritted his teeth.

"Ali-Al-Sachez, that bastard's coming here," he growled

"Who is this guy?" asked Allejiuah and Tieria turned to face him.

"I heard that he's a mercenary," and Sumeragi's eyes widened before she looked at the screen again.

'_Will we be able to resupply in time, or will the UN get to us first,'_

…**..**

As the assault container headed towards Ptlomey, Lasse opened a connection with the Setsuna.

"Have you found your answer Setsuna?" asked Lasse and the younger meister shook his head.

"I don't know, but there is one certain thing, I, no, all of us, have been entrusted something by Aeolia Schenburg. In that case, I will fight to eliminate all conflict, with the power of my gundam," and Lasse slowly closed his eyes as he sighed.

"Honestly, I never thought we could end all conflict, but whether or not are actions are good or bad, its already been engraved in people's hearts," and Lasse looked out into space. "I think the fact that we, Celestial Being exists is what matters," Setsuna's eyes widened before he looked up at the vast space before him.

"That fact that we exist?"

"Humans only truly understand something after they've experienced it," stated Lasse to which Setsuna's eyes fell downcast when a message popped up on the screen. Briefly reading it, Setsuna's eyes widened.

"Ptolemy's been spotted by the UN Army fleet!"

…**..**

"Ptolemy will retreat using the mining satellites, Kyrios, Virtue, Freedom ready for defensive battle, Dynames will be on standby," ordered Sumeragi to which Lockon looked up at the intercom.

"Oh come on," he stated as he floated over to the door and pressed the key but to his surprise, the door didn't open.

"Dam! The put a lock on me!"

Outside the briefing room, Tieria, Allejiuah, and Rina all headed towards their gundams in their pilot suits.

"Tieria, don't you think that was going a little bit overboard?" asked Rina to which the purpled haired meister nodded his head,

"You of all people know what he's like, he's not the type to listen to words. He protected me in the last battle, no its my turn to protect him" and Rina slowly nodded before she entered the hangar for Freedom.

…**.**

As the three gundams launched, Rina's eyes narrowed on the screen as she saw the approaching number of GnX machines.

"They're here," she whispered as Chris' voice filled the intercom.

"There's a Throne machine with the enemy forces!" and Lockon's eyes widened before his green eyes narrowed.

"Dammit!"

…

"To all pilots: only three gundams have launched. Respond with formation 245, we'll surround them, then crush them!" yelled Sergei over the intercom to which Soma's eyes narrowed at the sight of the winged gundam.

"Roger that,"

Inside his machine, Patrick's eyes filled with determination as he leaned in closer to the controls.

"Colonel, please look forward to my performance!"

"I'll finish you gundam," growled Daryl, his eyes narrowing at as his machine approached the battle ground.

Watching as all the GnX machines flew past him, Ali's eyes filled with amusement as he smiled.

"Everyone's getting excited!" he yelled when he saw the three gundams approaching.

"They're here," he smiled as he licked his lips.

…

"Commencing attack!" yelled Allejiuah as he fired a particle beam at the enemy forces, destroying one of the 26 machines.

"What the hell!" yelled Sergei as he and his comrades saw the performance of the winged gundam.

"A new weapon?"

…

Tieria's eyes narrowed as he dodged the incoming attacks and fired a particle beam from the Gn- bazooka.

"Our attacks are useless!" yelled Daryl when a new voice entered the intercom.

"Allow me!" yelled Ali as he piloted Thorne Zwei towards Virtue. Tieria's eyes widened as he saw the incoming orange gundam before he gritted his teeth.

"That Throne!" he yelled as he fired more particles beams to which Zwei dodged.

"Go Fangs!" yelled Ali as he released the fang weapons to which Tieria's eyes narrowed as he fired a particle beam, destroying two of the four fangs as the other two destroyed the GN- field and hit Virtue's armor, destroying one of its weapons.

…**.**

"Tieria!" yelled Rina as she flew Freedom towards Virtue when a particle beam hit Freedom's arm causing the female meister to scream before she looked up to see four GnX machines headed her way.

"Dammit all!" she yelled when a sudden pain hit her body and Rina's eyes widened as she doubled over in pain. "No! Why now!" she screamed when the incoming mobile suits fired directly hitting Freedom.

…

"Miss Sumeragi, Freedom, Virtue, both are suffering from direct enemy fire," reported Feldt and Sumeragi looked out at the battle field.

"Have the gundams retreat," she ordered when Ian's panicked voice filled the intercom.

"Bridge! Its Dynames!" he yelled.

"Dynames! Heading out" yelled Lockon causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"Lockon!" yelled Sumeragi and Feldt gasped as she looked over to hear Lockon's voice fill the intercom again.

"I'm going to take out the enemy ships with the GN- armor, don't worry, I'll follow your tatics," assured Lockon

"But in your condi-!" started Sumeargi when Lockon cut the connection and paused before he looked at Haro and offered a small smile.

"Sorry little guy, looks like you're stuck with me,"

"Roger! Roger!" and Lockon smiled before he faced forward and his grip on the controls tightened. "Ali Al- Sachez," he growled.

…

Screams filled Rina's cockpit as she cried out in pain as the spam intensified and the ongoing fire of the enemy forces.

"Dammit!" she screamed when something in the distance fired a particle beam and destroyed two of the machines attacking her.

"What?" whispered Rina as she looked over to see the Gn- Armor heading towards her. Rina's eyes widened when she saw the green gundam docked to the armor as the machine approached her.

"I told you, you of all people should not be fighting," stated Lockon as he looked at Rina's shocked expression before he offered a smile. "You alright?" he asked to which Rina's eyes widened.

"Lockon! But how are you!" she started when Sumeragi's voice cut her off and Rina jerk up to see Sumeragi staring at her.

"Freedom will assist Dynames in destroying the enemy ships but first, help the other meisters," ordered the tactical forecaster and Rina's eyes widened before she nodded her head.

"Roger that," she answered before both Freedom and Dynames headed towards the enemy forces.

…**..**

Tieria gritted his teeth as he tried to dodge all the incoming attacks but failed and he yelled out in pain before he looked down at the screen.

"Trans-Am!" and Virtue started to glow red as the gundam started to release all of its particles. Aiming the GN- Bazooka, Tieria's eyes narrowed at the incoming forces before he fired releasing all a gigantic particle beam, destroying more than half of the enemy attacking him. Once the shot was over, Tieria looked down at the screen.

"The particles are!" he yelled when enemy forces started to fire again leaving no escape point.

"Tieria!" yelled Rina and Lockon and the older meister's eyes narrowed as he fired a particle beam at the enemy forces, causing them to break formation. Tieria jerked up and his eyes widened when he saw the Gn- Armor approaching him and his eyes widened even more when he saw the gundam docked to it.

"Lockon Stratos!" he yelled as the enemy started to aim at the Gn- armor and Freedom. Inside of Dynames' cockpit, Lockon smiled as he looked up at the incoming mobile suits.

"Sorry I can't snipe you down right now, but I'll just overpower you!" he yelled and Haro flapped its ear/wings.

"Commencing attack! Commencing attack!" and Lockon fired a barrage of Gn-missiles hitting the enemy forces. When the smoke cleared away, only one mobile suits managed to escape from the barrage. Daryl's eyes narrowed as his grip on the controls of his unit tightened.

"Gundam," he growled as he piloted his machine away from the sight. Once the mobile suits were gone, Lockon looked over at Virtue.

"I'm going to go hit their transport ships," he reported when Tieria opened a communication link.

"Lockon, but your condition is!" he started when Lockon cut him off.

"I appreciate the care, but right now, I'm here to fight!" he yelled as he piloted Dynames and the GN-armor towards the enemy ships with Freedom following behind.

…**..**

As Allejiuah piloted Kyrios in Trans-Am, his eyes narrowed as he fired multiple beams hitting the enemy mobile suits. When he looked down at the screen, his eyes widened as he realized how many particles he had left.

"Shit," he whispered when he saw all the mobile suits retreating from the battleground.

"They're retreating?" he whispered as Hallejiuah's voice filled his head.

'You went to easy on them,' and the olive-haired meister stared out at the retreating forces as the Trans-Am effect wore off on Kyrios returning the gundam to its original color scheme.

…**..**

"Kyrios, Virtue, leaving Trans-Am mode, both machines will have lower performance rates until the GN- drives are fully charged," reported Chris and Sumeragi nodded before she turned to Feldt.

"What about Lockon and Rina," to which the pinkette scanned the screen before answering.

"Both have broken past the enemy forces and are commencing assault on the enemy transports as we speak,"

Sumerage turned to the screen and looked out at space.

'_Please hurry, Setsuna, save them, save both Rina and Lockon,'_

…

"This is the end!" yelled Lockon as he aimed at the last of the transport ships when a particle beam hit the GN-Armor.

"What the hell!" yelled Lockon when Rina's voice cut him off and Lockon snapped up to see the Throne unit heading towards him.

"Ali Al-Sachez!" yelled Lockon as he gripped the controls tighter and Rina's eyes widened before her eyes narrowed.

"He's the one who forced Setsuna to kill his parents, and he's the one who ordered the bomber in Ireland, he killed Lockon's family," and as soon as those words left her mouth, a blue-violet seed burst and Rina's pupils dilated and glazed over while glowing a dark gold hue before she attacked.

"You bastard!" she yelled as she aimed her Gn-blade at the incoming Throne when Dynames grabbed Freedom's shoulder. When Rina turned around, her eyes widened when she saw the anger and determination in Lockon's eyes.

"You go back to the others, he's mine," growled Lockon.

"But Lockon, you're condition is-!" started Rina when Dynames pushed Freedom away and flew towards the Throne. "Lockon!" yelled Rina as she started to follow the green gundam when a GnX rammed into Freedom's side causing Freedom to be thrown back.

"What the hell!" yelled Rina when a voice entered her head.

'_Long time no see Yue_!' yelled the voice and Rina's eyes widened before she snapped up.

"Aianna!"

…**..**

As he piloted Dynames, Lockon's grip on the controls tightened as his eyes narrowed at the sight of the Throne gundam before him. Pulling out his beam saber in time, Lockon blocked an incoming attack from the Throne.

"KPSA's Ali Al-Sachez!" yelled Lockon and Ali smirked before he looked up at the green gundam.

"Heh, so the Krugis brat told you who I am didn't he?" yelled Ali.

"Were you the one who ordered the suicide bomber in Ireland? Why the hell would you do that!" yelled Lockon to which Ali smiled.

"I'm a mercenary. Besides," he started before Throne Zwei kicked Dynames before the two parred again. "it was obvious that the Middle East would be against the construction of the AEU's orbital elevator!"

"You involved innocent people you bastard!" yelled Lockon and Ali paused for a second before a smiled found its way to his face.

"We're not so different, Mr. Terroist who claims to 'eradicate' all war!"

"I'll accept my punishment, as long as I can defeat you!"

…**.**

"Setsuna, I've confirmed the point," reported Lasse as he sent the point to Setsuna.

"Release docking," reported Setsuna as Exia flew out of the assault container and Setsuna stared at the space before him.

"I'm heading towards the battle field using Trans-Am," and Exia began to glow again before Setsuna piloted the gundam towards the others.

…

"I'll never forgive you!" screamed Lockon as he fired multiple particle beams at the Throne who in turn dodged all of them and attacked Dynames who countered with its beam saber. "You are the embodiment of what gives birth to war!"

"Don't kid yourself! You're the same as me!" yelled Ali as he pushed back Dynames and Lockon gritted his teeth.

"Don't compare me to the likes of you!" he yelled as Dynames pulled out another beam saber and sliced off the Throne's right arm.

"I'm going to change this world!" yelled Lockon when Haro urgently flapped its ears/wings.

"Enemy approaching! Enemy approaching!" and Lockon's eyes widened as he looked around.

"What!" he yelled as he saw a GnX approaching him.

"There you are gundam!" yelled Daryl as he approached Dynames.

"Don't get in my way!" yelled Lockon as Dynames released GN- missiles which hit the GnX machine destroying most of it.

"I am, a Union Flag Fighter!" yelled Daryl as he piloted his machine past Lockon into the meister's blind side.

"Shit!" yelled the Irish meister and he screamed as Dynames' right arm was cut off.

Watching everything, Ali smiled before he looked at the green gundam.

"So you can't see on your right side can you!" he yelled as he released the fang weapons.

"Lockon!" yelled Haro as Lockon shot down most of the fangs when one entered his blind sight.

"I can't see!" screamed Lockon as one of the fangs hit Dynames' head and leg and Lockon yelled out in pain as Dynames got away from the explosion. Blood floated around the cockpit as Haro piped up over and over.

"Critical damage! Critical Damage! Unable to fight! Unable to fight!" yelled the robot and Lockon groaned before he looked up.

"I'm not done, not yet,"

…

Laughter filled Rina's head as Freedom dodged the incoming attacks from the Gnx before her as Aianna's laughter filled the cockpit.

"How the hell are you alive!" yelled Rina and Aianna's blue eyes narrowed.

"I survived the destruction of the facility in Krugis, so I can kill you!" yelled Aianna and Rina gritted her teeth when another wave of particle beams hit her and Rina screamed as Freedom got hit multiple times directly. Looking around, Rina's eyes widened when she realized that she was surrounded before she looked at the screen.

"Trans-Am!" she screamed and Freedom began to glow and the gundam started to move ten times faster than normal.

"What the hell!" yelled Aianna and her eyes widened as she saw the Freedom had destroyed the other 5 mobile suits and it was infront of her Gnx with its blade aimed at the center. Rina stared at the GnX before her before Freedom pulled back its arm.

"Die," whispered Rina as she plunged the Gn-blade into the GnX.

"No, I can't die! I need to find our paradise!" screamed Aianna as Freedom pulled out the blade and her blue eyes widened as tears fell down her face as her mobile suit exploded. Rina stared at the rubble left behind and she placed her land over her heart.

"Rest in peace, Aianna," she whispered before she looked around and headed towards Dynames.

…**.**

Inside Dynames' cockpit, Lockon looked around before he pulled out the gn-rifle and he opened the doors of the cockpit.

"Haro, take Dynames back to Ptlomey,"

"Lockon! Lockon!" started Haro.

"That's an order,"

"Lockon! Lockon!" and the meister turned back to Haro and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll come back alive," he assured before he reached over and patted the robot before he floated towards the remains of the Gn-armor. Turning back to Dynames, Lockon looked grimly at Haro.

"Take care of the solar reactor, farewell, partner," he whispered before he floated towards the gn-armor.

…**..**

"Shit! Where is he!" cursed Ali as he piloted Throne Zwei searching for Dynames. As the Throne searched for the green gundam, Lockon slowly aimed his rifle at the Throne. Pants began to fill the air as Lockon struggled to keep his eyes open and his arms started to shake as his body began to fall apart.

"What the hell am I doing?" he whispered as he saw the Throne still searching for Dynames . "But still, if I don't do this, if I don't take revenge, I won't be able to move forward. I can't face the world,"

…**.**

Ali's eyes widened when he saw a heat source appear on his screen before he looked over to his left.

"A heat source!" and he piloted the Throne towards the source detected.

…**.**

"That's why, I snipe you down!" yelled Lockon as he pulled the trigger and fired a particle beam at the Throne and it hit the machine's legs while the Throne raised its gun and fired, hitting the remain of the gn-arms dead on, causing the remain to explode. As Gn-particles rained down, Lockon looked around him to see himself surrounded by the green light particles.

"Father, Mother,.Amy," whispered Lockon as he looked up at the falling Gn-particles and a memory of a snowy night entered his head as he saw himself when he was younger sitting by a table with food and beside him was his younger sister. At the head of the table sat his father who was laughing at something he had said and his mother walking towards them with food in her hands.

"I know. Even if I do this, nothing might change," and the image changed to his younger self staring out at piles of rubble and destruction before him.

"Things won't be like how they used to be. Yet from now on, the future, the future Lyle will live in," he whispered when he saw a light in the distance and Lockon's eyes widened before a he smiled as he saw a Exia heading towards him.

"Setsuna, did you find your answer?"

…**..**

Inside Exia's cockpit Setsuna stared out at the screen before him when his eyes widened.

"The Gn-arms!" and another image popped up on his screen and Setsuna's eyes widened when he saw Lockon floating in space.

"Lockon!" and Setsuna gritted his teeth before he piloted Exia towards the older meister.

…**.**

Lockon smiled at the incoming gundam before he looked around and saw Freedom searching for him as well.

"Rina," whispered Lockon as he reached out for the red gundam.

…**.**

"Where is he?" yelled Rina as she desperately looked around for Dynames when an image popped up on her screen and her eyes widened.

"Lockon!"

…**.**

As he watched the two gundams, Lockon smiled at them but when he turned his head the smile on his face disappeared when he saw Earth in the distance.

"but still, you guys down there, are you satisfied? Are you satisfied with this world?" he asked as the Gn-arms started to smoke. Slowly raising his arm, Lockon reached out as if to grab the world and then curled in all of his finger except his forefinger and thumb to form a gun and he flicked his wrist, as if he was shooting. His green eyes stared at the blue and green orb before him before he whispered.

"As for me, I hate it," he whispered before the Gn-Arms exploded engulfing the meister in smoke and gas.

…**.**

Both Rina and Setsuna's eyes widened when they saw the explosion before them as they saw their friend, comrade, and older brother's life, vanish.

"LOCKON!"

**Ptlomey**

"Kyrios, Virtue, and Freedom , all of them are alright!" yelled Chris. Feldt gasped at the screen before her before a smile found its way onto her face.

"Dynames has been confirmed, its making its way to Ptlomey right now!"

"That means everyone okay!" yelled Litchy and Chris smiled.

"Yeah, and thank goodness," and everyone in the bridge smiled when Haro's voice filled the intercom.

"Lockon. Lockon. Lockon. Lockon," repeated the robot and Sumeragi looked up at the ceiling.

"What?" Feldt looked over at the screen before her.

"What's the matter Haro? What's wrong?" she asked when her eyes widened at the sight of the empty cockpit on the screen. Noticing the silence of the pinkette, Sumeragi stood up with wide eyes.

"No! Don't tell me Lockon's-!"

"Lockon! Lockon! Lockon! Lockon!" repeated Haro

Allejiuah stared out in space with wide eyes before he looked down.

"It can't be,"

Tieria's eyes widened before he closed his eyes as tears threatened to fall down his face.

"It can't be!"

As Freedom and Exia stood next to the Gn-arms, Rina's eyes widened as tears fell down her face before she broke out into sobs.

"Lockon!" she screamed.

Inside Exia's cockpit, Setsuna sat shaking as he leaned forward.

"Lockon… Stratos," he whispered shakily before he looked up revealing tears and screamed.

…**..  
**

The sound of a body being slammed into the wall echoed in the briefing room as Tieria slammed Setsuna into the wall.

"It was you!" he yelled as he grabbed Setsuna by the collar of his pilot suit and forced the younger meister to look at him.

"Stop it Tieria!" yelled Ian but the purple-haired meister ignored him and his grip tightened around Setsuna's collar.

"It was because you went down to the surface our numbers were critically divided! Answer me! Why he have to die!" yelled Tieria when the door opened and Rina's eyes widened before she rushed over and grabbed Tieria's arm.

"Tieria! Stop it!" she yelled to only which Tieria snapped around and slapped Rina's cheek, causing the everyone's eyes widen.

"You!" he snarled and Rina looked over with wide eyes to see the anger in Tieria's eyes.

"You were supposed to be protecting him! What the hell were you doing so that you couldn't protect his life!" yelled Tieria as he raised his hand to slap her again when Setsuna grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Get out of my way," growled Tieria but Setsuna refused and Tieria just grabbed Setsuna's collar again.

"Why did he have to die?" he whispered when Sumeragi walked in grabbed him, forcing Tieria to turn. When he did, Sumeragi raised her hand and slapped him.

"The enemy is still out there, if you have enough energy to whine, then help out!"

…**..**

Sobs filled the bridge as Feldt sat at her spot with Haro in her arms as tears fell down her face.

"I'm sorry Feldt, I'm sorry Feldt," piped Haro and Feldt's grip on the orange robot tightened.

"Its nothing you did Haro, you don't have to apologize," cried the pinkette as she buried her face into her arms.

…**..**

"Setsuna," called Rina as she walked up to the raven-haired meister who stood in the observation deck. When he turned to face her, Rina's eyes widened when she saw tears on Setsuna's face before he punched the glass windows.

"Its all my fault, if I hadn't-," he started when Rina ran over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Its not your fault, its mine, I didn't protect him, like I was supposed to, you didn't cause Lockon's death, I did," she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. Setsuna's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around Rina as tears fell down his cheeks. After a few minutes, Rina pulled away and looked up at Setsuna so that blue-violet eyes met crimson.

"It was Ali Al- Sachez," whispered Rina and Setsuna's eyes widened before he clenched his fists.

"Ali Al- Sachez," he growled and Rina nodded before she stared at the ring on her hand.

"Do you think, with the current situation,that we'll survive?" and Setsuna snapped up at her comment before he looked away and looked down.

"I don't know,but there is one thing that I'm certain of," he stated to which Rina looked over at him.

"What is?" and Setsuna's crimson eyes bore into Rina's blue-violet orbs.

"I'm going to protect you, with everything," and Rina's eyes widened before she slowly nodded and she pulled out the ruby star ring and placed on Setsuna's left ring finger.

"It's a promise,"

* * *

**Rawr, I'm too tired to even type, it is currently past 3:30 AM where I live and I am literally about to pass out. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed while I go and slave off, I mean type and create the final chapter of Mistakes before the year comes to an end. Thank you!**


	30. Finale

_**After two and half years... its complete.**_

_**The FINAL chapter of Mistakes!... I'm going to go cry in a corner. T.T**_

_**Anyway, thank you to all the readers who have read this story and supporting me throughout the time I have spent writing and plotting this story. Writing this story has been a great pleasure and nightmare at the same time. I thank everyone who has read this story and I'm grateful for all the reviewers who have left encouraging words that kept me writing even though I have wanted to drop this story numerous times. Thank you all again so much and who knows, maybe you'll be seeing a sequel in the next few months? Hehe..no promisese.**_

_**Thank you again and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much I have when I was writing it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam 00.**_

* * *

Inside his room, Setsuna sat as he watched Dynames' last battle recorded by Haro. At the sight of the Throne gundam machine, Setsuna's eyes widened before they narrowed almost immediately and he gritted his teeth.

"Ali Al-Sachez, that man," he growled when the door to his door opened and Setsuna looked up to see Rina looking at him as she walked in. Her eyes widened the sight of him before she noticed Haro connected to the communicator in the raven-haired meister's hand.

"You're watching Dynames' battle with the Throne, aren't you?" she asked to which Setsuna nodded before Rina walked over and sat down next to him.

"A while ago, when you were in your comatose state, Lockon found out about my affiliation with the KPSA," stated Setsuna causing Rina's eyes to widen and she looked up at him as he continued. "He aimed a gun at me and told me about his family, how they were killed by a terrorist bomber in Ireland. He wanted to get revenge for them, he wanted to get revenge against the terrorist bomber and his organization for taking his family away from him,"

"He scarified his life, to take revenge," whispered Rina and Setsuna nodded before a certain memory flashed in his head.

_:/_

"_Are you going?" asked Soran as he watched one of the older boys from the KPSA heading outside holding his gun with him. The boy turned around and faced Soran with a hard expression._

"_Of course I am! I'm going to fulfill my duty to God!_

"_No you can't! You'll die!" yelled Soran before the older boy grabbed the front of his shirt and forced the younger boy to look up at him._

"_What's wrong with you! Are you afraid of dying? That's like spitting in God's face!" he spat and Soran's eyes widened in fear._

_:/_

As the memory flashed in his head, Setsuna's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists.

"After you die, there is no god," he whispered and Rina looked over at him to see his hard expression.

"Setsuna," whispered Rina to which the raven-haired meister turned towards her with the same expression he had before.

"There is God in death," he stated and Rina's eyes widened before she looked down at her hands.

"Even if there's no God after we die, the fact that we existed, means something. If Celestial Being never existed, I'm sure all of us would be living our lives in misery. Because we exist, we were able to start a change, I believe that the meaning of out existence is to live on, to remember the ones who have already passed away, and to face the world as we are," whispered Rina and Setsuna snapped up at her words before Lasse's words echoed in his head.

'_I think the fact that we, Celestial Being exists is what matters,' _

"Even though there is no God in this world, I , no we, will fight and change the world, through our will," stated Setsuna and Rina smiled at him before she leaned over and placed her head on Setsuna's shoulder.

"We're going to survive this, and we're going to change this world," she whispered and Setsuna nodded as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to himself.

…

"As you've instructed, we've sent out the satellites dispersing Gn- particles, but," stated Ian as he looked at Sumeragi via communicator, "do you really think the enemy will fall for it?" he questioned and Sumeragi paused for a second before she replied to the mechanic.

"I'm our only choice, the asteroids will give us cover, but if we are forced to fight, we would be in a huge disadvantage, speaking of which, how are the gundams?"

"As long Kyrios doesn't use its aviation mode, its all set," and Ian turned back to see Virtue being worked on by the carols.

"We're going to strip Virtue of its outer armor and send it out as Nadleeh, I've already got its weapons ready for it. Exia and Freedom will be ready as soon as we finish their maintenance," and Sumeragi looked at the screen and at the current data.

"How long until all of the gundams are ready?"

"The longest it would take is 8 hours," and Sumeragi looked at Ian.

"Please have it finished in 6 hours,"

"Roger that," reported Ian before the connection was cut and Sumeragi leaned back and sighed before she pulled herself back up and looked at the data of the gundams on the screen before her.

"Our only units operating at full capacity are Exia, Freedom, and the GN-Arms, but Rina's condition makes using Freedom a bit difficult. Even though we have the Trans-Am system, there's a time limit to it," whispered the tactical forecaster when a beeping noise snapped her out of her trance and her eyes widened at the sight of Tieria's face on her screen.

"Sumeragi Lee Noriega,"

"What is it Tieria?" asked Sumeragi and the purple haired meister looked at her dead in the eye before he spoke.

"When the gundams are ready, please sent us your next mission plan," and Sumeragi's eyes widened.

"What? You're planning on fighting?"

"Of course I am. If we can wipe out the remaining false Gn- drive equipped machines the world will have no choice but to yield to us and our power. With that, we will be able to complete the plan Veda originally set out for us,"

"But eh rise is-," started Sumeragi but she was cut off by Rina as she walked up next to Tieria with a deteremined look on her face.

"We know the risks Miss Sumeragi. There's a chance the enemy will get reinforcements," and the tactical forecaster's eyes widened at the sight of Rina.

"Rina," she whispered when she saw Setsuna and Allejiuah walked up to the two meisters.

"All of think the same thing," stated Allejiuah and Setsuna looked up at Sumeragi.

"All of us, will fight," and Sumeragi's eyes widened.  
"All of you,"

"We're counting on you then," answered Tieria before he cut the connection and turned to the other meisters. "Until the gundams are set and until we receive the mission plan, get some rest," and with that, the purple-haired meister walked away.

Once all the meisters were gone, Sumeragi stared at the screen before her before she stood up.

"We managed to survive till now, so,"

…

As the news of particle emitting objects leaving the asteroid belt, Kati Mannequin and Sergei Smirnov gazed out at the vast emptiness of space before them.

"Its' probably a diversion," stated Sergei to which Kati nodded, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"I think the same as well,"

"Colonel! There's something approaching from behind!" and an image of a gold object approaching appeared on the screen. Both Kati and Sergei's eyes widened at the sight of the machine.

"What in the world is that machine?" yelled Kati and Sergei's eyes narrowed at the approaching machine.

"I wonder, was it also stolen from Celestial Being?"

…

The crew members of Celesital Being stood in the observation deck as they were informed of the meister's resolve to fight.

"I guess this means prepare for the worst," sighed Litchy and Chris offered a small smile before she looked over at Lasse.

"Lasse, what are you going to do?" and the gunner looked over and smiled.

"I'm going to fight of course, I'm going to fight and survive this," and everone's eyes widened before Feldt smiled.

"All of us, are going to survive this," and Chris, Litchy and Lasse looked over at the pinkette and smiled.

"We'll see you when this is over," and Litchy held up his hand to Lasse who smiled and grasped the younger man's hand and shook it.

"Yeah,"

…**.**

Allejiuah looked over to see Tieria walking towards the hangar.

"How's Nadleeh?" asked the olive-haired meister.

"They're almost done," answered Tieria and Allejiuah offered a small smile before he looked down at the ground.

"But without the Trial System and Nadleeh's low particle storage capacity-,"

"Even if that's true, I'm going to fight," and Allejiuah looked over to see determination in Tieria's eyes. "I need to avenge Lockon in this battle,"

"Maybe you should relax a bit,"offered Allejiuah

"I can't do that," answered Tieria and his red eyes narrowed.

…**.**

Inside Dynames' hangar, Setsuna and Rina stood infront of the cockpit of the nearly destroyed gundam. Setsuna held onto Haro while Rina held the gold pin Lockon had given her before her first mission.

"Lockon," whispered Rina as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. Setsuna remained silent but his grip on Haro tightened when the two heard Feldt's voice and they both turned to see the young pinkette floating over towards them.

"Feldt Grace," greeted Setsuna and Rina offered a small smile at her.

"What's the matter?" she asked as Feldt reached them and Setsuna grabbed her hand to steady her.  
"I wrote a letter to Lockon, and I wanted to give him this," and Feldt uncurled her hand to show Setsuna and Rina a gold locket.

"A locket?" asked Rina and Feldt smiled before she looked down at it.

"Lockon told me to hold onto it, I think its time I returned it," and Rina looked down at her hand at the gold pin before she handed it over to Feldt. The pinkette's eyes widened before she looked up at Rina who smiled before she floated inside Dynames' cockpit while Setsuna and Rina watched her place the letter on the seat.

"Is there anyone you want to send a letter too Setsuna, Rina?" asked Feldt and both Setsuna and Rina shook their heads.

"No there isn't" answered the two and Feldt's eyes closed for a moment before she reopened them, tears threatening to fall down.

"I see, how lonely for you two,"

"No," stated Setsuna and Feldt looked up at him.

"He's the lonely one," answered Rina and she looked over at Setsuna and Haro.

"So Haro, you stay here, here with Lockon Stratos," and Setsuna let go of the orange robot as it's eyes flashed.

"Lockon! Lockon!" repeated the robot as Feldt caught it and smiled.

"Keep him company Haro," she whispered and the robot flapped its ears/ wings.

"Roger! Roger!"

"Thank you," whispered Feldt and Rina's eyes fell at the sight when Chris' frantic voice filled the intercom alerting everyone about the enemy approaching. Snapping up, Rina looked over at Setsuna and nodded before she bid farewell to Feldt and headed towards Freedom.

…

"How many are there?" asked Sumeragi as she floated into the bridge and Chris started typing into the keyboard before her.

"There's 13 units but there's a exceptionally large one in the middle!"

"What?"

"I'll put in on the monitor,"

'I'm sorry I'm late!" apologized Feldt as she walked in but her blue- green eyes widened at the sight of the image of a large gold machine on the screen.

"Is that a warship or something?" asked Litchy.

"No I'm afraid its not Litchy," gasped Sumeragi as her eyes widened at the size of the machine. "That machine is a mobile armor equipped with fake Gn- drives!" and everyone's widened.

…

Inside his machine, Alejandro Corner stared at the screen before him before he smiled.

…

As everyone watched the incoming machine, Rina's eyes widened when she saw the machine aiming one of its weapons at the asteroid belt and saw it fire a particle beam.

"Miss Sumeragi!" yelled Rina and Sumeragi's eyes widened.

"A particle beam from that far away?"

"Dammit!" yelled Litchy as he steered Ptolemy so that most of the ship was able to dodge the beam.

"Damage to the first particle supply chamber," reported Feldt.

"Move all particles to the second chamber," ordered Sumeragi when Chris voice cut her off.

"Second shot is coming!"  
"Litchy move!" yelled Sumeragi and the helmsman nodded.

"Roger that!" and he steered the ship to that it was able to dodge the incoming beam.

"Launch the assault container, your target is the large mobile armor!" yelled Sumeragi and Setsuna stared at gold machine before him.

"Roger that,"

"This is Lasse, assault container launching!" yelled Lasse as the container launched.

"Freedom will launch immediately and provide back up for Exia and the assault container," and Rina's eyes narrowed.

"Roger that, Freedom, launching!" and Freedom launched and grabbed onto the assault container before it took off towards the mobile armor.

"Litchy, move Ptolemy so that its hidden behind one of the satellites, Kyrios and Nadleeh, will launch directly from the containers, your mission is to protect Ptolemy!" yelled Sumeragi.

"Roger that!" reported the remaining meisters as they launched from the containers and positioned themselves.

…

"As planned, we'll attack the enemy ship from both sides, we'll crush them!" yelled Sergei and everyone in the platoon nodded. Soma's eyes remained on the screen when she saw an object approaching.

"Its the enemy!" yelled Soma as she and the other machines started to fire as the assault container passed them.

"Colonel!"

"Leave it to the Alvetore!" yelled Sergei as the thirteen machines turned their focus back to the Celestial Being mothership and the remaining gundams.

"Let's finish this, commence attack!" yelled Sergei as he and the GnX machines started their attack.

…**.**

As the assault container approached the mobile armor, Lasse looked down at the screen and smiled when he realized that they were now in range.

"We're in range!" he yelled and Rina nodded before Freedom started to fire at the mobile armor and the container also started to fire attacks at the mobile armor. Inside his machine, Alejandro Corner smiled before Alvetore generated a Gn- field blocking al the attacks.

"What!" yelled Rina and Lasse's eyes narrowed.

"Then how about this!" he yelled as he fired a particle beam but the mobile armor blocked it again and the beam reflected destroying many of the asteroids surrounding it.

"How the hell is that Gn-field to powerful!" yelled Rina when the mobile armor fired a particle beam and hit Freedom's left leg and Rina screamed as part of her gundam was destroyed.

"Rina!" yelled Setsuna before Lasse growled at the mobile armor.

"Dow dare you!" he yelled as he fired another particle beam to the mobile armor deflected again.

"Its no use! Our attacks are!" yelled Rina and Setsuna gritted his teeth.

"If long range attacks won't work!"

" Then lets' just attack it directly!" yelled Lasse and Rina's eyes narrowed as the assault container and Freedom flew up towards the mobile armor and rammed into the gn-field.

"Yes!" yelled Lasse when he saw two pincer-like wepons grab onto the assault container.

"What?" yelled Setsuna and everyone's eyes widened when she heard laughter on the intercom.

"You irritating ghosts of Aeolia Schenburg, I Alejandro Corner, shall make you a into an offering for the new world!" laughed Alejandro.

"Yeah right!" yelled Lasse as he started to fire particle beams at the mobile armor's two pincer like arms to no avail as the pincers started to tear apart the assault container.

"Dammit! Setsuna" yelled Lasse as he the Gn- arms and Exia pulled out of the assault container before it was destroyed.

"Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei, exterminating target!" yelled Setsuna as Exia pulled out its Gn-sword and aimed it at the mobile armor.

"Freedom, Rina Yamato, eliminating the target!" and Alejandro smiled as he watched the two gundams attack. As the two gundam approached the Alvetore fired multiple shots and Setsuna and Rina gritted their teeth as they dodged all the incoming attacks.

"Setsuna! Rina! We don't need the container! Maybe we'll be able to take him out with it!" yelled Lasse and both meisters nodded.

"I'll distract him!" yelled Rina as Freedom pulled out its Gn- blade and started attacked the Alvetore. Alejandro Corner watched as Freedom tried to cut at the gn-field before his eyes narrowed.

"I've had enough of this game, I know, I'll take out that annoying mothership of yours!" he yelled as the Alvetore fired a particle beam and Rina, Setsuna, and Lasse's eyes widened.

"Ptolmey!"

…

"Feldt! What's Kryios and Nadleeh's status?" yelled Sumeragi as Feldt typed into the keyboard.

"Both are surrounded by the enemy units," reported Feldt when Litchy's yell cut her off and Sumeragi looked up to see a GnX machine before the bridge.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Lasse as he fired a particle beam from the assault container but the mobile suit dodged and fired a beam at the Ptlomey. Everyone in the bridge screamed as the beam hit the mothership dead on and Sumeragi looked up at Fedlt.

"What's the damage!"

"Our engine's been hit!" yelled Feldt.

"A particle beam incoming!" yelled Chris

"I can't move!" yelled Litchy and and Sumeragi's eyes widened before everything around her exploded and then everything became black.

…

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of Ptlomey before Tieria turned around and glared at the GnX machines.

"How dare you! TRANS-AM!" he yelled as Nadleeh began to glow red before he counterattacked.

"Ptlomey!" yelled Lasse as he looked back at the mothership before he turned to face the mobile armor, fury in his eyes.

"You bastard!

"Miss Sumeragi! Feldt! Litchy! Chris! Please respond!" screamed Rina as she tried multiple times to get in contact with Ptolemy to no avail. Setsuna only stared with horror—struck eyes at the image of the destroyed Ptolemy when he heard Alejandro laughing and his eyes narrowed.

"Dam you!" he yelled as he and Lasse fired at the container, destroying it.

"Did it get him?" yelled Lasse

"Negative!" and Lasse's eyes narrowed when he saw that the mobile armor was unharmed.

"Dam! He's not even scratched!"

Alejandro laughed before he looked at the three machines before him.

"For making me use my Alvetore's arms on puny machines like you, I'll make you pay for that!" he yelled as he fired another particle beam to which the three machines dodged.

"You bastard!" yelled Rina as Freedom fired a particle beam from its gun when Alejandro started to laugh.

"Ah! I forgot about you little miss 'ultimate coordinator' you were supposed to never wake up from your comatose, well not everything goes the way you want it now does it,"

"What?" and Alejandro smiled.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me, I guess you don't remember who was the one who ordered for the men to kill anyone who failed the selection," and Rina's eyes widened as she recognized the man's voice.

"You! You're the man who was at the selection! You watched as my brothers and sisters were killed before me!" screamed Rina and Alejandro Corner laughed

"That's not all. Who do you think was supporting the rouge coordinators and aiding them so that they could get their machines and into the militaries! Who do you think controlled them so that they believed they could actually achieve their 'paradise'?" and Rina's eyes widened at his words.

"You were the one who implanted the idea of paradise into everyone! You're the man responsible for everyone's death! If it wasn't for you, Aianna, Tabitha and the others would have never died!" screamed Rina and a blue-violet seed exploded and Rina's pupils dilated and glazed over while glowing a dark gold as she rammed Freedom into the Gn-field and Alejandro laughed before his eyes narrowed.

"There is one drawback to you though, even though you're the perfectly genetically modified coordinator, your major drawback is that you still have the ability feel emotions, that will be the death of you!" and the one of the arms of the Alvetore grabbed onto Freedom's right leg and Rina's eyes widened.

"Dammit!"

Alejandro smiled before he pulled Freedom towards itself.

"Goodbye, 'ultimate coordinator'!" he yelled as he fired a particle beam at Freedom.

"Rina!" yelled Setsuna and Rina gritted her teeth as she saw the incoming attack before she cut off Freedom's right leg and managed to get away.

"He's too strong," growled Setsuna when Lasse's voice filled the intercom.

"Setsuna dock with me! Rina, cover us!"

"Roger that!" and Exia piloted over to the gn-arms while Freedom started to shoot at the mobile armor distracting it. When Exia and the gn-arm was docked, Alejandro smirked.

"So that's the GN-armor, fly my fangs!" he yelled as the mobile armor deployed the fangs and both Setsuna and Rina's eyes narrowed.

"It's the same as that Throne's!"

"Gn-field full power!" yelled Lasse as a field generated around the Gn-armor and Exia as the white gundam too aim.

"Targeted and firing!" yelled Setsuna as he started to shoot down the fangs while Freedom sliced one in half with its beam saber.

"Not bad! But can you handle this!"yelled Alejandro as he fired another particle beam to which the Gn-armor dodged.

"Setsuna! Let's thrust through!" yelled Lasse and Setsuna nodded as the two flew forwards and rammed into the gn-field. Alejandro smiled as the Alvetore's arm grabbed onto the gn-arms when Exia sliced it off and fired a particle beam at the other arm, destroying it.

"What!" yelled Alejandro before he fired a beam at the Gn-arm hitting it directly.

"I'm not done yet!" yelled Lasse as blood ran down his face and smoke started to fill up the cockpit before he fired another particle beam hitting the mobile armor.

"Setsuna, remember what I said about our existence!" yelled Lasse when the Gn-arms exploded and Setsuna's eyes widened.

"Lasse!" he yelled before he turned to the mobile armor.

"You bastard!" and he fired at the mobile armor and Alejandro smiled before he fired another beam and hit the Gn-arm causing half of it to explode. When explosion died down, Exia appeared behind the machine and Alejandro's eyes widened when he saw the blue and white gundam, use its Gn-sword to tear apart the mobile armor.

"How! yelled Alejandro when the mobile suit exploded covering the area with the explosion.

…**.**

As he dodged the incoming attacks while he was in sync with Hallejiuah, Allejiuah smiled when he saw the enemy faltering as he attacked.

"Let's finish this!" he yelled as he fired another particle beam and hit one the GnX machines.

"Colonel!" yelled Soma when Sergei's voice filled her intercom.

"Now! Peries!" he yelled and Soma looked over at the winged gundam and screamed as she fired hitting the gundam's cockpit. Allejiuah screamed as a part of the cockpit hit his forehead and blood ran down his face and floated around the cockpit. As Kyrios drifted, Allejiuah groaned before he looked at the image of Soma helping Sergei.

"What?" whispered Allejiuah when he saw Soma's face on the screen and his eyes widened.

"M-Marie? Why? Why are you?" he whispered as Kyrios fell backwards.

…**.**

"Lasse? Can you hear me? Lasse! Respond!" yelled Setsuna as Exia and Freedom stood by the smoking Gn-arms.

"Lasse!" yelled Rina when she suddenly felt something incoming and she looked up to see a particle beam heading their way.

"Setsuna!" yelled Rina as she pushed Exia aside and was directly hit by the particle beam. Setsuna's eyes widened when he saw Freedom push him aside and Rima's screaming voice filled the intercom as he saw Freedom getting hit directly by the particle beam.

"Rina!" he yelled as he opened a communication with Rina and his eyes widened when he saw blood in the cockpit and he saw Rina grimacing as she held onto her arm.

"Setsuna," she whispered before her eyes closed and her body slumped on the seat.

"Rina!" yelled Setsuna when another beam hit Freedom's arm and Setsuna looked over to see a gold mobile suit ontop of the damaged mobile armor.

"What is that?" he asked when the mobile suit threw away one of its guns and pulled out a beam saber before it charged at Exia. When the two mobile suits clashed, Alejandro's voice filled the intercom.

"As expected from a suit equipped with the original solar reactor," and Alejandro's face appeared on Exia's screen. "So you're the immature pilot I've been messing with till now,"

"You're the bastard who messed with Aeolia's plan!"

"It was just as I planned it to be! Now all that's left for me is to take the stage! I am the lead actor in this play, I , Alejandro Corner!" he yelled as he kicked Exia away.

"What the hell are you trying to achieve!" yelled Setsuna as Exia started to shoot at the mobile suit who dodged and generated a Gn-field.

"Destruction and rebirth," answered Alejandro causing Setsuna to look up.

"What?"

"Destroying the world through Celestial Being's interventions! The 'rebirth' through unification has begun! And then I will rise on top of this new world!" yelled Alejandro as he fired particle beams at Exia.

"You're planning to rule the world!" yelled Exia as he dodged the incoming attacks and Alejandro smirked.

"I only said I would guide it!" he yelled as he wing like structures on the gold mobile suit moved forward. "But there no place in my new world for people like you!  
Nice knowing you! Now fade away! Exia!" yelled Alejandro as he fired a giant particle beam and Setsuna's eyes widened as the beam approached him. When the shot was over, Alejandro smiled at the emptiness of space before he started to laugh.

"Too bad for you Aeolia Schenburg. The one who to lead mankind through a new age in this world you envisioned will be me! A person who lives in the present! Now," he stated as he looked at Freedom drifting in space. "I'll just get rid of you," when a particle beam was fired and Alejandro's eyes widened as the gn-field deflected it.

"What?" and his eyes widened when he saw Exia approaching while it was glowing a red color.

"Dam Aeolia's system!" he yelled when Setsuna's voice filled the intercom.

"I've found it,"

"What?" and Setsuna's eyes narrowed as Exia approached the gold mobile suit.

"I've found the distortion in this world! And its stemming from you!" he yelled as Exia dodged all the incoming shots and started to shoot.

"My rebirth has already begun! Yet you're still continuing to destroy!" yelled Alejandro as he countered Exia's attacks with his own.

"Of course I am!" yelled Setsuna as the two units shot at each other and Setsuna's eyes narrowed at the gn-field that deflected all of his attacks.

"That Gn-field!" he hissed when a memory played in his head.

_:/_

"_Setsuna," and the young meister turned to see Lockon looking over at him as the two stood in the container that contained Exia. "Do you know why Exia and Freedom are equipped with those massive swords?" he asked pointing to the Gn-sword and Gn-blades. "It's a counter attack against Gn-fields. Within out plan we also have anti-gundam measure. If that time comes and the meister of Freedom is unable, you'll be our trump card. We're counting on you, Setsuna,"_

_:/_

'_I understand Lockon, I am a destroyer who only know how to fight. But that's why I'll fight! I'll fight to defeat this distortion!' _and Exia dodged the incoming attack as it flew directly at the Alvaron and when it raised its Gn-field, Exia plunged its Gn-sword into it, cutting through the field and stabbing the left arm of the machine.

"You little-!" yelled Alejandro as Alvaron raised its beam saber when Exia blocked it.

"To intervene and end war! That's what Celestial Being is!" yelled Setsuna and the gn-field surrounding the Alvaron disappeared.

"The field!"

"That's why the gundams exist!" yelled Setsuna as Exia pulled back and stabbed the gold mobile suit with both its beam saber and sword. "Along with me!" and Setsuna pulled back again. "That's right! I am-!" and he ran the Gn-sword down the mobile suit in the center before he pulled away. "We all are gundams!"

…

Inside his unit, Alejandro groaned as he looked at the blood on his pilot suit when the face of Ribbons Almark appeared on his face. Looking over a look of relief filled Alejandro's eyes as he reached over.

"R-Ribbons,"

"Alejandro Corner, you play the part of the fool quite well,"

"What?" and Ribbons smiled.

"This is no longer Aeolia's plan, you see now it is my plan, I will take charge of this united world you made,"

"You bastard! This has been the Corner family's dream for generations!" yelled Alejandro as blood trickled out of his mouth and Ribbons smiled at him.

"And that is precisely what makes you a small man," and Alejandro's eyes widened.

"RIBBONS!" he yelled as he punched the screen before his mobile suit exploded.

As Exia stood by the explosion, the glowing affect disappeared and inside the cockpit, Setsuna panted as he looked around.

"Is it over?" he whispered when he saw Freedom floating nearby.

"Rina!" yelled Setsuna as he piloted over to the gundam. When Exia stood next to Freedom, Setsuna opened the cockpit of both machines and he pulled Rina into Exia's cockpit. When the door to the cockpit closed, Setsuna placed Rina on his lap so that her head was resting on his left shoulder.

"Rina," as he shook her, Rina slowly opened her eyes before she looked up at Setsuna and the older meister looked down to see Rina's blue-violet eyes back to normal.

"Setsuna," she whispered and the raven-haired meister nodded when a warning sound echoed and he snapped up to see another mobile suit heading his way.

"There's more?" he yelled and both Rina and Setsuna's eyes widened when they saw the machine heading towards them was a Flag equipped with a solar reactor.

"A Flag with a fake solar reactor?"

"When did they-?"

…

Graham's eyes narrowed as he piloted his machine towards the blue and white gundam.

"I've been wanting to meet you for so long, Gundam!" yelled Graham as he pulled out a beam saber and attacked. Exia pulled out its gn-sword and the two units clashed against each other.

"A beam saber?" yelled Rina with wide eyes.

"I'll get my revenge for Howard and Daryl against you in this Gn- Flag!" yelled Graham and Setsuna's eyes widened when he saw Graham's face appear on Exia's screen.

"You were that solider in Azadsitan!" yelled Setsuna.

"What? That kid from back from back then and a girl?" yelled Graham when he saw Setsuna and Rina's faces before a smile found its way to his face.

"Certainly you and I are tied together by the red strings of destiny. We were destined to fight each other!" he yelled as he pushed back Exia and sliced off Exia's left arm. As she watched, Rina gritted her teeth before a blue-violet seed exploded and as she entered SEED mode, Rina reached over and placed her hand over Setsuna's on the controls. Setsuna looked over at Rina who only looked back and offered a small smile before Exia blocked another one of the Gn-Flag's strikes.

""You single-handedly stole my heart away! This feeling is without a doubt, love!" yelled Graham and both Rina and Setsuna's eyes widened.

"Love?"

"But if it transcends love, it becomes obsession! Just like when religious devotion gets out of hand and causes wars!" and Setsuna's eyes widened before he gritted his teeth.

"Then if you know this! Why do you fight?" he yelled as Exia severed the right leg of the Gn-flag off.

"My only reason is that I'm a soldier!" yelled Graham as he plunged the beam saber and hit the gundam's head and knocked it off.

"You're twisted!" yelled Rina as Exia sliced off the Flag's head.

"If I'm twisted then so are you!" yelled Graham as the Flag kicked Exia causing the two teenagers to groan.

"The whole existence called 'gundam'!" yelled Graham as Exia pulled back and started to fire at the flag which dodged. "That's why I will defeat you! I don't care what happens to the world, only my will matters to me!" and Setsuna's eyes narrowed.

"So you're saying that the world is only a fleeting thing?"

"If it is then this is surely its voice!" yelled Graham as he pulled his beam saber and charged.

"You're wrong! You're just wrapped up in your own distortion!" yelled Rina as her and Setsuna's grip on the controls tightened.

"I'm going to through you and your distortion!"

"Well said Gundam!" yelled Graham as the Gn-Flag and Exia charged at each other. As the two collided, Exia's blade went through the center of the flag while the flag's beam saber went through the right side of Exia's main body.

"Howard, Daryl, I've avenged you," whispered Graham before his mobile suit exploded.

"Gundam," whispered Setsuna as Rina went limp against his own and his crimson eyes closed as the two machines exploded covering the area with green and red gn-particles.

…

Inside Nadleeh's cockpit, Tieria groaned as he opened his eyes.

"This can't end here, our plan is still incomplete.." he whispered before he pressed one of the buttons in the cockpit and Nadleeh ejected its Gn-drive from its body. Whenteh Gn-drive was out of Nadleeh's body, Tieria slowly closed his eyes.

"I'm heading your way, Lockon Stratos," he whispered before everything went black.

…

As Kyrios drifted, Allejiuah let out a cry of anguish as he covered his face with his hands.

"It can't be! Soma Peries was actually Marie?" and Allejiuah reached out at the screen at his reflection.

"Did you know about this Hallejiuah?" he whispered and his reflection stared back at him before smiling sadistically.

"_If you knew, you would have stopped fighting. You'd just die,"_ and Allejiuah's eyes widened.

"_Well whatever, it doesn't matter what path you take now," _and Hallejiuah laughed. _"I'll be leaving before you,"_ and Hallejiuah closed his eyes.

"Hallejiuah?" asked Allejiuah and his eyes widened when he saw he reflection just staring back at him. "It can't be!" whispered Allejiuah as he reached his hand out.

"Hallejiuah,"

…**.**

"_Marina Ismail, _

_by the time you read this I will no longer be in this world. The eradication of war through the use of armed force... all I knew how to do was fight. But Celestial Being gave me a reason why I should fight; like that day I saw the Gundam. I wanted to know why was the world so twisted? Where did this twistedness come from? How can people be so wicked without needing to be? And why don't they realize their wickedness? Why are there things that bring chaos to so many lives? Why do people rule and let themselves be ruled? And why do they hurt each other? And why despite all that do people still want to live their lives? I was just looking for answers. I thought that if I met with you, you'd give me those answers... because you're looking for the same thing along a different path from mine - from the path where people can understand each other - for those answers. I was looking for answers... together with my Gundam... with MY Gundam_."

Tears fell down Marina's face as she finished reading the letter before she pulled it close to her chest and sobbed.

"Setsuna,"

…**..**

"_Aianna,_

_Even though they're no point in writing this letter, I felt like I had to. Aianna, I wanted to thank you. When we were growing up in the facility, you were the mother I never had; you were the one who raised me. Even after all the horrible crimes I committed, you embraced me and assured me that everything would be alright. When I regained my memories, I was horrified by my actions; I never realized how horrible they were until I saw the end result. They said that we, coordinators were the perfect human beings. They were mistaken, we aren't perfect. In fact, our existence is a mistake. Our existence is what led to everything. We were being created to fight until we die. Our whole existence in life was to fight and only to fight. It didn't matter how many lives we took or how horrible our crimes were. Our memories were erased frequently so that we wouldn't be able to feel guilt or horror at our own actions. In the end, we would never realize our wrongdoings. I wanted to change. I wanted to atone for my past wrongdoings. That's the main reason I remained with Celestial Being. I knew that if I joined you and we found our paradise that we would be doing the same thing the naturals did to us. In the end, what all of us wanted was freedom. Freedom from everything and everyone that controlled us. I wanted to gain that freedom. I didn't care if the world hates me and I chose this path. I wanted to change. I wanted to change with the power the gundam gave me. I wanted to change, together with my gundam."_

**4 years later, 2312**

**Ireland**

Standing infront of a grave, Tieria's red eyes looked down at the tombstone as the last memories of Lockon Stratos flashed in his head.

"Lockon…. Stratos,"

In the distance, hidden by the trees, stood a brown-haired man wearing black suit, his green eyes narrowed at the sight of the mysterious man standing before his family's grave.

**HRL Prison**

Inside one of the many prison rooms, sat an olive-green haired man tied down to a chair with a face mask covering the lower portion of his face. Beneath his silver and gold eyes were dark circles implying that the man barely got any sleep as fatigue started to overwhelm him.

'_Hallejiuah,'_

**Ptolemaios II**

Putting on the customized Celestial Being uniform, Tieria put on his dark purple jacket before he walked out of his room into the cold corridors of the Celestial Being mothership. When the door to the briefing room opened, a pink haired teen with blue- green eyes, a teenager with curly brown hair tied up into pigtails and amyest eyes, and a man with black hair and brown eyes with a scar on his face turned and greeted him. Tieria walked forward and offered a small smile at the three member of Celestial Being before him.

**Krugis**

The desert wind swept violently throughout the land as a young man sat on top of his jeep. A pair of goggles covered his eyes while a red scarf covered his nose and mouth as his black hair was swept everywhere by the wind. The man's eyes focused on the destroyed country before him as memories of a young boy being saved by a mysterious mobile suits flashed in his head. When he raised his hand to pull off the goggles, a silver ring with a ruby star in the center flashed on his left hand as he pulled off the goggles and scarf away from his face, the man's crimson eyes stared up at the sky.

"Gundam,"

…

Men surrounded the table before that had a map laid out. At the head of the table stood a man with brown hair and blue eyes. His red coat distinguished him from the other who were dressed appropriately for the desert weather. The door of the room opened as a young woman with dark brown hair with pink highlights that fell to her lower back walked into room. Behind her, a little boy with black hair and blue eyes followed and his eyes widened at the sight of all the men before he grabbed onto the woman's leg. Smiling, the woman reached down and patted the young boy's head and the men in the room saw a glimpse of a silver ring on the woman's left ring finger. When she stood back up, the woman's violet-blue eyes were filled with determination before she looked over at Klaus.

**Lagrange 1**

"I'm sorry you had to come all the way here Mistress," apologized Ian as Wang Lieu Mei and Hong Long walked into the room.

"What's the situation?" asked the Chinese woman.

"We've already rolled out two of the units, we're running trials on them as we speak,"

"And what about the other machines?" asked Wang Lieu Mei and Ian turned back to the windows.

"They're proceeding on schedule to be rolled out,"

"I would like to see the first generation machine, if its not too much trouble," smiled Wang Lieu Mei and Ian looked over and raised a thumbs up sign.

"Roger that," and the mechanic scrambled over to the keyboard and one of the containers out of the many in the hangar opened revealing a gundam.

"That is the 0 gundam, the first working machine to be equipped with a solar reactor," awed Wang Lieu Mei.

"We've already removed the solar reactor and installed it in the new machine, but even that wasn't a match. I really don't know if it will even work with Exia's solar reactor," stated Ian as he looked to his left at one of the other containers. Wang Lieu Mei looked over at the container and smiled.

"The machine that will change the world. The 00 Gundam,"

**Mission Incomplete**

* * *

_**Thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing and planning it. **_

_**Here's a quick little thingie of the sequel I have in mind.**_

_**Atonement**_

_**Four years, four years since our demise. Four years and yet the world hasn't changed. The world we strived to create, the world all of us sacrificed so much for. The world as it is now will never see peace. That's why I'm going to fight, even if the world hates me, even if the world betrays me, even if the world comes after me, I will fight. This is to atone for everything I've done. I will change, for the sake of the future.**_

_**Hehe.. like I said no promises but its a small idea that's blooming in my head. **_


End file.
